Trifles
by MissGoalie75
Summary: Sometimes it's the little things in life...KK
1. 096: Writer's Choice

Summary: Sometimes it's the little things in life…KK

A/N: I'm a psycho…that's the only explanation for my starting another collection of oneshots.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**096: **_**Writer's Choice**_

Kenshin Himura was going to _kill_ Sanosuke Sagara, something that he promptly told him, with a few profanities in between.

But Sano just laughed. "See ya!" he exclaimed with a snicker, but not before tossing a small key on the bed, tantalizingly out of Kenshin's reach.

Kenshin shook his bound hands against his bed frame. "Slow and _painful_ death!"

"Nah, I think you're gonna _thank_ me later," Sano called from outside the bedroom before slamming the front door shut.

"Damn it!" Kenshin hissed before looking up at his handcuffed hands that were attached to his bed frame. At first he was proud of Sano for becoming a police officer, but now he wished that he never even graduated high school.

He stretched his leg out, hoping to slide the key over. Perhaps if he grabbed it with his toes…he would be able to lift his leg to his hands…and then what? There was no way he was going to be able to free himself. Not without help.

"Kenshin? Are you home?"

He first found himself sighing with relief. He wouldn't have to stay in this ridiculous position for long, and then he'd be able to kick Sano's ass. But then he realized that this was _Kaoru_. There was no way she was going to free him right away. She would probably laugh for about ten minutes and mock him for an even longer amount of time after that.

So, basically, this was going to be degrading.

Perhaps if he kept quiet, she would leave? And maybe then Sano would come back and free him? Of course Kaoru was going to find out either way, but at least if she was told by Sano, she wouldn't have the actual mental image of Kenshin being handcuffed to his bed.

But no such luck. He could hear footsteps getting closer to the bedroom.

He held his breath when she came into his sight. She was carrying a coffee; the purse he had bought for her birthday was swaying a little on her elbow as she stood perfectly still, taking in the sight before her. Her blue eyes started at his bound hands, moving down his lithe frame, making him shiver, before landing on the silver key by his feet, glinting in the sunlight.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Kinky."

* * *

A/N: I love oneshots, they're so great :) Hey all you fellow writers out there: have you guys been having problems uploading documents onto FF? It took me nearly 5 times to upload this.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	2. 022: Enemies

A/N: Inspired by the White Tie Affair song "The Enemy."

Dedicated to King Sirahk for reviewing literally 0.0001 seconds after I posted this story :)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**022: Enemies**

The mission was simple: seduce, and then kill the enemy.

And it was very easy. Too easy. She was more than willing, and he knew that there was something off about that. If he were a normal person like he was trying to be and weren't in such a shady business, he would've assumed that she was just into him.

But that wasn't the case.

After he found his gun a slightly different place, he knew that she knew.

So they both knew who they really were and whom they worked for.

But the problem was…none of them were doing anything about it.

They continued to live the lie.

And he got a thrill from it.

She was so different from anyone else he'd met in this business. She was sexy as hell, but she was clever and dangerous. She kept him on his toes.

At first, he didn't really seem the harm in pretending that he didn't know that she knew about him. After all, it was purely casual. Just sex. Great, amazing, and mind blowing…but still.

But then she started sleeping over more. And soon she took over a drawer for a change of clothes. And then another. And another. Soon they had split the drawers equally and she had moved everything from her old apartment into his. His boss was ecstatic by the development of their "relationship."

But Kenshin was willing to bet that his boss didn't consider the possibility that he wouldn't see Kaoru Kamiya as the enemy after time had passed. So he kept his personal feelings aside, never uttering a word about it.

And it lasted for over a year until he got that call, demanding him to kill her. It didn't matter how it was done, it just had to be done that night.

And who was he to disobey orders?

He had it planned. They were to share dinner together, perhaps share their bed one time, and then he would do it. He felt like he owed it to her. He knew that if he were going to be killed, it would rather be a gun to the head with his knowledge than by poison in complete oblivion.

They didn't talk very much at dinner. They exchanged pleasantries, but then they continued their meal in a comfortable silence. But then when she kissed him, it was in severe desperation, and he responded in the same manner, knowing this was to be his last time with her.

He held her for a little longer than normal, but she showed no signs of wanting to let go either. With a gentle, and sorrowful kiss to her forehead, he pulled away and reached for the gun under the bed.

But at the same time he pointed the gun at her temple, he felt the distinct cold metal of a gun pressed to his. They held their positions for a few moments.

"So," he started before clearing his throat. "Looks like we both received the same orders."

"Yeah. Coincidence," she said before swallowing.

They continued to press their guns to each other's temples.

"So," he repeated. "What now?"

"I believe we're at an impasse."

"Either one of us dies, or both of us die."

"So it would seem."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I really don't want to kill you," she added.

"Me neither." He was glad that she was on the same page as him.

"I mean…you make my life so much more interesting. You're intelligent, funny…and you're the best I've ever had. After sleeping with you, I actually fall asleep sometimes! Like, that only happens in movies and shit."

"I'm glad that the most important quality of mine is that I'm good in the sack," he said sarcastically. But not really. He felt a streak of masculine pride.

"And you're really supportive and sweet," she included in a soft voice.

He smiled a little. This would have been a very sentimental moment if there weren't guns involved.

"Honestly…I don't know how I would be able to go back to my old life without you in it," he admitted.

"So what do we do?" she whispered.

He closed his eyes and lowered his gun slowly. "I'm not going to kill you. Just…just tell my partner if you ever see him in the future that I let you do this and tell him not to do anything stupid, and that includes killing you."

He felt the gun shake against his temple a little before it was completely removed.

"I can't do it. How _dare_ you assume that I could…or _would_ for that matter?"

"Well, I was kind of hedging on the possibility that you wouldn't."

They smiled at each other for a moment before frowning.

"What do we do now? We're totally fucked. Both sides are going to see it as treason," she said.

That was very true. At the very best they would imprisoned for life. But the most likely scenario would be torture and then death.

"So let's run away. We've got offshore accounts…we have private connections…let's do it. Leave all this behind."

She smiled wistfully. "I'd love that. But…they'll catch up to us eventually."

"Until then, let's enjoy it. Besides, we're their best agents. We'll give them a run for their money," he replied with a smirk.

She grinned. "Alright. Then we should probably get our shit together and –"

He pulled her flush against him, completely tossing his gun to the floor. "Not so fast. Before we start packing…"

She flung her gun away in response. So much for killing the enemy.

* * *

A/N: School is slowly crushing my soul...review to make me happy?

MissGoalie


	3. 033: Too Much

A/N: Inspired by my friend and her boyfriend.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**033: Too Much**

Kenshin immediately brightened up when he saw his girlfriend coming from the other end of the hallway. But when they got closer to each other, he realized that she had a distinct frown on her face, and when she finally noticed him, the frown became a glower.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked, laughing at Kaoru's pout.

"My life sucks! I have _so_ much work to do! It's so ridiculous, it's like all my teachers are out to get me!" she said angrily.

"Really?" He could feel a rant coming on.

Kaoru groaned, even adding a little stomp, which just further amused him. "Ugh. _Yes_. It's not even lunch yet and I have two reading assignments for English, a test in French _and_ calculus, and I also have a paper to write for Brit Lit and –"

Kenshin placed his hands on her shoulders kissed her softly on the cheek, effectively silencing her. "You'll get it done."

She blushed and laced her fingers with his. Suddenly her life didn't seem that terrible when put into perspective.

* * *

A/N: Superbowl today! I'm not a real fan for either team, but I suppose I'll be rooting for the underdog. Go Cardinals?

Please review!

MissGoalie


	4. 028: Children

A/N: Inspired by an actual Bumper Sticker on Facebook. By the way this took like five million times to upload so you better like it!!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**028: Children**

People had always asked me if I liked Kaoru. You know, _like_ her, like her. And I guess that's understandable since we were best friends _forever_. We did absolutely everything together. But, no, I didn't like her like _that_. It was always platonic and I never got jealous of any of her boyfriends, and she was totally fine with my girlfriends. If anything, our significant others would somehow be convinced that we liked each other and consequently dump us.

"Kenshin, I can't keep this up," Tomoe, my latest and longest lasting girlfriend to date said while we were lounging around in my house.

"What?" I asked, truthfully clueless.

"Look," she started, turning herself so she was facing me, "I _really_ like you…but I can't be in a relationship with you when you're _so close_ with another girl."

I sighed. Not again. "Kaoru? Tomoe, we're _just friends_. I have absolutely no feelings beyond that of friendship for her." It felt like reading from a script, I had said this to every person I had ever known.

"I know you say that…but you should really see the way you two act. It's just," she shook her head, "No. I just can't do it. Not anymore."

She was about to stand up, but I grabbed her hand. "Please, Tomoe, there's no competition. I like _you_."

She patted my hand with her free one. "I know. But…I don't _just_ like you…and I don't think you're capable of more than that."

This time I let her leave. When I heard the front door slam shut I pulled out my phone and sighed. Kaoru was on number one speed-dial.

"_Hey…aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Tomoe?_"

"We just broke up."

There was a silence that lasted for a few moments before she said, "_Oh my God. I'm _so_ sorry! Are you okay? Do you need me to come over? I just bought twenty pounds of chocolate the other day and I can just –_"

I laughed a little. "I'm…okay I guess."

She paused. "_You don't really sound okay._"

I could always count on Kaoru to be perceptive. "I don't know…it's just something that she said."

"_What did she say? I'll beat the shit out of her!_"

"No, no, it's…actually true."

"_You're not a douchebag and you're not an asshole._" Previous girlfriends of mine had called me those before.

"It wasn't like that. She just said…she said that…that I'm not capable of having feelings for anyone."

"_What're you _talking_ about? You really liked her!_"

"Exactly! Past tense you just used! I'm not as beat up about losing her as I should be. We've been going out for almost half a _year_. I should be more upset but I'm not. Like now…I don't like her as much. I sound like such a heartless piece of shit."

"_Hey, maybe it was good that she broke it off now. Can you imagine if you were still going out with her and she said 'I love you' or something? That would be terrible._"

"I think she practically said that," I whispered.

There was a long pause. "_I'm sorry. You're not heartless. You're one of the most caring people I know. She's just upset that you don't shower her with attention all the time._"

Kaoru wasn't a huge fan of Tomoe. And I could understand that – they were very different. But Kaoru was always nice and polite to Tomoe while Tomoe was borderline hostile (in her own demure, quiet way).

"Yeah…so…I just wanted to let you know."

"_Check your Facebook later – I'm sending you a _ton_ of Bumper Stickers to make you happy._"

I laughed. "Okay. Then _you_ have to be prepared later."

"_Hah! Please. I own at the Bumper Sticker War, bitch._"

"You just won the last round. I'll take back my title soon enough."

"_Whatever. See you tomorrow!_"

She always managed to cheer me up.

All the same, I still felt bad. So I took an extra long time in the shower, trying to process everything. All of my girlfriends being insecure about my relationship with Kaoru was just disappointing, not to mention extremely irritating. They didn't seem to understand that I came with Kaoru.

Whoa, when it was put like that, it sounded wrong. Like my girlfriend would have to be dating both of us.

I stopped my train of thought immediately. I didn't want to be thinking such perverse things. So I plugged my iPod into my stereo and played some band that Kaoru recommended to me weeks ago. I was still trying to see the appeal, but it was lost on me.

When I got dressed, I turned on my computer to check Facebook. I already had seven Bumper Stickers, all from Kaoru. The first three were about fails, which was always an inside joke between the two of us. And one was about slacking off as seniors. But then there was one that was white with pink writing that read, "Face it, we would make hot kids."

Face it, we would make hot kids.

All of a sudden, I could actually _picture_ them. Cute kids with red hair like mine, but blue eyes like hers, or black-blue hair like hers, and violet eyes like mine. They would have her nose and my round-shaped eyes and her smile. My heart raced at the vision, especially when Kaoru entered it, smiling and hugging these children and I realized that I _wanted_ it.

I flushed when I realized what I was thinking. Was I _insane_? I was _seventeen_; I shouldn't be having _fantasies_ about stuff like that! And who was I calling it a _fantasy_? It should've been a horrible, shudder-worthy nightmare. But it wasn't. It was actually really nice.

Huh. Who would've thought that a stupid Facebook Bumper Sticker would change my perspective?

* * *

A/N: You know what to do, lovely people :)

MissGoalie


	5. 077: What?

A/N: A random question that came to mind while I was driving. I don't know where the heck it came from, really.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**077: What?**

What would you do if I drove to your house this instant?

I remember where you live from that one time my mom and I picked you up to go to Misao's birthday party. She said you were a nice kid. That you kind of reminded her of my dad, which scared me because the guy that reminds people of your dad ends up being _the one_. Or something like that.

What would you do if I drove to your house this instant and just sat in your driveway?

I'm sure someone will notice within the first five minutes. I think your mom works…but your younger brother will. Since he's taking after you nicely, he'll say something along the lines of, "Who the fuck is outside?" and being the protective person you are, despite living in a suburban town where absolutely nothing happens, you'll go downstairs and see me.

What would you do if I drove to your house this instant and walked up to the front door and knocked?

You'll probably yell, "Someone get the door!" because we all know that you're secretly a lazy ass, despite all the sports you play. So your younger brother will probably answer, muttering a string of curses under his breath, and he'll wonder who I am. But seeing that you and I are close to the same height, he'll ask if I wanted you. And I'll probably give this stupid smile, not missing the irony. "Yeah, I want Kenshin." Because I do. I really, really want you.

What would you do if I drove to your house this instant and pulled you by the front of your shirt and kissed you?

Hopefully, you won't be able to think and just go with it, at least give me these few blissful moments of finally having you so close. But knowing you, you'll probably pull away the second it happens, full of questions. I'm not sure if I'll be able to explain it. Temporary insanity? A dare? But it won't ring true, I'm not very good at lying to people I…

What would you do if I drove to your house this instant?

Well you better think of something, because I'm here.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so here's the dealio: I'm going to post a special Valentine's Day oneshot on that day, and then I'm going to be away on vacation with my family, so the week from the 15-22 there won't be any new updates. Just thought I'd let you all know :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	6. 023: Lovers

A/N: Dedicated to crazed-editor for planting the seed for this idea. Happy Valentine's Day!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**023: Lovers**

Wow, what a joke. I swear, sometimes I think God, or whatever higher power may be up there, purposefully tries to make my life absolutely _fucking_ miserable. Because why else would I be seeing Kenshin with Tomoe nearly every second of this horrific day that is also known as Valentine's Day?

I told everyone that it didn't bother me seeing them together. I told everyone that it didn't matter that he started seeing her not even a month after we broke up. After all, a year was nothing, right?

There they go again! The _kissing_. His hand grazing her cheek before resting on the small of her back. Watching it, I could feel the ghost of his touch. Closing my eyes, I could feel the warmth of his mouth on mine.

I can't escape it.

But I told myself that I wasn't going to pine. I wasn't going to give him, or anyone else, the satisfaction. And it was going fine, at least until today, when I'm reminded about every little, inconsequential, sweet, and endearing thing he had ever done for me:

Driving me to school everyday for two weeks when my car was in the shop, even though I lived on the other end of town; making soup for me when I was sick; leaving little notes in my notebooks for me to read during class (I never did figure out how he managed to do that); making CD mixes that I still listen to on a regular basis…

Whatever happened to us?

And they break away and Kenshin's eyes fall to mine before I have a chance to look away. Damn him for making my heart race. And _damn_ him for having the power to tear my heartstrings apart while he gently holds another girl.

* * *

I'll admit it: I'm a stress smoker. It's a really a nasty habit and I want to stop, but sometimes I just can't handle it all and I _need_ to do it. I'm not addicted, like I can go for weeks without smoking, even months. But tonight…I just have to.

So I'm sitting on the hood of my car in the deserted Westside Middle School parking lot, wrapping my fleece closer to my body and staring out onto the turf soccer field. I carefully peel off the plastic wrapping and open the pack, slowly taking one out.

As I'm about to light it, I see a sleek silver Toyota slowly enter the lot and I immediately recognize the license plate and driver.

Kenshin.

He rolls his car next to mine and gets out. I quickly light my cigarette and take a deep drag. As I slowly let the smoke out, my nerves began to calm down the tiniest bit.

"Mind if I bum one?" he asks, getting on the hood of his car.

And there go my nerves again.

Without saying anything, I give the one currently in my mouth out to him as if we were still going out, as if we were still close. But he doesn't correct me or anything; he just takes it and begins smoking it.

I light myself another one and look away from him, waiting for him to make a move.

"This is nice," he says after a few minutes of a comfortable silence.

I blow out some smoke. "Yeah. I've missed this a bit," I admit before biting my bottom lip. I look over to him, watching him smoke in such a casual way that makes my heart ache – it's such an attractive sight for some reason. "Shouldn't you…I mean…it's V-Day and all…" I try hard to sound casual about it.

He takes a deep one, and I know what he's going to tell me is the reason why he came here in the first place. "I told Tomoe I wasn't feeling well. I just…didn't really want to be with her." He looks down as he strangles out a laugh. "I'm such a bastard." He inhales smoke.

"Whatever. She'll get over it. This holiday sucks anyway."

He smiles. "Such a realist. You've always got your feet firmly planted on the ground."

Except with you, Kenshin. My head's in the fucking clouds.

I look down at the half of my cigarette that's left. "So why did you come here?"

"Because I knew you'd be here…I know this is your secret spot and all. It's a really weird one since you _hated_ middle school…but I kind of just needed to…get away."

"Did you ever think that maybe, just _maybe_, I wouldn't _want_ to see you today?" I snap, rounding on him.

Those lovely violet eyes of his widen. "But I thought –"

"I'm still a _girl_, Kenshin. I have a secret desire to spend this overly commercialized holiday with a _special someone_. And…just being here with you, my ex-boyfriend, is just too much."

I think I kind of just insinuated that I maybe still have feelings for him.

I turn my attention back to the field, feeling colder than before, and so embarrassed. It's probably every guy's fantasy, having two girls throw themselves at him. Because right now, I wish I could kiss him.

"You know…I can't remember why we broke up. It must've been a really stupid reason. Were we just pissed off at each other?" he asks after a few moments of tense silence.

"We must've been…but I honestly don't remember anymore." I look at the last bit of my cigarette, toss it onto the pavement, and then pull out another one.

I hear him sigh as I pull out my lighter. "I kind of hate that I got you into smoking."

I snort as I light the end of my new stick. "Don't flatter yourself. My dad's a smoker. I saw him doing it first when he was stressed and I copied him one day. It just so happened that you were doing it at around the same time."

"Still, it's such a nasty thing. I hate doing it," he admits, but takes another drag all the same. "After high school I'm giving them up."

"That's easy to say with a cigarette in hand."

"So then when do you plan on quitting? This isn't you; it's just a phase. You're not meant to be a stress smoker for the rest of your life."

"No, I'm not. And I promised myself that I'd quit after high school too. But now…I know a time when I would stop smoking even sooner, but that isn't going to happen."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're you." I jump off my car and drop my second cigarette next to my first, squishing them under the toe of my Converse. "Look, I'll see you in school. You should really be with Tomoe now."

Kenshin didn't move, and I kind of wish that he would. At least do _something_ to indicate that he may still have feelings, or at least remember what we used to have.

Acknowledge me.

But he continues to look at the soccer field, smoking that damn cigarette. So I open the door to my car and I'm about to get in when he says, "I have to think about some things."

"There's nothing to really think about. You either like me, or you like her. There can't be this…middle ground. Or at least not with me."

"Tomoe is so nice, Kaoru. I can't even think about hurting her."

"Okay, so there's your answer. You were so quick to hurt me so…that's it. You love her. End of discussion," I all but shrill at him before getting into my car and starting it.

But then I see him jump off the hood of his car, dropping his cigarette as he throws himself in front of my car with his hands spread apart on my mood. "Wait! Kaoru! It's not what you think!"

"Then what?" I yell, throwing my car into reverse, causing him to stumble forward a little. But then he gets back into his original position.

"I've never felt a _fraction_ of what I felt for you…what I _still_ feel, okay? And I feel so goddamn _guilty_ about it. _That's_ why." One of his hands curls into a fist and he lightly punches my car. "Shit." He pushes himself off my car and looks toward the field again, looking extremely jittery; probably wishing he didn't drop his cigarette.

My breathing is harsh with his revelation out in the air. I can't believe that he not only was toying with me, but he was also dragging Tomoe along.

I pull my key out of the ignition and get out to stand next to him. My cigarette pack ends up in my hand, offering them to him. "Okay."

He takes the pack from me and I'm about to turn to my car when he says, "So what does this mean?"

"It means that I quit…and that we can't be public for at least a month for Tomoe's sake. And that I'm kind of pissed at you for what you did. So I'm not talking to you for a while."

He twirls the pack with his slim fingers. "And we're still getting back together?" he inquires.

I sigh. "I'm human. Even though I'm pissed and hurt…I still kind of love you."

A smile slowly spreads on his face, and I feel every nerve in my body respond accordingly. "Well…in that case…I still kind of love you too."

I side glance toward him, letting the smallest hint of a smile grace my face.

So I think God, or whatever higher power may be up there, may not _completely_ hate me quite yet.

* * *

A/N: I was going to make this a depressing oneshot…but I couldn't help it. So I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't be back until Saturday…so no updates until then, unfortunately. I'll see you all when I get back! :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	7. 034: Not Enough

A/N: Dedicated to my lovely cousin :)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**034: Not Enough**

It was turning out to be an ordinary day for Kaoru Kamiya. She had gone home for the weekend to see her dad and do some laundry for free. After all, saving a few quarters now and again was a good thing. Things were going smoothly, nothing out of the ordinary…

At least until the mail came.

It looked innocent enough, the package. It actually looked like an order from Barnes and Noble or Amazon. That was what she first thought it was when she saw it, but there wasn't any label on it. Just her name and address and a return address from somewhere in Baltimore.

But why would someone send a package to her old house? She had a new apartment and she had given all her friends the new address. So the real question was…_who_ would send it?

And that was when she recognized the handwriting. It was precise, determined, and focused. But written in a rush, as if the ideas and words were coming faster than the speed of the writer's hand. Only one person she had ever known had that handwriting.

She tore the box apart before she pulled out its content, which turned out to be a book. Her eyes drank in the cover, which had a wooden door with a window and a yellow police tape on it, creating an "X." There was an indistinct figure on the other side of the glass. On the top it read "Undisclosed" and on the bottom it said "Kenshin Himura."

Kenshin Himura.

_God_. It had been _years_ since she last saw him. They were going to graduate high school, or at least she was. He was going to drop out of high school take a year off, find himself, and take the GED exam after that, and she begged him to just repeat senior year before going away. But he didn't. He just left. No letter, no call, _nothing_.

She couldn't even read the synopsis on the back. It was as if she didn't know how to read anymore; the words, letters, phrases…they all didn't make sense.

With her ears ringing, she opened the book and flipped to the end to check the number of pages. One-seventy. Interesting length.

But then again, Kenshin Himura was just an _interesting_ person.

It was legitimate. The publisher and copyright was there on the first page. This wasn't a hoax. And it was getting harder for her to breathe now that it was established that this was real.

Her lungs stopped working when she saw the dedication:

_For Kaoru,_

_One day._

What. The. _Fuck._

There wasn't any thought process that made her come to the conclusion to grab the torn package and go to her car. She didn't even consider any other option as she pulled out of her driveway and started speeding down her street.

Nothing fazed her as she continued driving hour after hour. She ignored all her calls. After all, it was illegal to talk and drive. Not that it stopped her in the past. But she didn't think she could deal with a reality check since her dad had always hated Kenshin.

The drive was about four hours. So when she arrived in Baltimore, she was feeling absolutely shitty. Not only that, she also had to go to the bathroom and she was _starving_. So before going to Kenshin's apartment, she refilled her car with gas, went to the bathroom (and consequently gagged), and then drove around to find a deli.

By the time she had finally got to his apartment, it was about three o'clock. She got out of her car, slamming the door shut, carrying her half-eaten sandwich in one hand, and Kenshin's book in the other. Stomping up the stoop, she looked at the two objects in her hand, groaned, and then decided to kick the door multiple times as a form of knocking.

She took a few steps back and waited. It was a relatively nice area – there were some kids outside another apartment a few doors down with some parents, so the neighborhood must've been safe. There were trees that looked healthy and it was clean. If this were where he really lived, then he must've done well for himself, a concept that many people in her hometown would find shocking.

But then she finally realized where she was, and what she was doing. She slowly took steps backward until she was off the stoop, and she was about to turn around to her car when the door opened.

He looked about the same as he did four years ago. His hair was still tousled back in a low ponytail and his clothes were still worn, both of which triggered something in her. Just the mere sight of him brought her pulse to a heightened pace.

He leaned against the doorway, painfully reminding her of his grace and nonchalance of his every move. It attracted her then and it still attracted her four years later.

And that _smirk_. She stopped breathing.

He nodded toward her hand with the sandwich. "Ham and cheese?" he asked.

She ran her top teeth over her bottom lip for a brief moment. "With lettuce and tomato," she added in a faint voice.

"Huh. Spicing things up, aren't you?"

She swallowed.

He pushed himself off the doorway and was about to walk down the stoop when she took another step back. "Don't come any closer!" she snapped, feeling like a total moron as she pointed her finger and sandwich at him.

He obeyed her, but he had an amused expression on his face, making her angrier. She took a heated bite of her sandwich before holding up the book. "What the hell is this?" she asked, her mouth full of food.

"I'm sorry? I couldn't understand – I was too distracted with the chewed up ham in your mouth."

She swallowed. "What. The. _Hell_. Is. This?"

"That, I believe, is called a book. Of course, that's the English term. In Japanese it has multiple terms such as _bukku_ and _shinki_ and in –"

"_Stop_! Just _stop_ with the fucking around!" she shrilled, causing a couple riding bikes to stare at them as they flew past. The parents down the road glared at the two.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, yeah, it's the book that I authored. I see you got my copy. Did you like it?"

She felt really stupid. "I didn't get a chance to read it."

He quirked an eyebrow. "When did you get it?"

She flushed. "About four hours ago."

His second eyebrow flew up. "Huh." Then a slow smirk spread across his face.

She took another bite of her sandwich. And as she chewed he stuck out his tongue a little to wet his lips and looked up at the sky, leaning back on the doorway.

"What's with the dedication?" she demanded when she was finished chewing.

"What about it?" he countered with another smirk.

Why was he so _flippant_ about all of this? It not only shocked her, it also upset her a lot more than she cared to admit.

"You know what, fuck you, forget that I even came here," she snarled before turning on her heel to get back to her car.

"Wait, don't leave," he exclaimed, closing his door and running down to come in between her and the car. "I'm sorry, I'm being a dick."

She gave him a nasty glare. "You think that's all it takes? After _four_ years of _nothing_? You think that you can just send me a book with a four word dedication, and I'll suddenly just fall in your arms?"

"You _did_ come here," he said.

"I don't even know _why_. I probably just lapsed into…temporary insanity."

He stared deeply into her eyes. She didn't notice from far away, but something significantly changed in him. When they were in high school, there was a raging fire in his eyes, chaotic and unable to control. But now it was more subdued, but still apparent.

"You changed."

He shrugged. "Well after four years you'd hope so."

She exhaled. This was a massive overload. She couldn't stand this, being so close to him after wondering for years whether he was in the same country or not. He used to talk about backpacking and traveling, soaking in the knowledge of the world.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I guess you deserved more than my sudden sending you a package with nothing but a dedication."

"I think so."

He bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, which was _so_ unlike him. "I was kind of hedging on your reading the book first. It's all there."

She shook her head. "It's not enough to read it. Say it to my face. I think you owe me at least that."

She was extremely stubborn, and she knew that he would remember that. He looked over her shoulder at the passing cars and people before focusing on her again.

"I didn't plan on not graduating that year," he murmured. "I didn't even know I was lacking credits until the principal ordered me to his office and told me with a big smile on his fat, arrogant face." He had a scowl on his own face, but it fell as he shook his head.

She could believe that – the principal of their high school had a hard on for Kenshin and she didn't find it surprising that he would do something like that to him.

"I had to leave…I couldn't stay there for another year. I couldn't do that."

"And why not? I _begged_ you to stay and finish school."

"Don't you see? That wasn't _enough_ of a reason for me to stay!" he exclaimed, his voice climbing to a higher note. "My godfather actually _cried_ when he found out I wasn't getting a diploma that year. I already had that on my back. I didn't _need_ those reasons from you too."

"Well _I_ needed you to stay."

He threw his hands up. "That's all you needed to say to me."

She paused. "What?"

"You only had to say that you wanted or needed me to stay. And I would've," he said in a whisper.

"Are you _serious_? You would've questioned it, don't even _try_ and put this on me. And I _did_ say that I wanted you to stay!"

"Because you wanted me to finish school. Because you wanted me to be close to you in college. Because you wanted me to be able to get a job. Because of all these reasons that I didn't give a flying fuck about!"

"Then what did you care about?"

"I cared whether or not you wanted me to stay _just because_," he retorted with a pointed look.

She gave a shrilly laugh. "That's _rich_, coming from you Mr. I've-Never-Said-Anything-Sentimental-In-My-Life!" She wiped the bottom of her eye. "That was _not_ going to be the time to say it."

"It was the perfect time, and you let it slip. And I didn't know what you really wanted. I was eighteen for Christ's sake! Did you just want a boyfriend that was just on the right track? The safe track? I mean…you would've _lied_ to all your friends in college, right? You would've said that I was a year younger than you to not make it seem like you were dating a _slacker_. Because _God forbid_ people are in relationships with others just because they _love_ each other!"

It was true. It was _so_ true. She had the lie all planned out when she found out that he was going to be held back for senior year. And having her plan thrown in her face made her realize what an _awful_ and _shallow_ person she was.

"Could you blame me?" she whispered. "I was a good girl. And I was dating a person that was clearly not my type at first glance."

"Since when did you care about first impressions?" he countered.

"Okay, so, we both suck."

"So it would seem."

They stood in silence for a long time until Kaoru started laughing under her breath.

"What's so funny?"

"No, it's just…you wrote a _book_."

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know why these bookstores even take a _look_ at that," he said, gesturing to his book in her hand. "I ramble about stupid shit."

She sniffled before holding up the cover to her face. "What made you decide to write a book? I mean," she sniffled again, "I know you read…but…it's a lot different from actually _writing_, you know?"

"What made me start writing…well…I was walking around New York when I just started jotting down the suckage that was my life."

She shook her head. "I didn't mean _how_ you started writing it. I mean…what _drove_ you?"

His eyes that had drifted repositioned back to hers and he just smiled, not smirked, not grinned…just smiled.

"You. Always you."

The smile fell right off her face.

He tipped an imaginary hat to her before walking away. She watched him stride down the sidewalk, getting more out of her reach with every step. With another powerful surge of anger, she threw her sandwich and the book on the pavement and she ran after Kenshin.

She pulled the sleeve of his shirt toward her, revealing the smooth skin of his collarbone. "Hey, what the _hell_ do you think you're do –?"

But she was cut off by Kenshin's mouth crashing onto hers. She was stunned for a second, but she came to her senses and pulled him as close as she could to her. His arms snaked around her body as she expected him to, just like when they were seventeen.

She ran her hands up his chest, savoring the feel of his muscles as they tensed, and cradled his face as she kissed him back, before finally burying her fingers in his hair.

They pulled away with ragged breaths, barely aware of the people that had stopped to stare at the sudden spectacle.

"Shit…I'm sorry…I…" he started, his voice hoarse. He cleared it before saying, "That…"

She sighed, putting her fingertips on his lips. "Okay. We should probably talk about this." Her voice sounded submissive, but not necessarily in a bad way. It was more like she realized that there was no one else after Kenshin Himura. But she was okay with that. Really okay.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it :) It's good to be back!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	8. 057: Lunch

A/N: Inspired by buying lunch at school the other day.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**057: Lunch**

Kenshin and Kaoru had been waiting for about ten minutes in the sandwich line in the school cafeteria. Why did it take these women _so long_ to make sandwiches? As nice as they are once you make it to the front, it can still be very annoying.

"This better be worth it, Kamiya."

Kaoru slapped his arm. "Hush, hush. I had to wait in the hot food line when it was pasta day for you."

"Yeah but come on. That's faster than this line. This line is death."

"Well, I want my sandwich. You can't come between me and my sandwich craving."

"What's in this amazing sandwich of yours?"

"Ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato, and honey mustard."

His eyebrows rose with impressiveness. "Nice. That's what I call a sandwich."

"Yeah. I don't understand how girls get these dinky sandwiches with cucumbers, lettuce, tomatoes…basically anything besides meat and cheese. I mean if you're a vegetarian, then you have to stock it up with a bunch of other alternatives. The others don't have an excuse besides being anorexic."

"True. Because everyone is starving come lunchtime. You can't fake not being hungry."

"Exactly."

They made it to the front and Kaoru rattled off what she wanted in her sandwich, but the woman accidentally added mayonnaise onto her sandwich before putting it in the Panini press.

"Do you like mayonnaise?" Kenshin asked as they got out of line to stand by the wall to wait for her sandwich to toast.

"Yeah, I do, it's just not part of my ideal sandwich."

He grinned. "Have you heard the story about the girl at college who used mayonnaise as –"

"Ugh! Yes! Please don't repeat that story _ever_ again. I had to throw out my lunch after that," Kaoru exclaimed, putting a hand to his mouth.

He laughed. "Yeah, you never look at mayonnaise the same way again."

She groaned. "Great, now I'm going to be thinking about that as I eat my sandwich. I'll have you know that I was beyond that. I hate you."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm sure you're going to forget it as soon as you sit back down at the table."

Her arms were crossed and she had a pout on her face, making Kenshin unable to keep a straight face.

"Hey, your sandwich," Kenshin said, nodding to the sandwich placed on top of the glass counter.

"Yay!" She was instantly in a better mood as she grabbed her sandwich.

"So you get this sandwich everyday?" he asked, a little bit incredulously.

"I'm a creature of habit, what can I say," she answered as she pulled out a five dollar bill.

"I can't believe that. So over one hundred days of the year you have the same lunch."

She shrugged as she made it to the cashier and handed over her money. "I'm easy to please."

"That's what she said."

Kaoru got her change and consequently punched him in the arm, but he didn't stop laughing.

"Kidding, kidding," he said as he tried to stop laughing, putting an arm around her shoulders as they exited the cafeteria. She snaked her free arm around his waist.

"Mind getting me a pile of napkins?" she asked, nodding toward the small table outside the cafeteria that was stocked with napkins, utensils, and condiments.

He grabbed nearly an entire stack before Kaoru pinched his side, making him yelp.

"Come on, Himura," she laughed.

He grumbled as he took a significantly smaller amount.

"Good boy."

"Woof."

When they rounded the corner to the upperclassmen section of the cafeteria, they found their table pretty much full.

"Oh, come on Misao. I told you to save two seats!" Kaoru muttered under her breath as they stopped.

"Well, one could squeeze in and the other could sit on the lap of the other person."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm not letting you sit on my lap, if that's what you're insinuating."

"No, silly Kamiya, you sit on my lap," he said, nudging her with his hip.

She sighed loudly, as if contemplating. "I suppose we can do that. Besides, it'll give them something else to chew on."

"Yes, it would. Are Kenshin and Kaoru actually dating or not? It's the mystery of the year. In fact, I think people are voting for us for the superlative 'cutest couple' anyway."

She laughed a little. "Why not dynamic duo? We should protest that."

"Maybe in a month or so if we're not actually together by then."

She nodded. "Fair enough. Okay, I'm starving, I want to eat, so make sure to push Enishi off the bench."

"Doable."

"That's what she said."

"Touché."

They both grinned as they strode over to their table.

* * *

A/N: If you want to know the mayonnaise story/legend if you don't know what it is, I'll have to warn you, it's very disturbing, which is why I didn't actually write it in. If you're still curious, you should review and I'll respond with the story :)

Please review whether you know the story or not!

MissGoalie


	9. 025: Strangers

A/N: Kind of inspired by the movie _27 Dresses_.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**025: Strangers**

Kaoru planned on getting absolutely _wasted_ during her best friend Tomoe's wedding. Of course, she couldn't until after she made her speech, ranting about how _happy_ she was for Tomoe meeting Akira and how he was the perfect guy for her, even though she was dying inside.

But there was no reason why she couldn't start off with two drinks.

So she went straight to the bar after comingling with everyone, ordering a dry martini.

"Bless you," she said to the bartender when he put her drink on the counter.

But then the drink was whisked out of her sight. She whipped her head to find the person responsible for taking away the one good thing about this situation and was surprised to find the guy from the back row of Akira's side of the family.

Actually, she wasn't sure if he was part of the family. He certainly didn't look it with his shocking red hair and amber eyes. But it was hard to believe that he was Akira's friend because why would anyone attend a wedding that he didn't want to go to, especially if the person getting married wasn't family?

Well, she shouldn't be asking that question, because she was in that position as well.

"You're the maid of honor. You shouldn't be trying to get trashed within the first hour of the reception," he said, staring into her drink.

"I wasn't trying to get trashed _now_…I just wanted to warm up."

He smiled a little. "Right." He put the glass down on the counter, out of her reach, making her scowl at him.

She had actually been wondering during the ceremony who the hell he was. Every time she couldn't stand to look at the couple anymore, she looked out into the rows of family and friends. But her eyes would always be drawn to the back row of Akira's side of the room to the redhead guy that had a strange air about him, so different from everyone else's. It was as if he didn't really want to be here, and that he was bored out of his mind.

"Who are you?" she asked rather bluntly, making him smirk.

"Kenshin."

"Okay, _Kenshin_, what's up with your attitude?"

"What attitude?"

"You look like you'd rather be anywhere else but here."

"Really? You look the same way."

That was a harsh blow. She thought she was putting up a convincing front.

"It takes one to know one, or however that saying goes," he continued.

She turned away from him and was about to walk away, but he smoothly looped his arm through hers and walked alongside her.

"What are you –?"

"So, word in the room is that you planned this whole shindig," he said, cutting her off completely.

She sighed loudly. "Yeah. I worked on this for months." She paused for a moment, looking down at her plum dress. "Except for the bride's maids dresses."

"What?" he asked amusedly.

"She was insistent on dark purple…_plum_ specifically. Even though I look horrific in it. It makes my skin look grey. But hey, it's her wedding, not mine."

"You seem bitter about that."

She swallowed and didn't say anything.

"You know the reason why she wanted to choose the color of the dress, right?"

She gave him a dumbfounded look. "Gee, I don't know, maybe because it's _her_ wedding and she wanted it to be exactly as she imagined?"

"Because if it were to be any other color, like blue, _especially_ blue, you would outshine her."

Kaoru stopped walking, ripped her arm away from his and crossed her arms. "Are you trying to hit on me or something? Because I'm _so_ not in the mood for this."

"Not really, I'm being honest. And trying to maybe put a real smile on your face."

She sighed. "You're sweet…I guess…but just leave me alone, okay?"

He complied, to her relief. She had to prepare a speech for the bride and groom, and she had to not only make sure that she was completely in control of her emotions, but she had forcefully express ones that she didn't feel in the slightest.

* * *

"You want to know why I'm not as chipper as everyone else?" Kenshin asked lowly by her ear, making her jump in her chair and nearly spill her martini.

"Could you _not_ do that?" she exclaimed, flinching a little.

He stared at her expectantly, making her sigh.

"Sure, why not?"

He pulled a vacant chair closer to Kaoru and sat down. "I knew Akira in high school."

"Really? How come I've never seen you before? Or better yet, how come Akira has never _mentioned_ you? I've known him since freshman year of college and I've seen or at least heard of all of his friends."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Fine," she grumbled.

"We were close…since preschool. And we were kind of similar at the time, we both played sports, both into math and science. Two peas in a pod."

Strangely enough, she could picture the two of them together. But they didn't really seem compatible beyond that. Akira was systematic, fast-paced. Kenshin seemed lax, easygoing.

"So it wasn't a big surprise when we both wanted to go to the same college. It had everything we wanted…and we were like brothers anyway. Why not, right?"

Kaoru immediately figured out that this story had multiple possible endings. Either Kenshin got rejected and ended up going to a school on the other end of the country, or he got accepted, but there was a falling out, or possibly something else entirely.

"I wrote Akira a peer recommendation for him, and he was going to write one for me. We helped each other out in school – I tutored him in physics while he helped me find tricks to memorizing formulas in calculus. But Akira got accepted while I got rejected."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It wasn't a huge deal. I wasn't too down about it. And I was happy for Akira, at least for a while."

He looked over at the happy couple and she followed his gaze, feeling a pang of hurt watching him slip an arm around her waist.

"You know how he makes pro-con lists for everything?" he asked arbitrarily.

She smiled lovingly. That was a quirky quality that she loved about him. He told Tomoe before asking her to marry him that he tried to make a pro-con list for proposing, but he could only come up with pro consequences. "Yeah."

"Well back in high school he used to keep them all in a folder. And I used to read through them because some of the things he made lists for were hilarious. Like whether or not to study for this test, stupid things like that."

Kenshin started to glare at Akira. "But one day I was looking through it and I found one that was labeled: Should I write Kenshin's peer rec?"

Kaoru's eyes widened and jaw slacked in slow motion. "No…"

"The con ruled out. He didn't even _write_ one even though he _said_ he did."

"Oh my God." She couldn't believe this. There was _no_ way that Akira, that man that she loved was capable of such cruelty.

"I stopped talking to him after that. I thought our friendship was more than that, but he must've felt threatened by me so he stooped down to everyone else's level and fell into competition."

"If he did do that…why are you here? How come I never saw you, and how come he never mentioned you?"

"I went to college in California, completely figured out who I was, and I didn't talk to him until after we graduated."

"So what do you do now?"

"I'm a psychologist. But I kind of specialize in adolescents."

"Huh, well that explains some of your comments."

He smiled. "So do you want to tell me why you're so in love with Akira?"

Kaoru felt herself flush. "I don't –"

"I've seen those looks a million times." He paused. "Does Tomoe know?"

"Know about…?" she trailed off, not wanting to admit her feelings.

"Yeah."

"No. I mean…well…I don't know." It felt strangely liberating confiding in a complete stranger.

"Explain…" he said, a smile growing on his face.

"Well…after she told me about her engagement, we did a girl's night out kind of thing and I think I drank a bit too much. I don't know if I actually said anything or not since that night remains a little fuzzy to this day." She sighed. "But I tend to be _very_ truthful when drunk."

"Ah. And you haven't told Akira?"

"No!"

"So let me get this straight. Your best friend marries the guy you love, you admit your love for him to her face, and she completely disregarded it by asking you to plan the _entire_ wedding?" He shook his head. "She really is meant for that bastard."

She looked over at the two of them and suddenly, she felt rage at Tomoe for making her suffer these past years, throwing Akira in her face and not being a perceptive friend. Although she never did sit Tomoe down and tell her the feelings she had, Tomoe, being Kaoru's best friend, should have noticed some indication that Kaoru harbored feelings beyond friendship for her boyfriend. And Tomoe was so _difficult_ about the whole wedding! There were all-nighters pulled because of it!

Then her gaze slipped to Akira, who suddenly lost a lot of his appeal. That smile that used to send her weak in the knees just made her sick to her stomach. The thought of what he did to Kenshin was so horrific that she couldn't stare into his face without having a scowl plastered on hers. And those pro-con lists were no longer adorable – they just showed what an indecisive and insensitive prick he was.

"Wow."

"What?"

"I think I just had an epiphany."

"Really."

"Yeah. I hate them both."

He laughed a little but then he collected himself and frowned. "That wasn't really my intention, to make you hate them."

"No, but you made me realize what a total _sucker_ I am."

He sighed. "Yeah, that makes two. So! Here we are, two people that have been fucked royally by newly weds…maybe now we should fuck?" he said so casually as if he was asking her to pass the salt.

The comment was so unexpected that she burst out hysterical laughing. "Great line. Just…great. You deserve a gold star."

He laughed. "Thanks. I've never said _anything_ like that to another human being before."

"That's because it's fucking horrible." She continued laughing, wiping tears from under her eyes. "But it was perfect."

"Thanks."

They sat in an amused silence for a while before she asked, "Do you want to get out of here? I want to ditch."

He raised an eyebrow with shocked amusement. "Seriously? What will the people _think_? The maid of honor _leaving_ the wedding early? To hang out with a nobody from the groom's invitation list?"

"I don't care."

"Okay. But I want a dance with you," he said as soon as a slow song came on.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" He stood up and held out his arm gallantly. "My lady…"

She laughed a little before standing up and reaching for his hand, throwing him off for a second. But he laced his fingers through hers as they walked to the dance floor where other couples were already dancing.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone see _Watchmen_ yet? It was quite good in my opinion - and the soundtrack kicked ass. But I love anything involving masked heroes, as many of you know ;)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	10. 066: Rain

A/N: I have no idea where this came from.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**066: Rain**

For two years, her country had been at war. For two years, she had sat in her father's manor, waiting. For two years, she had prayed for this godforsaken war to end so she could finally…

There was a loud clap of thunder, shocking her. She rose herself up from her bed, putting a clammy hand to her forehead. It wasn't as if she was sleeping anyway.

She sighed as she watched the rain pound on the glass of her windows. She hoped that all the soldiers were okay.

But whom was she kidding? This whole situation was terrible: soldiers were dying everyday, may it be from the forces of nature or the actions of the battlefield. And what was the _point_ of this war? It could have been avoided, and she told the court that two years ago…

She raked a hand through her long hair, which had only just grown back to its original length. Her punishment for speaking out of turn.

Looking down at her white night gown, she wondered about her future. She was eighteen, approaching nineteen, and her father was anxious to see her married. He couldn't count on _his_ return from the war, so he was already starting to make plans for possible suitors.

But she wasn't going to marry any of them; she had already given her heart away a long time ago. If a wedding was to be set, and the groom was not _he_ she was going to run away.

Of course, this was severely drastic, and she would rather not since she couldn't bear to leave her friends. And despite what her father had done with making this war happen, she knew he loved her dearly, and if she were to run away, it would take away the only good part of his soul that was left after the death of her mother.

The rain was coming down strong again; it was louder.

She closed her eyes, picturing him during their final moment together. The sun was reflecting gold off his red hair; his eyes were shining with too many emotions…

Why was the rain so _loud_?

She opened her eyes and looked toward the window again, more than surprised to see a dark silhouette. Instinctively, she curled into herself and brought her blanket to her chin, her heart pounding in her chest.

There was a crash of lightening, and the figure was illuminated: a man, a thin one at that, and his face looked an awful lot like –

"_Kenshin_!" she mouthed before ripping her blankets off of her and nearly tumbling off her bed to reach the windows.

But maybe it was just her overactive imagination, and there really wasn't anyone there. Or maybe it _was_ somebody, but not him at all. When she reached the clasp of her window, she confirmed that it was Kenshin.

Barely murmuring his name she forced the windows open, which took a lot of her strength. The wind forcefully pushed the windows completely open, throwing her back onto the floor.

He quickly came into the room and shut the windows again before standing completely still, waiting to hear anyone that might have heard the crash of the windows against the wall. But there wasn't any sound, just the rain pattering on the windows again.

She tried to breathe, but found it impossible once he turned around to look at her.

This was always a problem for her: she lost the ability to breathe once surprised. And she was beginning to feel dizzy from the lack of air, which must have been obvious because he quickly kneeled in front of her and put a gentle, but freezing, wet hand on her shoulder.

"Breathe, Kaoru, breathe. It's okay," he said in a soothing voice. It was lower than she remembered it to be, but it wasn't unpleasant in the least.

It was as if holding your breath under water for a long time, and then suddenly rising to the surface. Her breaths were ragged as she stared at him with wide eyes. He looked the same, except his face narrowed, so he looked more like a man than a boy. And his hair was longer, about the same length as hers, but it was still that unique shade of red, from what she could tell.

He removed his hand from her shoulder and smiled.

"Hi," he said.

She sat up completely and reached a hand out to touch his cheek. Wet from the rain, but it was real. He was here.

"Kenshin…" She shook her head, wanting to organize her thoughts properly. The first question that came to mind was, "What are you doing here?"

His brows furrowed. "This war…it's never going to stop. There's no purpose."

She nearly stopped breathing again. "You have abandoned your post…a traitor…I can never marry you," she whispered in a devastated voice.

"No, my regiment is dead. I'm the last one standing. But to everyone, I'm as good as dead."

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I cannot marry a dead man."

He looked at her with a sad expression. "Come with me."

"What?"

"We can still be together…but we must go away. Far away from here. We can start a new life without the corruption of politics staining everything."

She bit her bottom lip. This was what she was afraid of.

He sighed and shifted his weight on his heels. "I know you don't wish to leave your father. But…do you really think you can live the rest of your life bowing to his wishes? He will see you married soon, Kaoru. And I know you won't be able to live with yourself – you'd rather end it, I know you."

He did know her, quite well. She would've been lying if she had said that she didn't think about ending her life if she ended up unhappy…but it seemed like the easy way out.

"I should get packing then," she said, feeling breathless and excited. It had been a long time since she felt her pulse race.

He smiled brightly and she was stunned. He pulled her up to her feet and paused when their faces were a few inches apart. Her breath hitched in her throat. She hadn't kissed him in so long…

But he only kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin for a few moments.

"We should get moving," he said quietly.

She was hesitant to break away, so he did first, going to her desk where she knew he remembered that was where she hid her money.

She snapped out of her senses and went to her wardrobe, finding clothes to wear and pack.

It was all happening so fast and she was still recovering from the whiplash. But she felt calm whenever his eyes and her eyes would meet. They would be okay, she was sure of it. And when their hands brushed and she felt a surge of sparks shoot up her arm, she figured they would be happy too. Really, really happy.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	11. 027: Parents

A/N: Thought of it in the shower.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**027: Parents**

"Hey Kenshin?" Kaoru calls from the living room of their apartment. She's sitting on the couch with her feet tucked into her reading a magazine.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about having a kid?"

She hears a loud crash of pots and pans coming from the kitchen, and she tries not to laugh.

"Are you okay?" she asks casually, flipping over another page.

Kenshin walks into the living room and leans against the opening, unperturbed. "Yeah."

"Then what was with…?" She points toward the kitchen.

"Oh, I just thought that was an appropriate and cliché response to the question," he explains.

"So…you just dropped a couple of pots and pans onto the ground? Intentionally?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

She sighs and shakes her head. "Well…? What do you think?"

"Are you just asking this because Misao just had one?"

"Well, sort of. But it's not just because of Misao. I mean…my mom had me at twenty-eight also." She closes her magazine to look at Kenshin.

He looks back at her pensively. "We could. But we have to do an extensive amount of planning."

"Right."

"Like we should probably find a house."

She sighs. That's true; she didn't really think about the consequences of having a child. Does that mean she's not as ready as she thought she was?

"Let's start looking," he says, not noticing (or possibly ignoring) her fallen expression as he picks up his laptop from the coffee table in front of her. He opens it and looks at the screen for about three seconds before he says, "Oh, would you look at that, I found one."

"What?" she asks incredulously. She grabs the laptop from him and a web page is opened. It was bookmarked. And the house is…

Perfect?

Perfect size, perfect price, perfect location…it kind of scares her.

He smiles at her knowingly.

"B-but we have to sell the apartment first!" she adds. "We need the money to buy this house." She hands him back the laptop.

"That's true. We'll need to write an ad and hire – oh would you look at that!" He hands her back the laptop.

A document is open that reads a draft of an ad about their apartment, and underneath that, there's a list of realtors and possible brokers. She looks up to him suspiciously, but he's only angelically smiling.

"You've been planning on this, haven't you?"

"Me? Nonsense."

She smiles at him. "So…you're on board with this?"

He raises an eyebrow at her. "If that whole spiel didn't give you the answer…"

"Okay, okay, just making sure."

They stare at each other in silence and Kaoru starts randomly grinning.

"What?" he asks, amused.

"We're going to be parents!"

"In good time."

"Yeah!" She sighs contentedly before saying. "So…should we just…wait until we sell the apartment? Or do you want to…I don't know…start trying now?"

He shrugs. "Whatever you're okay with. I'm not going to be the one lugging around another person for nine months."

"Fair point," she mutters, putting a hand on her flat stomach. "I think we should start now."

"Okay," he says before bringing his hands to the back of his neck to pull off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asks, laughing.

"Well you said we should start now…so I thought…let's get cracking!" he answers.

"Not this second! I'm hungry. You were going to make dinner."

He sighs as he puts his shirt back on again. "Okay, fine, I'll make you food." He turns his back on her and walks back to the kitchen.

She grins. "Then we can start cracking."

He looks behind him and throws her a wink.

* * *

A/N: Have any of your heard of the book _The Hunger Games_? It really pisses me off that it's a complete rip off of_ Battle Royale_...and not only that, it's poorly written (I haven't finished it - I dropped it after page 20 due to my lack of patience). There are fanfics out there with more originality and superior writing. Does anyone else feel that way?

Please review!

MissGoalie


	12. 001: Beginnings

A/N: Inspired by getting gas at night.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**001: Beginnings**

I couldn't stand the fact that I mistook my friends as more than those pitiful girls that threw themselves at anything with a penis, and I had to pay the price for it, meaning I had to pay nearly thirty dollars worth of gas.

I slammed the door with more force than necessary and strode over to the right side of the car to unscrew the gas cap. Those stupid _bitches_. I was just embarrassed to be associated with them.

Another car pulled up behind mine. It was an Audi like mine, except this one was black while mine was dark blue. I looked around the gas station once, and of course there was not a single soul around since it was close to midnight. This meant for an awkward confrontation.

I was surprised to see the driver was young, about my age, and with bright red-orange hair. He noticed me staring and smiled a little.

"Rough night?" he inquired as he got to the gas pump.

I assumed that I still had a scowl on my face and I tried to look more neutral. "You could say that."

He nodded as he pulled out his wallet. "I understand."

He didn't say anymore so I reached for my jacket pocket when I realized that I didn't have my debit card – I gave it to my annoying little brother earlier that day.

"Perfect," I exclaimed, wanting to kick my car.

The redhead guy looked over at me as he put his wallet back in his jeans.

"I…don't have money," I said flatly, leaning back against my car, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do.

He wordlessly pulled out his wallet again, took out a card, and walked over to me.

"You don't have to –"

"It's fine. Things happen, right?" he said comfortingly as he slid his card in and dialed his PIN number.

"Right." He then pushed the button for the most expensive gas and I said, "I don't need –"

"You're _supposed_ to get the best quality. Besides, I said it was fine."

He put the guzzler in my car and locked it in place before doing the same to his car.

Who the hell was this kid?

"I'm sorry…you don't go to school here…do you?" I definitely would have noticed him before – that hair was enough to make anyone stick out.

"Ah, no, I live in Easton."

No wonder, he was so cute. All the cute guys lived in Easton.

And I was anything but. The fluorescent lighting made my skin look terrible, ghostly, while making him look ethereal, his red hair looking so alive.

"I just came from the shittiest party of my life," I said, watching the numbers increase on the small screen.

"Really? I was supposed to go to one, but then my idiot friends didn't know where it was and had me driving half the night," he said. "I just dropped them off. I couldn't take it."

I snorted. "Why do friends suck? In fact, people just suck in general."

He looked up at me with a mixture of shock and amusement. I supposed I sounded really cynical and totally not someone worth talking to. "You know what? I'm totally seeing that's the case. People do suck."

"The illusion has shattered for you?"

His smile broadened. "Yeah, unfortunately. I can foresee it being a problem though; it makes me not want to hang out with anyone."

"That will happen. Soon you'll spend all your weekends sitting at home by yourself, watching movies, and actually feeling satisfied because you're not dealing with stupid people."

"How long has this been going on for you?"

"My entire life."

He laughed. "Well since you seem okay and normal, I don't really have anything to worry about, do I?"

I flushed and then we heard the click of the gas pump; my car was full. "Thanks…you know…" I gestured to my car. "It was really nice of you."

"No problem. But you do owe me…" He squinted at the pump. "Twenty-six dollars and forty-nine cents. So I guess that means we're going to have to see each other at another time."

I wondered if he planned that, and if he did, then he was very smooth. Cleverer and smoother than me, and it was kind of intimidating.

"Okay then. So I think you should give me your number so I can call you to set up a date to pay you back," I said boldly, much to my surprise.

He grinned. "And I think I should have yours. You know, just in case you accidentally delete my number. I do need my twenty-six dollars."

"And forty-nine cents," I added.

"Exactly."

I tried not to laugh as I pulled out my cell phone. "What's your number?"

I knew this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

A/N: So AP classes are kicking my ass right now and some of my oneshot ideas aren't translating into words as smoothly as usually...so my updates may not be as frequent for a little bit. But no worries, it'll pass :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	13. 024: Family

A/N: The shower seems to be my source of creative musings lately.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**024: Family**

"Kenshin! Come on! We're already twenty minutes late," Kaoru hisses, but her eyes are full of contained laughter as she watches Kenshin sluggishly make his way up to her.

"Kaoru, why are you so intent on rushing me to my execution?" he groans, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat.

She scoffs. "They're not going to do anything to you."

"Uh, were you _there_ the last time I came here? They practically tore me a new one! It was horrific."

She rings the doorbell and shoots him a stern look. "Hush. Please be civil."

"Hey, it's not me, it's them. And they are going to _kill_ me once they see that," he says, nodding toward her left hand.

She instinctively brings her hand up to her face so she can see the newly acquired diamond ring on it. Seeing it always makes her a thousand times happier, no matter what mood she's in.

"My parents won't be thrilled," she admits, twisting the ring so the diamond digs into her palm. "I'll tell them later."

"Fine, but _please_ don't say that I did it on Christmas morning because that's the cheesiest thing ever. Say I did it on Boxing Day or something."

She laughs. "Deal." Then she realizes that no one has come to the door. "What the hell? It's freezing out!"

"I think your mother realized Yuki wasn't up to snuff," he says, watching his breath form a white cloud upon leaving his lips. It's going to snow soon.

"Wow, Kenshin. Mom has had, like, at least three other maids since her. Get with the program."

The door finally opens and there stands a nervous and flustered maid. "I'm _so_ sorry! I got so distracted and –"

"Does Mrs. Kamiya know?" Kenshin asks, ending her rambling. He always hated people when they rambled.

"No," the maid whispers, as if Mrs. Kamiya is going to pop up from behind the plant beside the door. It wouldn't surprise anyone.

"Then it never happened."

The maid smiles at them gratefully before stepping aside to let them in and shutting the door behind them.

"I'll take your coats."

As Kenshin and Kaoru give their coats to the maid, he says in a low voice, "Just dump them on Kaoru's bed, just in case we need to make a quick escape."

Kaoru slaps his arm. "Stop it! We're not sneaking out!"

The maid stands frozen looking genuinely confused. "Should I leave them there or not?"

Kaoru sighs. "No, just put them with everyone else's," she tells her in a motherly voice. Kenshin thinks she'll make a nice mother one day, a lot nicer than hers.

And with that thought, Mrs. Kamiya strides into the entrance way and goes straight to her daughter, completely ignoring Kenshin and the maid.

"You're late," Mrs. Kamiya states, annoyance staining her tone.

"Sorry, but we had to find someone to watch Rurouni."

Mrs. Kamiya's brows furrow. "Rurouni? What's that?"

Kaoru sighs. "Kenshin's cat, Mom."

"Oh," Mrs. Kamiya sniffs. Kenshin just rolls her eyes. He likes his cat. "Can't those animals stay at home without supervision?"

"He has diabetes. He needs his insulin shot," Kaoru explains.

"Oh."

Kenshin kind of wants to leave right now, but he just stuffs his hands into his pockets and balls them into fists. This is important to Kaoru for some reason. And she did agree to his proposal, despite the objection her family would make, so he does sort of owe her in a twisted way.

"Well, come in! Mr. and Mrs. Nakamura haven't seen you in so long and they have just came back from their stay in Tokyo!" And there she goes whisking Kaoru away from Kenshin and into the bullpen filled with golden cufflinks, white pearls, and cigar smoke.

Kenshin sighs and follows them into the parlor where other couples are standing and talking and drinking. He wants a drink, but he doubts he'll get a Bud here.

"Kennnshiiiiinnn!"

Only one person greets him like that. "Sano? My, my, you actually _willingly_ came to this?" Kenshin asks with a grin as he walks over the guy who is easily the tallest in the room slouching in the corner.

Kenshin is jealous of Sano – he's wearing dark jeans (perhaps a homage to being fancy?) and a casual button-up shirt with canvas shoes and his hair is as messy as always.

"Yeah, well, I actually found this really hot girl the other day, and the sad thing is…my parents actually _know_ her and _love_ her," Sano says in a low voice.

"Wait, how did you even _find_ someone that your parents would approve of? And let me just say that I find this extremely ironic because _you're_ considered a failure of the Kamiya family, yet you're trying to get a girl your parents would be thrilled with marrying. Meanwhile Kaoru is their crowning jewel, and she's about to marry 'scum.'"

Sano nods. "It is ironic, yet very tragic." Then he freezes. "Wait…did you just say that Kaoru is going to get _married_? To whom?"

"Me, you imbecile."

"You're not scum!" He gets up from the chair to hug Kenshin, slapping him on the back. "I can't believe this!"

"Shush! Your parents don't know."

Sano pulls away and he exaggerates a sigh, dropping of the shoulders and all. "You're so fucked. My mom is going to find out, and she's going to skin you _alive_."

"I'm aware of that."

"When are you going to tell them? I honestly think you should elope, then she won't have the chance to do any damage."

Kenshin snorts. "Trust me, I've tried that approach. But Kaoru wants people there, including her parents." He sighs. "I just don't get why they hate me so much. Am I really that lower class?"

"No, I think you're a class act and they act classless around you."

"Something tells me you're talking shit about our parents."

Kenshin and Sano turn to find Kaoru standing there, her arms crossed over her chest.

Sano shrugs. "Hey, there's a reason why I was a premature birth, I wanted to get away as soon as possible."

She laughs and shakes her head. "I'm glad you're here. But do you think you could've dressed up a little?"

"Hey, I _did_ wear dark jeans."

"Wait, Sano, where is this girl? Is she in the room now?" Kenshin asks Sano in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, over there by the fireplace, talking to some old guy."

"Sano, that's our father, stop calling him that."

The girl Sano likes definitely has sexual appeal. Very curvy, which is just Sano's type.

"Where the hell did you meet her?"

"Borders. She was in the cookbook isle." Sano sighs, clearly imagining some sort of fantasy. "So she must cook, that's another plus."

"Did you talk to her?"

"A little. But I think she thinks I'm an idiot."

Kaoru snorts. "Wow, who would come to that baseless conclusion?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me! This is serious!"

"Like Tami was serious?"

"Oh, come on. I was twenty-three."

"You're only a year older than that."

Kenshin watches the banter between brother and sister with amusement. Sano is the only Kamiya (besides Kaoru, of course) that he likes. Everyone else is cold and fake.

And speaking of…

"Kaoru! I didn't see you there! You look _radiant_," Mr. Kamiya gushes as he makes his way through everyone to get to her.

She smiles at him as they kiss each other's cheek.

"Thanks. You're looking dapper yourself."

He then turns to Kenshin, and his disdain is masterfully concealed, but there's just enough revealed to make him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh, Kenshin," Mr. Kamiya says in what Kenshin supposes to be a greeting.

"Mr. Kamiya."

He is the kinder of Kaoru's parents, but that still doesn't mean Keshin is his favorite person. In fact, according to Kaoru, he has always disapproved of any boy that she's dated.

"How's your…job? At that paper?" Mr. Kamiya inquires.

"Magazine," Kenshin corrects him. "And it's going well. I've been promoted recently."

"Huh. Good for you." It sounds a little condescending.

Kenshin gives Kaoru a pointed stare and she sighs in defeat. Maybe she should give up now and save her energy.

"Do you know what's for dinner, Dad?" she asks.

"I have no idea. You know your mother; she doesn't want anyone getting involved with her planning, and that includes asking questions. I've learned long ago it's best to remain silent."

She smiles understandingly; her mother is a control freak and does get stressed about these sorts of gatherings even though she loves planning them.

"Oh, Kaoru! Come here! There's someone I want you to meet," Mrs. Kamiya says from across the room, motioning Kaoru over to her.

Kenshin looks over at her and sees that she's standing across from a gentleman that looks about his age…and then he realizes what she's trying to do.

"I _really_ don't like my mother," Sano mutters as Mr. Kamiya walks away from Sano and Kenshin. "Or my dad for that matter. Why are they such assholes?"

Kenshin sighs. "I don't know what the hell I did. Honestly, I'm polite every time I talk to them. I just don't get it – can they really not get over their prejudices?"

Sano pats Kenshin on the back sympathetically. "Well, if they refuse to come to the wedding, I'll give Kaoru away."

Kenshin's gaze falls on Kaoru, who's trying to be polite to the man her mother had introduced her to, but he can tell that she's extremely uncomfortable and needs an exit.

So he walks over to her and whispers in her ear, "Sano needs something that involves a lock."

"Excuse me, my brother needs me," Kaoru says, and he can hear the relief in her voice.

They walk back to Sano and she wraps an arm around Kenshin's waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You looked like you were dying inside."

"I _was_. How could anyone be so _boring_?"

"That's because once you met me, everyone else became uninteresting."

She laughs a little.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yes _please_."

She watches him weave in between groups of people as if he had been doing this his whole life: attending dinner parties where you you're being watched every second you're there.

He pours her a Martini he ushers the maid that had greeted them at the door over to him to whisper something in her ear. She pulls away and nods.

When he comes back (without spilling a drop), Kaoru demands to know what he told her, figuring he's up to something.

"Nothing – I told her the scotch was running low – you're dad likes scotch, right?"

For some reason, her throat closes up and she nods. It hurts that her parents don't want to get to know Kenshin when he's the most considerate person she knows.

She hopes that they'll be able to get through the rest of the night unscathed.

* * *

"So, tell me, Mr. Himura, how exactly _did_ you and Kaoru meet? Did you go to the same university?"

"Oh no, Yuka, he went to the _state_ university."

"But he could've gone to where I went," Kaoru blurts and Kenshin kicks her shin under the table, giving her a warning look.

"Of course."

Kenshin's skin crawls every time Mrs. Kamiya speaks and he thinks this is all a joke. How can Mrs. Kamiya just _insult_ him so openly, yet so subtly? It drives him insane and all he wants to do is eat a real cheeseburger; the appetizer was a salad that had too many raisins, the lamb was too tough for him to chew, and the dessert in front of him is so rich that he can only make himself take two bites.

"We met abroad in London, actually," Kaoru explains to end the awkward silence. "We were taking some of the same classes and we didn't realize that we were going to schools that were only twenty minutes away from each other."

"Too bad the difference in quality so much greater than _that_," Mrs. Kamiya says in a quiet voice, but it travelled.

"Kenshin actually_ tutored _me in London – our professor pointed him out to me and said that he would help me. And he did! Totally brought my average up," Kaoru continues as if her mother never spoke, and she gives Kenshin a smile, which he returns.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Mrs. Kamiya rolling her eyes.

"Well that is a fitting profession for someone of his background."

There's a forced silence; everyone is choking back laughter, covering it up by taking delicate bites of their cake. Sano is glaring openly at his mother while Kaoru tries not to cry. Kenshin, however, nods, a resigned expression on his face.

"Let's be open here." He places his fork down gently and gives Mrs. Kamiya a hard stare. "You hate me for not being raised by what you consider to be acceptable standards. Fine. Well, that's too bad. I'm not going anywhere and you can't force me away. If you're not going to take the chance to get to know me, then at least directly insult me to my face instead of this half-assed, cop out _garbage_ you spew out."

Mrs. Kamiya sniffs. "We'll see how long you last."

There's the loud clatter of silverware being slammed against china.

"I swear to _God_, Mom, if you don't get over the fact that I love Kenshin and he loves me, then you're going to be very unhappy for the rest of your life," Kaoru says with such acidity that even Kenshin is fearful.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Kaoru lifts her hand and twists her ring so the gleaming diamond is revealed, and it reflects off the chandeliers. "I'm marrying him whether you like it or not."

There's a surge of murmurs around the table and Mrs. Kamiya visibly pales as she remembers that this is not just an immediate family gathering. "Kaoru, please, we'll talk about this later."

"_No_! We're _not_ going to talk about it later! I'm. Marrying. Kenshin. So get it through your thick, makeup-caked skull now!"

Mrs. Kamiya gasps. "Young lady –"

"Excuse me," Kaoru retorts coldly, standing up and striding out of the room.

Kenshin gets up and follow her without pardoning himself. He's done playing high society.

He finds it kind of funny that she goes directly toward the staircase, as if she were sixteen-years-old after just having a fight with her parents and she runs to her room and slams the door shut.

And she does exactly that.

But he's glad that she didn't throw herself onto the bed and cry. She's standing stark still, just glaring at the wall with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Hey," he says softly, closing the door behind him.

She sniffles and turns to face him. She is crying after all, and it upsets him. "Hey. I'm…_so_ sorry I let you go through that."

"It's okay. They have every right to feel threatened by a guy. You're their precious daughter."

"That worked when I was sixteen. I'm an _adult_. I live by myself and I have my own apartment–"

"Not quite, you practically live with me."

She smiles a little. "Still. They don't know that."

He sighs and shrugs. "Look…one day I'm sure they're going to get tired of hating my guts. And one day, they're going to realize that I'm an amazing person that is totally and completely in love with you, and they'll think they were schmucks for treating me like crap."

Her smile grows. "You're totally and completely in love with me?"

"Yeah, I hope that's okay since I _know_ you're into that guy downstairs and…"

She laughs and he feels like his job is complete. "Nah, I think I'll keep you. You're cuter."

"Well that's definitely a legitimate reason."

She sighs in frustration, which kind of throws him off; he doesn't think he'll ever get used to the way a girl's emotions can change by the drop of a hat. "I wish we could bail. I should've listened to you and let the maid put the coats in here."

"Ah, but she _did_," he says triumphantly, holding up a finger before striding over to her closet. He pulls out their two black coats.

She gasps. "I _knew_ there was a reason why I said yes!"

He tosses her coat to her. "Come on, let's ditch this popsicle stand."

"Can you go back to my closet and search the bottom? I think I still have a pair of worn Converse in there."

"Your mother allowed you to wear _Converse_ as a child? I'm so surprised!" he says mockingly, heading back to her closet.

"Oh, believe me, she wasn't pleased. But I told her that they were sensible shoes that were good for gym. But every time I left the house I would change shoes. My mom never knew."

He finds them; worn black shoes that look as if they'd seen the world. "You know, most teenage girls sneak out of the house to put on makeup or change into slutty clothes. You, on the other hand, sneak out to put on sneakers. Do you realize how messed up that is?"

She shrugs as she takes off her high heels. "Ugh. These shoes were killing me."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you looked amazing in them."

She grins. "While I'm flattered…it doesn't make my aching feet feel better." She slips into her old sneakers and ties them before sighing in relief. "Yes, _these_ are perfect. Okay, let's sneak out the balcony."

He matches her grin. "I love it."

He walks over to the glass door and opens it for her, and he follows her lead.

* * *

A/N: There's going to be a companion piece to this :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	14. 067: Snow

A/N: Companion piece to "Family," so I suggest reading that first.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**067: Snow**

Mrs. Kamiya is thoroughly humiliated, and she intends to tell her daughter that.

"Amaya, we can't just leave our guests downstairs," Mr. Kamiya says in a low voice as they walk up the stairs to their daughter's room.

She ignores her husband and all but throws the door open, her narrowed eyes searching for Kaoru and that hoodlum of a boyfriend of hers (she can't think about him being her _fiancé_).

But the room is empty, she notices from one glance through. She sees snow falling from the window and she wonders when it started and whether she should end the party early so everyone downstairs could safely get home – that would be a brilliant excuse to end this disaster of an evening.

Mr. Kamiya shuts the door behind him and goes to stand by her side to watch the snowfall.

She follows his gaze and looks out the window and is horrified to see Kaoru jumping off the side of the house, quickly followed by Kenshin. What the hell do they think they're doing?

Kaoru crouches onto the ground (Mrs. Kamiya is horrified) and makes a ball of snow and chucks it at an unsuspecting Kenshin.

She sees her laughing freely at his expression and she wonders when the last time she ever laughed with her daughter like that.

They start a snowball fight and Mrs. Kamiya can't help but roll her eyes at their childish antics. Kaoru is twenty-four years old! She shouldn't be doing this! It must be that penniless loser – he's changing her.

But it's not like Kaoru is _unhappy_. In fact, she looks like she's having the best time just throwing and being hit by condensed frozen water. And then they're both laughing with the lightheartedness of children when Kenshin grabs Kaoru by the waist and begins spinning and dancing in the falling snow.

And then it changes; they come to a stop, still full of smiles and laughs, and all of that fades when they stare into each other's eyes. He glances down at their lacing hands and looks back into her eyes, and Mrs. Kamiya can't help but feel as if she's intruding on a private moment.

When they kiss, Mrs. Kamiya involuntarily emits a sigh as if she's watching an extremely romantic movie.

Mr. Kamiya gently nudges Mrs. Kamiya. "Do you remember when we were younger? We would sneak out of those stuffy parties just so we could be alone together?"

She smiles at the memories. Turning her head to look at her husband, she can still see that energetic, handsome twenty-year-old. "I remember," she whispers.

Mr. Kamiya smiles lovingly at her before turning his head to look at his daughter and her fiancé, and Mrs. Kamiya does the same. They have stopped kissing and their foreheads rested together for a few moments before Kaoru throws her head back with a laugh at something he had said, ending the sweet, intimate moment.

Kenshin laughs and pulls her hand, leading her to his car so they can drive away.

Mr. Kamiya leaves Mrs. Kamiya's side and goes to exit the bedroom when she asks, "Where are you going?" Her voice sounds odd in her ears, emotional.

"I'm going to send our guests home – the snow is going to be dangerous. Also, I'm going to check my schedule to see what time this week I can meet my daughter and her fiancé for lunch. I'm assuming you're going to want to do the same?"

Mrs. Kamiya looks at where her daughter and Kenshin stood in the snow, the spot seemingly sacred all of a sudden. Does that happen normally?

"I know I'm free this week save for a brunch on Thursday, but I can cancel it."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it - either way you should tell me your thoughts in a review :)

MissGoalie


	15. 065: Passing

A/N: Inspired by sitting on a train.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**065: Passing**

It's when the train stops two stations away from Grand Central when he sees her.

She's sitting on top of the backrest of a wooden bench, iPod speakers in her ears, her hands fiddling with a book. One of her Converse-clad feet is tapping on the bench, as if impatiently waiting for something that's about to come.

He's upset that it's not this train that she's waiting for.

The sun is reflecting a startling shade of dark blue off her black hair and he begins to wonder if it's strange to suddenly believe in love at first sight, or at least some form of it. Perhaps it's just a sudden pang of lust, but he likes to think of it as something deeper than that. But maybe that's just his young, artsy-self talking.

Her eyes meet his through the glass window and he wishes he could distinguish her eye color from here. She's fifty feet away and already he's coming up with poems and haikus and stories that center on her; words swirl together in his mind to create art, and she is the still life, the model, the muse.

He wonders how much longer the train will remain at this station before moving again.

He smiles at her and she smiles back, politely. It's the best thing that's happened to him today.

He wonders what she's like: her tics, her quirks, her dreams, her loves. Anything and everything, he wants it all.

So he rips out a page from his notebook and writes his cell phone number in large print before slapping the paper onto the window. Pleading eyes and a hopeful smile are also thrown in.

She stares at the number blankly and then the train starts moving again, ready to head off to the ultimate destination that is New York City.

He watches hopelessly as the train passes her by until she's nothing more than a spec on the horizon.

Sighing, he leans back against the seat and pictures her sitting, waiting, smiling (politely).

After five minutes, his phone vibrates in his pocket. When he pulls it out of his jeans and sees it's an unknown number, he grins broadly.

* * *

A/N: It's almost spring break woo!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	16. 010: Years

A/N: Dedicated to Onhiro because he totally inspired this one :)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**010: Years**

**iv.**

"Okay class, today we have a new student joining us! Her name is Kaoru Kamiya and she has just moved here from _New York_ _City_."

The class of fifteen four-year-olds stares at the girl with a blue ribbon in her hair standing in the front of the class with interest shining in their eyes, almost like a shiny new toy has just been brought in. But she doesn't like that; she never likes being the center of attention.

And the teacher notices this by her shifting, so she says, "I want you all to be very nice to her."

So the teacher leaves to stand by the doorway where Mrs. Kamiya stands, watching her daughter carefully.

"Do you want to play with me?"

Kaoru turns her head to see a girl with a long braid down her back and bright green eyes staring at her expectantly.

"Me?" Kaoru asks quietly, pointing to herself.

"Yeah!"

Kaoru smiles gratefully and takes a seat next to her. Mrs. Kamiya lets out a sigh of relief, thankful that her daughter will have at least one friend.

And that's when a small redheaded boy walks past Kaoru and slips the pretty-blue ribbon out of her hair.

Kaoru puts a hand to the top of her head, feeling it's gone, and looks around to see the redhead standing a few feet away from her, wrapping and unwrapping the ribbon around his arm.

She stands up and walks over to him, feeling nervous. "Excuse me, can I have my ribbon back?" she asks politely as her mother always taught her, holding out her hand.

He takes the ribbon off and is about to drop it into her hand, but then he pulls it away before she can grab it and starts running around. "You'll have to catch me first!" he says.

"Please!" she tries again desperately.

He sticks out his tongue from the other side of the room, and that's when she feels her first surge of insane anger towards him.

And she begins to run after him.

The chase doesn't last long; the teacher stops them and forces the redhead boy to give the ribbon back to Kaoru, and he gets a timeout for provoking Kaoru.

Mrs. Kamiya ties the blue ribbon back in Kaoru's hair before wiping the tears off her daughter's face. "Just ignore him, sweetie, he won't bother you anymore, okay?"

Kaoru sniffles and nods before going back to her new friend. Mrs. Kamiya hears her new friend say that the redhead is mean and she can't help but smile.

When the teacher goes back to Mrs. Kamiya's side, Mrs. Kamiya says, "Why do I feel like this is going to be an ongoing issue?"

The teacher shrugs. "It happens almost every year. And I always make the prediction that they're going to get married years from now."

**xiii.**

"Kaoru! _Kaoru_!"

Kaoru looks up from her book to see her best friend Misao standing in front of her with an exasperated expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Misao sighs. "Do you have to read all the time? We have to go to social studies now."

Kaoru sighs and closes her book; she was really getting into the intrigue of Dumas's _The Count of Monte Cristo_. But she places the book on top of her notebook and folder and goes into class with Misao.

They sit near the back of the room, since that's where the good students sit. Their social studies teacher Ms. Higuchi always places the misbehaving students in the front.

And that is where Kenshin Himura sits.

But he's not really in the front, where Kaoru thinks he should be. He sits in the middle, because despite disrupting the class everyday and unlike all the other delinquents in the class, he does exceptionally well on every test. On the board there is the name of the person who gets the highest grade on the latest test, and his is on it nearly every time, like today. So he doesn't need to pay attention.

He cranes his head and when his eyes meet Kaoru's, he winks. She glares at him and opens her book, pointedly ignoring him.

She holds grudges.

As soon as Ms. Higuchi enters the classroom, Kaoru closes her book and puts it on the top right corner of her desk, ready to give her undivided attention. She sees Kenshin smirking at her for a moment.

"Okay guys, so I made your groups for the project I described yesterday. After I've called everyone's groups, you can get together and I'll give you this class period to work."

Kaoru knows before Ms. Higuchi lists the first name that she is going to be in Kenshin's group; she's gotten good at sensing these things. And the way Kenshin turns his head to look back at her to grin in that charming way that gets girls swooning and Kaoru grimacing shows that he's gotten good at knowing too.

"Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, and Sano you will be studying Rosa Parks and the consequences of her actions on the bus."

She bites back a groan and is one of the last people to get up from her seat to get to her group.

"Let's go outside," Sano says as soon as the group is together. referencing to the hallway.

"We're still going to have to work, you know. Higuchi is still going to come out and check on us," Misao states.

Kenshin scoffs and waves his hand dismissively. Kaoru tries not to whack her book against his head.

They sit cross-legged in a small circle and only Misao and Kaoru are taking out their notes and documents given at the last class.

"Okay, I'll read the first two sections," Kaoru offers.

"I'll read the next two."

"And you can read the next two," Misao says to Sano.

"And you can read the last…" Kaoru flips to the end of the packet and see's that there are three left. "Three."

"Now that's not fair; why do I have more work than everyone else?"

Kaoru sighs. "Because that's how life is. Just read them, the last one is pretty short." Her patience is short today, but it always seems to be when she's conversing with him.

He sighs dramatically. "'Tis a shame that I don't have the packet then."

Kaoru's toes curl in frustration. "Here," she snaps, tossing her packet to him and inching closer to Misao so she can read off hers. She pointedly ignores him while they sit in silence.

It takes Kaoru about five minutes to read everything (she's a quick reader) and when she looks up she finds Kenshin staring at her.

She quickly looks down at the packet again in frustration, deciding to just read along with Misao. But then her eyes drift in boredom and land on the bright-colored boxers Kenshin decided to wear today. What is it with boys wearing their jeans so low anyway? And those are so obnoxious – they complimented his hair.

"Ah! Kaoru! Stop checking me out!" Kenshin calls out and a few people walking down the hallway slow down to stare.

"I'm _not_ checking you out!" she stutters, getting angry and feeling the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Then what are you doing staring at my ass?"

She glares at him. "Your boxers are showing," she retorts in a snooty voice.

"Yeah, so?"

"It's a stupid fashion trend. You _wish_ I was checking you out."

He pauses for the slightest moment before smirking. "No need to deny your attraction to me."

"Ugh! You're impossible!" she almost screeches.

"Kenshin, stop being an idiot," Misao says, her eyes narrowing in warning.

"Whatever."

And Kaoru tries very hard for the rest of the period to not scream.

**xvii.**

Kaoru wishes she could crawl in a ball and cry the entire day, but she has to go to school.

Who'd of thought rejection on paper hurts?

Well, it technically wasn't rejection, it was a deferral, but everyone knows that getting accepted at that point for this particular school is a very low chance.

So she puts on a mask of indifference. _Oh, it's fine, there are other schools other there. It's not like that was the number one school that I just _had_ to go to._

Lies, lies.

When she sees Misao in the hallway, she smiles at her with just the right amount of sympathy.

"Hey."

Kaoru smiles a little back. "Hey. What's up?"

Misao's smile falters. "College gossip."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, Megumi Takani got into the eight-year medical program at Brown."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Wow. That's…wow."

"I know, crazy right?"

Silence.

"What else?" Kaoru inquires.

Misao bites her bottom lip and that's so uncharacteristic of her. "And…Kenshin…"

"He actually got into a school? Really?" Kaoru asks incredulously with a hint of aversion. Even though she doesn't see him nearly as much as she used to in elementary and middle school, she still dislikes him a lot.

"Yeah…"

Silence again.

A sense of dread starts to clutch her heart. "Which school." But she knows, she already knows.

"It shocked everyone. If it makes you feel any better, people are pissed that he got in and you didn't."

But it doesn't make Kaoru feel better; she's upset and hurt and it almost feels _worse_ than the deferral letter.

"Oh," she manages to choke.

"I also slammed my backpack into him in the hallway."

Kaoru tries to hold back her laughter because she knows that if she does, she'll end up crying at the same time.

The warning bell goes off and Misao leaves in a rush, saying that she has a test next period that she has no idea what it's on. Kaoru walks slowly to her next class, keeping her eyes down for the most part.

Except the one time that she lifts them, she sees Kenshin.

It's normal for kids who get into a college to wear the sweatshirt, so she shouldn't be surprised that he's wearing the one that she also has, which is now sitting in the bottom of her closet.

He's talking to Sano, still his best friend. Kenshin laughs at something Sano says and Kaoru just feels pure hurt and anger and frustration. It's not fair at all.

So when Kenshin's eyes wander and land on Kaoru, she gives him the nastiest glare she thinks she's ever given anyone, and feels a strong satisfaction when he recoils. He's never done that before.

**xxi.**

Kaoru thinks this party is absolutely insane and she wants out.

It seemed like a good idea at the time; the person hosting the party is her roommate Tomoe's best friend from high school. But Tomoe failed to tell Kaoru that this friend of hers likes large, out of control parties.

So Kaoru sneaks out of the house and starts to walk along the beach with her cup of three parts cranberry juice, one part vodka. She thinks she's on her way to being drunk, but she's not quite sure; her mind does feel a little fuzzy, but she can still think pretty clearly.

But when she sees a figure sitting on the beach staring at the inky ocean, she immediately thinks she must be plastered; it's the only explanation for this.

She knows that color hair all too well.

"Kenshin?" she says in disbelief.

The figure cranes his head and her worst fears are confirmed. It's him. She feels sick to her stomach now; she hasn't seen him since _graduation_ and she intended it to be the final time.

She sees the beer cradled in his hands and hopes maybe he's so drunk that he won't act like his usual bastard self. Or wouldn't recognize her.

He smiles a bitter smile and holds up the beer a little and tips it in her direction, as if making a toast. "Been a while, dear. You look fucking great." He takes a sip and now she's really wondering if he truly is drunk.

"I would say the same, but my mother taught me to never tell a lie." Too bad she _did_ just lie – he always looked good and this night is no exception.

"Harsh tongue, and after all these years? I'd thought you'd get tired of forming a scowl on your pretty face every time you saw me."

She glares at him openly. "Why are you so annoying no matter if you're drunk or sober?"

"I'm not drunk; I seem to be at the same level of intoxication as you are."

That familiar wave of anger is rushing through her bloodstream. It's been so long since she's felt any potent emotion like this. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? Aren't you somewhere down south?" Even though she's content and happy at the school she's going to now, she's still bitter about ultimately getting rejected.

He tips his beer to the house that she just came out of. "You see that rager? My cousin is hosting it; I'm staying with her for spring break."

She laughs a little, but she's not amused. "Of course she is because I can never get away from you."

"And I don't go to school in the south anymore. I go to school upstate now."

"California? Why?" she demands. How _unfair_ is that? She could never imagine transferring out of such a great school.

He sighs and he actually looks sad. She briefly wonders what happened. "It didn't work out."

Bu ultimately she doesn't question it – at the end of the day she honestly doesn't care. This guy was such a prick to her ever since she first met him and as far as she's concerned, he deserved whatever happened.

"Well what're you doing here? You go to school in the northeast, don't you?"

She's kind of surprised that he remembers. "My roommate grew up here."

"Probably knows my cousin."

She doesn't say anything. Instead, she takes another sip of her drink.

"How's school?" he inquires.

She snorts. "Really?" Is he really going to try and hold a civil conversation with her?

He sighs frustratingly. "I'm trying here, Kaoru, stop jumping down my throat every time I open my mouth."

"Well maybe I just don't want to talk to you. What makes you think I actually give a shit about your wellbeing?"

For the first time in her life, _he_ glares at _her_. "You know…people always thought you were one of the nicest kids in high school; always smiling and saying hi to everyone. But," and then he laughs, shaking his head. "I know."

"Know what?" she demands.

"That you're _not_ nice. If you were nice and caring and all these other things that people claimed you to be, then why couldn't you be nice to be?"

Her jaw drops. "Are you serious, Kenshin? From the first moment we met you _tortured_ me!"

"I was _four-years-old_."

"Too bad that it _continued_ throughout elementary, middle, and even _high_ school. There's no excuse!"

He stands up to his full height, which really isn't that much taller than hers. "You want to know the funny thing about all this? After every summer, I would come back to school, hoping that maybe you'll look beyond what I did when I was four and _maybe_ give me a second chance. But then I'd see that glare of yours and I'd just think to myself, what's the point? You're not going to notice, or care for that matter, so I might as well continue to follow this stupid thing we have going."

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault?"

"Yes, for making it last _this long_. You and your goddamn _childish_ grudge against someone who had clearly grown up in front of your eyes, and yet you continued to ignore."

"No, you _never_ grew up. Even when we were _eighteen_ you still smirked at me that same smirk from when you were twelve when you first _learned_ how to smirk. You never grew up."

"It's been three years, do you think that maybe I've grown up since then?" he asks quietly.

She bites her lip. "I still see that little boy in front of me."

He looks down and nods. He then looks up and he has a nasty glower on his face. "Well all I see now is a little girl trying to play grown up." He nods to her alcoholic drink. "Not the woman I saw from afar in high school that I respected, admired. I hoped that one day I would get to meet her. But I guess I'm not _worthy_."

And then he walks past her to go back inside the house where he's staying, leaving her standing and staring blankly at the ocean.

He stops and turns around to look at her tense back. "You know, I don't have many memories of preschool, but I distinctly remember you walking in with your mom. God, I don't even remember _Akira_, even though we're still friends. I remember that blue ribbon in your hair." He looks down at his feet, a wistful smile on his face.

She turns her head a little to look at him and his eyes drawn her in. "It matched your eyes perfectly, I wanted to keep it, wrap it around me like a blanket."

He turns around and walks away, leaving her with tears falling from her eyes and a burning sense of embarrassment, shame, and regret in the back of her throat. She collapses onto the cold sand, drink forgotten, and openly sobs.

**xxii.**

The night before she turns twenty-three, she listens to that Jimmy Eat World song and wonders why she can't seem to get her fucking _life_ together.

She has just graduated from college, she knows she should be feeling a sense of excitement; some unknown thing inside her should be simmering under the surface at the thought of her open future.

But she really hasn't felt any sort of emotion lately.

It's been almost a year since that fateful encounter in California, the last time she felt any strong emotion. Hatred, at first. She was the bull and he was the color red, and she was always charging at him with her horns, her hateful words.

But then the last strong emotion that never really left her: sadness tinted with regret. She wonders if this is what depression feels like; it does ache sometimes to get up in the morning.

She thinks of calling him everyday, wanting to apologize for everything, but it just seems so futile and so late in the game. It wouldn't mean anything. She hurt him for years and he crushed her in one night.

The summer air is not as stifling as sleeping in her childhood bed is, her home. She needs to breathe.

So she throws a t-shirt over her camisole and slips on a pair of flip-flops, not bothering to change out of her boxer shorts.

She starts driving out of her driveway, out of her neighborhood. The clock is flashing red and it's just five minutes to midnight. She'll be twenty-three; it's sounds so old. What happened to being four-years-old?

There's an empty bench in front of some generic high-end boutique and she pulls up near it. She yanks her keys out of the ignition so she can sit alone in the buzzing quiet. The bench is sort of cold on the backs of her thighs.

After two minutes of sitting alone, a car rolls down the street, but slows down at the sight of her. She looks up to see who it may be and she freezes.

The car comes to a full stop in the middle of the road and the driver and her just stare at each other.

When he gets out of the car, the first thing she sees is his bright red hair.

He stuffs the keys into the pocket of his jeans and for a moment she's embarrassed that she's still in her pajamas; it kind of feels like being vulnerable.

She finally looks up past his jeans to his face and he looks back, both at a loss for words. What now?

**xxiii.**

He walks over and takes a seat next to her. "Hi," he starts, holding out a hand. "I'm Kenshin Himura."

She looks at his hand and then back into his eyes, which are staring at her expectantly. It's her choice; if she ignores this, then they will never be okay, forever haunted by the mistakes that only children can make.

And she's just tired of arranging her face into a scowl every time. She's ready to finally be mature with him, to be normal, herself.

So she takes his hand. "Hi, I'm Kaoru Kamiya."

He smiles and it's a friendly one. She returns it and she thinks this is the first time she's ever smiled at him.

A new beginning. Or maybe the beginning they should have had nineteen years ago.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it:)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	17. 088: School

A/N: So I was searching through Milo Ventimiglia's filmography (since I'm absolutely in love with him) and I found the movie _Dirty Deeds._ I looked it up and this idea came into my head of how the movie might turn out. I wrote it out (this oneshot) and finished it before I went out and rented the movie. Of course, I was dead wrong haha but I still wanted to post it anyway so those who've seen it can laugh.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**088: School**

According to the average student at Meiji High, I did the "Ten Dares" for one reason only: it would forever solidify me as the bad ass delinquent of this fucked up school, and I wouldn't mind having that be known permanently by every student that comes after me.

But there are other reasons unknown to the average student.

Like only my friends know that I couldn't let some freshman do them because his bright future would be forever crushed since these "dares" would get you arrested if caught. Despite the vibes that I give off, I'm not completely heartless.

And the reason that nobody knows?

A girl.

What kind of story would this be without a girl?

But it's not what you think. She's not a fuck up like me; we don't share cigarettes or anything like that, and we certainly don't share any of the same friends. I'm sure she has one of the highest GPAs in the school, she's nice to everyone, including the misfits, and she's got the prettiest face. She has no reputation whatsoever. If anything, she's known as the quiet, sweet girl, that's friendly with just about everyone. Meanwhile, my reputation is as black and marked as could be.

There was no reason for her to see me as someone beyond the cold, indifferent guy who sits in the back of the classroom and executes stupid pranks that offer social commentary of the negative nature.

Sure, we've worked on some school-related projects together once or twice. And yeah, I did all the work she assigned me, but it's not like I ever tried to become buddy-buddy with her. That's not allowed.

But this isn't to impress her really; the freshman that I couldn't let do the dares is _her_ little brother. I hope this will get me on her good side just a little, not that I'm on her bad one or anything…I think.

I had just executed the Ninth Dare that involved spray paint, a lot of toothbrushes, and a condiment that I'm sure that I'll never use again. So I'm feeling pretty awesome right now. And when I reach Enishi Yukishiro, who has been the host, if you will, of this event, I add a bit of a strut to my walk. After all, I had just done nine of the most outrageous dares ever conceived. And not only that, I have over two hours left before my time is officially up. How long can this last one take?

But Yukishiro has this maniacal glint in his eye and he's showing way too much teeth in his grin for my liking. I stop in front of him and I say, "Are you okay? Constipated? Do you want me to find your mommy so she can take you home?"

His smile falters a little, but then it's back to its original craziness. "Himura…you think you're such a bad ass for doing all the dares."

"Uh, yeah, I think I kind of earned it," I say casually, crossing my arms over my chest. "Just tell me the last dare so I can go home and sleep."

I feel really gross and exhausted. After all, I had been wearing the same Cure shirt, dark jeans, and cargo jacket for the past twenty-four hours. And these dares had me running around town the entire night. It's about time I collapsed onto my bed.

Yukishiro hands me the card where the deed is written on. I look down and it reads:

_Dare #10_

_Reveal your most personal secret in front of the entire town at the pre-game (the student class president reserves the judgment to find out from the friends of the Dare Doer what the secret may be)._

I look up with one of my trademark glares. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing _really_. Your friend Akira couldn't really say much in between his gay sobbing, but he did mention something about you _liking_ someone at our school?" He starts laughing and I try not to let my emotions show on my face.

How the hell does Akira even _know_? I didn't tell him anything; nobody on this planet knows about my feelings for Kaoru. Was I more obvious than I thought? Or was it all just a coincidence and Akira just blurted something out to get Yukishiro and his gang of morons to stop?

"That's bullshit, I don't _like_ anyone. Akira was pulling your leg," I say, pulling out a cigarette and my lighter from my jacket pocket.

I casually light it, take a drag, and blow the smoke in his face, all with a smirk.

I see he tries his hardest not to cough. "I don't think so. He said that you never told him anything…but he suspects something. And frankly, I believe the little loser. Something about the tears and the bruises really got me."

He's getting such a kick out of this and _why can't I bring the cigarette back to my mouth_? I'm so full of anger that I can't move a single part of my body.

"Oh, and he also mentioned something about it being a girl that nobody in a million years would suspect. So that eliminated my first guess of it being Yumi. Don't even try and use her, it doesn't count."

Shit, that was my backup plan. Yumi wouldn't have minded. She probably would've agreed with me in saying that this last dare was complete bullshit and should be completed with bullshit to match.

"So get up there kid, time for show and tell," Yukishiro says, grabbing my arm and pushing me onto the stage where the band was going to play.

I stumble to the center before straightening myself out. Bringing my cigarette back to my lips, I look at everyone. There are the freshmen, all cluttered together, afraid to deviate from their safe pack. And then there are the parents, all comingling together near the back where the food is, shooting me disapproving stares.

I try to find Kaoru, but I can't.

For the first time in my life, I'm so scared. I could usually ignore everyone that looks at me, but that's because I always looked down at the floor, or at my book, or something other than them. Here…there's absolutely no escape, nothing to block out the world.

For the first time since I was little boy, I feel vulnerable. These people in front of me actually have the power to hurt me, break me, and harm me in any way. I really hope that my face remains neutral and doesn't betray this unsettling realization of mine.

"What's the dare Himura?" some faceless person yells out to me.

There's a surge of murmurs, all backing him up.

I look over to Yukishiro, who is just _beaming_ like he won the fucking lottery. And I suppose that my confession is going to be the equivalence of that. My rep as an unapproachable, don't-fuck-with-me punk will be tarnished.

I realize that this is the dilemma that has faced over five guys before me. Most of them were punks and wannabes that wanted to prove how cool they were. I suppose that I fit into this, but all of them ran away from revealing something personal.

Yukishiro jumps onto the stage and calls out, "Kenshin Himura here is about to share a little _secret_."

I wonder if it's good or bad that I don't have a mike. Good, because if my voice cracks, it won't really be that noticeable. Bad, because that means I'll have to practically scream my almost-love for this unassuming girl.

I give Yukishiro a death glare (and I feel a small satisfaction at the flash of fear in his eyes) before dropping my cigarette onto the ground. With the sole of my shoe, I squish it.

I let out the last of the smoke that's in my mouth and I search through the crowd one more time. There's Tomoe, Yukishiro's twin sister, and I imagine myself saying that I like her. It wouldn't be out of the blue since every straight guy in this town wants to get in her pants. I don't think anyone would suspect anything, but Yukishiro would know that it's a lie.

So…do I really have a choice in the matter?

"You know…this whole dare thing is complete bullshit," I find myself saying out loud.

Everyone quiets down. Some of them are a bit in shock because a lot of people there have never heard me utter a word.

"This last dare…it's just…this is how it's going to go: either I refuse to do it, walk off this stage. Then I'll be known as the guy who didn't have the balls to finish the 'Ten Dares,' completely disregarding the fact that I did some of the craziest shit beforehand." I take a breath. "But then if I _do_ complete the dare…then my confession will overshadow everything. Everyone will be talking about that instead."

The crowd is now completely silent. I think I finally got them, and they know it.

"There's a reason why Honjou Kamatari, the first person to complete the dares, killed himself halfway through the year: he couldn't take the torment that kids like you did to him. By competing the tenth dare, he admitted that he was gay. And what did everyone do? Make him absolutely _miserable_ for that. After all, that's how you remember him? Right?"

A lot of people look down at their feet in guilt.

"He shouldn't be remembered for his sexual orientation – he should be remembered for his fucking _guts_ because he was the first person to actually _do_ all of the dares in the first place!"

There's a murmur agreement. Maybe it won't be so terrible.

"So…you're all probably bursting at the seams to find out my deep, dark secret. So before I tell you…and everyone starts talking about it…I just want to…apologize in advance to this person." I try to find Kaoru in the audience again, finally spotting her toward the side with a small group of friends. She's staring at me with kind eyes. "I wish I could've told you sooner…without all these people."

I take a deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out.

Here goes.

"First day of high school. It had to be first period. No, it definitely was, because everyone was already sitting in his or her seats by the time I came in. But you know how teachers sometimes pair students up with the desks, boy-girl to make sure there's not as much talking. So, of course, I get paired with a diligent student who already had her binder, pencil, and calculator out."

I see her eyes widen, and I know she remembers; she realizes who I'm going to talk about, and for a moment, I can tell she's debating whether to leave or not. But then she flushes and stands her ground stubbornly; she's not going anywhere, and I wonder what that means.

"So the teacher starts writing things on the board and I obviously don't take notes…but this girl next to me nudges me in the arm and asks me if I forgot a pencil and if I wanted one…that she brought at least ten with her."

A few people smile, almost reminiscing about freshman year and how nearly everyone came overly prepared.

"I don't know why…but…" I trail off because I'm actually beginning to feel _embarrassed_. My cheeks are warm, and _why do I care_? I hate these people. Besides, there's nothing to be ashamed of…everyone can see that there's nothing wrong with Kaoru Kamiya. So…what's holding me back?

"I usually hate obnoxious people like that," I continue again, drawing everyone in again after my lengthy pause. "But…I didn't hate her."

A few of the smarter individuals find the missing pieces, and I can tell who they are by the knowing smiles on their faces. I look to Enishi, who I can tell from his expression, is very impatient. He's not taking too kindly to my rambling.

Well, goodbye Kaoru. I guess I won't be receiving any more of your polite smiles when we cross paths in the hallway. After this, you're probably going to hate me for life; I'll be a constant reminder of your first moment of public humiliation. I'll try and make this as fast as possible for both of our sakes.

I take a breath and the palms of my hands face up automatically as I say, "I like Kaoru Kamiya, and have since the first day of high school," in a clear voice, looking up to the sky so I won't have to see everyone's reactions.

My hands turn into my sides as everyone begins talking. I'm never going to live this down.

Not wanting to decipher what people are saying, I walk off the stage as calmly as I can. I've done all ten dares, I am a living, breathing legend, but I don't feel that powerful. I just feel tired and raw. And instead of partying until the end of the year, I just want to be alone and sleep.

Sleep seems so perfect right now.

So I drive home as quickly as I can, finding myself at odd moments trying not to cry. Ugh. I really need about a day's worth of sleep.

I pull into my driveway and sit in the car for a few seconds, suddenly feeling bone-tired and unable to move. I could honestly just fall asleep right now…

But my bed is a hell of a lot more comfortable than the car. So I throw the door open and get out, slamming it shut and locking the car before turning to go inside.

And that's when I see her.

She's sitting there, her arms wrapped around her knees, looking pensive. But I think I've been staring at her (more like gawking) for too long because she realizes that I'm out of the car and aware of her presence.

She stands up and smoothes out her skirt. My eyes follow her hands until I see her worn navy Converse on her feet. She always wears those.

"Hi," she says, looking out of breath with wide eyes.

"Hey," I say, trying to appear casual, like I didn't just admit fifteen minutes ago that she's been my heart's desire for the past three years.

She looks uncomfortable, and I don't really blame her. I'm pretty sure she's never had any sort of relationship with a guy before, and I doubt one ever admitted having a crush on her to the entire town.

"I'm sorry," I start off, stuffing my hands into my pockets because I have no idea what to do with them. "I would've told you beforehand…called you or texted you or something so you wouldn't have found out with everyone else. I could've given you advanced time to skip town."

She smiles a little. "I wouldn't have done that, let you go through that alone."

Of course she wouldn't, because she's actually the nicest person that I've ever met.

"Although I'll admit it was pretty…not really humiliating…"

"You can say it – it was embarrassing. And I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "Don't be sorry," she says softly.

I really want to kiss her right now, but my mouth tastes like a cigarette, spearmint from a stick of gum I was given at around four in the morning, and something else that isn't pleasing at all.

I shake my head a little. "I…can we maybe talk later? Preferably after I've slept and showered?"

She flushes. "Oh, yeah, you're probably too exhausted from running around town." She's about to walk past me but then she puts a hand on my arm. "Thank you. For doing the dares for my brother." She kisses my cheek quickly and then runs off to where her car is parked outside my house.

I sigh as I watch her drive off. Tonight is going to be interesting, and yet extremely awkward. But I strangely can't wait.

* * *

A/N: There will be a sequel to this since i have some nagging ideas that won't go away.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	18. 046: Star

A/N: Sorry this is a little late! Sequel to the previous theme, so I'd read that before this, obviously.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**046: Star**

I've never been so nervous about anything in my entire life.

I don't know if I should count this as a blessing or not that she already knows how I feel about her. Good, I guess, because it's all out in the open. Bad, because…_she knows_.

"Fuck," I breathe out when I looked at myself through the bathroom mirror.

This is so outside the range of normal.

I think about what to wear and I decide on this old Who shirt that I haven't worn since freshman year; I remember her humming a Who song during the last project we did together (first semester of junior year in government).

Wow, I'm a pathetic little bastard.

But I put it on anyway and I my usual dark jeans and Dunks. My coat from earlier today is in the drier.

I hear the phone ring from downstairs and it takes my mom four rings to answer it.

I pull down the hem of my shirt over my belt when I hear my mom call, "Kenshin! Phone!"

What the _fuck_? Nobody has called my house since middle school…unless it was a teacher, but the teacher wasn't calling the house to talk to me, obviously.

I slide down the banister to grab the phone from my sleepy mother; she's always sleeping during the day to prepare for her _adventures _at night.

"Himura," I say, heading up the stairs.

"_Kenshin? Hi, it's Kaoru._"

I nearly trip up the stairs.

"Kaoru? Hey…why did you call my house?" I ask as I close my bedroom door behind me.

"_Well, I did call your cell, but it went to voicemail, so I'm assuming it's dead._"

"Oh shit." I rip through piles of clothes and there is my cell phone with a completely blank screen. "Yeah, my bad."

She laughs. "_It's fine, that's what the student directory is for, right?_"

"Meiji High has a directory?"

She laughs again; I kind of like being the cause of that. "_So I was wondering when and where you wanted to meet. I mean we don't have to do it tonight, if you don't want to. It doesn't matter when – my social calendar is sadly open._"

"No, tonight's fine. Uh…do you want to meet at my house? We'll figure it out from there."

"_Okay. Is seven good?_"

"Yeah. I'll see you then." And I hang up before my voice can have the chance to crack.

I really want to smoke, but there's a nagging feeling in the back of my brain that I maybe shouldn't. What am I expecting from her? I shouldn't expect anything – she's probably just being nice, because that's who she is. She's probably going to let me down gently, saying that it's "very sweet" that I have feelings for her…but she doesn't have any for me. Because who would?

I go back to the bathroom so I can rearrange my face into its normal, indifferent expression.

* * *

When the doorbell rings, I seize up. How am I going to do this?

Honestly, if any of my friends were to see me now, they would think I'm being a douche. Com on, Himura, you've gone out with girls before, with quite successful results. This should be the same…

But it's not.

I go down the stairs with my hands in my back pockets and force myself to open the door without taking a breath.

I'm relieved that she didn't dress up or anything; same basic clothes she wore earlier, except her skirt is now black and her shirt is white with black scribbled stars. Her shoes are a clearly new pair of black Converse.

Standing at my front door with her hands fumbling in front of herself makes me smile.

She smiles back nervously. "Hi. I parked in front of your house," and she twists her torso around to point to her car, but she keeps her eyes on mine. "Since I figured that would be out of the way in case your parents or whoever needed to leave or if you wanted to take your car or…" She takes a deep breath and twists her body back again. "Sorry. Let's try that again. Hi. How are you?"

I smirk since I kind of like that I have this effect on her; I always thought she just had that effect on me (even though I will admit that I'm less vocal about it than she). "I'm okay."

"Good. Good."

"So…" I never _ever_ try and make small talk with anyone, and I wish she could know that; maybe I'll tell her later. "Do you know anywhere in particular that you want to go?"

She shrugs. "I don't care. Except…" she stops herself, blushing and biting her bottom lip. I really want to kiss her.

"What?"

"Just…not a place that a lot of people from our school go to."

"Like?"

"The diner. I hate going there. I only go between six and eight."

My eyebrows rise in amusement. "Really."

"Yeah. Minimum awkward-confrontation time." She blushes like crazy and I grin.

"True. Okay, so where then?"

"I don't care," she repeats before cocking her head to the side. "Where do you like to go normally?" she asks, full of curiosity.

"Umm…" I look away from her to think, because whenever I stare at her, my mind tends to wander into inappropriate territory. "Jasmine's. You know, by the highway."

"Okay. Uh…should we meet there or…"

"I'll drive," I say walking past her, trying to be casual.

My insides are shaking when I start the car.

* * *

The car ride to the small Chinese restaurant by the highway is silent, but it's not terribly awkward. We're both secretly trying to find something to say, but nothing seems good enough, so we're settling for a silence that's only borderline comfortable because we wordlessly agreed upon it.

I think about opening the door for her, but I feel kind of stupid just thinking about it, so I don't. Besides, she's a strong, independent young woman of the twenty-first century, right?

Or maybe I just suck at being chivalrous/being the guy that Kaoru really deserves.

But I do open the door to the restaurant for her, so I guess that kind of makes up for it. Sort of.

The restaurant is barely full but Lanying (the owner) gives us a table in the corner, hidden away from everyone, and I'm so grateful. I remind myself to leave a big tip.

We take our seats and she smiles at me and I know she's uncomfortable. I see her eyes drift down to my chest for a second before raising them back to my eyes.

"I like your shirt," she says, lifting her hand from her lap to weakly point at it.

I smile. I knew wearing that shirt was a good idea. "I haven't worn it in years."

"Yeah…I noticed." Then she turns red. "I mean, not in a creepy way. I just have a photographic memory and I remember a lot of people's shirts and stuff, at least the ones I like, and I like your shirt so I would've remembered that one." She closes her eyes so she can't see the incredulous expression on my face. And here I am thinking that she's a quiet girl; I guess not. "I'm sorry. I'm just so unbelievably awkward."

"It's okay," I try to say in a comforting voice, but I don't think she really buys it.

"No, it's not. I'm just screwing this up left, right, and center. I just…"

Tears start to fill her eyes and I honestly feel like I want to disappear under the table. Thankfully, none fall because I wouldn't know what to do then.

"I don't get it," she states, looking straight at me, as if trying to read me, and I have to admit, it's unnerving.

"Get what?"

"Why you like me. I mean…" she laughs a little. "It's just…there are prettier girls than me at Meiji and…I'm pretty plain. I don't have a quirky fashion sense or anything and I'm not athletically gifted nor am I going to be the next valedictorian."

A waiter comes to the table but I wave him off, barely even looking at him.

"Are you that…insecure?" I inquire, and I hope that this isn't real because I _never_ imagined her to be like that.

"It's not that. It's just…" she trails off and looks away. "Can I tell you a secret?" she blurts out.

I think about the Tenth Dare and I smile a little and nod.

"I've never had a boyfriend…and no guy has ever shown an interest to me except in second grade when Shigure Takimi kissed me on the cheek and ran away. And in seventh grade when some jerk asked me out in an IM. I'm just not…attractive to guys or something." She takes a breath. "So you can imagine how much this is…shocking me."

I lean back in my chair, letting her confession soak in. I knew it was true…but having it said out loud makes me incredibly sad, the fact that she's so insecure of the prospect of a guy possibly liking her. I blame this town and the crop of guys that are just assholes for making her like this.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I ask.

She smiles. "You don't have to tell me anything, especially with what you did earlier, but sure, if you're willing to share."

"I wore this shirt on purpose…it was kind of meant to be a cop out for you in case we got into an awkward silence. I just remembered that you liked The Who so…"

She smiles and looks down. "I still don't see why you would like me," she says softly.

I guess that's understandable; it is pretty out there since it would seem like I would never give a girl like her a second look.

I sigh. "Hey, can we eat first? I think I need a break from the serious conversation."

She sighs as well. "Okay. So what's good here?"

I smile a little, glad that the heaviness of the mood is lifted temporarily.

* * *

We split the bill because she ends up ranting about how she always ends up with the most expensive meal whenever she goes out with anyone. It's kind of adorable.

But I leave the tip.

Side by side we walk out of the restaurant together.

"I really like this place – I remember going here for a birthday party once, like, ten years ago."

"Yeah, I like that nobody comes here from our school too."

"I can't wait to leave," she reveals. "This school is just…" she shakes her head. "I can't stand it."

"Join the club," I mutter.

We get inside my car and before I start it, I look to her and ask, "Where do you want to go now?"

Her eyebrows furrow as she thinks quickly; it's cute.

"Downtown."

My eyebrows shoot up underneath my bangs. "Are you serious?" I find myself saying.

"Yes. Might as well get it over with, right? Because if we do this now…we can just leave whenever we want. At school we won't be able to do that."

Logically it makes sense. I just don't want to do it.

"Speak for yourself," I mutter. I leave school all the time – she doesn't.

I hear her sigh. "Okay. We can just…go back to your house then."

This isn't supposed to be the end; there are still too many things left unsaid and I still haven't told her why I like her. I just don't understand how she can't see herself the way I see her. But I suppose that if she did, she would be an arrogant bitch, wouldn't she?

So I pull out of the restaurant and she doesn't say a word, even when it's obvious that I'm going to the direction of downtown.

* * *

After I pull my keys out of the ignition, I continue to sit in the car, unwilling to leave.

"Can I tell you another secret?" Her voice is quiet, not quite disturbing the silence.

I nod once, not looking at her.

"I think you're really sweet, even though you don't want to seem that way."

A few beats of silence. "Can I tell you a secret?"

She nods.

"It's only because of you."

I chance a glance at her and I'm so glad I do because she gives me this smile that makes me feel like my heart leapt in my chest, which isn't totally unpleasant.

I smile a little at her before I open the door and get out of the car. She follows me out and falls into step with me and I look away from her so she can't see my overly happy smile.

But once we start seeing people from our school, my face becomes neutral again.

She notices my shift in emotion and I can feel her becoming jittery beside me. I seem to be learning a lot about her tonight; not only does she ramble when she's nervous, but she also tends to get antsy.

There are some whisperings but I try and block everything out. Stuffing my hands into my back pockets, I look straight ahead.

As we walk past a particularly loud group of freshmen, I say, "Do you want to know why?"

She doesn't need to ask what, she already knows what I mean. "Yeah."

The corner of my mouth quirks up the tiniest bit; maybe the Ten Dares were a catalyst for making me open up. "Because you're genuinely nice. You're smart, but you're not obnoxious about it. You actually enjoy learning, a refreshing quality, but this school is too small and confining for you, so your reasons for hating it are so much more legitimate than mine. _I_ think you're the most beautiful girl in school because your personality shows on your face; you get what you get. You actually have some taste in music, although I'll admit no one's perfect. And…I don't know." I shrug. "There are some things I can't really explain beyond that."

From the corner of my eye I can see her biting her bottom lip, but she's smiling, her eyes wet. "You really know how to make someone feel good, don't you?" she says before laughing. She sniffles a little and walks closer to me, making it seem like we're actually a _thing_.

"Except the taste in music comment; I resent that," she adds.

"So…what about you?" I venture with a smile, ignoring her last comment. I mean, why the hell not, right?

"Me?"

"Yeah. Or do you just not like me at all?"

"Of course I like you! What I like about you…" she smiles, most likely thinking about that annoying song. "Why I like you," she alters her statement, looking up at the sky.

That's another reason why I like her – while she's really deep in thought, her face softens to the point where her lips part, and she doesn't even _try_ but she looks so damn attractive. Not to mention the vivid blue of her eyes shifts to a darker shade.

I really want to ask her if she means it the same way that I do, but at the same time I really don't want to know; I don't think I can handle it either way.

"Because you're blunt, calling people out on their bull; it's a trait that I wish I have so I admire anyone that is, even though I will admit that you take it a bit too far sometimes with teachers and all." She takes a deep breath and I hold back a laugh. "You're smart, even though you don't like to own to it. You always do your work in group projects, and it's actually good work." She then flushes, and I'm just dying to know what she's going to say next. "Your eyes are a very expressive shade of amber…and you're kind of…no. _Really_ attractive."

She hides her face away and I want to pull her close and laugh. Even though the former isn't quite appropriate (yet?), I do the latter.

"Hey! No laughing!"

"No, no, it's not at you. Really, thank you. Sometimes I wonder whether or not I'm capable of being nice."

She cocks her head to the side, looking for an explanation.

"I don't know…I just act like a jerk in school all the time. Even to my friends, you know? We're loyal to each other, deep down, but in the end we're just as bad to each other as we are to the people we hate."

She frowns. "That's sad."

I nod. "That's also why I need to get out of this damn school. I need a new start."

She nods understandingly. "Yeah. I need to stop being so…_shy_ around people."

I smile a little. "I have to admit, that's what kind of got me interested in you."

She turns a shade of pink that makes her even prettier. "_Really_?"

"Yeah. You're quiet in the classroom…but you're still nice. It boggles the mind. I, on the other hand, am quiet, but I'm an asshole."

"You're not an asshole. I'd call you _aloof_. Perhaps a little cold. But you're not a jerk like Enishi is."

It makes me happy that she doesn't like Enishi.

We find a bench in front of a café and there isn't a ton of people around this block, so we take a seat, just staring at our shoes for a while. It's peaceful, especially after the whole confession thing earlier; it's good that we can talk comfortably and easily fall into silence. I like that a lot.

A generic, but familiar pop song starts playing from inside the café, but it brings a wide smile to Kaoru's face. I try and remember the song, but I really can't.

"I love this song," she says, gesturing to the café.

I nod once. Still don't know.

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey, hey…_

Oh, right. "Drops of Jupiter" by some band. Airplane? No, Train.

I listen to the song's lyrics for a few moments.

_She listens like spring and she talks like June_…

"Okay, how is that possible. This is why I don't like this song, extremely overplayed aside. Most of this song doesn't make any sense."

She sighs. "I think they're kind of fun."

"Okay, and _sailing_ _across the sun_? Not possible with the sun being thousands of degrees and whatnot."

She smiles and slaps my arm. "Stop it! You're ruining it for me. Although I will admit the beginning of the song _really_ doesn't make any sense."

I smirk in triumph.

"But I really just love the line 'Did you fall for a shooting star/one without a permanent scar.' I don't know why. It's kind of cool in a way, to think of ourselves as shooting stars. Flashes of greatness, I guess."

I'll give her that, so I don't say anything.

We listen to the song for a minute in silence and it's kind of nice. My opinion for this song is just beginning to change until a group of Enishi's friends (including the douche bag himself) start walking down this block.

Fuck my life.

Kaoru follows where my eyes were and she re-crosses her legs so her left is on top of her right.

"Kenshin Himura!" Enishi calls out, and surprisingly enough, he sounds sober. He's probably still riding out the high he got from my actions earlier.

I don't acknowledge him and Kaoru looks at me from the corner of her eyes.

"I see you're with the apple of your eye," he continues to drawl, making his cronies snigger.

My jaw locks and I can't look at her because we've been working hard to ignore the fact that I did confess having feelings for her. It's embarrassing, I'm admitting it. Certain things are just not meant to be shouted from a stage in front of hundreds of people.

"Hey Kaoru, how're you doing tonight?"

She looks over at them and her face turns pink.

"Now, can I ask you a question? Are you just hanging out with him because you feel sorry for the poor bastard? Or are you just so easy and insecure that you'll be with him just because he admitted having _feelings _for you."

Her eyes widen before they narrow into dangerous slits. "And what the hell have I ever done to you, Enishi? You should just shut up about things you don't understand," she states angrily.

"Oh, touched a nerve, have I?"

Her jaw locks and suddenly I've had enough. I stand up to walk away from them, from her, but she stands up and grabs my arm, holding me to my spot.

That damn song filters through and when her favorite lyric is sung again, I completely forget about Yukishiro and I bring myself to look into her eyes, and I see another facet as to why that lyric is appealing; her eyes hold an inner light that kind of remind me of stars that shine in the dark.

I don't even know how this happens, but my lips find hers and I'm being so gentle with her because I just _know_ this is her first kiss and I don't want to fuck this up for her.

She freezes and she doesn't quite know what to do, but soon basic instinct takes over and she begins to follow my lead. Her arms wrap around my neck and feeling her body pressed up against mine does crazy things to me.

_And did you fall for a shooting star/fall for a shooting star…_

I suppose I did.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this…and I think the updates are going to be a week apart from now until the end of AP tests – sorry!

Please review! My birthday is the 22nd so it would be a lovely gift for me =)

MissGoalie


	19. 002: Middles

A/N: Inspired by spacing out in class (what else do I do nowadays?).

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**002: Middles**

"I'm not sitting in the middle seat."

"Oh come on, it has to be you."

"_No_, it should be _Misao_."

"But I _always_ have to sit in the middle! I want to sit in the front!" Misao complains, stomping her foot in the process.

Kaoru knows this is true; Misao is the smallest out of the five of them…_but_…

"We're in a _sedan_! It's got that little hump in the middle and you're the only one that can squeeze into that spot!"

Kenshin discreetly nudges Kaoru in the arm. "Just let it go, she wants to sit next to Aoshi in the front."

She whips her head to look at him. "_He's_ driving? We're going to be late if he drives! I thought _you_ was driving!" she hisses back.

"Hey! Stop your pow-wow and get in the car!" Sano says, hitting the top of the car, earning a glare from Aoshi.

"Watch it, you dolt. Just get in the car and don't touch anything."

Misao skips to the car with a happy expression on her face. Kaoru sticks her tongue at Misao's retreating back, making Kenshin laugh.

"Really, Kaoru?"

She nudges him. "Shut up!"

They both walk to the left side of the car, and Kenshin opens the door for her. "After you."

"You could fit in the middle. We're both around the same size." Kaoru is obviously desperate.

"Excuse my language, but fuck you, Kaoru. I'm a good three inches taller than you."

Kaoru giggles, because when Kenshin swears, it's kind of funny. "I'm just going to save you from further embarrassing yourself. I'll let you keep your dignity and I'll sit in the middle."

"Oh, thanks. What a great friend," he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes as she slides into the middle. Her feet are resting on the hump in the middle since Sano's extremely long legs take up his entire side.

Kenshin shuts the door as soon as he's in, and she's so jealous of the amount of room he has.

"We're ready? Your seatbelt is on, Sano?" Aoshi asks from the front.

"Fuck you."

Aoshi smirks before starting the car and leisurely driving onto the street.

"Any week now."

"Sano, just shut the hell up. We'll get there."

Kaoru fidgets in the seat.

"Maybe if _I_ were to drive…"

"NO," everyone exclaims at the same time.

"Oh, come on. I'm not _that_ bad."

"I love this car, and I want to see it through high school," Aoshi states.

"Forget your car, I want to _live_ to see the rest of high school," Kenshin adds.

"I hate you all."

It's relatively smooth driving until they reach the highway, where the traffic is bumper-to-bumper.

"This sucks."

"Thank you, Sano. I wasn't sure how to feel about this."

"Geez, Missy, no need to get testy."

"Hey, you haven't been cramped in a tiny seat for a _half hour_. I'm killing you, Misao, by the way, as soon as we get out of this car."

Misao looks over and frowns sympathetically. But then her eyes drift over to Aoshi, and the frown turns into a wistful smile; she really likes him. Kaoru can't really blame Misao for secretly enjoying this, so she just sighs and looks over to the window on the left, past Kenshin.

Kenshin looks over at Kaoru and sighs. He does feel bad for her, so he takes her arm and loops it with his, giving her a little more room.

She sighs in relief. "Thanks," she mouths.

He nods and turns his head to look out the window. His arm is tingling where her skin touches his, which he finds odd, but he tries not to think about it.

"Oh, damn it."

"What?" Misao asks, glancing at Aoshi with a worried expression.

Aoshi points to the digital sign in front and above them. "Delays for another seven exits."

"This sucks."

"We _know_," Kenshin and Kaoru say simultaneously.

Sano grumbles and tries to lower himself in his seat, which ends up making Kaoru shift even more into Kenshin, trying to avoid getting elbowed.

Kenshin rolls his eyes at Sano, and finds himself trying to make Kaoru comfortable by placing his free hand under her knee to lift her leg so it rests on top of his. Kaoru's eyes widen, but she can't deny how much better she feels. "God, Sano, could you be more inconsiderate?" Kenshin asks, eyeing his friend with distaste.

Sano eyes their intertwined limbs and grins. "Don't even try, Himura."

Misao and Aoshi turn their heads to look behind them. Aoshi tries hard not to laugh and Misao's eyes are sparking with mischief.

Kenshin and Kaoru both flush. "He's just trying to make it comfortable for me since that big _oaf_ takes up so much space," Kaoru explains quickly.

Kenshin nods. "What she said." His hand still hasn't left her leg. He looks forward and says, "Oh, look! Traffic is clearing up!"

"Nice try, we're not distracted. We're going to make fun of you guys for this the _entire_ time we're there."

"Okay then, we'll just _hint_ to Megumi that you _like_ her. I'm sure she'll be totally okay about it," Kaoru replies coolly.

Sano promptly shuts his mouth, and Kenshin and Kaoru turn to look at each other and smirk in triumph.

Remnants of their blushes still remain, and if anything, they come back in full force, and it doesn't have anything to do with embarrassment this time.

* * *

A/N: Putting Kenshin and Kaoru in enclosed spaces is just so much fun!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	20. 074: Dark

A/N: Inspired by a dialogue at the end of an episode of _Greek_.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_Rusty: I've been avoiding coming over to the house, watching Andy and Jordan together is physically painful._

…

_Cappie: Oh I know that feeling well. It's torture watching the girl of your dreams on the arm of some other guy._

_Rusty: I mean I wish I could accept it and stop hoping for things to change._

* * *

**074: Dark**

So…I'm just a normal, regular, average kid. I live in a small town with a population of eight thousand, and I've had the same friends since I stopped pissing my bed at night. I'm stuck in a lame ass high school with a grand total of four-hundred-and-seventy-three others like myself. Just another one lost in the mass. Nothing special, really.

Except for my hair. That's basically the only unique aspect about me, but even _that_ has been exploited. Because of it, I now have an uncreative nickname, Red. Even my fucking _feelings _are just a cliché. I mean how many times have you heard the tired plot involving a guy crushing on his best friend's girl?

A lot, right? Yeah.

I couldn't give a shit if I see two guys wearing the same shirt as me today, I'm used to the whole, "I'm invisible, and not special" kind of deal that's _so_ prominent here that it's become average. But it fucking _kills_ to live through that one, unoriginal concept of unrequited love.

"Hey, Red! Come here, I poured you a Bud," my best friend Enishi calls out by the keg in the room.

I should go over there, slap him on the back in appreciation, and consequently drink half the cup in one go since this town is so shitty that every weekend people just _have_ to get drunk and/or high to escape it.

So I do so, even if it's so when she arrives, it won't be so painful.

But this is fucking _light_ beer; it's not even a real Bud. It's a Bud Light, asshole, I kind of want to tell him, but the music is loud and I just don't have the energy to raise my voice.

Furthermore, he would end up winning in the end, telling me that I should just chill the fuck out; it all does the same thing. And he would just win automatically because he's the king of the school and I could technically be considered an outcast-that's-only-on-the-inside-because-of-my-relations.

I finish the drink.

"So, I've heard that Yuki likes you," Enishi says, a glint in his eyes.

Yuki. There are about five Yukis in our school, and three of them are in our grade.

"I think you should look for her – I'm kind of interested in knowing whether or not she can _really_ do that thing with her tongue."

Oh. Yuki Nakamura. Too bad she doesn't even _compare_ to Kaoru. No girl at this school can, but I have to nod and say, "Yeah, definitely."

I catch said-Yuki in the midst of everyone, and she gives me an alluring smile, or what's supposed to be an alluring smile. High school girls have _no_ fucking idea how seduce anyone since it takes _nothing_ to arouse an adolescent boy.

I look away like I didn't see her. Maybe after a few years of experience in a university out of state, and then _maybe_ we'll take about her smile being seductive.

Besides, the only girl that can arouse me has just walked through the door and is making her way through the crowd. I nudge Enishi and tell him to pour me another _Bud Light_, but he ignores me. Jack ass.

He brings her into a passionate kiss and I wonder if he somehow _knows_ that I love her, and he's doing this to rub it in my face. _Ha ha, I have the only thing you've ever really wanted. Suck on that!_

One drink isn't enough to stop the physical torture of watching the two of them. So I just ditch them, even though I know Enishi will be pissed since he said he wanted to hang out with me tonight.

Well too fucking bad. Maybe if you stopped having _foreplay_ right in front of me, then maybe I would have the patience to talk to you. Again, asshole.

I go outside to the back deck, and since it's kind of cold out, nobody is making out or anything. In fact, it's just me, myself, and an empty red cup cradled between my hands.

I think about chucking it into the woods, but it won't make a loud noise when it hits the ground, thus losing the overall satisfaction. And I don't know the kid who's hosting this party, and it would be rude to litter…

But I throw it anyway, because everyone is an asshole until proven otherwise.

I rest my weight on my elbows on the railing and stare into the dark abyss. I feel like I'm stuck in a limbo that's supposed to be the best years of my life. All I really feel is that Enishi is living out the life I could've, should've, and would've led, if I had just followed the rules of "how to succeed in a small town."

It could've all been mine. If I had said _yes_ to my parents when they asked me if I wanted to do soccer with Enishi in first grade. If I hadn't _begged_ my parents for guitar lessons. If I had just _listened_ to the music on the radio once we started relying on it. If I hadn't lost my mom two years ago, making myself even _more_ reclusive and _more_ different.

Then maybe, _maybe_ I could've been the one inside with my tongue in her mouth.

Fuck.

I hear the familiar sound of high heels clicking on the wood and I'm hoping that this girl will just leave me the _fuck_ alone. But she walks up and stands next to me, mirroring my stance and her left arm is right against mine. I know who she is just by her perfume.

"Hey," she says. Hearing her voice brings the pain equivalent to that of losing a limb.

And having her warmth seep through my clothes is like losing an eye.

"Hey."

I still can't look at her yet.

"Are you okay? You kind of just…"

"Needed some air," I say, partially interrupting her.

I can just _feel_ her backing off, and I don't blame her. I'm acting like a douche.

"Sorry. I just don't really want to be here," I apologize, glancing at her for a second.

"Then why are you here?" she asks, as if it's the easiest thing in the world.

"Because Enishi and I were supposed to hang out. We haven't really done so in a while."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I kind of ruined that with my arrival, didn't I?"

I sigh. "Not really," I lie, because it's so much easier than the truth that's ripping me apart. "So weren't you just with him?" I ask.

"I said I had to go to the bathroom. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Why the hell does she have to _care_? Her words stab me repeatedly in the chest and I _really_ want another drink; I can't handle this conversation sober.

I look away from her and close my eyes, trying to block it all out. It's unfair, really. I only wanted two things in my life: the guitar, and Kaoru Kamiya. Why couldn't I just have them? I don't need anything or anyone else – I'm willing to settle with everything else in my quasi-satisfactory life.

Or maybe that's not the right question to ask. How did I get to have the guitar? As stated, I begged my parents.

I'm sorry, I do have pride; I'm not about to go on my knees and beg Kaoru to dump my best friend. I will _not_ be as pathetic as Eric Clapton and his then-unrequited love for Pattie Boyd.

I turn my head to really look at her. Her friendly blue eyes look even warmer tonight with the dim lights from the house reflecting in them. Her mouth isn't caked with lip-gloss or lipstick, just coated with a lip balm. I've imagined kissing her them so much it's really pitiable.

I doubt she never saw me as nothing more than her boyfriend's best friend; just some guy she has to be friendly with for her boyfriend's sake.

Her head tilts the tiniest bit to the side, and I suddenly realize that my face is giving _everything_ away. I want to take it all back, hide behind my usual mask that she thinks is really me.

But now I'm sure she knows.

But then all of a sudden the lights flicker off inside, and everyone squeals and shouts. There's some crashing, but I don't react at all, because I'm having this sick fantasy of pulling her body right against mine, and kissing her senseless.

Instead, a remarkable thing happens: she immediately grabs my hand, gripping tightly. "Scary," she whispers, even though there isn't a need to.

I nod even though she can't see me; it really is pitch black since all the houses around us have lost power as well. Thunder rumbles faintly in the background.

"_Eeek!_" she squeals, and suddenly she's flush against me. "I think I felt something at my ankles!"

My arm snakes around her waist, and I'm internally _screaming_ at myself that I shouldn't be doing this. Why am I doing this? Am I really that masochistic? But I can't deny that this is a once-in-a-lifetime moment; I'll never be able to do this in the light of day.

I'll take whatever I can get, even if they're hidden in the darkness, forbidden.

But Kaoru doesn't try and pull away, which surprises me. And of my own accord, my head starts to lean forward, brushing my lips against her cheek. Again, I expect her to pull away now, but she whimpers in the back of her throat as her hand unfurls by my chest to rest against it. My heart beats frantically under her palm.

Her head turns slightly to chase my mouth as it brushes over her cheek again, and oh my God, I can't believe this is _happening_.

But, of course, just as our lips are _this close_ to meeting, the lights turn back on and she rips herself away, almost as if it never happened.

She's looking at me with a mixture of hurt and confusion, her body somewhat curled into herself, as if she's afraid of being physically harmed. I bite my bottom lip in a potent moment of insecurity and before I can say anything, she beats me to it.

"I should go inside, find Enishi," she says, but it's mostly to herself.

My throat closes up and I nod, but I look down at my feet so I don't have to see her walk away.

The next time I look up, she's gone, and I'm back to where I started, except now I've lost the cup but gained a moment that I'm going to constantly revisit tonight and the night after and the night after…

Fuck Enishi. I jump onto the railing of the porch and swing myself off so I land feet-first on the grass; I'm clearly ditching this party. I've had enough.

The other houses around have lost power, save for maybe two that have regained it, which means they have generators. I wonder if the power is out at my house, if it affected my side of town.

An image of my father, my borderline-alcoholic father, sitting alone in the dark with a bottle of sake invades my thoughts and makes me sick to my stomach. He'll never get over the loss of my mom.

My cell phone buzzes in my back pocket, but I don't reach to get it. Instead, I search for my car in half-blindness so I can get the hell out of here.

Thankfully, I'm not blocked, so I'm able to pull out easily. I turn off the stereo so the silence fills my ears and fuels the ache I feel now that Kaoru's no longer near me. Having her so close may have felt like heaven, but I'm paying a price for it: cold emptiness.

I'm surprised that I manage to get home in one piece; I didn't pay attention at all. But I do nearly pass my house because the driveway light that's usually on isn't, so I suppose that makes up for it.

I stumble my way into the house and call for my dad. When I don't get a response, I'm worried.

Pulling out my cell phone, I open it and use it as a flashlight so I can make my way up the stairs without falling and breaking something.

A large figure on the couch in front of the TV startles me, but I quickly realize it's my dad. The light of the cell phone turns off, so I press a button so I can properly illuminate him. As expected, he's holding a drink in his hands.

"I thought you were out tonight," he says without looking at me.

"Yeah…the power went off at the house so…" I lie, because I don't want my dad to worry that I'm becoming as depressed and fucked up as he is.

He nods and takes a drink. The light goes off again.

"Why don't you break out a flashlight or something? I'm sure Mom's candles are –"

But I stop myself, because if I were he, I wouldn't _dare_ take those out either.

"You know what, I'm really tired. I'm just going to crash. Night," I say quickly just so I can leave him. I can't stand being in the same room as him for long periods of time, and I'm pretty sure he can't either. The haunted look in his eyes whenever he looks at me is unsettling; it's not my fault that I was _graced _with my mom's eyes.

I close my eyes as I walk through my room, which is strange habit, but I'm kind of proud of the fact that I can make my way through my room and all my belongings without needing eyesight. Of course, the room is dark anyway, so closing my eyes is pointless.

When I lie in bed, I imagine her body against mine, and I can feel it, a ghost of a touch, lingering. Jasmine faintly clings to my senses, deluding me.

I'm so done. I can't continue to live like this because not only is it absolutely pathetic, it's also detrimental to my health (lack of sleep, nausea) and wellbeing (general unhappiness that _may_ be compared to being emo, but it's not, because I refuse to be labeled an _emo_).

My phone vibrates in my hand again and I actually check the missed calls (twice from Enishi) and texts ("Fuck u 4 leaving," for Enishi) but the newest one causes me to catapult forward.

_I told E u felt sick – leftover chinese. talk later?_

Kaoru.

I think about what I'm going to say in response, but I give myself a few moments to cherish this, and the possibility of a bright outcome.

* * *

_Cappie: Nah, you've always got to have hope._

* * *

A/N: Thank you so, so much for your support! And patiently dealing with my writer's block, which I'm slowly overcoming. You're so amazing :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	21. 059: Food

A/N: This is my ultimate dream.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**059: Food**

Kenshin hates eating lunch in the cafeteria – he much prefers eating in the hallway, or outside in the courtyard when the weather's nice. It's so…_loud_ and _obnoxious_ in the cafeteria.

But he does it for Kaoru because she likes seeing her friends during lunch.

She joins him at their half-empty table (which includes himself, Soujiro doing Physics homework, and Sayo doing a crossword puzzle), and he doesn't look up from his book to acknowledge her, which he knows will piss her off.

"Hey!" she exclaims, reaching from the other side of the table to slap him on the head. He looks up with annoyance. "You can't read! You can do that when you're in the hallway eating lunch alone. You're with me, and you have to talk to me."

"Don't hit me," he retorts, stuffing his book in his bag. "You're lucky you dragged me in here."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

I give her a small smile and don't say anything more.

She smiles back and lowers her eyes to her own lunch: peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a water bottle. But in the middle of lunch she'll go back up again and buy a bag of chips. He could never understand why she wouldn't buy the chips along with her sandwich.

"So what are you reading this time?" she asks, unwrapping her sandwich from the plastic wrap.

"_On The Road_."

She scoffs. "Ugh. Kerouac. If I wrote everything that happened in my life and added a bunch of 'he saids' and 'she saids' I would be exactly the same."

"He is a bit self indulgent in that respect, I'll give you that. But he can write – his descriptions can be top notch. If only he were more creative…kind of a waste, really."

"Of course, every single guy has to like Kerouac, it's like an unspoken law."

He smiles at her. "That's actually kind of true."

She laughs. "But your opinion is the lowest of him I've heard from the male sex. Actually, come to think of it, you're the only other guy besides my dad who has read it. Everyone else here is moronic."

"Aw, don't be like that," they hear someone drawl.

Kaoru looks to her side and her face scrunches with distaste when she sees Enishi Yukishiro slide into the seat next to her.

"And you're _definitely_ a prime example of how this school is moronic," she continues, looking at Enishi in the eye.

Kenshin loves that she can be very polite, but extremely vicious when the time arises.

"No need to insult my intelligence. We both know you're into me, stop denying it," Enishi says, as if she never said anything.

She inches away as he slides closer.

"Yukishiro, get the fuck out of here," Kenshin growls, glaring at him.

Enishi doesn't even look to acknowledge Kenshin. "Come on, Kaoru, just admit it."

Kenshin isn't quite sure _what_ comes over him, but he thinks it's out of control, especially when he finally realizes that he has thrown his drink at him, causing him to blubber like a fish.

Enishi's eyes finally lock onto Kenshin's and he reaches over to throw Soujiro's mashed potatoes (he cries out with resentment), but Kenshin ducks at the last second, and the thrown food ends up hitting the back of a senior who's notoriously known for his anger issues.

"This is straight out of a movie," Kenshin finds himself saying as the senior turns around menacingly.

And then Kenshin grins mischievously, which worries Kaoru a little. He reaches under the table and taps her knee. Her hand laces with his, but confusion is etched on her face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Kenshin yells before pulling her down under the table.

There's a surge of chaos as everyone jumps up and begins to throw food.

"Kenshin! What the hell?" she squeals as a particularly nasty substance nearly hits then from under the table.

"Come on, it was the perfect opportunity!" he says excitedly.

She sighs. "That's true." And then she smiles. "We have to go out there and fight!"

He grins. "We do. But first…" And he snakes his hand to the back of her neck and pulls her in for a deep kiss.

When he pulls away her eyes are still closed, which makes him smirk. But then she opens her eyes and slaps his arm. "We're talking about that after we kick some ass."

"Gladly."

And then both get out from under the table to join the fight, which manages to last for a good ten minutes, when the principal comes into the cafeteria, his face slowly turning an interesting shade of red…

* * *

Kenshin looks over at Kaoru, abandoning his mopping. "Was it worth it?"

She stops her own mopping to look at him with a blank expression. But soon she can't contain her emotions and she slowly breaks into a smile. "Yeah, it was."

The entire school is cleaning up the cafeteria, just like the movies, and Kenshin and Kaoru are in the middle, hoping to hide in the masses so they could talk without any of the teachers and administrators noticing.

He nods before mopping a little, but only so he can step closer to her without the principal yelling at him. "So…" he starts, and she immediately knows what he wants to talk about.

"Yeah…kind of random?" she says, looking away from him to focus on her mopping. She grimaces at what she supposes (hopes) is yogurt on the floor. Her face is turning red.

"Okay. I'll give you two options. One, we pretend that it never happened. But if that's the case, we can never talk about it again. Understand? It would be under lock and key," he states, not looking at her either.

"And the second?"

"We talk about it right now."

She really doesn't want to talk about it now, but she _does_ want to talk about it at some point, but there isn't an option for that.

"Let's talk about it," she answers, still not able to meet his eyes.

"Okay. Was it that unpleasant?"

She flushes. "Not really."

"Would you like to do it again?"

She chokes back a laugh. "You're so conceited!"

"I would, how about you?" he continues, but this time his voice is softer, letting her know he's very serious.

She finally meets his eyes, which are staring at her steadily. His fingers are drumming on the mop, the only sign of his insecurity. Noticing this, she drops her mop and takes a few strides to Kenshin, and despite their being covered in pounds of food, she kisses him, and this time she's completely into it.

He responds eagerly for a few seconds before the principal yells, "STOP THAT AND GET BACK TO CLEANING!"

They break apart and Kaoru's flushing and Kenshin's smirking while they resume their tasks.

* * *

A/N: The writer's block is so close to being gone – it's just having a hold on me with The Unidentified, but I'm slowly getting that chapter done, so no worries.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	22. 048: Diamond

A/N: Inspired by a lyric from the song "Miss California" by Jack's Mannequin.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_And I'm gonna paint a diamond on your hand_

_And you will be my bride._

_- Jack's Mannequin_

* * *

**048: Diamond**

There are strict rules about keeping the paint on the paper, or at least on the table, and not on the floor or on each other. But Kenshin Himura, even at four-years-old, has a little problem with authority.

"Are you almost done?" Kaoru whispers, her eyes closed. She's nervous about breaking the rules.

"Yeah," he answers in a normal voice as he continues holding her left hand, painting something on one of her fingers. The paint feels cold on her skin.

"Okay, I'm done!"

She opens her eyes and looks at her hand, where he painted a diamond ring on it.

It reminds her of her mother's shiny diamond ring, so she grins. "Thank you!" And she kisses him on the cheek.

He puts a hand to his cheek, leaving behind red paint, which clashes with his fiery hair and flushed face.

* * *

After Kenshin's art class, he finds a quarter on the ground, and he wants to buy Kaoru a birthday gift. Even though his mom bought a gift for Kaoru and said it was from the entire Himura family, he wants to give her something special, something just from him.

"What can you get with a quarter?" she asks as she follows him down the street, making sure she's a good two feet away from the road.

Kenshin walks quickly in the biker lane. Always slightly rebellious. "I don't know. We'll go to Toys 'R' Us and find something you like."

She doubts him, but continues to trail behind him because she doesn't want to walk back to his house alone.

They walk through the half-empty parking lot and right before entering they see three toy vending machines, all worth a quarter. He turns around and beams at her. There's a smudge of blue paint on the middle of his shirt.

"Turn around and I'll pick something for you," he says.

She eyes him warily. "Please don't get me something gooey."

"Turn around!" he repeats, this time waving his hand.

She sighs and turns around, fumbling with her hands in front of her. She hears him twist the metal knob and the tumbling of a plastic capsule.

"Okay, turn around and close your eyes."

Obeying him, she continues to play with her hands. But he forcefully grabs her left hand, making her stop fidgeting, and he slips something on her ring finger.

"Open your eyes."

She looks down and sees a pink plastic ring with a fake diamond-shaped jewel on her finger. She looks into his eyes and grins.

"Thank you! I love it!"

And at ten-years-old, she pecks him on the lips. Their first kiss.

They walk back to his house hand-in-hand.

* * *

The plastic ring she received from him stopped fitting at the age of fourteen, so she wears it around her neck on a long silver chain. She ignores the strange looks she receives; it's worth it when he smiles at her whenever it catches his eye.

She's waiting for him on her front porch. He said he was hit with a sudden inspiration, and that her birthday dinner will have to be delayed.

She sighs, imagining him painting. He likes large, blank canvases to throw himself onto. She only watched him paint once, and he was mesmerizing. Sinewy limbs, gracing the canvas with large strokes, yet nimble fingers to include the minute details…

She can't wait to see him.

With that thought, his car pulls into her driveway. He steps out and she's excited – he's wearing the navy blazer that drives her insane.

"Hey," he greets her as she walks out to his car, which he leans back against nonchalantly.

She's so attracted to him.

"Hey," she says before kissing him lightly on the lips, but he wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her deeper.

It embarrasses her to display such affection, but since there's nobody around, she gives into it and cradles his face with her hands.

When he pulls away, she sort of trails after his lips, and he laughs. "Hey, I actually have reservations. We can do this later," he teases.

She sighs; she gave up a long time ago in trying to amend his slightly perverted ways.

There's a little green paint in his hair, which she picks off as best she can.

He smiles with a mixture of gratitude and sheepishness. "I'm so messy," he said apologetically.

"It's okay." _I love you all the more for it_, she adds in her mind.

"I want to give you something."

He reaches into his pocket to grab a velvet box – it's not the size that would normally fit an engagement ring; instead it's flatter and longer, more rectangular.

She smiles. "You didn't have to."

"Happy eighteenth," he says softly as she opens the case, revealing a delicate silver ring, which curled into a small heart with the tiniest diamond inside.

"I had to throw you off and put the ring in something that didn't look like I was proposing to you..."

She looks up with tears in her eyes. "This is the most thoughtful gift…" and she can't find herself to speak any further, for once at a complete loss for words.

So she throws herself onto him, and he ignores the slight pain from being slammed into his car, because he's too busy trying to win dominance in her mouth and touch the skin of her waist under her shirt.

He pulls away again, but this time he only leaves a breath between them. "I love you," he breathes out.

She strokes his cheek. "I love you too."

Their first exchange of love. She can't stop smiling as they drive to the restaurant.

In fact, she can't stop smiling for days on end. It's a good thing that she and Kenshin match, so she doesn't look like a fool alone.

* * *

Their apartment is a little small, but it's home. She's resting half on top of him, slowly falling asleep after a long day of work. He's trying to read the paper, but his grip is loosening and it's falling on top of her, like a blanket.

"Hey Kaoru?" he prods quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know why I painted a ring on your finger in preschool?"

She lifts her head off his shoulder to look at him and shake her head. "No. Why?"

"It was for a number of reasons…" he starts, raising a hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear. "First…I loved you. And I saw some movie where the guy gave a ring to the woman he loved. I had to make do, be resourceful."

She smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth. "Your first painting. Such a shame my mom made me wash it off."

"It's okay." And he taps the side of her head with his forefinger. "It's all up here."

"I believe you had a point?" she gently reminds him.

"Oh yes. And the other reason, which I suppose is a little…primitive looking back on it…but I wanted to claim you."

She chokes back a laugh. "_Claim_ me? What? Are we monkeys?"

"We're not getting into that whole evolution versus creationism issue. But yeah. It's a little similar to what I'm going to do now. But this time I have the means to make this proper."

Her brows furrow in puzzlement, but he holds out his other hand, unclenches his fingers and there rests a diamond ring. A real one.

"Kenshin?"

He looks into her eyes, asking her wordlessly.

Her bottom lip quivers, but she's smiling. "And you don't have a bit of paint on you this time," she whispers.

"No, I wanted to look presentable," he says.

He's wearing sweats, a thin t-shirt, and mismatching socks, but she could care less.

"Yes," she says quietly, removing the ring he gave her six years ago and placing it on her right hand. "Would you…?" she trails off, embarrassed.

He propels forward to kiss her soundly, slipping the ring on her finger.

"I've claimed you now," he growls, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you did when I was four – diamonds are a girl's best friend, even painted ones."

And while the paint may wash away, the plastic may break, and the promise ring from high school may get lost in the back of an old jewelry box, she treasures each diamond just as much as the real one she has now…because they're all from him.

* * *

A/N: Fluff is just so wonderful.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	23. 060: Drink

A/N: Inspired by the song "Slow Dancing With A Stranger" by Danger Radio.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_What have I got myself into?_

_Girl you make me feel like I'm walkin' into danger_

_- Danger Radio_

* * *

**060: Drink**

This is my first time out in about two weeks, and frankly, I just wish I were back in my bed, listening to "that depressing shit," the type of music I've been listening to recently, that Sano so politely coined.

The crowd parts for us, because Sano is over six feet tall, and obviously people step away for him, and not for someone like me, who's barely a respectable "guy" height.

He grabs two stools by the bar, and he orders two beers.

"It's on me," he says.

"Oh what a sport," I reply with sarcasm, easily catching the bottle that slides across the counter.

"Hey, you know me."

"I know, which is why you shouldn't be fishing for compliments – do you _want_ to know how much you owe me?"

Sano holds out his hands in surrender. "Fine. You win."

I tip the bottle to him and try and down about half of it.

"Okay, I see, want to get wasted? Is that going to help?"

I sigh and put the bottle down. "Not really, no. Because that'll just piss me off tomorrow: not only will I have a massive hangover, but also it would be because of her. She's been the cause of enough damage."

Sano groans. "Could you just _let her go_? She was a dumb bitch. She's not worth it."

"That doesn't change the fact that I loved her," I say quietly before finishing off my beer.

"Well at least you're using the past tense, that's a start," he mutters, gesturing the bartender for another drink.

"Wow, I'm surprised you even caught that."

He shoves me and I nearly fall off the stool. "Fuck you. I got into the same smartsy-fartsy school as you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, who knows why."

Sano mutters some curses under his breath; he knows he only got in because he's one of the best sprinters I've ever seen, so he doesn't take it personally.

"You know…you should totally hook up with a really hot chick."

I gape at him. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

He shrugs, but he places his beer on the counter and turns his body to face mine. Uh oh, that's never good, when he abandons his drink.

"Look, Kenshin, you're never going to move on if you don't do something now."

It means he's trying to be _serious_.

"It happened _two weeks ago_. I'm allowed to grieve, aren't I?"

"Absolutely not. She's a whore who probably will contract some STD because of what she did to you. Piece of shit. She really had no idea –"

"Sano!" I interrupt him loudly over the growing crowd. "I know you're trying to make me feel better…but please stop talking about it. I only agreed to go out because you were selling this night to be a guys' night out thing. No mention of the fairer sex."

"Hardly fairer."

"Knock it off or I'm walking out," I threaten.

He holds up his hands in surrender again. "Alright. Let's talk about manly things. Because we are men. And that's what men do."

I smile and sip my beer, looking around the bar. I've never been to this one, since this one has considerably more dancing going on, and I'm not really into that scene.

"Wait, why _are_ we here?" I ask Sano, realizing that he's the most awkward dancer on this side of the world. "Why didn't we just go to the Akabeko?"

"Ah…" He finishes his beer. "I heard from a source that a certain someone was there."

I grip my bottle tightly. "I showed her that place." I glare at the floor before raising my eyes to Sano's. "What the hell? I shouldn't be trying to avoid her! She should be trying to avoid _me_! Fuck this! We're going there! And you know what, _she_ can find another bar!"

Sano slaps the table and wolf calls. "That's the spirit! Let's go!"

* * *

We walk into the Akabeko and my insides are scrambling, and those one and a half beers I had at that other place threaten to crawl up my throat and onto my Vans.

Maybe this isn't such a good idea.

But Sano is wiggling his eyebrows, excited, hoping to see her face when she realizes that I'm here, despite the fact that other people would've warned me about coming here.

We go to the bar and so far I don't see her.

Sano's talking to someone on our dorm floor, and I just pay the bartender and look down the row of people.

Nobody I know, or find interesting, thank God.

But then I look past Sano where there are empty stools…except for one.

And that's when I see a girl who makes me forget the name of my ex-girlfriend who broke my heart two weeks ago, who makes me forget my own name.

Ivory skin and black hair, a stunning contrast. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun, strands gracefully framing her face, like she didn't try at all, like it's natural for her hair to fall that way to perfectly accentuate her fine eatures.

Uninterrupted skin. From what I can tell, she's wearing a strapless top or dress. Her collarbones, the expanse of her neck when she cranes her head to the side…

I've never been this aroused by a complete stranger.

My face stings for a few moments before I look to see Sano lowering his hand.

"Did you just _slap _me?" I ask incredulously, bringing a hand to my cheek.

"Well you were totally zoning out."

"I was not! There's this girl I just saw sitting –" I point to where Mystery Girl was sitting, and of course she's not there anymore.

"I think you're making shit up."

"No, he's not."

We both turn our heads and there she is, standing with a hip quirked to the side, delicately holding a martini glass, a hint of a smile on her face. Why does she look so damn sophisticated?

Sano whistles lowly. "Okay, um, yeah. I gotta go…feed my cat…" And he practically runs away into the crowd.

I look after him with a quizzical expression. "Cat?" I mouth to myself.

But I completely forget about him (what's his name again?) when she occupies his seat. "Hi," she says.

I swallow. Dry throat. "Hi."

She pulls a strand of hair behind her ear. But it's not a nervous gesture. No, she _exudes_ confidence. "Saw you staring."

I flush, and thank _God_ this bar has very dim lights. "Yeah…"

"Normally it would gross me out, but you're cute."

I take a sip of my beer because I have no idea what to say to that.

"Actually, you're quite beautiful," she corrects herself, cocking her head to the side a bit. "Are you gay?" she asks upfront.

I nearly spit my beer out. "No!"

She smiles. "Oh. Good. That would've been disappointing."

I take another sip.

"So, what's a beautiful boy with a melancholy air about him doing here?"

I sigh. "Guys' night out. Sort of. My roommate just wanted me out of the apartment."

She nods slowly. "You were dumped?" she asks, skimming the tip of her index finger over the rim of her glass, not looking at me. She's beginning to get bored.

"No, I dumped her."

She looks up. "Oh." She's clearly looking for more.

"She's been cheating on me for over a month."

My chest constricts with pain and I kind of feel like keeling over.

She lifts her glass and delicately drinks her martini until she's finished with it. "I would say I'm sorry, but that means I never would've gotten you for the night."

I have _no_ idea what she's trying to imply (okay that's a total and complete _lie_) but I shouldn't be going there.

My eyes drift down to her silhouette and her black dress falls to her knee and she's wearing high heels that I'm sure are making her legs look fantastic.

I look back up to her face and she's smiling, and it's a _knowing_ one, so she's well aware that I've been checking her out. I feel so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…it's wrong," I stutter.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I like it. It makes me feel…_special_. Besides, it's not like you're objectifying me. You're just…admiring my figure. It's like going to a museum and looking at a piece of priceless art. But you know you can't touch." And then she smirks. "At least without my permission."

I suppose that's true; she is a work of art. But it's strange, the words seem so conceited, but she doesn't sound that way at all. It's very weird; I've never met a girl so confident and so beyond the norm in conversation making.

And did she just practically hint that I might be able to touch her tonight? Holy _shit_.

"I'm sorry…what's your name?"

She smiles. "It's Kaoru." She re-crosses her legs. "And you are…"

"Kenshin."

"Kenshin," she rolls my name on her tongue and I can't _breathe_.

This night is going to be interesting, that I know for sure.

I finish my drink, and I hope that I'll fare fine with this mysterious girl, because I know this is new, dangerous territory for me.

Bring it.

* * *

A/N: Writing the end of this oneshot was really hard for some reason, but I think I like how it turned out.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	24. 015: Blue

A/N: Inspired by all the graduation fuss and my twisted desire for some angst.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**015: Blue**

"I'm so sorry, Kenshin, but I have to leave. Thank you so much – this party is so nice."

He brings her into a tight hug, which she stiffens in surprise to, but she eventually reciprocates whole-heartedly.

When she pulls away, she shrugs. "Family friend obligation – I have to go to Megumi's graduation party."

Kenshin grimaces, which makes her laugh.

"I know you don't like her. But she's just not as comfortable with herself as you are," she comments with slight mockery. He's quite the cocky bastard.

"No, as you are," he replies with a sincere smile, making her grin widely. He loves that grin.

She sighs dramatically. "Well, I'm off then. I couldn't find your parents before, but please thank them for me, would you?" she asks as she backs away.

"I will. Have a good summer."

"You too. And if we don't see each other before college…I hope you have a great time. I know you'll do well," she says, repeating what she'd wrote in his yearbook a few weeks ago.

"You too."

And she twirls around, her blue dress sashaying with the swing of her hips. His eyes trail after her and he takes a long sip of his Coke.

Someone bumps into him, and he knows it's Misao. "Hey," he says, not looking at her.

"Hey." She follows his line of sight and finds Kaoru getting into her car and driving away. "You're too late," she says after a minute.

"What're you talking about?"

"I mean with Kaoru. You're too late."

"I still don't know what you mean."

"She's dating Akira."

He nearly drops his cup in surprise. "Her _prom date_? Are you _kidding_? He's such…he's such a…"

"He's a nice, intelligent, gentleman. He's polite, he's caring, and he treats Kaoru well," she explains slowly, her voice quiet. "And he's what Kaoru deserves. She deserves someone like him. What she doesn't deserve is someone who's inconsistent, moody, and perverted."

He rips his eyes away to glare at Misao. "You're making me sound like I'm some PMSing bitch. And, frankly, that's not who I am."

"No, you're not like that _all_ the time. But the key word is consistency. You _can_ be nice and you _can_ be a gentleman…but you choose not to be."

He lowers his eyes to his half empty cup. The soda is losing its chill.

She chuckles a little under her breath. "You know…before prom…she would've settled for you."

He stops breathing.

"She liked you for a long, _long_ time. And she put up with your perversion, your moodiness, you're short-lasting girlfriends. Really Kenshin? _Tomoe_?" she adds with incredulity painted all over her face.

"I kind of want to pretend that didn't happen," he merely answers, taking another sip of his lukewarm soda.

Misao shakes her head. "But the point is…she didn't care. Because when she experienced those _rare_ times with you when you were a gentleman and stuff…she loved it. And she thought it was all worth it." She then looks at him sadly. "But now she knows better. And I hope you do too. You missed your chance on being with the best thing that could've happened to you. And, frankly, I hope you regret this for the rest of your life."

Misao walks away and Kenshin returns to staring at the spot where Kaoru was standing a few minutes ago. He closes his eyes briefly and he brings back her smiling, blue eyes. Her blue dress that flowed over her body in a way that made his mouth go dry. The way her black hair shined blue in the sun as she walked away.

Blue. Blue. Blue. Even his mood is blue as well, which is rather fitting.

But he deserves it, he admits to himself as he finally gathers his wits and joins the party.

* * *

A/N: I know this is rather unsatisfying/depressing. And I'm sorry I've been gone – the end of the year is a crazy time. I just managed to squeeze this in right before my graduation, and after this weekend, I'm going to do by best to get back in the groove of pleasing you readers – I thank you for your patience!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	25. 086: Choices

A/N: Inspired by watching _Rome_ for the past week or so.

Standard disclaimers apply.

NOTE: If you've ever seen HBO's amazing show _Rome_, then you'll know practically all the actors are British. Please just imagine that all the dialogue in this oneshot are all said in accents – it makes reading so much more enjoyable :)

* * *

**086: Choices**

What's a girl to do: she has to choose her husband today, and in less than an hour! Of course, she would rather have this choice, that's why it took Princess Kaoru so long to convince her father that she's a good judge of character, and that his help is not required.

In short, she just wants to make sure that the man who's supposed to be sharing her bed is not only extremely intelligent, but good-looking as well. Fathers aren't exactly thinking straight when choosing a suitable partner for their daughters.

She chooses a shimmering white gown to wear, one that accentuates her curves just so. And of course, there's a large slit from her feet to just below her hips. This is always a test, to see which of the men would be within her grasp; she has to make sure that she'll be able to wrap her future husband around her tiny finger.

"Emphasize my eyes," she tells a servant who is applying her make up.

The servant nods obediently.

Kaoru hums and closes her eyes, hoping that this all will end quickly. She has other important things to do.

* * *

"Why must I go?" Prince Kenshin laments from under his blankets to his mother. He hasn't been woken up this early since his first days of training.

"Because you were summoned by the high royal family. If you refuse, you'll dishonor us! Now be quiet and put these on. You'll look…_regal_," his mother retorts, snapping her fingers to one of the servants, who scurries over to the bed and places folded clothing onto it.

"Ugh, stupid wench, thinking she can just do whatever she pleases. Does she not understand that she's picking people like we're cattle? I'm a man, for gods' sakes," he mutters, burying his face deeper into his pillow.

"Don't insult her! She will be ruler of these lands in time, and you can possibly rule with her."

"Please, like that will happen. This is an embarrassment."

His mother marches up to his bed and yanks the blankets off him. He yells out in protest.

"Shut up! Get dressed and we'll have a quick breakfast before you go."

And his mother leaves, the servant trailing behind her.

Muttering curses, he gets up and combs his long hair back, wincing when he finds knots.

He knows he has no choice in the matter; while his family may be the most superior in the Fourth Province, he is certainly below Princess Kaoru, but he's high enough to be a possible husband.

"Damn that stupid brat."

* * *

"Daddy? What do you think?" Kaoru asks, gliding into the dining hall, her hair flowing about her.

Her "daddy," the King, looks at his daughter with wide eyes. There's a reason why he went gray at a young age, and being the supreme ruler of twelve provinces is not the only reason why.

"Kaoru…"

"Oh, it's fashionable, don't fuss," she says, taking a seat next to her father and kissing his cheek.

"Please try and be serious about this. I'm allowing you to choose your husband because I trust you. Don't make me lose that trust."

Kaoru stops eating and gives her father a hard stare. "Father. I will pick one of your men whom you've selected, you can't go wrong now, can you?"

And she goes back to her food, blatantly ignoring him for the rest of the meal.

* * *

"It's bloody hot," Kenshin murmurs as he joins his mother at the table. "Hate this stupid…"

"Oh, hush. You sound like a petulant child. But you look like a man." She nods at the pleated robe, pleased with herself. "I picked out the colors myself."

He looks down at the design on the fringes of his white robe: navy and lavender.

"It brings out the flecks of violet in your eyes."

When she snaps at the servant to fill her plate with more fruit salad, Kenshin glares at her, a frightening sight to behold with his amber eyes.

When the servant is done, Kenshin's mother looks to his empty plate. "Eat."

"I'd rather not. Emasculation fills my stomach with disgust." He gets up from his seat and heads towards the door. "I will meet you in the carriage."

His mother sighs. "So dramatic." She nods to a servant. "Fetch me my purse, would you?"

* * *

Kaoru spritzes jasmine perfume on her wrists and neck before the grand choosing. Not that she expects (nor desires) any of the men to come close enough to her to smell it.

"Misao," Kaoru calls, and her faithful servant bounces into the room, making Kaoru smile.

"Yes?"

"Walk with me." She gets up gracefully and walks out of her bedchambers, Misao trailing behind. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always."

Kaoru smiles. "Good. Since this little bastard will be bound to me until death…might as well give him something pretty to look at, ne?"

Misao grins. "Yes."

They stop in front of the curtain, which will lead to the throne room, and on the other side of this curtain, is Kaoru's rightful place.

She takes a breath. "And let the games begin." She steps forward and Misao rushes to push the curtain aside for her master.

* * *

There are about twenty other suitors. Eleven of them are of the same position as Kenshin – princes, leaders of providences. The other eight or so are from foreign lands. Kenshin hopes that she'll just pick one of the foreigners; after all, there would be political advantages to such a union.

"Kenshin, Kenshin, my good man. How long has it been?"

Kenshin looks to the source of the voice, frowning a little when he discovers whom it is. "Yukishiro, how are you?" He hates this man with a passion.

"I'm quite well." Enishi inches closer to Kenshin's ear and whispers, "So have you seen this princess? Stunning, right?"

"I've hardly seen her. These past few years I've been away. I remember seeing her when I was ten," Kenshin answers tersely.

But yes, she was quite the pretty little thing at ten-years-old; she had just figured out how to use her looks to get what she wanted.

Enishi laughs whole-heartedly. "Yes, that's right! What have you been studying again?"

"Academics and the art of combat." Kenshin tries hard not to smirk.

"Oh, a double threat I see. Maybe you'll be as good as me this time around?"

Kenshin glares a bit. "You took advantage of a child almost half your size."

"Well we're still not the same size now, are we?"

Kenshin grits his teeth in annoyance. "I could cut you in _half_, you –"

But before Kenshin could finish, music begins playing, signifying the beginning of the event.

All the male prospects reassemble themselves so they're lined up in a row. Kenshin doesn't bother moving, and ends up being on the far end, close to the entryway, or what will be the princess's right.

He looks up to where the two golden thrones are, and past them is a magnificent curtain that he's sure costs as much as his province. The curtain is soon pushed aside, and a bewitching young woman walks through.

All of the men are entranced within that one second, but Kenshin sees right through her; she's nothing more than a seductress and a manipulator. She may be a great politician and ruler, but she will rely on her looks, which will only get her so far.

But he will not deny her beauty, and he appreciates it all the same.

Her strides are slow, deliberately teasing everyone in the room with the uninterrupted exposure of the smooth skin of her leg. Exquisite.

She takes her seat on her father's large throne, crossing her legs as she glances over the men. Kenshin has never felt more degraded in his life.

But her father soon walks into the room, a trail of servants and counselors behind him, and everyone gets down on one knee and bows their heads down.

"Rise," he says.

Everyone follows his command. He walks over to where his daughter is and stands by her left side. He nods at her and she gives him an _innocent_ smile.

Kenshin has a rather ill feeling about this.

* * *

Kaoru supposes that twenty is a respectable amount of people to choose from. She could've had to choose out of five, but her father was kind and now offers her a good number.

She calmly glances over each one, deciding to eliminate all the ugly ones.

She finds seven that especially stand out, and points to them. "All of you leave."

They bow to her before being shown out be a few guards.

Thirteen left. She takes a breath and snaps her fingers, hoping for a glass of water. One is quickly brought to her and she brings it to her lips.

After she's finished, she beckons her father close to her. "Are all these men intellectuals?"

"Not all, but most."

She huffs; that won't do. "Any of you who has not been fully educated, you are to leave."

Two of the men, who she believes to be foreigners, bow and leave.

"And, any of those who are not taught how to adequately fight, leave."

Three men follow, so there are eight left.

She holds out her goblet and Misao takes it from her hand. Standing up, she walks down the small set of stairs to the eight men remaining.

She walks her way up to the man on her farthest left. On closer inspection, she realizes that he's too…_feminine_. He's not one to bed women, that she's definite of.

"You may go," she says to him.

He smiles, bows, and leaves. She probably did him a good deed; if he were to marry her, his secret would be revealed in due time, and that is such a nasty business to deal with.

Most of the men otherwise aren't particularly unique, until she gets to the sixth one in line. He has shocking white hair and turquoise eyes, and not to mention he's extremely handsome. He's a definite possibility.

The seventh she sends away at once, because he just has the unfortunate circumstance of being right after the most promising one.

The eighth…

She didn't notice that his bright red hair is as long as hers pulled back in a low ponytail; it definitely adds to his exotic appeal. And he has very fine features, borderline feminine, but his _eyes_…

He doesn't look directly at her like the others, which bothers her.

"Look at me," she demands in a quiet voice.

He obeys her and meets her cobalt stare.

* * *

Beautiful. That's all he can really think when he looks directly at her face, but he _won't_ allow himself to be manipulated.

So he doesn't try and catch a glance at her chest, nor do his eyes roam down her body; he keeps his eyes right on hers.

She smirks. "Are you trying to be respectful and not stare openly at me, or are you trying to prove that you will not be manipulated by a woman? You may speak freely." Her voice is soft, alluring.

"Both," he admits.

"Go on."

He pauses, thinking of his words carefully. "A woman of such high standing deserves nothing but the upmost respect from all. But I do have my pride as a man to concern."

Her smirk turns into a smile before she turns around to go back to her seat on her father's throne.

"And what is your name?" she asks him.

"Kenshin Himura. Leader of the Fourth Province."

"He was the missing boy for the last nine years," her father whispers in her ear.

"Ah, yes, the empty chair. Where have you been?"

"Studying."

"Did you not have suitable tutors here?"

He smirks a little. "I started to outwit them, a concept I'm sure Your Highness is quite familiar with."

She smiles. "Indeed. So you were studying all the philosophers and mathematicians for nine years? Are you really that slow?"

"Hardly. I've learned the way of the sword for most of that time."

"Which sword style?"

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

There's a surge of whisperings in the room. Even Yukishiro looks to Kenshin with widened eyes.

"The lost technique. Care to demonstrate? Prove your word?"

This isn't a request, it's a demand.

"I'll need a curved sword. Mine, unfortunately, is at home."

"A warrior is never to be without his sword, is that not true?" she asks, mocking him.

"Yes, but I figured that if there was the off chance that I would have to use my skills, I would just use a sword from one of your fine guards. I can use a normal sword, but it's not as smooth nor visually appealing."

The smile grows on her face. "I like you."

And that's when Kenshin remembers that he is _not_ talking to just any woman – he's talking to the future _queen_ of all the provinces and that he's a potential husband for her. This is not what he wants!

"Really? Then you really don't know me at all, I'm an awful person," he says quickly, hoping that maybe she'll just change his mind and choose that other man whom he doesn't recognize. He would rather not have Yukishiro be a supreme ruler, though…

"Father, Kenshin Himura and I are to married at the most convenient time for you," she continues, as if he never said anything.

Kenshin's eyes widened and he looks around the room, getting a small satisfaction at seeing Yukishiro's jaw drop.

* * *

Kaoru is very happy with her choice. Originally, she was going to go for someone who will easily bend to her will without protest. But once she'd seen this interesting man with flaming hair and eyes, she couldn't resist.

Besides, they'll have the most gorgeous children. Perhaps his hair with her eyes? With his nose and her smirk?

She doubts that any sort of combination will result in a hideous way – they're both ridiculously beautiful people.

Besides, he's fun to banter with. She can't wait for the day when he'll completely give himself to her.

"We shall have a dinner celebrating, ne?"

Her father nods. "Of course."

When he starts ordering people around, she looks at Kenshin again, and he stares back, his eyes hard. Perhaps this isn't what he wanted nor planned, but he might as well get over it fast. This is the highest honor anyone can receive, and she plans on relaying that to him tonight.

He cannot, and will not, resist for long.

But now she must leave and prepare for tonight. After all, she must look her absolute best; seducing is an art that requires time to prepare.

* * *

Kenshin rips off his clothing as soon as the door to his temporary room is shut. He's feeling a mixture of humiliation, grief, and dare he say, enticement.

This woman, this _sphinx_, will drive him insane!

He wipes beads of sweat from his forehead, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Master? The bath is ready," a servant calls from the other side of the door.

Kenshin growls lowly in his throat. "Come in, come in."

The servant (a female one) enters the room; and when she sees Kenshin's robe in a rumpled pile, and Kenshin standing away from it, wearing nothing more than a tunic, she squeaks and blushes.

Definitely a newly hired one.

Kenshin sighs tiredly, unwilling to deal with this. "Throw this robe into the woods somewhere, will you? Or take it and sell it for money, I don't care."

The girl bows lowly and runs to grab and runs away again.

Kenshin's mother enters his room right when the girl leaves, and she looks after her. "What is she doing with that robe? I paid good money for it!"

"I gave it to her, the poor dear nearly fainted when she saw me half clothed. Where did you find her, anyway?"

"Oh, she's not mine, she's one of Princess Kaoru's. She will now report what a physique you have."

Kenshin groans. "This is a nightmare, really. This little bitch thinks she can toy with me like I'm one of her fucking slaves…"

His mother walks over to him and slaps him soundly on the cheek. "You must _stop_ insulting Her Highness. She will be your wife and you will be one of the most powerful men in the world. There is nothing to complain about. Now your bath is ready – hurry before it gets cold."

"Like I would want a hot bath in this damn weather," he mutters before walking away, putting his hand to his cheek.

* * *

"Ah Misao, you're back so soon? I thought you were going to help bathe him," Kaoru says, beginning to undress herself for her bath.

"He sent me away – he actually believed that I was a first time servant. Gave me his robe to sell for pocket money," Misao explains as Kaoru walks into her bath, which is filled with cool water and flower petals.

Kaoru looks up to see Misao's hands, which were holding the robe. "It looked well on him. I will keep it, I'll pay you."

"Thank you."

Kaoru dunks her head under water and breaks through the surface, running her hands through her hair. "So?"

"I only got to see his bare chest."

"And?"

Misao flushes. "Very…"

Kaoru grins. "Good."

She can't wait for later this evening.

* * *

Kaoru reclines in her favorite lounge chair, the cushions perfectly fluffed. She stretches her legs and rests her arm on the head, looking over at Kenshin, who remains sitting erect as if in a wooden chair. She begged her father to allow the two to have a few minutes alone before her father and his mother joined them, and she plans on using these moments wisely.

"Come now, relax," she says, pulling a grape off a stem and popping it into her mouth.

He doesn't change his position.

She sighs. "You know, you should be more grateful. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I could easily get you imprisoned for your behavior."

He smiles a little. "Yes…but you're amused by me, so I think I'm relatively safe."

"I won't deny that…but you should show more respect to those in the court. I do have an image to uphold."

"You would like to show the public that you're the true ruler, that you control everyone like a ventriloquist."

She shrugs. "I _am_. I do hold this power, and you best not forget that."

"Don't worry, I know my place."

"Good." She gives him a smile. "Try the wine, it's delicious. Aged to perfection."

He nods and holds up his goblet, a servant coming over to fill it. He holds up his hand, telling the servant to stay, and he downs his goblet in one swig.

As the servant refills it, she smiles. "Two can play that game." She pulls back her goblet and finishes her drink. "Tell my father and Kenshin's mother that they can come in now."

* * *

While their parents were talking, Kenshin had been sneaking in wine, so by the end of the dinner, he's quite tipsy.

But when his mother and her father announce that there's a party in the main ballroom, he feels like he's not _nearly _inebriated enough to handle this.

But Kaoru loops her arm through his as they walk to where the party is.

"You know…we can leave the party after the first hour or so," she whispers in his ear, making him shiver.

"What do you mean by _we_."

She gives him an alluring smile and doesn't say another word, which pisses him off, yet makes him nervous at the same time; he's finding it harder to convince himself that she can be resisted, and the win certainly isn't helping.

He attempts to be happy, and he attempts to be amiable, but after a while, he can't take anymore, so he excuses himself and enters an empty room that he supposes is rarely used because of all the rare artifacts displayed.

"You've been in isolation for too long – that wasn't a full hour," he hears Kaoru purr.

A groan gets stuck in his throat. "Please, I would like to be alone."

But of course she doesn't listen; she walks over to him until they're standing in front of each other, inches apart.

"You can have me, if you like," she says, leaning in.

He stumbles back in shock.

"I…couldn't. _Shouldn't_."

"Don't be ridiculous," she says before pulling him close and kissing him.

His mind is unable to register what's occurring for a few moments, but when it finally kicks into her gear, he urges his own tongue forward, plunging it into the hot, secretive depths of her mouth. It hungrily draws in her sweet, unique taste, which consists of the red wine they'd drunk, berries, and something else he can't label; she's exquisite.

And then the kiss becomes extremely involved, with hands pulling in every bit of the other in clumsy attempts to bring them closer, feel every bit of them. It's a violent, turbulent sensation, but it's strangely pure bliss for them.

But when they pull away for air, she brings a hand to her lips, her eyes wide, and he curses under his breath, completely turning away from her and making sure there are a good few feet between them.

That was _way_ beyond a normal kiss.

"Um…" she starts, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Damn it." He turns around and rubs his temples. "I'm not _nearly_ drunk enough to handle this."

She lowers her hand, looking around the room for some sort of exit. "I'm leaving. Don't talk to me the rest of the night," she warns before quickly walking out.

What the hell was _that_? He finds himself repeating over and over in his mind. The only thing about the situation that he can comprehend is that this isn't going according to her plan, if her response to that kiss was any hint.

It's not going to be fun and games. When they see each other tomorrow, it's going to seem that way, but under the surface…

He'll play by her rules. After all, she _did_ choose him, thinking he'd be a nice thing to amuse her. So he'll enjoy himself watching her fail, and maybe _he'll_ be the one in control, just so long as he doesn't fall in the same pit as her.

But a small voice inside his mind says to him, _that's not a choice._

* * *

A/N: This oneshot took a little while to finally write itself, so I apologize for the lateness.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	26. 013: Yellow

A/N: Inspired by my family friends whom I go away with every summer – they do this every time they're out on the road.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**013: Yellow**

So the game is simple: find a yellow car, you get a point. Find a yellow motorcycle, you get two points. Find a yellow Hummer, you win the game. Commercial vehicles don't count.

Easy enough.

Too bad with Kenshin Himura, it's life or death.

"Yellow car!" Sano and Kenshin yell at almost the same time, watching an old woman in a yellow Volkswagen Beeter drive slowly past them in the right lane.

"I definitely said it first," Kenshin says quickly.

"No, _I _did. I clearly did, because the car was on the right, and I'm on the right side of the car; I was able to see it first. Therefore, I get the point," Sano retorts.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin inquires, glancing in his rearview mirror.

Kaoru is sitting in the back behind Sano, her arms crossed. "I don't _care_. Sano gets it."

Sano whoops. "Yeah! Even your new girlfriend sides with me."

"Kaoru! Come on!" Kenshin laments.

"This is the most ridiculous game. You're twenty-four! It's for little kids who can't handle long car rides."

"Blasphemous!"

She sighs.

"It's _fun_," Kenshin continues. "Try it."

She looks out the window to her right, and then to her left. Passing by a supermarket parking lot, she manages to find a yellow car. She points to it. "Yellow car."

"Where?" they both exclaim, looking around.

"It was in a parking lot."

"Oh, wow, Kenshin. Your new girlfriend has a good eye."

Kenshin hums in agreement. "Yes, she does. She has the gift."

"Sano? Can you stop calling me 'new girlfriend?' It's kind of annoying."

"I have to give you a nickname."

She doesn't understand why he feels the compulsion to call her something other than her given name. "Just call me Kaoru."

"Oh my God. I just thought of something brilliant: I'll call you Missy! You're just so proper and sophisticated! It works." He grins with pride.

She sighs. "You're impossible. And I can't believe you don't have a car, Kenshin! Why do you have to drive Sano's piece of crap car all the time?"

"Hey! I resent that!"

They slow down to a red light and Kenshin turns around, a serious look in his eyes. "Because you don't want Sano to be driving. Let's leave it at that. I'm doing you a favor."

"Why? How bad can he be?"

"Yeah, Kenny Boy, how bad?"

"Sano, you drive like a maniac! And you know it!"

Kaoru looks out the window again and sees a yellow Hummer driving on the left hand side. "Yellow Hummer, I win!"

"What?!"

Kaoru laughs. "I like this game!"

"You got lucky. Remember this, my dear Kaoru, we've been playing this game for _years_," Kenshin says, lowering his voice to make himself sound wise and experienced.

"And you just got your ass handed to by a beginner."

"And let me tell you, this will be the only time. For a long while."

* * *

"We _have_ to."

"Absolutely _not_! That's so weird. Aren't you afraid people are going to question your sexuality?"

"No, not with you." He brings her close and kisses her temple.

"Still. We are not keeping this. One of your cousins can have it or something."

"Kaoru, my foster grandpa, a native _italiano_, gave me this car in his will. I _have_ to keep it."

"Kenshin…it's a yellow Fiat. Can you even _drive_ a stick?"

"For your information, _yes_. And second of all, that's the main reason _why_ we're keeping it!"

"Why? Because it's a stick?"

"_No_! Because it's _yellow_! I'll help some little kid get a point in Yellow Car."

"Are you joking?"

"Hey, would you rather my getting a yellow Hummer?"

She grimaces. That's even _worse_. "Ugh. No. Fine. We'll keep the Fiat."

She doesn't know how this turned into a "we" thing; it's not like it's going to be her car…it's his. Obviously.

* * *

Although she had recently gotten her own car, she promised she'd take Kenshin's Fiat to get gas while he's visiting his foster parents in Italy.

A few people on the street stare at her car, a few point, but she's learned to ignore it after being in the passenger seat for over two years.

Besides, she can't help being fond of the yellow car. Any yellow car in general, really, because of what he said during his proposal: _I knew you were it the moment you spotted that yellow car in that parking lot I knew right then that I could see a long and happy future with you._

Although it's slightly ridiculous, she can't help but grin whenever she thinks about it.

She coasts to a stop at a red light and looks down at her hands on the wheel. Despite wearing sunglasses, her diamond ring on her left finger is still manages to blind her when he shines in the light, but it makes her really happy.

Turning her head to her right, she sees a large SUV with a stressed out mother behind the wheel. She's staring up at the light, mentally urging it to turn green. In the backseat, she sees a little boy, looking forward. But then he looks at her and his jaw drops. He yells something and points to her car. His friend bends forward to look to where he's pointing to and groans.

Kaoru grins, knowing exactly what they're doing. She can see why Kenshin wanted to keep the car.

But now he's going to _kill_ her when she tells her she caught a kid playing Yellow Car without him there!

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. Late. Like all my other work. What can I say – life is just getting in the way. And I was away last week – I finally visited Italy for the first time, and it was amazing! I can't wait to go back :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	27. 006: Hours

A/N: Inspired by the song "Waking Up In Vegas" by Katy Perry and _The Hangover_ (funniest movie – go see it!).

Also, please excuse any errors that appear in this oneshot; I was only able to proofread the entire thing once (I always proofread my story in sections as I write along anyway, but still).

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**006: Hours**

Kaoru's had her fair share of hangovers, but _this_ one takes the cake. She can't lift her head without having a surge of pain through her brain. And what is with that _bright light_?

Forcing her eyelids open, she finds herself staring directly at a very large window, the curtains pulled back and the sun high in the sky.

Groaning, she turns her head into the fluffy white pillow, trying to pull herself together. What _happened_ last night?

She can't remember _anything_.

All that she can recall is landing in Las Vegas with her fiancé, his asshole of a best friend, and her two friends. She remembers going into their linked hotel rooms, changing, and then going down to the casinos…

And that's it.

She groans again, trying to stretch, but she ends up kicking something heavy and warm.

When she hears another groan, she screams, grips the sheets and tries to roll away, but ends up toppling to the floor.

"Fuck my life," she wails, using her free hand to hold her head.

"What the _fuck_…"

And _that's_ a masculine voice. It's really sexy, but she has _no_ idea whom it belongs to. She wants to scramble to her feet, but her head is spinning and she's trying not to vomit all over herself.

So she looks around the room, which is _definitely_ not the one they booked yesterday. It's a suite that celebrities get with their ridiculous amount of money; normal people don't get suites like this.

Thankfully, nothing is broken, and the room isn't trashed. Except she does find a trail of scattered clothing leading towards the bed.

"Oh my God," she whispers.

She hopes beyond hope that her fiancé Enishi is in that bed right now.

But when the source of the sexy groan sits up, she realizes it's not him at all (she sort of knew it wasn't to begin with – Enishi doesn't groan like that, sadly enough).

It's Kenshin Himura, Enishi's jerky friend.

"No, no, no, no, no…" she repeats, closing her eyes.

"Agh what the _fuck_," Kenshin bemoans. "Where the hell…?"

Kaoru opens her eyes, watching Kenshin run a hand through his tangled red hair. He's shirtless from what she can tell, and she's beginning to have a breakdown.

"Himura," she starts, swallowing.

He turns his head to her, his amber eyes full of sleep, and red and glassy from drinking last night. But then he internalizes her swollen lips, mused hair, and obvious lack of clothing from the way she tightly clenches the sheets.

His eyes widen.

"Oh my God. What the fuck _happened _last night?"

"I don't fucking know either! Did we…? Oh God, please tell me no…I think I'm going to be sick." She scrambles to her feet, swaying when she looks down at him.

He lifts the comforter and takes a peak. "We can assume the worst," he states as if it's a business matter.

She doesn't answer – instead she's trying not to throw up on the floor.

But Kenshin's already busy looking under the sheets, disappearing from her view.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screeches.

He gets out and there's a pained expression on his face. "Do not make that noise _ever_ again. Whisper, _please_." And then he looks over the bed, scanning over the floor. "Can you…uh…clothes…?"

She finds his boxers (Oh _God_) by the foot of the bed and she tosses them to him. He slides them on quickly before getting to his feet, wobbling for a minute. "_Fuck_. Okay. Condom. Must find a used condom…" he mutters, getting on his hands and knees, looking closely at the rug.

As he crawls around the bed, Kaoru runs to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

When she enters the bedroom again, her headache still raging, he's standing up, a frightened expression on his face. "I don't know if we used a condom," he says softly, throwing her off.

She doesn't think he's ever said _anything_ in that tone of voice before.

"Please tell me you're on the pill," he says to her, scarily calm.

Tears fill her eyes. "I haven't for the past few months."

He looks away from her and narrows his eyes in thought. "Okay…okay. We're going to handle this. Pretend it never happened. I mean, it's like it never did – we don't remember it anyway. We just need to…we need to see if anyone else is here or if we're alone. And then we can…get to a pharmacy…and get that other pill…whatever it's called."

He brings his right hand to cover his eyes, taking deep breaths. But he quickly pulls it away, looking at his ring-covered fingers.

"Ah shit, I'm missing my favorite one." He wiggles his ring finger.

She subconsciously touches her left ring finger where her engagement ring is and is surprised to find an unfamiliar metal band around it instead. When she brings it to her face, she vaguely recognizes it as Kenshin's.

"Kenshin…" she starts, feeling sick again.

He sees her staring at her hand with a look of complete horror, his stomach turning when he notices the familiar metal from her palm.

"Please tell me this is a _sick_ joke."

"Where the _fuck is my engagement ring_?!" she cries out, making him wince again.

"Kaoru…" he groans.

"My _engagement ring_, the one that _Enishi_ my _fiancé _got me is _missing_! Don't you _dare_ think about telling me to shut up!"

"I have to vomit…" He staggers past her to the bathroom. She tries to block out the sound of him throwing up.

She is _so_ screwed. How is this going to be explained to Enishi? She loves him! This would break his heart. Why out of all the people in this damn city did she have to drunkenly jump into bed with _him_?

He comes back with a hand to his head, eyes full of pain. "Let's get dressed and…" He swallows, pauses a moment to see if he needs to vomit again. When the nausea passes, he continues, "We'll see what the hell happened last night. Like how we got this room, for example."

He walks past her to survey the room. "Nice, very nice. Maybe we hit a jackpot? Damn, how could we be drunk for that?" he lightly jokes.

She sinks to the floor, forcing herself not to cry. He notices her distraught expression and he comes over to her and kneels so they're at eye level.

"Kaoru. We're going to fix this. This never happened, okay? Now get dressed. We'll do the walk of shame, which is pretty bad, but once we get everything cleared up…it's done. Now get up, stop moping, and let's get this done quick before anyone else in our group can find out."

And like that, he leaves her on the ground and gathers his clothes, and whenever he finds something of hers, he tosses it to her.

* * *

She's _never_ done the walk of shame, and it's pretty goddamn _embarrassing_. After washing her face and combing her hair with her fingers as best she could, she though that she could pull this off with grace.

But no.

And Kenshin certainly isn't helping either – accepting high fives from all the guys that walk past them. She groans.

"Hey, relax. We can be a _little_ happy. Just think about all those chips I found in my pockets earlier! We'll split it fifty-fifty…it's gotta be a couple grand for both of us," he says, nudging her.

That's true. When he was getting dressed in the morning, he started yelling in excitement (much to her displeasure) about finding thousands of dollars worth of chips in his pants alone.

She sighs. "Can we please just _focus_ on what the fuck happened last night? Christ, I've _never _in my _life_…"

"Hey, I haven't either. It's fucking scary, okay? You're not alone. Please, just try and not be so depressing."

He suddenly stops by a sunglasses store. She turns around to see what he's doing and she nearly screams when she seems him walking into the store.

She charges in after him. "What are you _doing_?"

He picks up a pair of black RayBans from the rack. "Getting shades."

"We haven't cashed in our chips."

"I know, but we will. I just want to get them now before we go outside. I'm very light sensitive when I'm hungover," he explains. A woman employer nods to him and he says, "I'll take these."

"You are _so_ infuriating, you know that?"

He shrugs. "Look. You have three days until you can take that pill –"

"Of course _you_ would know that – you're probably a pro at this."

His brows furrow. "No, I'm not." He reaches into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. "I only know that because my little sister had to do this a few weeks ago."

She immediately shuts her mouth.

He sighs. "Look, whatever. Forget about it. It'll take two seconds to pay and then we can go to the pharmacy."

He strides past her to the cashier where he pays for his sunglasses with cash.

She silently follows him out, rolling his eyes when he slowly slides them on, trying (and succeeding) in being sexy.

"I saw that eye roll. As I said – I'm in a very delicate state of mind. Very sensitive to light when hungover."

"It's like you're a freaking vampire."

He grins.

"I'm sorry. Back there. That was…really unfair of me," she continues hesitantly.

He shrugs. "I said it was fine. You have every right to be high strung. Especially since you can't remember how amazing it most likely was."

She shoves him. "Shut up! We were both drunk out of minds – it was probably sloppy and disgusting and _I will not talk about this anymore_."

"Whatever you say."

"And I thought you said we're pretending this never happened!"

"Oh we will, as soon as we figure out _what_ exactly happened. Once we know, then we can forget! Right now, there's nothing to forget."

"Except your being _naked_ and moaning like a baby this morning," she retorts. "I'll never be the same."

"It was bloody sexy – don't deny it. You liked it," he says without any attitude, just a statement, which infuriates her. Especially since he's kind of right.

"I hate you so much. Just find the freaking pharmacy…"

"Oh no, we can't go to the one here."

She nearly cries. "Why not?"

"Because our _friends_ are going to be there. They're probably having the worst hangovers of their lives too."

She groans. "Then where the hell are we going?"

He pulls down the cuffs of his sleeves before adjusting his shades. "We're renting a car and going out to find one."

She considers throwing herself into the glass window of a souvenir shop.

* * *

They enter a random pharmacy Kenshin found (he picked it because it's blue – his favorite color) and, thankfully, they don't recognize anyone.

"Okay, you get the pill, and I'll get painkillers."

"Oh, thank God."

His eyes pop out of his sockets. "You can't take painkillers! Mixing pills is bad! Remember high school health class?"

She rolls her eyes. "Taking this pill is essentially, like, taking a bunch of birth control pills. It's fine."

He shakes his head and backs away. "I'm against it! You're going to have to deal with your hangover."

She mutters curses under her breath and goes to the isles full of medications. Where she finds Plan B, she curses when she sees a card that reads that she has to go to the counter and ask for it.

"I hate my life," she groans, gripping the card and making her way to the pharmacist, who happens to be a rather young guy who can't be that much older than she.

"Can I help you?" he asks before looking up at her from his papers. When he does, his blue eyes widen. "Oh my God. I saw you last night!"

"What?"

"Yeah! You and that redhead. You were _so_ trashed," he explains, a grin on his face.

She turns her head to look for Kenshin, and thankfully he's coming towards her with two boxes of painkillers.

"This guy recognizes us from _last night_," she says to him through her teeth.

Kenshin quickly goes to the counter. "Really? When were we here?"

The pharmacist shrugs. "I think at around two in the morning. I took a late night shift at the cashier to pay for my cell bill…but yeah. You guys were laughing and stumbling around…you were holding bottles of Bacardi?"

Kenshin winces. "Bacardi?"

"Yeah."

He nods slowly. "That shit'll do it."

Kaoru scrunches her nose in disgust. "I _hate_ rum. Why the hell was I drinking that?"

Kenshin drapes an arm around her shoulders. "Because drunkards will drink anything after a certain point."

She shrugs his arm off her. "Anyway, can I just get this and move on with my life?" She slides the card on the counter and tries not to blush.

"Yeah, I just need some ID. Confirm you're over eighteen," the pharmacist says, professional, and she's very thankful.

She brings her purse to the counter and pulls out her driver's license.

"Hey! You have some chips in there too! Score!" Kenshin exclaims happily.

"These are _mine_. They were in my purse," she says, showing her license to the pharmacist.

"Well the chips I found were in my clothes. I could just keep them for myself…"

"Okay, okay. Fine. We'll split it all later. Can we just focus on this right now?"

"Fifty dollars," the pharmacist states.

"_What_? Are you serious?"

Kenshin pulls out his wallet. "Don't worry about it. It's my fault, right?" He hands over a credit card and license to the pharmacist. "Oh, and add the painkillers, _please_."

When the drugs are being rung up, she whispers, "Thank you."

He brushes it off. "You shouldn't have to pay for it."

"It's not _just_ your fault, either. It's both our faults."

Kenshin bends forward to sign the receipt, not saying anything.

"Here you go – have a nice day," the pharmacist says while handing Kenshin his credit card and license.

"Oh, wait. You wouldn't happen to know why the hell we were here, right?" Kenshin asks.

The pharmacist shakes his head. "No, but you were talking about celebrating something. You wanted to buy candy…but we just called a taxi and sent you home. We gave the driver some of your chips."

Kenshin rolls his eyes. "Great."

"Celebrating what?" she inquires.

Kenshin looks pointedly at her left hand, where his ring still rests. "Looks like we were the typical tourists last night."

She follows his gaze and she turns sheet white. "We didn't…"

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

Kenshin hangs up the phone, a grim look on his face.

"What?"

"We're registered at the Chapel of Love," he says, not looking at her.

"Oh _God_…"

"We should go and see if we can get an annulment or something. I mean what the fuck, how could they do that. We _clearly_ weren't in our right minds…" Kenshin rambles as he gets back inside the convertible they rented for the day.

As they're driving, she takes the time to admire his profile. He does have a great jaw line…and his eyes are an otherworldly shade of amber. And his _body_…

She turns away. There's _no_ way she's going to allow herself to check out her fiancé's dick of a best friend.

It's too bad that she already did, and he was fully aware of it. He grins cockily the entire way to the Chapel of Love.

* * *

They were told to wait in the main lobby for the owner of the chapel. It's only for a few seconds before they hear a girly squeal of delight. They whip their heads around to see an extremely feminine man with a large, happy grin on his face.

"Oh! It's the happy couple!" he exclaims, jumping up and clapping his hands in delight.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru wince, their heads pounding.

"Late night?" the feminine man inquires, winking.

Kaoru groans.

"Uh, listen…we were _really_ wasted when we…got married here. It was a big mistake. She's actually engaged, so…"

The feminine man's face falls. "Oh, you're not the fiancé?"

Kenshin shakes his head.

"Oh. Well I saved the ring, thinking that you guys were going to come back for it eventually. She took it off and threw it away and I just thought that was in the heat of the moment…stop the engagement or something."

Kaoru flushes. "Can I have it back? Uh…what's your name?"

"Kamatari." He pouts and reaches into his pocket and drops the diamond ring in her open palm. "What a shame, really. You two look so perfect together."

Kaoru quickly takes off Kenshin's ring and replaces it with the engagement ring.

"So how long will an annulment take?" Kenshin asks, not taking his ring back, which frustrates her.

"Two weeks. You'll have to pay quite a lot, but it's done quickly. I'll give you the person to contact and I'll give you the number of the witness at your ceremony in case a statement is needed."

Kaoru sighs. "What a relief! Enishi never has to know!"

Kamatari gasps. "Oh! That reminds me: we have _pictures_! Do you want to see them?"

"Oh, that's not necess –" Kaoru starts, but Kamatari already ran to the back room.

Kenshin shrugs. "We probably look ridiculous."

"I would rather not see it, in fact, I just want to burn all evidence."

"Here it is!" Kamatari practically skips into the room and hands Kenshin a few photos.

They certainly look trashed. Their cheeks are pink, especially Kenshin's. "Why are redheads cursed so?" he mutters while Kaoru laughs.

But they can't deny it – they look _ridiculously_ happy. He has his arms wrapped around her waist and she's laughing, her hands covering his…it's like a magazine ad.

"You guys may be long gone…but you look happy," Kamatari says before giving them a knowing smile. "Normally we charge…but I'll let you keep these on the house."

Kaoru makes sure that she has the numbers of all the appropriate people to make sure the annulment happens before they leave. And Kenshin slips the pictures into the inside jacket pocket over his heart.

* * *

"Alright. I'll make all the calls and I'll let you know if you need to sign anything or whatever," Kaoru says as they get back in the room that they woke up in.

"So are you going to take the pill now?" he asks, sprawling himself on the bed, bringing his arms behind his head and crossing his legs.

"Yeah." She grimaces as she goes into the bathroom. He can hear her fill a glass of water and he's pretty sure he can hear her gulping.

"You okay in there? You sound like a fish."

"I just hate swallowing anything without chewing it," she calls from the bathroom before coming back in to join him in the bedroom.

She rocks back and forth on her heels. "So…what happened with your sister?" she asks as she holds out his ring to him; she's been playing with it for the rest of the day, and she just wants to get rid of it.

He doesn't look at her as he says, "She took it about three days after it happened; it took a while for her to fess up. And I don't know…she started getting severe cramps and was in pain for a while. She had some nausea. I had to take care of her." He reaches his hand out and takes it, slipping it into his pocket.

She suddenly has an image of Kenshin sitting on a generic bathroom floor with a teenage girl's head on his lap, curled in a ball and crying while he strokes her head and whispers sweet nothings to her.

For some reason, she knows that it was probably something along those lines.

"But that's just because…I guess she conceived and right after she ended up….Ugh I'm sorry, I can't talk about this. It probably won't be as extreme with you since we're taking it right away."

She goes over and sits at the foot of the bed, her back facing him. "I'm scared," she whispers.

After a minute or so, she hears him sit up and slide down so he's sitting beside her. Without warning, he uses his right arm to bring her close to his side. "It'll work. If not, I'll give you permission to kick my ass."

She laughs a little. "I can kick your ass without your permission."

"I doubt that. I'm stronger than I look."

She turns her head to look at him, but she instantly regrets it because he does it at the same time, so their faces are only inches apart. Swallowing, she looks down at his lips, trying to remember what happened last night.

She's rewarded when a flash of skin on skin contact passes through her mind, making her body flush.

He swallows and looks as if he wants to kiss her, and for once, she's willing to cheat (again) on her fiancé.

When he closes the distance, she shuts her eyes and puckers her lips slightly, but she ends up feeling the warmth of his soft lips on her forehead. The sweet gesture mixed with her embarrassment makes her cry, so she rests her head on his shoulder and lets all her fears and confusions out.

"It's okay…it's okay…"

She shifts down so she rests on his thighs to be in a fetal position. "What am I going to do if this doesn't work?"

"Don't think like that. Just…just cry. Let it out."

He rests a hand on the curve of her waist while the other awkwardly stays by her head as he lets her continue crying.

* * *

"Thank you…for being so calm and stuff through this. You were actually…decent. For once in your life," she says as they walk down the hallway to get to where the elevators are.

He looks away. "No problem. I mean it was my fault, right?"

"And mine. We were both fucked out of our minds."

"Still. And it's best to just…not tell Enishi."

She snorts. "Obviously. He'll never talk to us again, otherwise."

He nods slowly. "Yeah." Then his eyes turn pensive, as if considering what it would be like to lose his best friend. "Nothing can change. I know that we've…_bonded_…but he can't suspect anything."

"Why are you such a _bastard_ to me?"

He shrugs. "I just think you're a bit of a know-it-all."

"That's bullshit."

"Hey, it's normal to just not like people. Ever thought of that?"

"Yeah, but you don't _not_ like me. You did help me today."

"Yeah, because I'm a decent person. If I didn't, I would've been a douche. Besides…Enishi would be crushed. He loves you. And he's my best friend."

"So since he's your best friend…shouldn't you be nice to his girlfriend? _Fiancé_?"

He doesn't say anything as they walk to the elevator. When the doors shut, she rounds on him. "Come on, Kenshin, tell me."

"There's nothing to say."

"Stop with that! There's a reason why you don't like me and treat me like crap."

"Can I just remind you that you _also_ treat me like crap?" he adds, turning to look at her.

"Yeah, only because _you_ do! Which brings me back to my point: why the hell do you treat me like that? Huh?"

To her surprise, his eyes drift away from hers and he turns his head away.

"Do I…I don't know…remind you of someone?" she says, hesitant.

He shakes his head.

"No former lover of yours who broke your heart?"

He shakes his head again. The numbers continue to go up and he _prays_ for them to go faster.

"Then why?" she inquires softly.

Saved by the bell, the elevator chimes and Kenshin rushes out of the enclosed space, leaving Kaoru to stare after him. What was _that_?

He confuses her. She reluctantly steps out of the elevator to get to her original hotel room. Why won't he answer her question? Maybe he was lying? But that can't be, because when she told Enishi that Kenshin didn't like her, Enishi couldn't figure out why he wouldn't like her. So her resembling an old girlfriend wouldn't work.

When she reaches the door to the room, it's already open to reveal the whole gang, including Kenshin who seems to be telling them all what "happened" the night before.

"So yeah, we just woke up in this _insane_ room. I was sprawled on the couch and Kaoru was on this king-size bed. We slept through lunch and then we were sick. We finally stopped vomiting," Kenshin says, not looking over at Kaoru.

Everyone winces at the word "vomit."

"That's a _much_ better story than ours. I can't believe you guys won so much money!" Misao groans.

"Yeah, we can use some of it for those flowers that you wanted for the centerpieces for the reception, right Kaoru?" Enishi adds, a smile on his face when he notices her by the door.

She glances to Kenshin, who seems to be in physical pain, before looking at Enishi. Feeling guilty, she nods and smiles without revealing her teeth.

"I think we should check out now…I think we had a little too much fun in Vegas," Enishi continues after a few seconds of silence.

"I agree, I have a hangover like you wouldn't believe," Megumi mutters.

They split up and gather their belongings, stuffing everything into their suitcases. Kenshin continues to talk to Enishi, bragging about how much money she and he won the night before; he's acting like nothing has changed.

But Kaoru knows better, because every once in a while he'll look at her with concerned eyes. She hopes this pill works, and she hopes that this annulment will happen quickly so these past few hours can be erased from her memory.

…That's not going to happen.

* * *

A/N: There will be a sequel and I've already written over half of it, so no worries about another late update (I'm very sorry!)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	28. 019: White

A/N: Sequel to "Hours," so read that before reading this.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**019: White**

Kaoru walks down the isle, finding this moment too surreal. There's the priest, who's a little too awkward shifting his weight from one foot to the other; and to her left she sees Misao, her maid of honor, grinning at her. Her other bride's maids are lined up as well: Megumi, Tomoe, who is Enishi's sister, and Tae and Sae. To her right she sees Enishi, his eyes full of love.

And Kenshin.

He looks handsome in a tux, but there's something off about him; he looks as if he didn't sleep, and he looks a bit ill. Is he sick?

She forces herself to look at her future husband and smile at him. He returns it fully.

But before she takes her place next to Enishi, she takes one last glance at Kenshin, and she looks down at his hands. Those damn hands that haunt her with forgotten memories of a passionate night.

She sees that the ring she woke up with that fateful morning in Vegas now resides on his left ring finger, and she knew for a _fact_ he used to wear it on his right hand.

Oh God.

_He loves her_.

That's why he treated her like crap, because he couldn't allow himself to be friends with her; it would've been too painful. Besides, Enishi is his best friend, and what kind of friend would he be if he tried anything with his best friend's girl?

Her jaw slacks with this realization, but she doesn't say anything. She allows the ceremony to continue, despite seeing Kenshin's eyes reflect more and more anguish with every passing moment. And after she kisses Enishi, she could've sworn she saw a tear roll down Kenshin's right cheek.

She lies to her friends after her ceremony that and says that her tears are happy ones.

* * *

"Mind if I cut in?"

She's surprised, and scared, to see Kenshin tap the shoulder of Enishi's horrible uncle, who reluctantly lets go of Kaoru. She sighs in relief when he walks away, but freezes when Kenshin grabs her hand and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Thanks for that. He's awful, really."

"I know. But he had to be invited. He's the wealthiest guy in the Yukishiro family, so everyone's trying to be nice to him now to get some of his inheritance when he dies," Kenshin explains.

"That's terrible!"

"Enishi never told you that?"

"No, he just said that he's a war veteran and we have to be patient with him."

Kenshin scoffs. "Please. While that is true, he was a prick before the war. And Enishi hates him as much as everyone else."

She nods, somewhat uncomfortable with this new information.

"Kenshin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing that ring on your left hand?" It's been almost five months since that awful morning in Vegas, and sometimes she has nightmares of that day, sometimes dreaming that she were actually having Kenshin's baby, or that they weren't allowed to get an annulment, and Enishi found out all this…

She feels guilty lying to Enishi whenever she wakes up in a cold sweat.

Kenshin tenses for a second. "Change up my rings a bit."

"Do you like me?" she asks him directly.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? Mrs. Yukishiro?"

She supposes not. It _can't_ matter – she's a married woman now.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"You'll be happier with Enishi. He's a good guy."

"What about you?"

He shrugs. "Well I suppose I am too…letting my best friend and the only woman I ever loved be happy together. Pretty selfless."

She closes her eyes. "You can't _say_ that to me on my wedding day."

"You already knew that though. It's the least I could do in return for your constant glances to me during the entire ceremony. Thank you for really making it_ that_ much worse."

"I despise you," she hisses.

"Good. I hate you too." And he lets her go, destabilizing her as he turns away and stalks off the dance floor.

"Hey, what the heck were you saying to Kaoru?" Enishi calls to Kenshin.

Kenshin's hands curl into fists. "That she better not fuck up with you," he lies through his teeth.

Enishi sighs and goes over to Kenshin, patting him on the shoulder. "You're a good friend, really, but you shouldn't be such a douche to her. I won't allow you to treat my wife like that." Enishi's threat loses its weight when he smiles goofily at referring to Kaoru as "his wife."

Kenshin's jaw clenches, but Enishi doesn't notice. "I think I'm leaving."

Enishi understands that Kenshin doesn't just mean leaving the wedding. "Leaving? Where?"

"I don't know. Anywhere. Just…away from here."

"Why? Are you kidding?" Enishi shakes his head in surprise. "You can't just spring this on my wedding day! Please, let's just talk about this after the honeymoon."

"I'm leaving next week while you're away."

Enishi glares at Kenshin. "Why? Just because I got _married_? Are you strangely jealous of Kaoru or something? You're still my best bud, I'm not going to –"

"I'm not _jealous_ of Kaoru."

"Then what the fuck, Kenshin?"

"I'm jealous of _you_."

It takes Enishi a moment to process what Kenshin said, and when it all clicks, his jaw drops. "You…you…no. That's not…"

Kenshin shrugs. "I'm sorry, man, I couldn't help it." He then leaves his gaping friend and stuffs his hands into his pockets as he walks away from the wedding reception.

"Kenshin," Enishi says in a normal voice.

Kenshin stops walking and pauses before turning to look at Enishi.

"Why…why didn't you do anything? You could've…done something."

Kenshin sighs soundlessly. "Because you're my best friend. And you deserve her. I don't."

Enishi nods, accepting Kenshin's answer.

"So Kaoru…she's your first love, huh?" Enishi inquires, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

"Sucks."

Wanting to have the final word, Kenshin says, "She's…I thinks she's my soul mate. But hey, who knows if all that shit actually means anything."

Kenshin turns around and leaves Enishi for good, thinking to himself that he would do _anything_ for a drink.

So he gets into his car and drives back to his apartment to get started on packing and drinking. He hopes one day he'll get over this, that thinking of Kaoru in her white wedding dress won't feel like a stab in the chest. But he's got to start somewhere, and that means starting a new life at least a plane-ride away.

Maybe there aren't such things as soul mates and fate, but those things are completely out of his control. Perhaps putting distance between them is making it more difficult for their possibility of getting together, but he figures that if there really are soul mates and "meant to bes" then this shouldn't be a problem.

All he can do is hope at this point, even if it's looks bleak.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I was actually stuck with how to end this; I had two options, both going in completely different directions. I thought both had merit, so I'm also going to be writing _another_ sequel to "Hours," so you can decide which one you think is better :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	29. 081: How?

A/N: Alternative sequel to "Hours." The beginnings are the same on purpose.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**081: How?**

Kaoru walks down the isle, finding this moment too surreal. There's the priest, who's a little too awkward shifting his weight from one foot to the other; and to her left she sees Misao, her maid of honor, grinning at her. Her other bride's maids are lined up as well: Megumi, Tomoe, who is Enishi's sister, and Tae and Sae. To her right she sees Enishi, his eyes full of love.

And Kenshin.

He looks handsome in a tux, but there's something off about him; he looks as if he didn't sleep, and he looks a bit ill. Is he sick?

She forces herself to look at her future husband and smile at him. He returns it fully.

But before she takes her place next to Enishi, she takes one last glance at Kenshin, and she looks down at his hands. Those damn hands that haunt her with forgotten memories of a passionate night.

She sees that the ring she woke up with that fateful morning in Vegas now resides on his left ring finger, and she knew for a _fact_ he used to wear it on his right hand.

Oh God.

_He loves her_.

That's why he treated her like crap, because he couldn't allow himself to be friends with her; it would've been too painful. Besides, Enishi is his best friend, and what kind of friend would he be if he tried anything with his best friend's girl?

"Kaoru?" her father whispers in her ear, squeezing her arm gently. She'd stopped moving down the isle.

Enishi's smiling face fades a bit, concern filling his eyes. Why is he so good to her? She _cheated_ on him…with his _best friend_. She doesn't deserve Enishi.

"I…I can't do this," she murmurs.

"What?" her father asks gently.

She swallows. "I-I'm sorry. I can't marry you, Enishi," she says louder.

All the guests erupt in whispers.

Enishi looks around at everyone for a moment before he walks towards Kaoru, concern still etched on his face. "Are you…not ready? Because I can wait."

"It's not that. I'm so sorry. I just…I can't." Tears start to fill her eyes, hoping that he can just let her go.

He frowns in confusion, his brows furrowed. "Let's talk," he says, leading her away from the crowd with his hand on the small of her back.

She goes along with it, trying to find the right words to break this to him gently, but she draws a complete blank the rest of the way to the mansion.

Once they get in, Enishi sighs loudly. "Okay. What's wrong?"

She looks away from him and gazes where all her family and his family were. Everyone's standing now, talking loudly and openly staring at Enishi and Kaoru. He takes notice and moves them away from the open doorway.

"I…I lied to you," Kaoru says, playing a little with the tiny beads on the bodice portion of her gown. It feels way too tight all of a sudden.

"About what?"

"About what happened in Vegas."

Enishi narrows his eyes in puzzlement. "What?"

They hear the echoing of running steps and they turn around to see Kenshin and Misao. "They're going insane. Have you guys settled everything?" Misao inquires, looking desperate.

Kenshin doesn't say anything; instead he's looking intensely at Kaoru.

"What happened in Vegas?" Enishi asks, ignoring the interruption.

Kaoru looks over to Kenshin, who looks as if he's a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming twelve-wheeler. Enishi follows Kaoru's gaze, and his confused expression gets worse.

"I'm going to leave..." Misao says, but nobody pays attention as she all but runs out.

"Kenshin?" Enishi tries.

Kenshin's expression fills with uncharacteristic anguish. "I'm sorry."

"What did you _do_?" Enishi asks sounding frightened.

"We got…_really _drunk…" Kaoru starts.

"Yeah, I know. We all did."

"But at least you _remembered_ what happened. We didn't remember _anything_," she retorts.

"Well now I'm beginning to recall things," Kenshin adds.

"Not helping!" she exclaims, shooting at glare at him. "And don't think you're off the hook, I'm deal with you next!"

"What _happened_? One of you better _fucking_ tell me _right now_," Enishi threatens, finally having enough of this.

"We slept together," she blurts while Kenshin exclaims, "We got married."

There's a shocked silence as Enishi looks between his bride-to-be and his best man.

"You…you did _what_?" Enishi stutters in shock.

"As I said, we were both…_trashed_. I mean it was _really_ bad we just couldn't remember _a thing_ and the entire morning we had to trace back what happened and it was just such a mess," Kaoru rambles. "But it meant nothing! It means nothing! I love you! I just…couldn't go into the marriage without your knowing."

Kenshin's eyes widen. "Wait…that whole interruption of the wedding…was just so you can tell him what happened? And you still want to get _married_?" He laughs, but it's without mirth. "And here I was thinking that this was going to be it."

"What do you mean by _it_?" Kaoru asks, rolling her eyes.

"I _love_ you, Kaoru. I thought that maybe _that's_ why you were going to stop the wedding, because you felt something too," Kenshin admits, his eyes flashing with passion.

"You _what_? What the _fuck_, Kenshin? You _love _her? Since when? How?" Enishi stammers. "What the hell's going on?"

"You just _had_ wear that ring on your _left hand_?" she snarls at Kenshin.

"Hey, I can do whatever the _fuck_ I want, it's _my_ ring," Kenshin retorts.

"Oh, and you weren't trying to _show it off_ to me while I was walking down the isle, huh?"

"I was going to let you get _married_ to him, how selfless is that? _You're_ being the selfish one here, for stopping the wedding, causing a ruckus, just so you can clear your conscience before living happily ever after with the prince. You wanted to have your cake and eat it too."

She opens her mouth to say something back, but she freezes, unsure of what to say. But then she realizes that she _can't_ say anything to rebuke what he said, because he's right. "He's right," she says weakly.

Enishi runs a hand through his hair. "My fiancé and my best friend betray me in one fell swoop…"

Kenshin sighs. "Okay, you know what, this isn't really getting us anywhere. Let's…regroup."

Enishi exhales loudly and nods. "Yeah, let's do that. So let me get this straight. Kenshin, while you were openly acting like a _jackass_ to my girlfriend, you were harboring secret feelings related to _love_. Do I have that?" He shoots a death glare to Kenshin, who merely nods. "And Kaoru, you _slept_ with my best friend and apparently _married_ him and didn't _tell _me?"

"Hey, I _told_ you we don't even _remember_ doing that! We were drunk!"

"It doesn't matter! I wouldn't have been…this angry with you if you told me right away. Same goes for you too, Himura!" He points to Kenshin to accentuate his point.

Kenshin holds his hands up in appeasement.

Enishi sighs and closes his eyes as he says, "Do you still want to marry me?"

Kaoru swallows. "Just like that? You'll…take me back?"

"As you said, it was a drunken mistake, right? What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

She looks over to Kenshin again, who's trying to be unemotional. But she knows better; she knows _him_ better. "I don't think it's staying in Vegas, Enishi," she says quietly.

Kenshin looks hopeful, despite the fact that he's losing his best friend.

Enishi nods. "Great. Okay. Well…at least you figured this out before we got married. Although it probably would've been better if you figured this out a little _earlier_." He can't even look at Kaoru or Kenshin as he mumbles.

"I'm…_so_ sorry, Enishi. I never meant to hurt you," Kaoru says with sincerity.

Enishi finally looks up to glance at Kenshin, who looks beyond guilty. "So you love Kaoru."

Kenshin nods. "I'm sorry. I didn't…I couldn't…"

Enishi nods, a sad smile on his face. "Yeah. I get it." He begins to walk away from them but then he stops. "Hey…be happy together. Now that I think about it…you two work. You've got that…love-hate thing going on."

Kaoru ruins her makeup by letting tears spill down her face as she watches Enishi turn around and walk away for good. "I'm such a shitty person," she states.

Kenshin shrugs as he walks over so he's standing beside her. "No. You're not."

She shakes her head. "You're just saying that because you've deluded yourself into believing I'm worth loving, which I'm not. How could I do that to him?"

"You're human. Shit happens."

"Oh, how eloquent." She rolls her eyes to accentuate her sarcasm.

"Stop. Eventually he'll get over it, and he's going to find someone who'll love him forever. Trust me."

She turns to him. "And you?"

He shrugs. "I think so. This feels pretty…intense. I can picture going gray with you. And I can picture our kids. They'd definitely look like me, but your eyes."

Strangely, and scarily, enough, she can picture this too. "Fuck," she draws out, closing her eyes.

He nods. "I know."

"So…what now?" she asks, clearly unsure.

"I don't know…want to go out for coffee or something and talk about it?"

She looks down at her wedding dress and feels the blisters inside her shoe sting. "Yeah. Let's go."

He holds out his hand, which she stares at blankly for a few moments before she hesitantly takes it and laces her fingers with his.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this came out later than I said it would – I've been adjusting to college life and orientation is the busiest thing ever. But I've managed to find some free time to finish and post this :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	30. 076: Who?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated – there was a death in my family and I just started writing again.

Inspired by daydreaming in calc…this always seems to happen, no matter where I attend school.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**076: Who?**

Kaoru Kamiya is taking Calculus for one reason, and one reason only: to rid herself of the pesky math credit requirement. She figured that since she was quite good at the subject in high school, this will be very easy and will go by painlessly.

False.

Not even five minutes into the class, she wants to fall asleep. Is the professor _really_ wearing those too-short khakis? Are those glasses _really_ making his face resemble a turtle? And that _stutter_.

Kaoru doodles a six-petal flower on the corner of her notebook paper, having the vines weave around the page. By the time she's done, all her margins are covered with vines and various sized flowers. She'll have to remember to bring highlighters next time so she can color them in.

She looks to the side where the clock is, hoping that there will be only ten minutes left, but to her dismay, there are over forty-five minutes left.

Sighing, she lowers herself further into her chair. Those _damn_ chairs with the desk attached, like from the fifties. She tries to shift, her lower back hurting, but she can't find a comfortable position.

She makes a particularly deep line into her notebook to vent out her frustration.

For a brief moment, she looks to the board where the professor is using his entire arm to erase all the equations on the board, looking ridiculous as he jumps a little to reach the top.

She turns away and glances to white wall directly to her right. It's concrete bricks, painted over with white paint, so there are grooves and little divots where people have filled in with pencil lead or pen.

But she finds something somewhat interesting on this wall (well, interesting compared to what is going on in front of her):

_Hi_.

Written on the wall. Nothing else. Just…_Hi_.

Smiling a little, she glances to the front of the board, satisfied that the professor is distracted enough, and then writes "_Hey_," directly under _Hi_.

For the rest of class, she imagines if anything will actually come out of this.

* * *

Next class, she comes in with five highlighters, excited to finish her garden page. She's happy that her seat from last class is unoccupied, already growing attached to it; it's in an ideal location, since she can hide behind two rows of kids.

When the professor starts speaking, she opens her notebook and begins coloring in each petal. It's not until halfway through the period does she remember the message she left on the wall last class. She scours the wall for the message and finds the _Hi _and the _Hey_.

Directly under her message she reads, "_What's up?"_

She can't help but grin. This is so _awesome_ – communicating with someone through written messages on the wall. She thinks long and hard about how to respond, and she ends up writing: _Bored in calc – you?_

When class ends, she can't help but think: _I can't wait for next calc!_

* * *

This time, the first thing she does when she takes her seat is check the wall to see if the mystery person left her anything, and he/she didn't disappoint her.

_Same. Calc 2B sucks. Which RU in?_

She responds with: _2A – I should be in your level._

* * *

Over the weekend, she's very tempted to go into the building and check the wall, but she figures that would be a little strange, and that she will just wait for Monday.

But on Monday she comes at least five minutes early to class, grabbing her usual seat. She sees: _I should be higher too_.

She looks ahead, wondering where to go with this now. This could be a way of him/her saying that he/she is bored of the conversation and wants to end it – he/she gave her no way to really respond unless she initiates a new discussion.

But honestly, it's not like they can have lengthy conversations on this wall forever.

She decides to leave one last message. If this person is really worth it, then he/she will get this reference:

_I've made a huge mistake._

* * *

_Check under your elbow._

She has been trying to figure this last message out for fifteen minutes. Where the desk thins out and connects to the chair, she lifted her arm multiple times, not finding anything. It's not until the last twenty minutes of class when she checks _under_ the desk and finds a folded sheet paper taped underneath.

She grins for a few seconds, but quickly tries to get rid of it so no one will notice.

She opens it up carefully, trying as best she can to not make a lot of noise.

When she successfully opens it, she finds a half-written page of chicken-scratch. With a secret thrill in the pit of her stomach, she realizes that her mystery person is a _he_.

_I know the feeling. Nice __Arrested Development__ reference._

_I didn't take the placement test for the calc I was in last year so I didn't get exempt. Looks like senioritis bit me in the ass. Meanwhile this class is putting me to sleep. But this helps – thanks for keeping this going_.

_- K_

So he wants to keep this mysterious? Fine, then she will do the same.

_Thank you. It's a quality show that everyone should be familiar with._

_I took the placement test, but I didn't do well enough to get credit thanks to a poorly placed tennis match the night before the test so I couldn't study that much._

_And it's been my pleasure. Believe me, I'm not getting a kick out of this class either._

_What other shows do you like?_

_- KK_

She reuses the tape he used for his, and she writes herself a reminder to bring her own tape to class everyday along with her calculator.

* * *

_You know, sitcoms I guess. I'm not a huge fan of the one-hour drama shows. There are enough problems in this world and in my life, why do I have to watch other people go through them…that's not weekly entertainment._

_I'm not going to lie, I feel really cool leaving secret messages. Please tell me you don't feel like a spy._

_- K_

* * *

_Oh my God – no one else understands me when I tell people I hate one-hour shows!!! This is so exciting, you don't understand!_

_And yeah, I feel very spy-ish. Can I tell you that this is one of the only things I have to look forward to? Sometimes I'm just not a fan of college._

_- KK_

* * *

_Yeah I don't know, sometimes I feel like everyone is having more fun than I am. Maybe that's just because everyone is wasted and/or high half the time. It's hard being a straightedge on a wet campus._

_As much as I wanted to get out of high school, I kind of miss my friends._

_- K_

* * *

_I miss my friends from high school. A lot. I have some friends here, but I just feel like everyone has already set up their groups, and I'm just not part of any one group; I was never like that in high school and it worked. In college it doesn't really._

_I can't even consider myself straightedge because I've never really been in a situation where I was offered to drink._

_- KK_

* * *

_I'm sure it'll get better in time – I think people are just insecure and want to stay close to a small group of people before they are comfortable branching out and leaving their first-made friends._

_Trust me, you're not missing anything. I had a horrible first-time-drinking experience, hence why I'm straightedge. But you probably would be more responsible than I was. If you do end up being in a situation like that…be careful, would you? I would be very sad if I lost my secret message buddy._

_- K_

* * *

_I'm not an idiot; I wouldn't drink to the point where I throw up, or pass out. I hate how people don't know their limits; it's ridiculous. How do people consider that fun?_

_By the way, I like that we're being so honest yet we don't even know each other's real names. It's nice that I can confide in one person here._

_What other classes are you taking?_

_- KK_

* * *

_Yeah I feel the same way – I haven't been honest all the time since I came here._

_I'm taking film, English, calc, and Chinese. I know Japanese fluently, so I'm hoping I can be fluent in Chinese as well. More useful. But surprisingly I'm loving film. I never thought I would get into the behind the scenes stuff…but I really like it. I guess this is what college is really about, finding things you never thought you'd like._

_How about you?_

_- K_

* * *

_I can't believe you're fluent in Japanese! Are you an international kid?_

_Hey I'm taking film too! You're in the 101, right? It's a big class, almost fifty kids; I only know the ten kids who sit around me._

_I'm also taking calc (duh), French, and philosophy. They're all moderately interesting – I just want to take the upper level classes because they all look so good._

_I should start paying attention in calc…nah._

_- KK_

* * *

_No, but both my parents came from Japan and moved to the US when they were pregnant with me._

_Yeah I'm in Film 101 – that's so weird that we're in a class together. What are the odds? Our professor is a bitch, isn't she?_

_Next film class I'm going to keep an ear out for all the kids whose names start with 'K.' Or at least all the girls…you are a girl, right?_

_- K_

* * *

_Of course I'm a girl! My handwriting is very girlish! I thought it was pretty obvious – and you're a guy; your handwriting is atrocious. You're lucky I'm able to read it because my dad also has horrible handwriting._

_Yeah, she's a bitch. But I think she likes me. Which sort of worries me since she's an unmarried, middle-aged woman. They tend to like kids who can potentially turn out like them. I'm not saying all of them are like that, but a lot of them are._

_There are five guys in our class whose names start with 'K': Katsuro, Kioshi, Kenshin, Kou, and Kenta. Who are you?_

_- KK_

_

* * *

_

_I was joking – I know you're a girl._

_You won't turn out like her – guys will definitely go for you. Your fears are unfounded._

_There are four girls in our class whose names start with 'K': Kiku, Kaoru, Kaede, and Kumiko. Who are __you__?_

_- K_

* * *

_Aw, you're making me blush, K. But thanks for the reassurance. _

_You're going to play that game? Fine. I will figure out who you are._

_-Cue dramatic music here-_

_I think college is getting a little better, but there are some bad days. But I guess it was like that in high school, right?_

_- KK_

* * *

_I make you blush? Hm, interesting._

_I think we idealized college for so long, thinking we were going to be happy every second of everyday, which was never realistic to begin with. If you're happy for more than half the time, I think you're doing well._

_I have no doubt you'll figure out who I am. But I'm going to first._

_Can you believe all that reading we have to do for film? And the handwritten analysis? I'll say it again: what a bitch!_

_- K_

* * *

_You're so right! We did idealize college! Wow, I feel like I'm going through some sort of revelation. This is normal life! Of course we're going to have shitty days. Thanks for that – it puts everything in perspective._

_I know!! I stayed up until two in the morning! It was awful. I'm going to drop them off right after calc actually. I better get a freaking awesome grade!_

_Let's make some sort of deal: if we don't figure out who the other is by the end of the semester, we have to write our names in our final messages. Deal?_

_- KK_

* * *

Kaoru ran out of her calc class so she can drop off her film notes to her professor's office, which is on the opposite end of campus.

It takes her ten minutes, and she's out of breath by the time she reaches the building. She almost collapses when she reaches the fourth floor where the office is located.

She sees a fellow classmate walking from the other end of the hall. His bright red hair gives him away: Kenshin. She only remembers his name because of that hair. Also, the professor loves his analyses on every film. But she likes that he only talks once or twice in class, so he's not obnoxious.

They meet at the professor's door at the same time. She smiles at him, and he nods back. They both go to place their papers into the folder attached to the door, causing their hands to bump. She blushes and says, "You first."

He shakes his head. "Ladies first."

She smiles gratefully and places her notes in. After a few seconds when he didn't place his inside, she looks over to find him staring at her paper intently. Curious, she opens her mouth to ask him why but he beats her to it by asking, "Do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

Thunderstruck, she gapes. Does she _know_ this kid?

He smiles at her shocked and confused face. Wordlessly, he places his notes in the folder, and she looks at his and immediately recognizes that awful handwriting.

She beams.

"I'd love to."

* * *

A/N: Random little number that only took me a day to write. Instead of partying out with all the normal people in college, I stayed in my dorm with my World of Warcraft-playing roommate, wrote this oneshot, and watched _The Incredible Hulk. _I have no regrets. (MLIA?)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	31. 008: Weeks

A/N: I miss summer a bit.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**008: Weeks**

Kaoru makes sure to throw her hood up as she gets out of her car and into the pouring rain. She opens the mailbox, number seventy-five, and hesitates for a moment, just looking at the two books in the plastic bag. There's a note inside, and she double checks to make sure she put the right one in (she made five attempts).

_Kenshin –_

_Thanks for letting me borrow these – I really enjoyed them!_

_Kaoru_

And a smiley face.

Sighing, she looks down the long driveway, which led to his house. She wishes that his house were closer to his mailbox so he could possibly see her. But it's just too far away, blocked by a few trees.

She stuffs the books in his mailbox, pissed off. Fine, if this is how he wants to end things, then so be it.

She's about to turn back to her car when she sees a black truck coming down the driveway. Pleased, she reopens the mailbox and takes out the books. If this is one of his parents, she can give it to either one, and that will force them to mention her to him and then _maybe_ he can contact her!

But her stomach drops when she sees it's _Kenshin_ behind the wheel.

He stops the car and stares at her with wide eyes. She really wants to glare at him, but she forces herself to give him a polite smile.

He continues to stare at her as he takes out the keys to the ignition and gets out of the car.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey."

After a beat of silence, she exhales and says, "I'm here to return your books. I don't know if you got my Facebook message or anything."

He nods. "Yeah. Thanks."

He holds out his hand and she just wants to beat him over the head with them.

"I'm sorry we couldn't hang out these past few weeks. I guess we were just too busy," she adds, ignoring his outstretched hand.

He looks kind of uncomfortable, yet he still manages to look completely innocent as if he has no idea what he did, which angers her.

She sighs. "Okay. Look. I don't want to be that girl who stalks a guy when he has no interest in her. I think I did a pretty damn good job keeping my distance with you when you didn't respond to three of my texts over the span of four weeks. And as for the Facebook message, you could've _easily_ responded to that since it was regarding the return of _your_ books –"

"Kaoru –"

"Oh? You would like to talk to me now? Great, I'm all ears," she states calmly.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair in nerves. "I'm sorry. Really. I was just…well I went away for a while with my family –"

"I understand that. You told me that in the beginning of the summer. You said you would be gone for a week."

"I dropped out of school," he blurts out.

She freezes with her lips parted. Kenshin Himura _dropped out of school_? He doesn't do that! He's the _last_ person she expected to do such a thing, being fourth in his graduating class in high school.

She shakes her head a bit. "You…dropped out?"

He looks away. "You're going to college and I've been there before and it's the _perfect_ fit for you. At mine I just felt like…it wasn't right. My freshman year wasn't that great. And I don't know. I think I just need time off."

He subtly braces himself, which she finds strange. "Okay," she says.

He looks at her quizzically. "What?"

"Yeah. I mean I get it. Hell, my dad dropped out for a while and it helped him. It's cool." Then it suddenly clicks. "Wait, did you think I would _disapprove_ or something?"

"People do here."

She laughs a bit and shakes her head in disbelief. "I'm not _like_ people here. You_ know_ me. Come on, I'm _nice_. I'm _understanding_."

A sheepish expression comes across his face. "I'm sorry."

She's angry again. Apologizing isn't enough for this. "I get why you'd be _embarrassed_…but _God_. You…we _kissed_. And I don't know…I thought we came to some understanding that we were going to remain friends with the possibility of…" She shakes her head, not bothering to finish her sentence. "Whatever. There's no point. I'm going to college tomorrow and I guess there's just _no_ possibility of anything." She sighs, feeling embarrassed. "I just missed Kenshin, my _friend,_ this summer."

"I missed you too," he replies softly.

It all hits her that in less than twelve hours she'll be on the road to college. She won't see her friends and family daily…this won't be her home anymore, or at least not in the same way.

Her hood is soaked, and water is dripping onto her face. "So…this is it, I guess." She laughs, a few tears leaking from her eyes. "Quite the cinematic ending. The rain and all. The day before I leave."

He takes a few steps toward her until they're just over a foot apart. His hand reaches to take the books. "I think it would be more cinematic if I did this."

He leans in and kisses her, and instead of their awkward first peck of a kiss in June, this is a bit more passionate, but still gentle. She finally tingles from the tips of her fingers to her spine, the way it's supposed to feel.

When he pulls away, she's holding back sobs. "That's not fair," she whispers.

"I'm _really_ sorry. I was in a bad place. I'm _still_ not good. But I hope to be soon," he replies, hope in his eyes.

She wipes her face even though it doesn't do much good. "I…I can't wait for you. Not like that. I would _love_ for us to talk while I'm at school. I want to be there for you. But…ugh. I can't word this right. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

His face falls a little as he nods. "Yeah. I get it. You don't deserve that. And I don't really deserve you after what I did this summer."

She nods. "Okay. Good."

The silence falling between them is borderline awkward, but it's not enough so to demand someone to break it. She listens to the rain hitting the pavement and leaves on the trees.

"Good luck at school," he finally says.

"Thanks. Good luck in your searching for whatever it is you're looking for."

He holds his arms out a little for a hug, but it's just enough for her to ignore it without being awkward. She decides to hug him tightly. "I'm really glad we're friends again."

"Me too."

She pulls away. "Okay. So…I guess you should e-mail me. We can be e-pals."

He smiles and nods. "I will. Bye Kaoru."

"Bye Kenshin."

She goes back to her car and doesn't look back as she drives away. How did it all come to this? A few weeks ago in the beginning of the summer she imagined them dating by this point, and possibly deciding to do a long distance relationship. But now…

She'll keep her mind and heart open to this because she can't deny how his kiss made her feel, or the way it feels to just talk to him.

She just hopes he'll get himself together. And for that matter, she hopes she'll be ready when that time comes, because the idea of having him as a boyfriend still makes her smile.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. I'm really awful about updating; juggling college work and clubs and my social life is hard and I barely have time to write. Please be patient with me - I hope that maybe after first semester is done I'll be able to have more downtime.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	32. 011: Red

A/N: I don't know where this came from.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**011: Red**

Kaoru's reading a book when the doorbell rings four times in a row. Confused, she places her book on the wooden table in front of the couch she's comfortably laying on and quickly gets up. She pushes aside the curtains to the left of the door and is relieved and excited to see her boyfriend, Kenshin, standing there.

She opens the door with a grin on her face. "Kenshin! You're back! How was…" She trails off when she intakes his appearance.

He looks worn for wear. His violet eyes are huge, flashing to give him a slightly deranged look. And he's tense, his breaths shallow.

"Kenshin?" she steps away from the door, concerned, but unsure of what to do. She'd never seen him like this before and it scares her.

He steps through the doorway and shuts the door behind him. Looking to her and looking back to the door, he seems uncertain of what to do or how to feel. His face is flashing from pure anger, to desperation, back to anger again. _What happened?_

"Kenshin…did something happen at the reunion?" she inquires slowly, taking a step towards him.

He really looks at her this time, and suddenly the anger disappears and he looks…_lustful_.

Her breath hitches in her throat. It has been almost a month since they've seen each other…

It takes three strides for him to get to her and kiss her roughly. She moans in his mouth as his tongue violates her, and his hands hold her tightly. But when his hands move down to her jeans to unbutton them, she places her hands on top of his. "Stop," she breathes out. "You have to talk."

He freezes before taking a few steps back. Now he looks guilty. "I'm _so_ sorry," he finally says, looking away from her. "I…" He brings his hands to his face. "I don't know anymore."

Kaoru sighs and goes over to him. "Tell me what happened."

He looks up from his hands and she finally notices how _tired_ he is. She leads him to the couch, which they both sit down on.

"Okay. You went to Japan. You visited your family. You guys all came back for the reunion…and…"

He sighs deeply. "We get there, and everything was good. I did the usual translating. But then it all just went to hell. Everyone started fighting…I don't even know how it started. I think one of my uncles who know a bit of Japanese just…I don't know. And I had to act as the mediator…"

She winces. "That's bad."

"_Four hours_, Kaoru. By the end of it I couldn't even tell what language I was speaking."

She brings a hand to his cheek, lightly caressing it. "Well now you're with me. No pesky family."

He closes his eye and leans into her gentle touch. "I'm really sorry about before. You know I would never force you…I was just…all I saw was red, I was so angry, you know?"

She nods sympathetically. "It's okay. It was pretty much consensual," she admits.

He sighs as he positions himself so his head rests in her lap. "Can we just…sit here without any noise? My head's still buzzing."

She runs a hand through his hair and nods, watching him being lulled to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you kind of liked it...

Please review!

MissGoalie


	33. 003: Ends

A/N: Okay, do you remember that oneshot "Rain?" I had two ideas for that, and I wrote both out, but I ended up finishing the one that you already read. But I still had the second idea half written in my folder. Recently, I've started watching _The Tudors_, and I got re-inspired to finish that second idea, so here it is.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**003: Ends**

It's the night before Kaoru's coronation, and she's _this close_ to running off. This has happened all so fast. One day, she was a normal girl in the countryside, living peacefully and happily with her mother and friends. With Kenshin.

And her future was set! She couldn't have wished for a better one. She was to marry Kenshin. Dear, sweet, loving, strong, handsome, intelligent Kenshin. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Until she found out she is the illegitimate daughter of the recently passed king.

So there she is in his castle, hoping that tomorrow will never come.

"My lady?" Kaoru's favorite lady servant, Misao, says by the doorway, curtseying as Kaoru turns to face her. "There's a visitor for you."

"At this late hour?" It's well past midnight she's not dressed for visitors: a thin nightdress and a robe.

Misao walks over to Kaoru and says, "It's the red-haired man from your cottage in the countryside," in a whisper. She was there when the people of court first found Kaoru, and thus had seen Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru's excited for a moment, but is then fearful. "He cannot be here! What if someone finds him?"

"You belittle my abilities."

Misao squeaks and Kaoru has to control herself from running toward him.

"Of course. I always thought that you should be a spy, given that you're so good at sneaking around," Kaoru says in a breathless voice, blushing.

Kenshin smiles at her.

Misao glances between the two and murmurs, "I'll be outside." She curtseys once more and leaves the couple alone.

The tears she has been holding back the entire day spill from her eyes as she continues to look at Kenshin's face. "Kenshin…" She strides over to him, completely forgetting how improperly she's dressed, and throws herself onto him.

He holds her tightly, kissing the crown of her head. "Kaoru…"

"What am I going to do? I can't go through with this! I just can't."

"Of course you can. And you must. You're the daughter of a king."

"I'm a bastard child," she retorts, pulling away. Her tears have stopped. "I'm illegitimate. Lady Tomoe should be queen."

He sighs. "But she can't. She's on the run. The people refuse to see her ruling. If she were to take the throne…the country will fall into turmoil."

"Like it isn't already?" she whispers, walking away from him so she can pace in front of the window. "I don't know how I'm supposed to fix everything! I'm not as educated as Tomoe is, I have no experience in politics, and…" She chokes back a sob. "This country is broken. How can it be fixed by someone who is also broken?" She turns to him, tears falling down her face again.

He goes over to her and wipes her tears away. "You're not broken. You're the most strong-willed person I've ever known."

She shakes her head. "I don't think I am." She sniffles. "Without you…or my mother…I won't be able to survive. This is tearing me apart!"

He puts a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her.

"It's your duty to do this," he says, and it's strained. He's not happy with this arrangement either. "This path has been chosen for you. The people of this country…a good number of them don't know happiness like we do."

She smiles a little. "I was so happy before all of this," she murmurs.

"Perhaps this is why you've been chosen."

"I'll be alone." She tries not to cry again. "I want to be with you. We were supposed to be married – there's a contract!"

He smiles sadly. "That can easily be broken. Our engagement is void in the eyes of the parliament."

She swallows, looks down at the space between them, and then pulls him close to her so that every curve of her body is pressed against his sharp angles.

"Kaoru…?"

"Take me," she whispers in a rush. "I'm yours, and have been my entire life. I belong to you only."

His breath is shaky and one arm wraps around her waist while his hand of his other arm trails up her back, bringing her in for a heated kiss. But he quickly jerks away, refusing to look at her.

"No. I can't. I won't."

"Yes you can! I offer myself willingly!"

He looks up at her and there's a sudden flash of lightening, illuminating his face and she can see the unshed tears in his eyes. "What if you were to…what if you're with child a few fortnights later? And you cannot say it's your husband's doing since I doubt one will be approved of so quickly."

She's embarrassed for not thinking through this thoroughly, but she also feels rejected and ashamed. He notices this and brings her back into a gentle hug.

"Don't doubt my feelings for you. I love you and want you," he murmurs into her ear, making her shiver. "But that's why I can't have you. If this were to be discovered…your name will be synonymous with scandal and my family will be executed."

She nods. He's right. She can no longer afford to be spontaneous.

It starts to lightly rain on her window.

"But…what about after I marry? It's happened with other queens!"

"I'd have to be in court," he points out.

"Yes, but…once I become queen I can give land to you and your family. And give you statuses and then you'll be a member of court!"

He steps away so he can stroke her cheek. "That's not wise. And it's dangerous. The consequences would be…"

She looks down in defeat. "Then what's to happen to us?"

He clears his throat. "We…will never see each other again. This must end tonight."

She inhales sharply, holding back tears. She doesn't want this. She planned forever with Kenshin. She would willingly give up being a queen, give up the riches, and give it all away just for him.

But that isn't the choice she can, or will ever make.

With a painful pang, she realizes that she will never be capable of loving another, so marriage to anyone but Kenshin is impossible.

She brings her hands into tight fists. A queen without a king? No such thing! It's a situation that lasts no more than a few months. But since the only person whom Kaoru would consider having rule beside her is not an option, then she will not take anyone.

"I will not marry," she says in a strange voice. "The Kaoru who will stand before the people of this country tomorrow has only one love: the nation." She looks up at him, her resolve strengthening. "And…a redhead boy with jewel-like eyes cannot fit."

He nods slowly, understanding. "My heart belongs to no queen," he responds.

"The girl who has your heart dies tonight…but her heart will always belong to you."

A single tear rolls down his cheek.

She wipes it away. "I love you. I wish you well."

He nods. "I love you. Whenever you feel low, or feel alone, remember there's a peasant out there who supports everything you do."

She swallows the large lump that formed in her throat. "I will."

He considers leaning in to kiss her, and she's ready to accept it, except he ends up resting his forehead against hers, creating a final intimate moment.

This is it, she thinks in disbelief, sadness, and heart wrenching pain. This is it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update - I've been busy with midterms and such.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	34. 085: She

A/N: I've edited this oneshot about fifteen times. I'm not sure if I'm completely satisfied with it, since I ended up chopping off about ten pages from the beginning…but it felt like it was dragging with them. Despite this, I hope you enjoy it, at least a little bit.

P.S. I apologize in advance for any errors that may (and will be) found in this; I'm drained from screaming for the JETS - AFC CHAMPIONSHIP, BABY! Take that, haters!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**085: She**

Kenshin Himura knocks on Kaoru Kamiya's door and his hands are shaking a little. When he asked Tomoe Yukishiro out, he wasn't this nervous; not even close.

Kaoru opens the door and her jaw slacks and her eyes widen in complete surprise. But she recovers and graciously smiles at him. Misao Makimachi was right; how does Kaoru have such a gorgeous smile?

"Kenshin! Hey!"

He can't help but smile, his nervousness temporarily forgotten. "Hey. Sorry, this is kind of…random."

"I'll say! We always talked about hanging out of school, but we never got around to planning anything."

He nods. "Yeah." He then grins, thinking about a thought he had in Starbucks when he was with Misao earlier. "Do you have any book recommendations for me?"

She looks up at the sky for about a minute in thought and he stares unabashedly at her eyes; they're _so_ blue. "Yeah. I have two. But one I'm a little unsure if you'll like it or not," she says, meeting his eyes directly. He always liked that about her – she never avoids people's gazes.

He nods. "Okay, what are they?"

"_Brave New World_, which I'm sure you'll like, and I thought you _may_ like _Sophie's Choice_."

"I've actually heard of that one. My mom loves it," he replies, already not liking the latter suggestion.

"Don't be turned off by it because you mom likes it," she states, immediately reading the distaste on his face. "Trust me, the language is beautiful, which I know you don't care about, but it's just great to read. The characters are interesting. I think you'd like Stingo."

He raises an eyebrow. "Stingo?"

"That's his nickname. But it's long, so I suspect it will take you a good couple of months to read it."

He laughs. "Yeah, it probably will. But sure, I'll try them."

She grins like he knew she would and he can't help his heart from stopping for a split second. "You can borrow my copies, hold on a sec." She disappears inside and he lets out a breath. How exactly is he going to do this?

She comes back, still smiling, holding two books. He takes them and looks at _Sophie's Choice_ warily – it's thick.

"I think I'll try _Brave New World_ first."

"Figured. Well, tell me what you think once you get through a few chapters."

"I will."

They stand in silence as he tries to find something to say.

He points out to a vague direction behind him. "Do you want to…go for a walk? Or maybe take a drive somewhere? I kind of want to talk to you about something."

He knows that she caught onto the seriousness of this because she bites her bottom lip and fiddles with her Evil Eye ring for a moment. She gives a weak smile. "Take a walk? In the drizzle?"

He smiles weakly back. "It's not that bad. Besides…don't you like this kind of rain?" he inquires, remembering a long time ago her saying that she enjoyed walking in the rain sometimes.

She bites her bottom lip again and he wonders if he said something he shouldn't have. "I'll drive," she says finally, and he accepts it. After everything, she deserves to be in a position that will make her more comfortable.

He gets into her used Volvo, and of course it's impeccably clean since she's so organized. She pulls out of her driveway slowly, but once she enters the road, she drives quicker, loosening her grip on the wheel and bringing her hands to the bottom of the steering wheel. She's a confident driver, which he didn't really peg her for; he thought she would be a bit more cautious. But she slows down for stop signs at the last second, managing to coast to a smooth stop anyway, and she always goes over the speed limit.

"So, what's up?" she asks as they stop at a red light.

"Oh…um. Well…I broke up with Tomoe."

He notices her grip the steering wheel and her face turns grim. "Oh? That was fast," she says lightly.

He scratches the back of his neck; he knows she's disappointed in him for some reason. "Yeah…we realized it was awkward…we didn't really have anything in common. We just figured we're better off as friends."

She nods. "Okay. That's…mature. I guess. Did she seem okay?" She suddenly lifts up from her seat and reaches into her back pocket. "She didn't text me or anything…" Then she lowers herself back down, not bothering to pull out her phone. "Wait. Did this _just_ happen?"

He nods. "Yeah."

The light turns green and it takes her a second longer to move than it normally would. They drive in silence for a few minutes, during which Kaoru gets off the main road and starts driving down back roads, which are considerably windier, so she's driving more cautiously.

"She liked you," she says quietly.

He shrugs. "Not really. We both didn't really like each other all that much. I guess we were settling."

He looks over at her and he's surprised to find her clenching her jaw. "Oh? And going out with my best friend is considered _settling_? She's better than that, you know."

"Well going out with anyone other than you is settling," he blurts, just wanting to stop her train of thought from continuing.

She quickly pulls to the side of the road, causing Kenshin to jerk forward in his seat. Roughly coming to a stop, she yanks her keys out of the ignition. "I need air." She pushes the door open and slams it shut, crossing her arms as she walks forward.

He curses under his breath as he unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. "Kaoru!" He strides over to her, not quite sure what he can possibly say.

She stops walking and begins to fidget, as if she's uncomfortable in her own skin. "You know, if I were a smoker, right now would be the best time to smoke. I need something to do, but…I don't know." She re-crosses her arms and looks around the empty street, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry, that was…"

"Unexpected? Out of the blue?"

"Kind of." He winces, he's never seen her this anxious before.

"And what, you just had this _realization_ that you you've _always_ liked me for all these years but were too stupid to realize?" she retorts angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have said anything!" He exclaims, taking a step back.

"You're damn right you shouldn't have! I mean what the _fuck_? You can't just do that to someone! I've waited _years_ for you, I put up with a ton of your bullshit and then you go out with my best friend, dump her, and then go to _me_?" She shakes her head, walking further away.

"Kaoru! Come on! It's not like that."

"But it _is_, Kenshin." She stops to turn around and glare at him. "I know you don't mean to be an asshole sometimes, and I know that right now you didn't mean to be, but…_ugh_. Just…get back in my car and stay there for a few minutes." She waves her hand in the direction of her car, not looking at him.

He sighs, stuffs his hands into his pockets and waits a few seconds, hoping that she'll change her mind, but she continues to pace and fidget, so he goes back to her car and shuts the door.

The silence is piercing as he watches her walk away from the car and turn onto a street so she's out of sight. Unreasonably horrified at the thought of her walking down an abandoned road by herself, he half-considers running out to her; but then he wonders whether that move would be considered chivalrous or not.

But eventually she becomes visible and she's walking back towards the car, looking a lot calmer. Her hair is down and she's running her fingers through it, and for a moment he's mesmerized by how soft it looks.

She gets into the car and doesn't say a word; when she turns the ignition she continues to look straight ahead. Before she drives back onto the road, she turns off the music she had on earlier. Her driving isn't as fast as it was before, but it's still at a decent speed as she makes her way back to her house.

He's uncomfortable in this silence, honestly wanting something to be said, but unsure of what _can_ be said.

When she pulls into her driveway and turns the car off, she breaks the silence. "I'm not going out with you. Period."

He's a little hurt by this, but he nods in understanding. "Okay."

"You have to…court me. Win me over. Because right now I'm not impressed with you. At all. I don't remember why I even liked you in the first place."

He sighs. "Okay. But you know I'm going to fuck up sometimes, right? I'm not going to be the perfect gentleman twenty-four-seven."

She nods. "I know. I don't expect you to be. But…at least get yourself back on track, okay? Not just for me, but for you too." She finally turns her head to look at him softly. "Misao told you, didn't she?"

Leaning away from her a little, he nods. "But you didn't hear it from me…please."

She glares. "Hmph. It would've been more romantic if you'd had a moment of clarity."

"Well, I technically did when I was talking with her."

She sighs. "It's not the same."

"Hey, I've realized it, regardless how I came to do it. Take it or leave it."

She looks down at her lap and says in a quiet voice full of shame, "I really want to kiss you."

His throat becomes tight. "Then why don't you?" _Please, do it, please._

"Because you just broke up with my best friend not even an hour ago. It's wrong."

"You're right." He gets out of the car and takes a deep breath of cold air, hoping to clear his thoughts. He never really thought of physically being with Kaoru, as strange as that may seem, but now that the seed has been planted, he can't stop thinking about it.

She steps out slower than he did and she has a pensive look on her face.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow," he says, waving before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking back to his car. But before he reaches it he hears her shallow breathing behind him.

He turns around and he's surprised by how close she is.

"For a second, for a moment of my life…I don't want to care about…right or wrong."

He watches her lips move and he's already aroused. "You're too good all the time."

"But not out here."

She takes his arm and her warmth crashes into his soul as she leads him into her house. He thought that she would do something as soon as the front door was shut, but instead she leads him directly up the stairs. Is she taking him to…?

Yes. At the end of the hall is a light blue room with colorful bedding and plush carpeting. Kaoru's room. So this is the source of her smell, which permeates into his senses, slowly driving his insane, but he goes over the edge when she presses her soft curves into his lean body. Her hands play with the collar of his shirt, looking nervous.

His hands shakily reach to touch the curves of her waist.

"Maybe we should wait," she whispers.

He swallows. "You've waited long enough."

"You haven't waited enough," she counters weakly.

"This is making up for it, trust me."

She smiles a little. "I'm not very good."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I've only kissed one other guy."

"I'm not judging."

She leans in and instead of the heated, passionate kiss he was expecting, she gives him a sweet kiss, almost chaste, but he doesn't mind at all. His skin tingles as their mouths gently move together, it's almost painful, but he thinks that's maybe because this is the most perfect thing he's ever experienced.

She's just perfect overall.

She pulls away, her eyes still closed. He watches her as she exhales before opening her eyes, smiling bashfully.

"Okay. Thanks," she whispers.

He grins a little, loosening his hold on her in order to hold her hands in his. "You're amazing. And I will win you over, I promise." He brings her hands to his lips and kisses them.

"I don't doubt it."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating this. Lately, I've been uninspired, and at the same time I was delving into the _Gilmore Girls_ fandom (what can I say? I have a penchant for bad boys who are extremely intelligent/well-read). But recently I've taken the time to rereading a lot of volumes of _Rurouni Kenshin_, and I still manage to cry a little when Kenshin makes his great return in volume 25. I figured that I still have an intense love for this fandom.

I plan to stick around! So please review :)

MissGoalie


	35. 079: When?

A/N: I love Owl City? And there's only one person with violet eyes :)

This is canon, believe it or not.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_- Owl City_

**079: When?**

Ever since Kaoru decided to go to Kyoto, to go after Kenshin, she has been wondering if she and Kenshin would ever amount to…_anything_. Of course, she knows that Kenshin has to stop Shishio before he can focus on anything so trivial as a seventeen-year-old wanting to pursue a romantic relationship, but she wonders if (when?) it would happen.

When she first sees Kenshin at Hiko's house, her heart thuds in her chest, irrationally wondering if this could be it. But then he walks past her without a word, and she knows that it won't happen at all, or at least it isn't the time now.

A glimmer of hope warms her heart as he expresses her relief for coming after him, and she thinks _maybe soon, oh please, yes, Kenshin_.

And then Shishio is defeated, Kenshin at death's door, her cries not reaching him. Please, please, don't let this be his end, for it'll certainly be hers as well. Let him live.

Thankfully, he recovers, and Kaoru allows herself to think that maybe now is the time.

But then…Enishi. _Jinchuu_. The upcoming battle at the dojo. Tomoe.

Tomoe.

And her heart crushes as Kenshin reveals to everyone the life and death of his lovely, brave wife. Tomoe is everything that Kaoru isn't, and she selfishly wants him to stop talking, because every word that fills the silence is like a laceration on her heart.

So will there ever be a time that they can be free of the past, free of obligations so they can be…

After Kenshin finishes his story, Kaoru stays up all night, internalizing and thinking and lamenting. Will they, could they ever, maybe, possibly…?

She hopes, which is all she can do. And support him, no matter what, so maybe one day when his violet eyes aren't so guarded and shaded in sadness, when the scar on his cheek is faded so it's nothing more than a memory, he will be able to look forward and see her.

* * *

A/N: Short, yes, but better than no update at all, right?

Please review!

MissGoalie


	36. 038: Touch

A/N: I started this months ago and I forgot about it until now.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**038: Touch**

You wouldn't know they were a couple if you just watched them. It's strange; they never seem to _act_ like a couple with the whole touching-every-chance-you-get-despite-people-watching-and-being-grossed-out-by-it thing.

Nobody knew they were dating until over a week after the fact; someone saw them peck each other's cheeks before he dropped her off at the school for a game.

They were always good friends, and despite the change in status, it looks like nothing has changed.

But as a poor freshman girl, lost, looking for the bathroom during fifth period, is walking down the empty hallway, she sees them sitting on top of a round table at the end of the hallway, their bodies close together, smiles on their faces.

The freshman girl doesn't make a sound, not wanting to interrupt their sweet, private moment. The one with the bright red hair, the boy, leans in and whispers something in the girl's ear. She smiles, laughs, blushes, her blue eyes alight with something very foreign to the freshman girl (but she hopes that she can learn about it soon).

The blue-eyed girl whispers something back, and then to her, and the freshman girl's surprise, the red headed boy brings the blue-eyed girl's face close and kisses her.

The freshman girl flushes because she's never really seen such passionate affection outside of a film or television show. Besides, if she has her facts (or gossips) correctly, those two are Kenshin and Kaoru, and they _don't_ do public displays of affection.

But the freshman girl supposes that it's not really public since no one (except her) is here to witness it.

The couple pulls away, and the two's gazes land on the freshman girl, who puts a hand to her mouth and blushes in shame.

The red headed boy, Kenshin, grins, while the blue-eyed girl, Kaoru, flushes in embarrassment. But they both bring fingers to their lips, the universal sign for _shhh this is our little secret_.

The girl nods and all but runs back to her classroom, deciding that she can find the bathroom during next period.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is kind of random...but I hope it entertained you for a minute or two.

P.S. Anyone read/watch _Yu Yu Hakusho_? One of my roommates got me HOOKED! But don't spoil anything; I'm not quite done with the Dark Tournament yet.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	37. 030: Death

A/N: Inspired by the film _Constantine_. And hearing about how good the TV show _Reaper_ is from my lovely cousin. Why are reapers so fascinating?

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**030: Death**

The Escort opens the leather-bound book he carries very much like a priest with his bible. It's small, and the dark leather is worn, but its ink designs are still intact. Opening to his latest assignment, The Escort realizes that he's forty-seven seconds early. Hm, he's not very pleased, but he walks through the brick wall of the hospital anyway.

The Assignment is in bed, his face sickly, and his breaths hollow in his chest. Yes, his body is giving out now.

But what surprises The Escort is that a young girl, no older than eighteen, occupies The Assignment's bedside and she's _crying_. Shedding tears for a man whose next destination is Hell? Perhaps she will eventually share The Assignment's fate.

Twenty-three seconds.

The Assignment's breaths are coming farther and fewer between, and The Girl is aware.

"Dad…daddy…are you…? Oh, God, I have to get a nurse…" The Girl says, distraught as she stumbles to her feet.

Good, run away. Although she could never see him, The Escort still feels like they can when he takes souls out of bodies. It makes his job more unpleasant.

But before she opens the door, she looks back, and he looks directly into her eyes, which are a pretty shade sapphire blue. She chokes on her breath, her eyes widening at what seems to be him.

That's odd, she's not supposed to see him. Does she somehow sense that these are her father's final moments on earth?

Time's up.

He walks to where The Girl was sitting before, looking into The Assignment's clouding eyes. Raising his white right hand, The Escort's about to place his palm on The Assignment's chest when he hears a small voice from the door.

"What're you doing?"

He pauses, looks over to find The Girl standing with her body slightly hunched over, fear radiating from her posture. She's biting her bottom lip with her orthodontist-perfected teeth.

"You can see me," he states rather than questions, which makes her visibly shudder.

"Are you…a reaper? Death personified?"

She fiddles with her fingers as she stares at him with curious eyes. He looks away from her gaze. "You could say that."

"Where are you taking him?"

Does this girl only know how to speak in questions? He's getting quite fed up with this mortal; why must she be the only one to see him?

"His life…he's had it hard. I really hope he can find peace now," she says, placing a stray piece of black hair behind her ear.

"…He does not deserve the peace you speak of." The Escort places his hand on The Assignment's chest and is about to mutter the incantation, which will send The Assignment to Hell when The Girl interrupts The Escort again.

"Wait…are you sending him to _Hell_?"

The Escort removes his hand from The Assignment and shoots a glare at her, knowing his glowing amber eyes will shut her up. "Yes. He has not been a decent person his entire life. He's had many chances to redeem himself, and yet he did not take them."

The Girl takes a bold step forward. "He's had a terrible life."

"He murdered his younger brother out of anger and jealousy. And he did many other terrible things to good people."

"People can regret murder, especially when it was committed in a drunken rage at sixteen-years-old."

"Fratricide is God's pet peeve."

She exhales loudly, her small nostrils flaring. "He regrets…regretted it. I know he did. And I know he never forgave himself for how he treated my mother…and me."

"Even though this vermin of a man has treated you poorly for your entire life…you still defend him and claim he is good? Or that he was _capable_ of good?"

She shrugs. "Isn't that enough?"

"Everyone is capable of both good and evil; it only matters on actions, and clearly, your father had chosen to act on the evil inside him."

She looks around the room, as if she's trying to find something that could inspire her to help her defense. "Can't he at least be placed in purgatory? Doesn't that exist?"

The Escort gestures towards The Assignment. "This is purgatory, the soul kept inside the dead flesh, waiting. There is no _waiting room_ for the soul."

Her bottom lip is trapped behind her straight teeth again. "The Devil likes making deals, right?" she inquires, looking at The Assignment's face.

The Escort raises an auburn eyebrow. "Yes, he does."

"Then…save my dad. Spare him. The Devil can have my soul," she says slowly, walking over so she can stand in between The Escort and The Assignment.

The Escort almost drops the leather book in surprise.

"You don't know what you speak of," he whispers.

"I've known peace in this life, he hasn't. He deserves peace in Heaven. He's known enough suffering."

The fluorescent lights in the room begin to flicker, and The Escort feels cold fear snaking up his spine, immobilizing him.

He's coming.

It doesn't take long. The light outside the window disappears; casting the room in darkness, save for the florescent lighting. The Girl's wide eyes flash with fear for a few moments, but she eventually holds her ground, and The Escort wonders who this remarkable human is.

The Devil needs no grand entrance; he's already here.

The Devil dons a black cloak, his face covered with a filmy black material, but The Escort never tries to distinguish the face behind it from the few times he's come face-to-face. The Girl isn't breathing, and The Escort is morbidly curious as to how this will end.

"You wish to take his spot in Hell," The Devil hisses, surprise laced with his words.

The Girl can only jerk her head down once as a nod.

The Devil's chuckle causes the room's temperature to drop a few degrees.

The Devil then proceeds to lower his black hood, revealing spiky silver hair. Next he removes the black filmy mask covering his face, which could belong to any young, handsome human. The only difference is that his turquoise eyes look as cold as ice, clearly not human.

The Escort had heard rumors that The Devil liked to change his form; this must be one of them.

The Devil reaches into his clothes and pulls out a pair of sunglasses to partially cover his eyes.

His large, demonic grin causes the hairs on the back of The Escort's neck to stand up.

"I would love to have you in Hell," The Devil drawls, taking a few steps closer toward The Girl, who's frozen in her place.

"Are you sure…that's what you really want?" The Devil whispers, his lips close to her ear. The Girl squeezes her eyes shut, tears rolling down her face.

_No_, The Escort thinks. _Not her_.

As The Devil is distracted with The Girl, The Escort goes to The Assignment's bedside, murmurs the appropriate words, quickly escorting The Assignment to Heaven.

The Devil whips his head around, hissing with displeasure. "That soul was _mine_."

"Leave The Girl. You shall have my soul instead. This is what you've wanted, isn't it?"

The Devil looks between The Assignment's flesh and The Escort. Then The Girl. After some internal debating, The Devil nods. "Done."

"No! Why would you do that?" The Girl exclaims, her eyes wide with fear.

The Escort smiles, and it brightens his entire face, but it doesn't quite erase the eternal sadness in his eyes. "You are baffled by such kindness, even when you give it so freely yourself?"

She looks down at her feet for a moment before she meets his gaze with hers. "What will happen to you?" She glances towards The Devil but quickly looks away.

The Escort also glances towards The Devil, but without fear. "I shall go to Hell. And you will continue to live your life happily, and you will one day go to Heaven, where you belong."

"You don't belong in Hell," she whispers, a tear falling down her face.

The Escort's smile softens. "You are a lovely example as to why God continues to have faith in mankind." He looks to The Devil, who seems to have been appeased since he now has a smile on his face.

The Escort follows The Devil into the darkness, which soon disappears, the room warming to its normal temperature, the sun shining through the windows again.

The Girl trembles, eventually collapsing to her knees. On the ground she sees a book by her father's bed. She reaches over the cold tile and picks up the leather-bound book. Flipping through the pages, she finds no writing, no lists of people or dates or times. Emptiness.

The Girl brings the book to her chest, holding it tightly.

* * *

A/N: I hope you were able to figure out all the characters, but in case you couldn't:

The Escort – Kenshin

The Assignment – Kaoru's father

The Girl – Kaoru

The Devil – Enishi

Please review!

MissGoalie


	38. 095: New Year

A/N: This came to me while thinking about NYC.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**095: New Year**

"_Misao_! I'm going to fucking _slaughter_ you for making me do this!" Kaoru screams over the enormous crowd massed in Times Square.

"Oh, come on! We've lived in this city our _entire_ lives and not _once_ have we celebrated New Year's here!"

"That's because _real_ New Yorkers _don't_!"

"But…"

"_No_. This whole…_congregation_ is for tourists, which we are not!"

"It'll be exciting! We may even get on TV!"

Kaoru groans. "Why, oh _why_ did I have to draw the _short straw_…"

"Wait…_what_?"

Kaoru begins looking around, pretending she didn't say anything. Megumi, Tomoe, and Sayo all drew straws a few days ago to see who would actually accompany Misao to this awful event; the other two could drop out and claim they have family plans.

"I hate my life," Kaoru moans.

"It's an experience! Lighten up!" Misao says cheerfully, patting her friend on the back.

"I'm freezing."

"Stop being a downer," Misao threatens, her smile never faltering.

Kaoru sighs in defeat, knowing that absolutely nothing is going to dampen her friend's mood. Crossing her arms and shivering, she glances at the people around her, cringing at a few of the oh-so-obvious tourists.

"_Stop_ it, Sano! I don't _want_ to be here!" Kaoru hears a voice near her. Good, someone else is sane here. She tries to find the voice, but when she's not looking, she nearly ends up being trampled by someone with the reddest hair she's ever seen.

"_Sano_! I almost _killed_ someone! _Stop pushing me_!" the guy yells. He turns his attention to Kaoru, his violet eyes wide. "I'm _so_ sorry. I have the dumbest friend on the planet, and he's been dragging me around the entire night. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I understand; I don't want to be here either."

"_Finally_! There's a sane person here!"

Kaoru smiles. "My thoughts exactly! Are you from here, too?"

"Yeah. But Sano is from the middle of nowhere, and this is his first time here, so…" he explains, trailing off, as if no other words are necessary.

"Ah. I'm sorry. My stupid friend and I are both from here, but she's just…weird."

"My apologies."

"Kaoru! The ball is dropping in a few minutes!" Misao cries excitedly, gripping Kaoru's arm tightly.

"I _know_." Kaoru looks to the redhead and rolls her eyes. "Misao, this is…" She realizes with a jolt that she doesn't know this mysterious (and extremely _hot_) person's name.

"Kenshin," the redhead supplies, holding out a gloved hand. Misao glances at Kaoru, who refuses to meet her eyes, and then grabs Kenshin's hand.

"Hiya! I'm Misao, as Kaoru already informed you. Are you here with anyone?"

Kaoru wonders if there's a sewer opening underneath her so she could jump inside and hide in embarrassment.

"I'm with my rooster-head friend, Sano," Kenshin says.

"_Hey_! Don't start spreading that nickname _here_!" Kaoru hears a deep voice exclaim by her left ear.

She's surprised to see a guy over six feet tall with extremely spiky hair glaring at Kenshin.

"You deserve it for making me come to this stupid thing," Kenshin retorts.

"I have an idea! Why don't the rooster-head and I hang out, since we're the only two people who are _appreciating_ this. And you miserable people can hang out!" Misao suggests, pointing a finger in the air.

"We've only just met. Are you sure you want to trust us so quickly?" Kenshin inquires.

"You seem harmless," Misao says dismissively. She reaches out to Sano and grabs his jacket. "Come on, tourist, let me tell you a bit about this great city."

She drags him a safe distance away from Kaoru and Kenshin; they can still see each other in the crowd, but there's no way they can hear each other.

"She's going to talk his ears off, you know," Kaoru says to Kenshin.

He shrugs. "As I said, he deserves it."

"Where do you live?" she inquires.

He looks sheepish for a moment. "Central Park."

Her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. "_Really_? I never would've guessed." Judging from his well-worn clothes, he certainly didn't fit that part of Manhattan.

"Good, that's what I was going for."

"I don't live too far from there…but I didn't go to one of those fancy private schools."

"Consider yourself very fortunate."

"One minute!" they hear someone scream by their ears.

Kaoru winces. "I feel like we're going to lose our ears too by the end of tonight."

Kenshin's face is just coming out of its grimace. "Never again."

She nods. "Never again."

People are beginning to count down, and it suddenly hits Kaoru that people normally _kiss_ when the ball drops.

Of course, she wouldn't mind kissing this Kenshin whatever-his-last-name-is, he's certainly attractive enough, but…

He seems to be thinking the same thing because he's blushing a bit (at least she thinks he looks pinker than before; the cold can do that to your face).

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" everyone choruses, except Kenshin and Kaoru, who continue to stare at each other.

"Why not?" he asks, rather than states.

She shrugs, trying to be casual. "Sure."

"Three! Two! ONE! WOOOOOO!"

The crowd explodes around them, and they learn forward to kiss.

She's not quite sure if it's because the cliché of celebrating New Year's in Times Square is getting to her, or if it's the cheering ringing in her ears, or maybe it's the confetti that's falling along with the snow, but this kiss is better than anything else she's experienced. She's not cold anymore as his mouth moves smoothly moves with hers, his hands holding her waist.

After a minute or so, she feels her phone in her back pocket vibrating. Pulling away, she pulls it out, surprised to see six texts and a few missed calls. Kenshin seems to be looking for his phone, and his violet eyes widen when he finds it.

"You don't think…" he starts.

She opens her phone and the first text she sees is: OMFG I SAW U ON TV WHOS THAT REDHEAD?!?!?!

"We were just on TV…" she says weakly, feeling lightheaded.

He gives a strangled laugh, looking down at his own phone, probably reading a similar text. "So we were…"

Suddenly, the entire situation seems so funny that they both start laughing hysterically, leaning onto each other for support.

She's _so_ glad she played tourist for a day.

* * *

A/N: A bit different from the previous one, right?

Okay guys, for those who have LiveJournals, please, please join and participate in **rk_challenge**! It'll be fun! Besides, if you do it, you'll get to compete against _me_! You can brag to all your friends that you've won a writing contest over _me_ (that is, if yours is better than mine :p).

Oh, and you guys can friend me; my user on here is the same there :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	39. 062: Spring

A/N: Inspired when I heard the All Time Low song for the _Alice In Wonderland _Soundtrack (it's called "Painting Flowers," incase you didn't know).

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**062: Spring**

It's been two days since her fight with him; she didn't mean for it to start, really. They planned to hang out at her house, and they were watching _Say Anything…_, which he had never seen (and that needed to be changed), and once the famous boombox scene came on, it all fell to shit.

She didn't mean to let the anger get the best of her, but she was thinking about how he never does _anything_ for her. For years she's heard her friends gush about grand and small gestures of love their boyfriends do for them. And Kaoru could never offer anything. Sometimes she forgets why she and Kenshin are even dating in the first place, besides the hooking up.

She _knows_ that he's not open with his emotions, but she hoped that _maybe_ he'll be able to open up his emotions to _her_; she doesn't care about the rest of the world.

So she called him out on it.

And after some yelling, he walked out of her house without turning back.

She sighs, lying in bed, unable to fall asleep. Looking up to the ceiling, she sees a sketch Kenshin did the first week they started dating. It's the weeping willow tree in her backyard, flowers just beginning to bloom; when he was done he handed the picture to her without saying a word.

Ugh. Damn him.

She flips over so her face is smothered in her pillow, but she forgot that this is the pillow that Kenshin slept on a few weeks ago; she hasn't washed the pillow cover since.

They were in her room, doing _coupley_ things, and then they started talking. It was the closest she had gotten him to really open up about his family, or what was left of it. He drew lazy designs on her skin, and when she asked what he was drawing, he absentmindedly said, "flowers."

She lifts her head up so she can toss the pillow off her bed, so can bury her face in her comforter instead.

She _hates_ how that intimacy is so rare, and the occurrences are far and few between. Is it so wrong to expect a little more? After all, they're _dating_, and they _have been_ dating for a few months. In fact, it'll be a year soon enough, as soon as spring comes along.

That is, if the fight didn't destroy their relationship.

Hours later she manages to drift off to sleep.

* * *

She wakes up at seven, her body clock so adjusted to waking up for school. She tries hard to back to sleep, but only manages to rest for a half hour.

Eventually she gets out of bed to make herself breakfast. Her dad is sitting at the kitchen table already, the newspaper in his face and a large mug of coffee smoking on the table.

"Morning, Dad," she says, patting his shoulder as she goes over to the counter to check the coffee. "Did you just make this?"

"Yeah."

Hm. There's barely enough for half a cup…is her father upping his caffeine intake? Internally shrugging, she grabs her own mug finishes the pot.

"Did you got outside today?" her father inquires, not tearing his eyes away from the paper.

"No, I just got up, why?"

"Oh, it just looks like spring, that's all."

Kaoru furrows her brow. "What? Did all the trees suddenly turn green or something?"

"Go look."

Sighing, she leaves her coffee behind and walks to the door, grabbing her sweatshirt that's draped over a nearby chair. Opening the door, she doesn't see anything unusual: the trees are still bare, save for a few buds, and the grass is still that dull shade of green after a long winter.

The only strange thing is that her car is now parked on the street, as opposed to the driveway. Otherwise, it doesn't feel or look like spring at all; it's still chilly and bleak, like March always is.

She's about to crane her head back and ask her dad what the hell he meant, and why her car isn't in the driveway, but then she catches a white flower on right corner of the stoop. It's painted on, delicately done.

Leaning forward, she checks the set of steps to her right that lead down to her driveway, and she's surprised to see _more_ painted flowers. She shuts the door behind her and begins descending the steps.

As she goes down, there are more flowers, more colorful than the next. And just when she thought there couldn't be anymore, she stops before the pavement of her driveway begins because she's in shock of what her driveway has now become.

It used to be the typical driveway: grayish black. But now it's splashed with color, covered with large painted flowers; it's like looking directly into a bouquet.

And right where the pavement and grass meet is Kenshin, still adding finishing strokes on a blue flower. Her bright turquoise thermos is by his feet, which explains the lack of coffee in the kitchen.

_He did all this?_

He glances up and sees her gaping, so he stands up fully to meet her scrutinizing.

His crazy hair is in disarray, barely held back in a low ponytail; his amber eyes are red from lack of sleep, and the bags under his eyes insinuate that he hasn't been sleeping for a few days; his shirt and pants are splattered with paint, and his jeans by his knees are so worn down from kneeling on the pavement, dragging his weight, that they're about to become holes.

He looks like a complete wreck, but he's strangely more beautiful than ever.

"Hey," he says casually.

She stares at him blankly before repeating, "Hey." She looks away from him and back to his art. "This is beautiful, Kenshin," she adds softly.

"Flowers always remind me of you."

She sighs, but she's secretly thrilled at his comment.

This is how she gets roped in, forgetting to be angry when he delivers his sparse, yet meaningful comments.

"Why did you do this?" she practically demands.

"Weren't you the one saying that I don't _show_ you enough how I care about you?" he retorts before gesturing to his masterpiece.

"You care?"

Kenshin sighs angrily, running his fingers through his bangs, leaving behind some traces of blue paint. "Damn it, Kaoru! You're…the only good thing in my life. And call me selfish…but I don't want to give that up. And I won't let you go because of _that_ stupid fight."

This is the closest he's ever come to admitting that he loves her.

She wants to be closer to him right now, but she doesn't want to disturb the perfection in front of her.

"It's okay, it's dry by you," he says, almost reading her mind.

She thoughtlessly walks across the flowers to him, stopping about a foot away.

"So…what do you think?" he asks, casually tossing his brush to the side where his pile of paint cans is.

"I know you. You're never going to do something like this for me again."

"Well, it wouldn't be very original if I ripped myself off…" he jokes, but then he yawns loudly. "But you're right, no," he continues shamelessly.

She shakes her head. "Then…why?"

"Can't you just accept this? I'm not like every other guy here. I'm sorry that I can't do things other people can so easily. This is what you signed up for when you decided to go out with me, and you fucking _knew_ that."

"Of course I did," she snaps, crossing her arms when a cold gust of wind hits her. "I just…thought you would change," she ends softly. "Is that so wrong?"

"But I did. What is this telling you?"

"_I don't know_. What are you trying to tell me?" She feels as if this conversation is going around in circles, always winding up at the same question.

"What I said before."

"Give me something better than that."

He sighs tiredly, as if he's so much older than his eighteen years of age. "I know what you want to hear."

"Then why won't you say it? Do you not feel that way?" She tries hard to hold back her tears, and she thinks she's doing a good job.

"That's not it."

"Then please…just say it. I'm tired of your subtle remarks and actions. Please, be straightforward with me."

A tear manages to escape and she quickly wipes it away.

"But you already know now. What's the point?"

"So I can look back on this beautiful moment, a spring moment during a winter day, and recall your saying those words to me. I want to remember the sound of your voice."

He looks down at the space between them and takes a step toward her.

"I'm not going to kiss you, you know," she starts in a warning tone.

"I know, just…please."

He says with just a hint of desperation, and she can't deny him anything.

He places his hands delicately on her waist, bringing her even closer, and he rests his forehead on hers, sighing. Her heart is beating miles a minute and she allows herself to hope that he's actually going to do it.

Then he turns his head so his lips are by her ear when he whispers the words she's been waiting _so long_ to hear.

She smiles so broadly that she's sure he can feel it. Suddenly it doesn't feel cold anymore; he's changed the weather and now it feels as vibrant and warm as spring, maybe even summer.

"I love you, too," she says in return, hoping (but kind of knowing at the same time) that she's changing his perspective on everything around him too.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that…because I really enjoy making Kenshin an artist…don't know why.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	40. 026: Teammates

A/N: Inspired…huh. I'm not quite sure where this came from, really.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**026: Teammates**

Sano and Misao plop into the chairs across from each other, looking very grim and serious, like they're about to begin an important business meeting.

Misao, of course, is the first one to break the tense silence.

"I think it was a mistake pushing those two together."

Sano nods. "Me too. I feel like we forced them to be in this relationship that neither want to be in."

"Wait…what do you mean?" she asks hesitantly, suddenly confused by what he meant.

"Well, I just see them together and they're basically the same, but now they're trying to do PDA to appease everyone, and it's just awkward. Like they're not comfortable doing it with each other."

She stares at him blankly. "Are we talking about the same Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya? Because the couple I've been seeing lately can't keep their hands off each other!"

"What?!"

"You first: when have you seen them acting awkward?"

Sano leans back in his chair, balancing on its back legs. "Okay, it was after school three days ago…"

* * *

_Sano, Kenshin, and Kaoru are all walking out of school toward the student parking lots. Some people are staring openly at Kenshin and Kaoru, who have (finally) admitted to dating each other just a day ago._

_Kenshin looks extremely uncomfortable and Kaoru has turned an interesting shade of pink._

"_When do you think they'll stop staring?" Kaoru whispers loud enough for Sano and Kenshin to hear._

"_Hopefully soon. You'd think they've never heard of two people going out before," Kenshin answers._

"_Well, maybe they would stop staring if you guys weren't on either side of me!" Sano supplies._

"_Just because we're dating doesn't mean we have to be attached to the hip," Kaoru says._

"_Yeah…but come on. It's high school. You're supposed to make out during passing time and grope each other whenever you can. You guys aren't exactly…doing that," Sano finishes his explanation flatly._

_Kenshin shrugs. "They'll get over it eventually; we're not like everyone else."_

"_I'll say," Sano mutters to himself._

_They stop in front Kenshin's secondhand Honda. Kenshin unlocks the doors and Sano goes for the passenger seat._

"_I'll call you later," Kenshin says before smiling._

"_Call me after five? I have to drive Yahiko to his tournament, which is practically at the other end of the state."_

_They reach out and squeeze each other's hands before he awkwardly pecks her on the cheek. "Bye," he says as she walks to her own car._

_When Kenshin gets into his car, Sano rounds on him, "Are you serious?"_

* * *

"Are you _fucking_ kidding?" Misao practically screeches.

"Now I'm _dying_ to hear what _you've_ seen," Sano says, falling forward and pinning her down with his dark eyes.

She flushes and he's taken aback; he thought that girl had no shame.

"Well…it was two days ago and we were supposed to be working on that project for Saito's class. I was meeting them at Kaoru's house since I had to drive the kids I babysit for to their dad's house. I used her spare key to let myself in like I always do, and…"

* * *

_Misao takes off her shoes silently, knowing the last time she burst into the Kamiya house, she nearly scared Kaoru's father to death since he was napping in the living room. So for Mr. Kamiya's sake (if he's home, that is), she's being uncharacteristically quiet. _

_She walks down the short corridor, which leads to the kitchen, where she finds Kenshin sitting, doing work, and Kaoru by the pantry, looking through it._

"_Hey, Kenshin? Do you remember where we put the chocolate chip cookies?" Kaoru asks, not looking over to Kenshin._

"_Aren't they next to the Pringles?" Kenshin answers without looking up._

_Misao puts a hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter. They're like a married couple, but they've always been like that, even before they officially became a couple._

"_No, they're not. The ones next to the Pringles are the oatmeal raisin, and you know how much I hate those."_

"_I like them."_

"_I _know_. That's why they're _here_."_

_Kenshin sighs and gets up. "I'm going to find them in two seconds, you know," he says._

_Kaoru beams at him. "I don't care! Thank you!"_

"_Yeah, you don't care, but _I_ do. I had to get up from my chair and walk all the way over here. Do you know how much effort that took?"_

"_So says marathon runner. How many miles did you run this weekend?"_

_Kenshin chuckles and he stands close to her, searching the pantry for about two seconds before he points to about Kaoru's eye level. "There," he merely states._

_Although Misao can't quite see, she knows her best friend is turning red. "Ah, right," Kaoru says, pulling the cookies out._

_She shuts the door and turns to walk back to the table where they were working, but Kenshin is still standing there, suddenly looking at Kaoru with such a strange intensity that Misao's never seen before outside of a movie; it makes her skin tingle._

_Kaoru looks up at him, and her lips part. Misao's heart stills; she feels as if she's watching a film, waiting impatiently for the couple to lean in and kiss._

_But that the sweetness and cuteness isn't what Misao sees._

_Kaoru loosens her grip on the box of cookies, and when it hits the floor, Kenshin wastes no time pressing her against the closed door and crushing his lips to hers. The two get so heated, with Kaoru's hands reaching into Kenshin's hair to pull him closer, and Kenshin grinding their hips together that Misao lets out an, "Oh my _God_!" managing to break them apart._

"_Misao!" Kaoru squeaks, putting her hands on Kenshin's chest, balling his shirt into her fists._

"_We didn't hear you come in," Kenshin tries to calmly, but his throat isn't quite working. _

_He clears his throat in the awkward silence._

"_Ready to study?" Kaoru asks weakly._

_Misao gapes at the couple, her mouth open._

* * *

"Wow, I didn't think Kenshin had it in him," Sano says, impressed.

"Not the point, rooster-head! These two are not in a healthy relationship! I think they're _fun_ buddies," Misao states.

"Fun buddies? What?"

"_You know what I mean_. What's the _other_ more _inappropriate_ word that starts with an 'f' that would work with that label?"

It takes a second for Sano to get it. "Fuck buddies?"

Misao slaps her forehead. "You dolt! _Yes_, that's what I meant! I miss the old Kenshin and Kaoru. You know, they're best-friends-but-they're-so-close-that-they-don't-need-to-do-anything-physical-to-prove-how-much-they-care-about-each-other."

"Yeah, I agree."

Suddenly Sano's phone vibrates loudly. He pulls it out and looks at the screen. "Speak of the devil," Sano says before opening his phone. "Hey Kenshin, what's up?"

"_Hey Sano. I have an idea: STOP HAVING 'SECRET' MEETINGS WITH MISAO ABOUT KAORU AND ME! OUR RELATIONSHIP IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. GO USE YOUR TEAMWORK FOR SOME OTHER _SPORT_, LIKE TENNIS. GOODBYE!_" and with that Kenshin hangs up.

Misao, having heard everything, gawks in bewilderment. "How did they _know_?"

"I thought we were so discrete, too!" Sano exclaims.

His phone rings again and he's hesitant to open it.

"Kenshin, again?" Misao asks.

"No," Sano says slowly before sighing dramatically and opening his phone. "Hey, Missy…"

"_WE LIKE OUR RELATIONSHIP THE WAY IT IS, OKAY? STOP JUDGING US AND DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE WITH YOUR TIME. WE TOLD YOU WE WEREN'T LIKE ANY NORMAL COUPLE, SO JUST ACCEPT IT. WE'RE HAPPY. SO LEAVE MISAO'S HOUSE RIGHT NOW, ROOSTER-HEAD!_"

Sano hangs up his phone and practically runs to the door. "Okay, Misao, this was great, but it's time for me to go! Maybe we should play tennis next time, instead? I like tennis," Sano says in a rush, putting on his shoes.

"I like tennis, too," Misao states, also in a rush as she opens the door for Sano. "Let's talk about it tomorrow!"

"Bye, weasel!"

Misao growls at the nickname and slams the door behind her. Just then her cell phone chimes in the kitchen. She groans; she has some explaining to do.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was entertaining…it was pretty fun to write.

So I've gotten into a new anime lately: anyone like _Ouran High School Host Club_? Talk about an _insane_ show! But it's very funny, I'm enjoying it so far!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	41. 087: Life

A/N: I was talking about this kind of situation with one of my roommates, and then I realized that it could definitely be a fic.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**087: Life**

It's one thing to share a bit of love with your roommates, but it's a completely different thing to _actually_ love one, and awkwardly box out the other.

For Kenshin Himura, he's the awkward box-out.

In the beginning, he was very excited to live in this triple; the guys he's rooming with seemed very cool, and they share similar tastes in films and music. What could possibly be bad about any of it?

The fact that his roommates are gay. With each other.

Not that he cares that they're being gay. In fact, more than once in his life he's been confused as being gay. But he does _not_ like the fact that his roommates are _hooking up_ in _their_ room, and that he's, more than once, walked on them _doing stuff_.

He feels like an unwanted guest in his own room.

They don't _mean_ to do this. In fact, they've apologized more than once, but it doesn't stop them from doing it.

So Kenshin is sitting in the library at midnight, wanting nothing more than to go to bed, but he _knows_ his roommates are hooking up since they stay up past two in the morning.

His eyes are beginning to drift shut, and _just_ when he's about to fall asleep…

"Er…excuse me? Are you using this book?"

Kenshin rubs his eyes and yawns, looking up, surprised to see a pretty girl with rings under her blue eyes, gesturing to the textbook in front of him.

"No, you can use it," he says sleepily.

She grabs the book and brings it to her chest. She's about to leave, but she pauses before saying, "Maybe you should go to sleep."

"Trust me, I would love to. But my roommates are too busy _doing stuff_ in our room." He yawns again before looking at her. "You look like you should go to sleep, too," he points out.

"Trust me, I wish. But my roommates are doing stuff, too," she answers tiredly.

It takes a minute for his brain to start making connections. "Wait…are your roommates gay?"

She looks surprised. "Yeah. And they're a couple now. And I wouldn't mind it if they weren't playing tounsel hockey right now during my sleeping time!"

Now Kenshin's awake. "Oh my god. I'm going through _the same thing_. It's so _fucking annoying_."

She plops into the chair across from him. "I thought I was totally alone!" she whispers excitedly.

"Me too. I've been so miserable. And the sad thing is, I _like_ my roommates," Kenshin laments.

She nods in sympathy. They share a comfortable silence before she starts grinning mischievously. "You know what we should do."

He begins to smile at her enthusiasm. "What?"

"We should hook up in our rooms, and have _them_ awkwardly walk in on us. Give them a taste of their own medicine."

For some reason that must have to do with his overtiredness, her suggestion sounds so funny to him, that he begins laughing so hard that he almost falls off his chair. And she's laughing along with him, tears streaming down her face.

After a few minutes when he's pulled himself together, he adds, "But they feel awkward too, when we walk in on them."

"Yes, but you'd _think_ after the first time, they would be more careful! As far as I'm concerned, they don't care."

He nods. "True." Then he yawns. "If this is going to happen, I think I need to at least know you're name."

She smiles. "Kaoru Kamiya. Yours?"

"Kenshin Himura."

She yawns. "We'll talk about this further after some sleep. Stop by my dorm – I live in Wright in room 203."

"Oh, I live in Smith."

"Right next door, nice." After she stands up, she waves to him as she walks away.

He smiles at her, his eyelids feeling heavy again.

But then he jolts awake with a start, suddenly realizing the conversation he just had; did he _just_ agree to hook up with a really attractive girl to get back at their roommates?

He grins, bringing a hand to his mouth. Life can be quite amusing.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there's actually a very good reason why this update is so late: I don't know if any of you live in, or near the Northeast, but we were hit with a MASSIVE storm, and my town was practically destroyed by it - trees taking down phone polls, the entire town without power for days, etc. So I've been without power since Saturday night. Thankfully, I have a generator so I had light and heat during the past four days, but I had no cable and I couldn't go on the internet. But now I have it, and I can get back to posting for you lovely people :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	42. 089: Work

A/N: Inspired by "Hello It's Me" by Todd Rundgren.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**089: Work**

Everybody managed to _conveniently _forget to tell Kaoru that Kenshin will be coming to this black tie function. She angrily thinks that this is some sort of conspiracy: her stupid friends/coworkers forcing her and Kenshin to be in the same room.

As far as Kaoru's concerned, Kenshin doesn't exist.

She swipes a glass of champagne from a waiter and downs half of it. There's no way she can be completely sober in this situation.

For the first hour of the function, she doesn't see him, which puts her in a good mood. Perhaps she can go through this night without seeing him –

Fuck. There he is – staring at her from across the room, shock flashing in his eyes.

She sniffs and looks away.

She tries to ignore him, she really does, but her body is a traitor, always trying to catch a glimpse of his smooth hair (it felt so good between her fingers), his long fingers (they felt so good…well…), and of course his face: a work of art.

She hates that she's still attracted to him.

"I hate you," Kaoru growls to Misao, who finally decided she had the courage to talk to her.

"Oh, hush up. It's not like _I_ could've done anything to prevent his coming. Besides, it's about time that you finally got your head out of your ass and _talked_ to him."

Kaoru nearly gapes at her so-called friend. "Ex_cuse_ me? Did you not hear what he _did_ to me? What he was _trying_ to do?"

Misao looks at Kaoru calmly, taking her champagne glass from her hand. "Yes, and you were an idiot. Now I think it's about time you finally started acting like a grown up instead of just dressing like one," Misao states, staring past Kaoru's shoulder.

Kaoru turns around to follow Misao's gaze, and is surprised to find Kenshin standing there.

Her body trembles just a bit.

"Dance with me," Kenshin says, without giving her any other option. He leads her to the dance floor with a gentle, but firm grip on her wrist, which angers her. She would scream, but since this is a work-based event, she needs to be professional.

"Fine, but we're not talking," Kaoru grits, looking at the space above his shoulder. It's the only way she can focus, especially with his alluring scent of sandalwood trying to jumble her thoughts.

"We're going to have to talk sometime."

"There's nothing to discuss."

"I think there is."

"No, actually, there isn't. You left. You took the transfer, and you expected me to _marry_ you as a botched up excuse to bring me along for your ride to success."

"It wasn't like that, and you damn well know it," he hisses, tightening his grip on her hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Oh? Then tell me, _Kenshin_, what's the _real_ story?"

He starts laughing, even though he's clearly not amused. "Damn it, Kaoru, are you that blind?"

She's still staring at him with a hard expression.

He sighs in defeat and frustration. "I got a promotion, which involved my transferring to another branch. And _you_ were also offered to transfer to the _same _branch as I was; there was a job opening there. However, _you_ didn't want to leave because you thought you were close to a promotion yourself. You wanted to stay with the same boss because he knows you and loves you. Trying to convince you otherwise, I proposed to show how much I need you in my life. You threw that back in my face."

"You didn't care about how well I did! I worked _so_ hard to get to where I am now! Did you ever stop to think of what this job _means _to me?"

"Yeah, I got how much it means to you when you said no," Kenshin states coldly, ripping himself away from her and walking off the dance floor, leaving Kaoru cold and numb on the inside, while her body is alit with fire from embarrassment.

But then her anger consumes her, and she follows him out of the room, out of the club, and onto the street, where he's standing with his hands in his pockets, his shoulders tense.

"_You_ don't get to do that. How about long distance, huh? Why didn't you think of that? The branches were less than four hours away from each other; we could've done it."

Kenshin shakes his head, his eyes glued to the traffic moving in front of him. "No. I didn't want that." Then his eyes soften, but never falter. "And you didn't either," he adds quietly.

She clenches her jaw. "Okay, maybe not. But we could've _talked_ about it."

"You were far from a state of reason. There was _no_ way I could've had a rational conversation with you that day."

"Then you should've _waited_, instead of packing your bags and _leaving_ that night!"

"Honestly, Kaoru, I was _really_ hurt that you rejected my proposal. Blame it on my pride as a male…but I really want you to be my wife. Have my last name and all that."

She's about to comment on his present tense, but then she doesn't because she still loves him, and she's relieved that he does too.

He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Why did I have to fall in love with someone so completely neurotic?" he says with a mirthless laugh.

"We were both kind of…rash, weren't we?" she admits hesitantly, crossing her arms.

He sighs and finally turns to face her. "Look, I get that your step-dad was a terrible, sexist douchebag. I know it messed you up. But how could you think that I was like him at all?" Then he chuckles a bit, this time it's a bit more natural. "I bet he would kick my ass if he ever met me."

"He would _try_ to kick your ass. He'd never be able to with the millions of black belts you have."

He nods, the smile still on his face. "True."

"How long are you going to be in town?"

"I'm leave tomorrow afternoon, why?"

"Do you want to have breakfast? Actually talk."

He nods. "Yeah, that sounds good."

He gives her a small smile before heading back inside. However, before he gets a foot through the door, Kaoru softly says, "I still love you, you know."

He stops cranes his back to look at her face, which is full of vulnerability. "Me too," he admits before going inside, the door shutting behind him.

* * *

A/N: Kind of random, but I hope you found it interesting. Sorry about this being a little late - I still have midterms and my dorm is flooding; I've been a mess. Can the rain just STOP?! The Northeast has had enough!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	43. 080: Why?

A/N: Inspired by the song "She's So High" by Tal Bachman. Yes, I know it's a long one (as you can probably tell by the scroll bar) but bear with me.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**080: Why?**

Kenshin Himura watches her from across the classroom through his thick horn-rimmed glasses, never feeling more inadequate. Kaoru Kamiya is practically royalty in this school; she probably doesn't know he even exists. And why should she? He's a quiet dork who sits in the back of the class, his messy red hair the only notable quality he has.

He sighs, trying to focus his attention back on the board, but he already studied this topic two weeks ago when he was bored during a weekend. So he glances back to Kaoru, who's diligently taking notes.

She's popular, she's _stunning_, she's athletic, _and_ she's studious. She's a goddess, and a guy like him, who wears torn jeans that don't quite fit and worn flannel shirts that always clash horribly with his hair, is _nothing_ compared to her.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the only class he has with her. Saddened, he gets up and slings his bag over his shoulder, heading towards the door.

But by some stroke of luck, Kaoru and Kenshin bump into each other by the door. He holds his breath, her trademark jasmine perfume ensnaring him. He gestures to the door jerkily, wordlessly signaling her to go first; there's no way he can trust his voice right now.

She gives him a brief smile. "Thanks."

And there she goes.

He lets out his breath and suddenly he's being shoved through the doorframe.

"Move it, faggot," a guy from the lacrosse team, Enishi, sneers as Kenshin stumbles into the hallway.

A few of the kids laugh as they exit the room, but Kenshin's so used to it at this point that he straightens himself out and heads toward his next class without another thought.

Yes, he's life is somewhat pathetic.

* * *

"Do you realize just how _pathetic_ you really are?" Kenshin's best friend, Sano, says before biting into a French fry.

Kenshin groans, almost going headfirst into his salad. "I know it's so pathetic. But these random, chance exchanges of very brief conversation –"

"If you could even_ call_ it that; you didn't say _one word_ to her," Sano adds.

"_Anyway_. I could never talk to her otherwise. I'm not like you," Kenshin continues, as if Sano never interrupted.

Sano is one of those unique, and extremely special individuals who transcend the strictly divided classes. He _used_ to be of the same group as Kenshin, but it just so happens that Sano is extremely gifted in athletics, making him _very_ valuable, so he's an honorary member of the elite, but he can still manage to associate with lower beings.

And Sano's probably the only reason why Kenshin hasn't been beaten to death by now.

Sano shrugs. "You could be. Honestly, you're even more athletic than I am; I haven't beaten you at running _once_."

"Those guys would never let me be on _any_ team, regardless of my superior skill. Besides, you were never on their blacklist like I was, and still am, for that matter."

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that you _can_ talk to her if you want. You're one of the most decent guys I know," Sano says with honesty.

"Yeah, I talk to her, and then I get stuffed headfirst into a dumpster," Kenshin retorts. "Besides, she's so…" He shakes his head, a small smile on his face. "I'm not worth her time."

Sano reaches across the lunch table and bonks Kenshin on the head.

"Ow! Sano, you prick!" Kenshin exclaims, rubbing his head.

"_Stop talking like that_," Sano threatens. "You're great. And Missy isn't as perfect as you think she is; she's not a god, she's a normal human being. But she's not like the rest of them, so you _can_ approach her without being neutered." He stands up from his chair, taking his empty plate with him. "I have to meet the guys to plan the lacrosse senior day. I'll talk to you later."

Kenshin watches Sano throw his garbage out and head towards the table with all the lacrosse players (except for the seniors). Sano greets everyone with his usual cocky grin, and they respond happily, making room at the table for him. Kenshin sighs, wondering how Sano could be so skillfully two-faced; Sano tells Kenshin that the guys aren't too bad once you get to know them, but…

Kenshin has seen and experienced the worst of these people, and he doesn't care to know them better.

He pulls out his pleasure reading book, _The Count of Monte Cristo_ (for the fourth time), opening to his bookmarked page. After getting a few pages into it, he feels as if he's being watched, so he looks up, surprised to see Kaoru Kamiya staring at him, a strange light shining in her eyes. He lifts his head in shock, incapable of believing what is happening.

She looks down and blushes, and this makes Kensin blush as well, except he's sure he doesn't look _nearly_ as good as she does doing it. And then she looks up, biting her bottom lip. His lips part in reaction, waiting. She weakly points to his book and gives an awkward thumbs up, but she's so adorable doing it that it makes up for the awkwardness. Kenshin checks the front cover of his book and looks back at her, smiling briefly because his mouth just isn't working right now.

She smiles back before turning her attention back to her friends.

Two encounters in one day? Kenshin Himura has died and gone to heaven.

* * *

"Kenshin? Kenshin!"

Kenshin is shaken out of his reverie, glancing over at his friend Tomoe. "Huh?"

She sighs, a small smile on her face. "Daydreaming, again? Let me guess: it starred Kaoru Kamiya?"

He flushes. "I had two encounters today."

"Wow, that's certainly a record," she says as they walk across the student parking lot.

"You're telling me! She smiled at me _twice_," he gushes, suddenly very tempted to skip the rest of the way to his piece of shit car.

She sighs sadly.

"What's wrong?" he inquires, looking deep into her dark eyes, but he's incapable of reading them; she's such a hard person to decipher sometimes.

"Oh, I was just thinking about my homework," she says dismissively, but he doesn't quite believe her. But he has no other reason to distrust her, so he drops it.

"What about Enishi?"

"You know him. He doesn't want anything to do with me during school or when he's with his friends; he avoids riding home with me as much as possible," Tomoe says coldly.

Kenshin shakes his head in disbelief. Enishi, Tomoe's younger twin, is part of the elite, and teammates with Sano. He loves his sister very much, but he's so conscious of his social status that he ignores his sister, who is of the same social class as Kenshin. However, the difference between Kenshin and Tomoe is that she has a special kind of protection: the social elite can't touch her because of Enishi; in return for his sister not being picked on, he pretends she doesn't exist.

It seems Kenshin Himura is friends with many of the exceptions of his lowly status. It's just too bad that he can't be one of those exceptions.

They stop in front of her silver Volvo. "I'll see you tomorrow," she says, smiling.

He nods to her. "See you." And he continues his walk down the parking lot.

Of course when he gets to his car, it's covered with napkins, half-eaten food, and spilt drinks. Yes, his used Neon is a piece of crap that's barely held together by its paint job, but it doesn't deserve this kind of treatment.

He drops his bag and rubs his eyes behind his glasses. What should he do this time? Try and clean his car as much as possible before leaving the parking lot, or should he just get the hell out of here?

Since he's in a decent mood, he'll throw away the garbage.

He picks up his bag and walks to his car, unlocking it and throwing his bag inside. As he's snatching up wrappers, he hears an angel's voice:

"Do you want some help?"

He looks up and is happily surprised to see Kaoru staring at him, leaning against a navy Audi. _That's hers_, he realizes. Of course, how could he have _not_ seen this? He _loves_ the days where the two manage to park next to each other.

"Uh, sure, that would be helpful," Kenshin stutters before walking over to the nearest trashcan, wanting to beat himself. _Try and act normal_, he repeats to himself as he stuffs the garbage away and heads back to his car.

She's picking up an empty Vitamin Water with a look of disgust on her face. "Who did this?" she asks.

As he's picking up more garbage he says, "It seems that our classmates are mentally inept and can't seem to differentiate a trashcan from my car. Not that I can blame them, really. It is a piece of shit," he rambles.

She laughs, which nearly makes him drop everything in his hands. _Did he just make her laugh?_

"I'm sorry. That's really not funny. I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this…stupidity," she says quickly, turning pink. Then she walks quickly away to throw away the garbage. He suddenly finds himself walking after her to get rid of the trash in his hands.

"It's okay. I've been putting up with this stuff for years," he says when she turns back to their cars.

She looks at him sadly. "No one should have to," she replies before continuing her walk back.

Kenshin throws out the garbage and follows after her.

"Thanks. For helping me out," he says to her as she's climbing into her car.

She turns to smile at him. "Of course." Then she pauses before adding, "Do you like _The Count of Monte Cristo_?"

He grins. "Yeah. It's my fourth time reading it."

She beams. "One of my favorite books. I have to reread it again soon." Then she waves and shuts the door, turning her car on and pulling out of the lot.

He watches her drive away, trying hard not to openly gawk.

* * *

Kenshin is practicing his katas in his grandfather's studio at night when Sano bursts in, nearly scaring Kenshin to death.

"_Fuck_, Sano!" Kenshin cries, jumping in the air, slapping a hand over his heart, which is now racing ten times over what it was before the intrusion.

"You are going to worship the ground I walk on," Sano states, strutting across the wooden floor. When he's a foot away from Kenshin, he stares a bit too long into Kenshin's eyes.

"Yes?" Kenshin prompts, shaking Sano out of his stupor.

Sano shakes his head. "Sorry, man. It's just so _weird_ seeing you in contacts. I always forget you have purple eyes."

Kenshin runs a hand through his sweaty bangs. "What is it?" he tries again.

"You know Megumi?"

"That girl you hooked up with a year ago and you haven't gotten over it? Yes, I know of her quite well."

Sano rolls his eyes. "For _your_ information, _she_ hasn't gotten over it."

"Uh huh."

"_Anyway_. I was talking to her and she couldn't help but notice your and Kaoru's _talking in the parking lot_?"

Kenshin grins. "Oh yeah. She helped me clean my car."

Sano sighs. "They trashed your car _again_? Jesus…"

"Not the point. She happened to be parked next to me, and she just…offered to help clean my car."

Sano stares at him. "Kenshin…this is incredible. You realize what this means, right?" he asks with complete seriousness.

"That there's a god and he likes me today?"

"No! It means that you may _actually_ have a chance of having some sort of relationship with her!"

"I thought you said during lunch that I _could_."

"Yeah, but, come on. You're not exactly _charming_."

"Thanks, Sano. I'm glad to hear that you have such faith in me."

"Well _now_ I do! You've actually managed to have a _real_ exchange of words! A _conversation_."

Kenshin nods with pride. "I know."

"A friendship has to start somewhere, right?"

"What does Megumi have to do with this?" Kenshin presses.

"Oh, right. So she saw you two talking and she wants to do you over."

"Dirty?" Kenshin stammers, blushing.

"That's not what I meant!" Sano retorts hotly. "She wants to help with your looks."

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"You do _not_ want me to answer that question."

Kenshin sighs. "Okay…what is she getting out of this, exactly?"

Sano shrugs. "Hell if I know. I don't understand her."

"Clearly you don't. Otherwise you would've stopped chasing after her _months_ ago."

Sano mock glares at him. "She's in denial of her feelings for me."

"I'm sure she is."

"Megumi is coming to your house in two weeks to meet with you," Sano says to get back to the subject.

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah, she said she was busy this weekend and the next, and I told her that you never do anything on the weekends anyway."

"Thanks, Sano."

"Don't try and deny it. She'll be there Saturday morning at ten."

Kenshin sighs. "Why do I feel like this is a trap of sorts?"

"Trust me. I grilled her about it. It's not. She thinks you may have _potential_. And also she's just curious about you. And from what she hinted, it seems that Missy is also."

"Kaoru is curious about _me_?" Kenshin asks in disbelief. "Wow…that's…a lot better than disgust."

"Keep up that positive attitude, Kenny-boy."

"Looks who's talking," Kenshin retorts out smartly. "No, I mean…everyone in school is turned off by me, and it's fine. I've come to terms with that. I just…I _never_ thought anyone, let alone _Kaoru_ would actually be _interested_ in a guy like me."

Sano rolls his eyes. "Stop with the self-detrimenting."

"That is not a word, my good friend," Kenshin points out.

"I don't care."

"But nice try on attempting to use an SAT vocab word. But it's _detriment_. And I think the phrase you were trying to think of was _self-deprecating_."

"_Whatever_. My point is that while you're socially awkward as hell, you're a great guy. And Kaoru would be an idiot, not to mention _not worth it_ if she couldn't see that." Sano sighs. "The number of times I have to make this speech…" he mutters under his breath.

"Aw, Sano, I'm touched," Kenshin says, placing his hand back over his heart.

"Fuck you. You owe me for this – I put up with Megumi's incessant slapping as I tried to convince her to really do it."

"I thought you said that _she_ wanted to do this?"

"Yeah, she did, but I brought it up in the first place."

Kenshin sighs. "Okay. Great. Thanks. Now can you go? I'm not done with my workout."

"Way to show your gratitude. You can make it up to me by buying me lunch."

"I _always_ have to buy you lunch."

"That's the spirit, Himura! See you tomorrow," Sano calls out on his way out the dojo.

When the door shuts behind him, Kenshin lets out a deep breath before continuing his workout. He does _not_ want to think about his _get together_ with Megumi Takani, who is practically the queen of the school.

But, if this will help him and his relationship with Kaoru, then he'll have to accept it.

* * *

He almost forgets about the "appointment" all together; he's been doing rather well the past two weeks without any help. Kaoru and he are sort of acquaintances now. She smiles in greeting in the hallway, which makes his spirits soar every time.

But of course, Sano reminds him the day before as they're walking to his car.

Kenshin groans. "I'm doing fine on my own."

"Uh…you smile at each other in the hallway. This is dangerous. You've finished your quota. Yes, you guys bonded in the parking lot, but that was _two weeks ago_. Soon it's going to be too awkward for your _wordless acknowledgements_ in the hallway. It's like when those kids come back from those habitat for humanity trips after break: they act like best friends and acknowledge each other for about two weeks, and then they go back to their respective friend groups! And _then_ it gets so awkward to wave in the hallway because you remember that guy revealing some deep, dark secrets that you never really wanted to know! You want to create an _actual_ friendship."

Kenshin sighs, throwing his head back. "I hate my life."

"That's why Megumi is going to help you."

"She's only helping my physical appearance. I doubt it will help my inability to communicate."

"No, but it'll give _her_ a reason to come talk to you."

"And why would she do that?"

"Trust me, she will. Okay. I have to run, but you have to tell me everything that happens with Megumi. Especially if she says anything about me."

"I doubt she will, but fine."

* * *

The doorbell rings, and Kenshin groans; somehow he knows that today is going to be hell.

He goes over to the door and opens it, revealing Megumi Takani, an extremely large bag dangling off of one hand, and the other is holding a large Starbucks. Although she's wearing overly large sunglasses, he somehow knows she's glancing over him with disgust, if her lightly scrunched nose is of any indication.

"Ugh, it's even worse up close," she states.

"_Wow_, I never thought that I would be referred to as an _object_."

She sighs as if she's dealing with a petulant child. "I meant your clothes, if you can even _call_ them that." She shudders. "You need some serious help."

Kenshin leans against his doorway. "Why don't you stop insulting me and actually do something productive? Just a suggestion."

She sneers. "Do you have contacts?"

"Yeah, why?"

And faster than he thought possible, Megumi whisks the glasses off his face.

"_Hey_!" Kenshin exclaims in shock, automatically reaching his hand out for them, but he can't see where her arm is. He blames his late mother for his horrible eyesight.

"I'm doing you a favor. These glasses are atrocious."

He can hear the unmistakable sound of his glasses being snapped in half.

"_Those cost money, you know_!"

"Whatever. Go and put your contacts on. We're going out. You need to be _somewhat_ presentable since I wouldn't be caught _dead_ with you in a public place."

Kenshin crosses his arms tightly over his chest, trying not to scream. "I need you to guide me upstairs," he says shortly.

She scoffs. "Are you serious?"

"I'm as blind as a bat right now." He sighs. "I swear you won't get some infectious disease if you touch me."

It takes a bit too long for her to say, "I know."

* * *

After he puts his last contact in, he looks to Megumi. "Happy now?"

She stares at him blankly.

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're beautiful," she states bluntly.

"Thanks."

"Those stupid glasses hide the best feature you have. Or at least they used to. From now on you'll wake up every morning and put on contacts so everyone else can be enchanted by those wide, violet orbs."

Kenshin flushes at the flowery description of his eyes. "You're _enchanted _by my _wide, violet orbs_?"

He's heard from Sano that she's a closet romantic, but this is kind of ridiculous.

"Let's not get carried away." Then she sighs sadly. "I _would_ fix your hair also, but I don't have time for that kind of project right now." Then she walks out of the bathroom. "Come on, we're going to the mall."

"Wait, first can I draft up my will?" he says as he follows after her.

"Funny."

"I'm actually not joking."

Halfway down the stairs, she stops and turns to him. "Let's get one thing straight. I'll admit that I find you a fascinating specimen, and one of my best friends thinks you're a decent guy. But we're _not_ friendly. I'm _mainly _doing this, which includes putting up with _you_, as a favor for Sano since he's helped me out a few times in the past."

"_Rea_lly?" Kenshin drawls.

If Megumi were a normal girl, she would be stuttering at her fault, but since Megumi is _not_ a normal girl by any means, she stares back at him coolly. "If you repeat anything that I've just said, I'll make sure you'll never have a moment's peace at school, which I know are far and few between for you anyway. Do I make myself _crystal clear_?"

He sighs in defeat. "Fine. He already figures you like him anyway."

She rolls her eyes. "Stupid rooster head. I never should've hooked up with him at that party."

"Yeah, why _did_ you? I mean you _must've_ known he liked you for some time before that, right?"

"Of course I did. I was upset after a break up and he was just…_there_. I would've never hooked up with someone like him otherwise. Although he may fraternize with people like me, I know that deep down, he's really one of _you_," she spits the last word out, as if referring to vermin, which she definitely considers people like Kenshin to be equal to.

He wants to question her about that, because he feels like Sano isn't part of his group either, but she doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk anymore as she leads him to her sleek black BMW.

* * *

He doesn't complain as she drags him from store to store, trying to find a style for Kenshin. She seems to settle on the "somewhat-clean-cut-emo-poet" style (and he has no idea what the fuck that is, but whatever).

He tails after her as she pulls shirts off hangers and jeans off stacks.

"How do you expect for me to pay for all this? I don't know if you've seen my car, but it's a piece of crap because I can't afford anything better."

She sighs, turning to look at him for the first time since they stepped into the mall. "Do you remember Yuki Yamamoto?"

"The stuck up, rich bitch who was two years older than us? Unfortunately, yes."

"Yeah. She doesn't have shit on me."

Kenshin shrugs. Hm, he never thought to make that comparison. Wait…does that mean she'll be paying for everything? Does she have _that_ much money? Apparently she does, because he randomly picks up a shirt and gapes at the price.

Once they get in line for the dressing room, she shoves the pile of clothes into his arms.

"Try everything on. And come out for everything. I'll be right back with more."

He kind of wants to cry a little.

The girl who's helping run the dressing room by putting away rejected clothing is eyeing him, and not in a good way. But he's beyond used to this (as usual), so he just ignores her until she points to an available dressing room.

He plops the pile of clothes on the floor and sighs, shutting the door behind him.

The first shirt in the pile is a black shirt with a witty saying on it. He goes to put it on, or at least he attempts to for two minutes; the neck hole is a _little_ too small to get his head through.

He _definitely _won't be getting this shirt.

And with that thought, he manages to get it on. It's tighter than he's used to. He exhales; more exhausted by that than any sort of workout he endured.

He steps out of the dressing room, a depressed look on his face.

"Meh, you can do without it," she says after a few seconds of scrutinizing.

"I wasn't going to get it anyway; it took forever to get over my head," he mutters as he shuts the dressing room door.

He takes a deep breath before crossing his arms, his hands grasping at the hem of the shirt as he pulling the shirt over his head.

But of course, his head gets stuck in the neck hole again. "Shit," he mutters.

Right at that moment, his door bursts open and he hears a gasp. "What the _fuck_?" he hears Megumi's unmistakable voice shrill.

Kenshin quickly pulls his shirt down, his face on fire.

"_No_, you imbecile! Take it _off_!" she exclaims, reaching for the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it off.

"Have you gone _insane_?!"

"_Just. Do. It_," she orders in such a threatening tone that he's incapable of working up the courage to disobey her.

He pulls the shirt off with a force that ends up hurting his ears as the tight hole rubbed against them. He throws his hands to the side for Megumi. "Happy?"

She's gaping at his chest. "You're _built_."

"Uh…thanks?"

"You're not _supposed_ to be."

"What?"

"A guy like _you_ shouldn't _have_ a hot body like this!" Megumi exclaims as if it's the most obvious fact.

His face is turning red all over again. Especially when the girl who was eyeing him before has come to see what the commotion is. The girl is now checking him out, embarrassing him further.

"You're not wearing one of those muscle shirts, right? I've seen some pretty realistic ones."

Kenshin sighs, lifting his right arm and flexing it for her. Megumi walks to him and feels his muscle, jumping back in shock.

"Oh my _god_. It seems I've underestimated you, Kenshin Himura," Megumi says, smirking.

Kenshin wonders for a moment if this is kind of a sad moment – that she only approves of him because he has a set of abs.

* * *

After shopping for a good three hours, carrying more than a dozen bags, they head back to his house. He wants nothing more than to go sleep, but she demands him to take a shower and use the hair products she bought for him.

When he takes the hair products out of one of the bags, he recognizes the bottles from some commercials. _These are shampoos for women_, he realizes in disgust.

But if there's one thing he learned today is that there's no point in trying to defy Megumi.

So he takes a shower and uses the womanly products, surprised to find how nice they smell. Thankfully, she picked a scent that's not so obviously feminine, so no one besides the two of them will be none the wiser.

When he pulls back the navy shower curtain with a towel wrapped around his hips, Megumi is standing there.

"Why do people want to scare me to death," Kenshin exclaims in a high voice, gripping his towel tightly.

"It's disgusting. Your body is like a fucking ad. I can't get over it." She shakes her head, probably to focus herself. "Go put something on before I start fixing your hair."

"But it dries straight."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be here all fucking night when that happens. Your hair is like a mane."

He shrugs. "True." He sighs. "Fine. Be right back."

While he's in his bedroom, just in case, he slips on his boxers with his towel on; he's not sure if Megumi wants to burst in and check his _package_ or something.

He throws on a pair of dark sweat pants and a white shirt before heading back to the bathroom.

Megumi has a large hairdryer plugged into the wall, and she's holding it in the air like it's a gun, as if she's a secret agent. "Alright, Himura, sit tight. This is going to take a while."

If Kenshin were a Catholic, he would be doing his Hail Mary's.

* * *

"You have such _beautiful_ hair if you _only_ took _care_ of it!" Megumi gushes, running a hand through his silky, dry hair.

"As you just experienced, it would take most of my day," he points out.

"What I meant is if you just _run a brush through it_. Oh, and use women's shampoo."

"Well that's not going to be awkward when I go to the store," he says sarcastically.

"You have to suffer for good looks."

"I thought that was just a girl thing."

"It's a _universal fact_. Now, how are we going to put your hair up…how about a high ponytail?" She takes a hair tie from her wrist and begins piling his hair up.

"I don't know, Megumi…" he says slowly.

When she's finished, she places her hands on her curvy hips. "Not bad. You can definitely pull it off."

"I feel more comfortable with a low one."

She sighs dramatically. "_Fine_." She whips the tie out and begins again.

"Yeah," he says when she's finished.

She moves her hands to the bangs around his face, organizing them this way and that, making sure they frame his face. "It's more you," she admits.

"And that's a good thing?"

She sighs, her hands still playing with his hair. "I'm sorry I judged you. It's high school, what do you expect. But you're nice. And you're a gentleman, which is a lot more than most of the guys that I hang out with can say."

"Sano's a good guy too, you know."

She drops her hands to his shoulders. "I know he is," she reveals quietly. Then she smiles. "There. Perfect. Now, on Monday just wear something that we bought today and people will be turning heads in a _very_ good way."

"Thanks. For putting up with me, I appreciate it," he says with honesty.

"Don't mention it. Please."

"Then whom do I give the credit to?"

"It's okay, no one is going to be asking that when they see you. They're going to be too busy gawking." She begins gathering her supplies. "I'll show myself out. I'll see you on Monday and I _may_ just acknowledge you," she says teasingly with a wink before walking out.

When he hears her leave through the front door, he sighs and stares at his reflection. He does look like a different person: his hair is now smoothly pulled back, shining in the reflected light; he can see his face without his thick glasses and he's actually not a bad looking person. Sure, he's a bit feminine, but there's _something_ about his face that screams masculinity.

The door slams shut, indicating that his father's home.

"Kenshin," he calls from downstairs.

"I'm here," Kenshin yells back.

"Come downstairs – what do you want for Indian?"

Kenshin stands up and after one last look in the mirror, he shuts off the lights and heads downstairs.

* * *

It's Monday morning, and Kenshin will not get out of his car.

He did what Megumi said: he wore a purple and green flannel shirt and a pair of jeans that were more restricting than his old baggy ones. He's still wearing his dirty Vans – the one thing Megumi said was acceptable since it was part of a "look."

But now that he's here, he's so unconfident. These people aren't going to start _liking_ him just because he changed clothes. If anything, they'll make fun of him more for trying to _fit in_.

"Fuck me," he laments, slamming his head into his steering wheel.

He hears a knock on his driver's window. He peaks through his arms to see it's Sano.

"You planning on getting out sometime soon?" Sano says with his voice a bit muffled.

Kenshin sighs and opens the door, making sure his bangs cover his face.

"Whoa, new clothes," Sano states in surprise, fingering Kenshin's shirt.

"Yeah."

"Wait…and your _hair_. It's not a _nest_ anymore. And are you wearing _contacts outside your grandpa's dojo_?"

Kenshin groans and lifts his head up. "_Yes_. Your _lovely_ friend Megumi did _quite_ a number on me."

Sano's jaw dropped to the floor about a minute ago.

"Sano! Come on, _stop it_!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you actually look _cool_."

Kenshin sighs. "Really?"

"Hell yeah! Wow, Megumi is a miracle worker."

"She's insane, I don't know how you like her," Kenshin corrects him as he gets his bag out of his car.

"She's quite a woman," Sano sighs, looking into the distance.

"Kill me," Kenshin mutters.

Sano barks a laugh. "_Please_, don't even. You're even _worse_ with Kaoru. You make me _vomit_ every time you mention her." Then he grins maniacally. "Speaking of…this is totally going to make her notice you." He thumps his friend on the back, nearly making him stumble over.

"Hopefully. I wouldn't do this for just anyone."

Sano wraps an arm around Kenshin's shoulders. "I know. Let's make your debut, shall we?"

* * *

Many people openly stop and stare. Some girls blurt, "Oh my _fucking _god!" while everyone else's eyes bug out of their skulls

The best reaction Kenshin receives (in his opinion) is when Kaoru spots him, freezes, and then gives him a warm smile. "You look _great_, Kenshin!" she says as she walks up to him.

He smiles self-consciously. "Thanks."

"Your eyes. I didn't know you had violet eyes. They're beautiful."

He turns a dark red. "Thank you."

She gives him an encouraging smile before going on her way.

Kenshin turns to Sano, finding him with a thoughtful expression on his face. Sano never looks thoughtful. Ever.

Kenshin is rather frightened. "Sano?"

"Seeing you two together…you actually look right for each other," Sano admits slowly, not quite hear Kenshin.

"It's not about looks," Kenshin says quietly, hurt.

"I know…but…a drastic change like that can wake someone up."

Kenshin doesn't know if he wants that. Suddenly, he wishes he were wearing his comfortable jeans and a normal shirt, hiding behind his thick glasses and messy hair. At least if he looked like that, he would know that Kaoru would talk to him solely because she liked _him_ and not the way he looked.

He doesn't meet anyone's gaping gaze as he walks to his classes; he hates the attention and wishes he were invisible again.

* * *

Despite having people come up to him and compliment, none of them making fun of him, he's in a bad mood. As he's walking to his car, he kind of hopes that someone trashed his car again, someone who still realizes that he's _still_ over the lower class.

But it's clean. And not only that, Kaoru's car is parked near his.

"Kenshin!"

He turns around and is happy to see Tomoe, whom he hasn't seen all day, but she has a frown on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why did you do it? Do you _really _like this girl that much? You would change how you _look_?" Tomoe demands, glaring at him.

He closes his eyes. He really doesn't want to talk about it. And he tells her.

But it makes her angrier. "Did you ever stop to think that _maybe_ if she doesn't talk to you before, and _now_ decides to _grace_ you with her presence that _maybe_ she just likes you for your _looks_?"

"Yeah, I realized that today, okay? Just stop, Tomoe, please," he says, strained.

"You look ridiculous," Tomoe says scathingly.

"I think it's fitting."

They both whip their heads to find Kaoru standing with her arms crossed, a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, but this doesn't concern you," Tomoe says before glaring at Kenshin.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you didn't want him to change how he looked because you saw how handsome he was, and you didn't want anyone else to think so? You wanted to keep him for yourself?" Kaoru inquires softly.

Now Kenshin is staring at Kaoru blankly.

Tomoe is beginning to turn pink.

And then Kenshin realizes that Tomoe _likes_ him. Now he wants to crawl in a hole and die. The thought had crossed his mind, the idea of her liking him, but he always put it off, deeming it impossible. Besides, he always had eyes for one girl…

"I'm glad I caught you," Kaoru says after a moment, turning her gaze to him. He's, dare he say it, _dazzled_ by her undivided attention. "I just wanted to say that you look _good_. This is _you_. Or at least that's what I believe. And…" This time she's the one turning pink. "I always found you attractive, even before all this."

Tomoe and Kenshin are both gaping at her.

Kaoru smiles, but she's clearly embarrassed by her confession. "Excuse me, I have to go," she says, walking past them to her car.

As Kaoru drives away, Tomoe's eyes fill with tears. "Huh," she says, swallowing. "I never…" she shakes her head in saddened disbelief.

He has no idea what she's babbling about; all he knows is that Kaoru finds him _attractive_. And not only that she thought he was _before_.

Now he wants to go after Kaoru, but she's long gone; he doesn't know if he can wait until tomorrow, but he doesn't have any other choice.

"I guess you can be with her since she cares about you," Tomoe says, her voice steady.

He looks at her, wanting to say something, anything to stop her from feeling the pain that's suddenly so evident in her usually fathomless eyes.

She gives him a small smile.

"It's okay, Kenshin. I knew you never liked me like that anyway. I never really expected you to. I just…" she trails off before her voice can waver.

"I'm sorry," he says, and he really means it.

"I know. You're so nice. You're a good friend. And those jerks are now going to want to be friends with you."

"I know whom my real friends are," Kenshin states.

"Good, you better. I don't want you to get…caught up in all that."

He looks across the parking lot to see all the kids who did the bullying, the kids who never did anything while he was being bullied…

"While she's nice, Kaoru, she never helped you," Tomoe points out, as if she read his mind.

"She helped me clean my car once."

"_Once_, Kenshin. She could've done _something_; you've known her for _so_ long. You've had at least one class with her for the past _six_ years. And she's one of _them_; she knows who gets pushed around."

Suddenly, he's exhausted and he's annoyed with all the commotion over him. "Tomoe? Can we not talk about this here? I'm tired. And I just want to be alone, frankly."

She looks hurt by his comment, but nods. "Fine. I just hope you realize what you've done and what you're getting yourself into."

He sighs as he gets into his car. Who'd of thought that all this drama would spark when he changed clothes and wore contacts?

* * *

People are still shocked the second day; it's as if everyone assumed it had been a one-day fluke. But once he steps out of his car, wearing a plain shirt and a striped zip-up, he finds a group of people standing, gawking at him.

He ignores them all as he heads toward the school building.

He's in English, waiting for her, still sitting in the back. The teacher, who was absent the day before, enters the classroom and does a double take when she's taking attendance, pausing on Kenshin's name.

He keeps his head down the rest of class.

But Kaoru isn't here. He wonders if her confession yesterday is the reason why she's not in school. And then he wonders when the hell he got so arrogant into thinking that _he_ would be capable of preventing her from going to school? _She's probably sick, or there's a family emergency_, he reasons, diligently taking notes, even though he knows all this.

Thankfully, the bell rings and he gathers his belongings. The teacher rushes out the door, having claimed earlier that she has a doctor's appointment to get to. He avoids looking at Enishi and his friends, as usual, but it seems that playing invisible isn't going to work anymore.

"Hey, Himura. Nice clothes," Enishi mocks. His friends laugh, but everyone else in the class ignores the confrontation, quickly trying to reach the door.

"Thanks," Kenshin says calmly.

And then, as if a flash of lightning struck him, Kenshin realizes something. The boyfriend that hurt Megumi, who led her to hook up with Sano – _it was Enishi_.

For the first time ever, Kenshin Himura grins confidently. "In fact, take your compliments up to Megumi. She's the one who bought them," he continues, facing Enishi, whose face has blanched.

"What?"

Now the rest of the class is frozen, watching the scene openly.

"Yeah. I didn't really get why she would help me out, but…" he shakes his head, now understanding. "You must _really_ hate me. Talk about me much?"

This time Enishi's friends laugh at Enishi, which makes him angry.

"You wish, fag."

Kenshin sighs, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "That's a derogatory term, Enishi, as I'm sure you've been told. Do you not understand the word _derogatory_, then? Well, let me explain it to you: it's an adjective, meaning 'to lessen the merit or reputation of a person or thing.' Synonyms: offensive, insulting, disparaging. Example sentence: Enishi Yukishiro makes derogatory remarks because he is a moronic douche bag who only cares about himself."

Everyone makes some sort of noise of exclamation. A few people even applaud. Kenshin breezes past Enishi, who is flabbergasted, and goes to his next class.

For the rest of the day, he gets random high-fives in the hallway from a lot of people, claiming to hate Enishi, some of them being his friend.

Kenshin finds this a little sad, how two-faced everyone is. And he supposes that this is a bit better than being slammed into with large backpacks.

He still searches for Kaoru in between each class.

* * *

After his second to last period, he's more than surprised to find Kaoru waiting for him.

"Come with me," she says, grabbing him by his wrist.

"What? Kaoru? What're you doing?" he asks, stumbling over his words as she leads him through the hallways.

"I need to show you something."

He doesn't open his mouth again as she leads him up the stairs where they're at the top floor. The warning bell rings, and there are a few stragglers in the halls, but otherwise it's empty.

"Guess I'm skipping Oil Painting today," he mutters.

They stop in front of a door that's normally locked; he's never seen anyone but school employees go through it.

She opens it easily enough.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" he asks as they go up another set of stairs."

"My uncle works at the school. He's doing me a big favor by allowing me to do this," she explains as she opens another door, this time it leads to…

"Are we on the roof?!"

She continues to drag him until they reach the edge of the building. He leans back, a painful lurch in his stomach when he realizes how high they are.

"Long way to fall, right?"

He looks to her, nodding. "Yeah."

"That's how I feel whenever I'm with you," she admits, looking down. "It's like I'm on a pedestal." She takes a deep breath. "I'm not blind. And my friends aren't either. They've always known you've liked me."

He wonders if jumping off this building will bring about his death; he hopes so.

"And I think I knew it, too. But…I don't know. I didn't think you would _really _like me."

He rounds on her, unable to believe the words coming out of her mouth right now. "Why do _you _like _me_? I'm so…_below_ you."

She frowns. "That's terrible to think like that. We're all equal."

He smiles in amusement. "You don't really believe that, do you? There's a hierarchy at Meiji High, and you're at the very top. I'm at the very bottom."

"You shouldn't be. In fact, _no one_ should be in that category. It's awful."

Kenshin shrugs. "Such is life. We've all grown used to it."

She shakes her head. "You shouldn't like me. I don't know why you do. I associate with people who treat you like crap…they're not my friends, really, like Enishi. I hate him, actually, but still. I never did anything."

He looks down at his shoes. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm an awful person. But you don't see that."

He raises his eyes to meet hers. "You _are_ a good person. I wouldn't have…" he stops himself short, because he almost said _fallen in love with you_, even though he's not sure if he really means the words quite yet.

She's staring at him. _Really_ staring at him, and the way she's staring at him reminds him of the times Sano describes the far-off expression on his face whenever he thinks or watches Kaoru.

He flushes under her gaze.

"I never really thought about it," she breathes, her eyes wide, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink.

He cocks his head to the side. "What?"

"You…and…me…I…" she stutters, blushing, and looking away. "I didn't think we would actually…"

He doesn't comprehend her at all; what is she babbling on about? "What are you talking about, Kaoru?"

"I mean…you have a great personality. You're so nice. And you're so smart. And despite your less than great taste in clothing…I still found you strangely…alluring. It's as if I _knew_ this," she gestures to him, "Was under it all." She looks away to the campus below them. "But I never did anything about it," she whispers.

"Well, I never did anything about it either. Except for this."

She turns her head to read his face. "Wait…you changed your appearances…_for me_?"

He shrugs. "Well…I guess I wanted you to notice me. But then I realized that if you were only going to notice me just because I changed the way I looked…then you shouldn't be worth it."

"Shouldn't?"

"I don't care," he answers, shrugging his shoulders. "It's wrong, but I don't. I like you too much. And if you were drawn to me by my looks…then fine. I figured that maybe my personality and whatnot could keep you."

She smiles as she takes a step closer to him. "Nice theory. But I did like you before this. So…"

She's close, very close. So close, in fact, that they could easily…

But before he can think any further on the subject, she seizes the front of his sweater and pulls him into her, kissing him deeply.

Despite the immediate emotions he feels (confusion and surprise, mainly), he's an adolescent, heterosexual male with hormones, and he acts as such: his hands grip her waist and he kisses her back, his mouth moving against hers, trying to memorize the scent, taste, and feel of her.

She gasps slightly, allowing him to deepen their kiss and delicately stroke his tongue against the roof her mouth. Impossibly, Kaoru presses closer to him, and he enjoys the way her heartbeat echoes through him, the way her hands glide over muscles to reach the back of his neck.

He doesn't care about anything beyond them. He thinks he can hear some cheering from below, but maybe that's just the blood pounding in his ears, through his body. Maybe after this, they'll talk about the whats, whens, hows, and whys, the logistics of it all, but there's no rush.

After all the class periods spent admiring her from afar, the dreams starring her, being here is more than anything he could have imagined.

* * *

A/N: Congrats! You made it to the end of the story. Definitely one of my longest for this fandom: 28 ½ pages on Word!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	44. 005: Outsides

A/N: Haha, the word count is 411.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**005: Outsides**

He blows smoke out of his mouth as he rocks back and forth on his feet. Shivering in the cold, he crosses his arms and puts the cigarette between his lips as he adjusts his scarf so the skin of his neck isn't exposed.

He doesn't quite know what he's waiting for.

Well, he does, he just doesn't know why he's still doing it.

He told her he would wait for her in front of the café where they first met last month. He told her he would wait for the week. He told her he would wait for her to leave him.

It's been two weeks since he made that promise.

He finishes his cigarette and feels the front of his jacket for another one until he realizes that he just finished his last.

"Fuck."

"Here."

He whips his head around, wondering if he misheard; that voice…it couldn't be…

But it is. She's standing with two overly stuffed bags by her feet, holding out a cigarette.

He stares at her blankly.

"Sorry I'm late. You know I'm not good with schedules," she says, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a lighter. She lights the cigarette and takes a drag before offering it to him again.

This time he takes it.

"How did you know I'd still be waiting?" he inquires, inhaling before exhaling smoke through his nose.

"I didn't," she answers with a shrug.

He smokes in silence for a few minutes, glancing at her from time to time. She just stares at the traffic and the people, crossing her black stocking-clad legs.

He blows out a ring of smoke before saying, "So."

She turns to him. "So."

"You're done with him?"

She smiles, as if appeasing a child. "Yes. Hence my belongings."

He nods. "Right. Well. Do you…would you like to live with me? It's small, but I keep it clean."

She pulls back some strands of hair that are flying in the wind behind her ear. "Yeah. I'd like that," she admits.

He nods again, trying to contain his happiness, but the corners of his mouth quirk up anyway. "Okay. Want to get out of the cold?"

She bends down to pick up her bags. "Let's go."

He drops his cigarette to the sidewalk and squishes it under his shoe before he takes one of the bags from her hands. She reaches for his free hand, and their fingers lace together as they walk to his apartment.

* * *

A/N: I think I was inspired by the movie _New York, I Love You_; everyone was smoking in it! Anyway, I hope you liked it :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	45. 097: Writer’s Choice

A/N: This one has been an adventure to write…pretty similar to how this oneshot operates :)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**097: **_**Writer's Choice**_

Kenshin Himura, nineteen years old, multilingual university student with barely any money to his name, living in Paris, France, has just seen the most stunning girl sitting at table ninety-seven. She looks bored, her hand delicately cupping her cheek as she watches her parents laugh boisterously. They're probably tipsy.

He watches her glance at the boy in front of her, who must be her younger brother, and they both roll their eyes at each other.

Kenshin taps his fellow waiter, Sano, and inquires, "Hey you cover ninety-seven, right?" in French.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think I could switch?"

Sano narrows his eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

Kenshin nods to the table. "I want to talk to her."

Sano laughs a little. "Kenny-boy…you know you're just serving them. It's not like you'll really have an opportunity to really hit on her."

"Still…please? I'll forget about those twenty Euros that you owe me."

"Which twenty?"

"Just…any. Please."

Sano sighs over dramatically. "Fine. She's pretty enough. But she's probably American. And my English is better than yours." And he goes off with three bottles of champagne.

Taking a breath, Kenshin pats his breast pocket to find his notepad and pen before going over to table ninety-seven.

The girl's parents are laughing again about something, so they don't notice Kenshin until the girl and her brother tap their parents and nod to him.

"Bonsoir," Kenshin greets them, trying not to stare openly at the girl.

The woman whom he assumes is the girl's mother smiles and says, "Bonsoir," with an American accent.

Always a good test to see where the customer is from.

The problem is…his English is not very good. Yes, he can serve, but go beyond that, and he'll revert back to French. _Shit._

"Can I get you anything to drink?" he asks carefully.

The dad points to his wife and his lovely daughter. "Chardonay for two. Beer for me – any lager. And…?" He glances to his son.

"I'll have a Coke," he mumbles.

Kenshin nods, and he before he goes off to another table, he sneaks a glance at the girl. She catches his eye and gives him a small smile of politeness.

He floats to his other tables.

* * *

He returns with their respective drinks. Pouring the mother a small bit of wine first, he waits patiently for her to taste it before he can fill the rest of her glass…and fill the girl's glass.

The mother nods in approval, allowing him to pour more wine. He then goes to pour the girl her glass. "Mademoiselle," he says before pouring the bottle.

She blushes and smiles. "Thank you."

He nods and smiles back before handing the boy his Coke and walking away.

An improvement.

* * *

He comes back later to give them their food. At this point, the parents are clearly drunk. He had come back a few more times to give the dad more beer, but he supposes that the mom is a lightweight as well.

Meanwhile the girl and her brother are daydreaming, looking around the other tables, watching people drink, eat, laugh, talk. He almost feels bad for them; it must be boring.

"More wine?" Kenshin inquires as he places her meal in front of him.

She lightly snorts. "No thanks."

He smiles in amusement. "Can I get you something else?"

"Water would be nice, thank you," she replies, giving him a grateful smile.

Honestly, Kenshin doesn't know how he's supposed to go back to life before he knew this girl existed.

* * *

Seeing their unhappy faces, and the abundance of food on their plates, he figures that they didn't care for the meal. Honestly, he didn't like it when he tried some earlier, but everyone is here for the show anyway.

"I may be able to bring better food, if you would like," Kenshin whispers quietly.

The boy sniggers, most likely amused by the fact that the establishment's staff is practically insulting the food. Meanwhile the girl smiles, trying to be polite, but Kenshin can tell she also finds it funny.

"You're a cool waiter. What's your name?" Yahiko states.

"Kenshin."

"Cool. I'm Yahiko."

Kenshin looks eagerly to the girl, hoping to learn her name.

"I'm Kaoru."

"_Nice to meet you,"_ he responds in French because for the _life_ of him, he can't remember how to say that in English. But he hopes they get the gist.

"Are you Japanese?" she inquires.

"Yes…and also you are?"

"Yeah. We can speak it too. Can you?"

Kenshin almost sighs in relief. He is fluent in three languages: French, Italian, and Japanese. "Yeah, much better than English," he answers in Japanese.

Kaoru beams, and he almost dies on the spot. "Do you know any other languages?" she asks in Japanese.

Just then Sano comes up from behind and nudges Kenshin. "Yo, you have to get back to work. Stop flirting."

Kenshin flushes, but is thankful that Kaoru doesn't understand French.

Kenshin ignores Sano. "The show isn't…too bad," Kenshin says to Kaoru weakly.

Kaoru sighs. "I understand it's part of the French culture…but I don't want to see women walking around in lingerie."

The lights begin to dim and Kenshin goes by her ear and says, "I'll be waiting outside by the restrooms…if you get bored."

He leaves her and he hopes that she takes his offer.

* * *

Twenty minutes pass until he sees her at the end of the hallway, walking slowly and self-consciously, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her black dress.

He tries not to grin like a maniac.

She finally spots him and smiles shyly, walking quicker towards him.

"Bored so soon?" he inquires.

"Sadly, yes. And slightly disgusted."

He shrugs. "Part of the French culture, I'm afraid."

"What other languages do you speak?" she asks again.

"Fluently: French, Japanese, and Italian."

"Oh! I'm learning Italian in college. But I'm not fluent, obviously."

"Molto bene," he says with an impeccable accent (which he prides himself on greatly).

"Si, lo credo," she replies with an acceptable accent.

He smiles. "I also can speak English…sort of. And very little Spanish. And I know a few phrases in Gaelic. Mostly curses."

She smiles. "Wow. Aren't you multilingual."

"It's very helpful. Especially with finding jobs with tourists."

"I bet."

Then she sighs sadly, looking back where the stage is behind closed doors. "I shouldn't be gone for too long. My parents may worry."

He wants to tell her that he doubts that his parents are in their right minds to care, but he doesn't, because she looks so genuinely concerned about her parents' wellbeing.

"Well…if you change your mind and you want to have an actual good time…I'll be here," he states boldly, looking at her dead in the eye, hoping she doesn't find it creepy.

She flushes and looks down at her black high-heeled boots. "Really?"

"All your tours don't quite cover what Paris is really like."

She smiles and catches his eye before turning around and heading back to the show. But before she opens the doors, she turns back and waves at him.

He waves back, and he can only hope that she'll change her mind.

* * *

Ten minutes after her encounter with Kenshin, Kaoru looks to Yahiko, remnants of the blush Kenshin caused still on her cheeks.

"You should go."

She looks at him, completely boggled. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He likes you. God knows why," he adds snidely.

She glares at him.

"But seriously. He does. And he's pretty chill."

She looks at her parents, still ignoring them. "They're going to freak out."

Yahiko looks to their mom before deftly reaching into her purse on the ground and taking out her cell phone. "Dad also has international service, so they can always call you."

She shakes her head, smiling. "This is so bad."

"You're going to live life. It's about time. Now 'go to the bathroom.'"

She grins. "Okay."

* * *

Just when he's about to go back to work, he sees her burst into the hallway, turning her head to find him, her long hair whipping across her face before locking on him.

He grins as she speed walks over to him. "Hey," he says casually, thankful that his voice isn't trembling with anticipation like his body is.

She stops in front of him, and before he can process anything, she's kissing him as if they were lovers who had been apart for too long. All he can do is kiss her back just as fervently, because he can't possibly put to words how much she charms him.

Pulling away, she immediately turns red, but doesn't look away. "Let's go," she says breathlessly.

He silently grabs her hand and they run outside together.

"Wait! My coat!" she exclaims.

"My clothes," he blurts.

They suddenly start laughing, their hands still laced together.

"So much for that dramatic exit," she says in between giggles.

"Okay. You get your coat and I'll get my stuff."

They run back inside.

He continues after she stops in front of Tomoe, who's handling the coats for the evening, and goes to the kitchens where his backpack and clothes are. As he's changing out of his waiter outfit and slipping on a grey sweater, Sano is just coming out of the kitchen with a few bottles of wine.

Sano stops himself short at the sight of Kenshin changing. "What are you doing?" Sano asks.

Kenshin grins as he's tying up his Converse. "Heading out with Kaoru."

"Who's…?" But then Sano realizes whom Kenshin's talking about. "Are you _serious_? Do you know how much trouble we could get in! Not to mention _you_!"

"She's at least eighteen, she's in college, and she can do whatever she wants."

Sano shakes his head. "Kenshin…"

"Please. Cover for me." Kenshin slips his arm through one of the straps of his bag, staring at Sano with pleading eyes.

Sano sighs in defeat. "She must be something."

Kenshin grins. "You're the best. _The_ best." And he starts running again.

He finds her already outside, staring at her foreign surroundings. She catches him running to the door and she smiles.

"Where to?" she asks when he gets through the door.

"Well," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small ring of keys. "I thought we could get some real food."

She sighs in relief. "Thank _god_! I'm starving."

He goes into his backpack and pulls out his helmet, handing it to her. She stares at it blankly, clearly thinking about the dangers of riding a motorcycle. But then she discards the thought and grabs the helmet from his hand.

"I _never_ do stuff like this, _ever_. I hope you know that," she informs him as she straps the helmet on.

He leads her to a black Vespa and starts it. "I promise I'll be careful," he says.

She immediately straddles the bike, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Let's go."

He beams as he merges his bike into traffic.

* * *

"Good?"

"_So_ good. And I can't believe how _cheap_ everything was! I swear, all the places we've been to were _so _expensive. But good, nonetheless."

They're just walking out of a small bakery, a dessert that she's tried hard to pronounce correctly for the past five minutes, yet failed, still in her hand.

"Thanks so much for dinner. You didn't have to pay," she adds, sucking remains of chocolate off one of her fingers, momentarily distracting him.

He's beyond grateful that his pants are pretty tight because he was extremely aroused by that action. Wow, how…_juvenile_.

He clears his throat. "It was no problem."

After completely finishing her dessert, she looks at him with wide, curious eyes. "So you go to the university here?"

"Yep. _Université de Paris_."

She nods her head, flushing a little. He wonders if she's somehow attracted to his French accent. He really hopes so. "Cool."

"Where do you go?" he inquires, even though he knows he probably won't recognize the school.

"It's a school in New York City. You won't know it."

He smiles. "Try me."

"Barnard."

"Okay, you're right, I don't know it."

She laughs. "It's near Columbia University. Heard of that?"

"I think so. Is it similar to Harvard?"

"Yeah. An Ivy League school."

"I never understood that."

She shrugs. "It just means it's an ultra prestigious school on the east coast."

They stop by his parked motorcycle.

He nods. "This is your winter vacation?"

"Yeah. I go back at the end of January. Are you on break too?"

"Yeah. But I go back earlier than you." He pauses suddenly coming up with something to do as their next activity. "Have you been to Montmartre yet?"

"I think we're going there tomorrow, actually. It's the highest point in Paris, right?"

He grins. "Yeah. It's cool at night." He straddles his bike and hands her his helmet.

Just as Kaoru reaches for her, he sees a light flash through the pocket of her dress. She freezes, pulling out the object, revealing it to be a cell phone. She stares at the screen and bites her bottom lip.

"Parents?"

"Yeah." She narrows her eyes. "That took a while for them to realize something was wrong." She opens the phone and says, "Hello?" in English, her face reflecting such innocence that Kenshin is tempted to believe it.

He hears muffled yelling, but she doesn't look fazed by it at all. "Mom, it's fine, I'm safe. I just didn't want to sit through that."

More yelling.

"No. I'll just see you back at the hotel later."

Even more yelling.

"_Later_. And don't you _dare_ call the police. I'm an adult, and I haven't been taken against my will. I'll see you later." She hangs up and gives him a dazzling smile.

"So…Montmartre?"

He nods, suddenly wary of the situation; he didn't understand a lot of what she said, but he recognized the world "police." Now he understands why Sano was so concerned earlier – he could get arrested for this. Probably. He thinks. But he hopes not.

She seems to read his discomforts and reaches out for the helmet again, but manages to lace her fingers through his. "Hey, if the police do get involved, I will defend you and they'll have no choice but to accept it. Okay?"

He nods again. "Okay. I'm banking on it."

She grins. "_Andiamo_!"

* * *

During the day, Montmartre is very crowded, filled with artists and tourists and locals. However, this night isn't quite as busy, which is why he's able to easily find a place to park his bike. Kaoru's fear of riding has diminished a bit, not quite holding as tightly to him as before (he's quite disappointed with that).

As she gasps at the view, the city lights below them reflecting in her eyes, Kenshin can't help but think that he's falling in love with her on the spot.

He shakes his head and goes into his back pocket for his cigarettes. But right when he's about to light one, Kaoru says, "Oh no, you don't!"

He puts down the lighter and cocks his head to the side.

"Do you want to kiss me again tonight?" she inquires boldly.

Yep, it's official: he's definitely fallen for her.

"Uh…yes…I would like to," he stutters.

"Then don't smoke."

In a moment of pure insanity and overexcitement at the thought of kissing her again, he takes his cigarettes and tosses them over the railing. She laughs and holds out her hand, wordlessly signaling him to hold it. He takes her hand and pulls her dangerously close to him, his breath on her lips.

"May I?"

She swallows and barely nods her head. He closes the distance and kisses her tantalizingly, slowly. This is a perfect moment; this is a moment that Kenshin will look back on with such fondness, a time that he will never forget, even if his memory fails him in old age.

* * *

They're sitting in the middle of a park, lit only by the sparsely placed lamps. While trying to find a free bench, they had, more than once, accidentally bumped into couples making out on benches. Kaoru bumbles through multiple apologies, even though the couples didn't understand English very well.

"So…how tell me about your family," she says.

He sighs, leaning his head back. "My dad is half-Japanese, half-Irish. Grew up in Ireland for a little, then lived in Italy most of his life. My mom grew up in Japan. Both studied abroad in France and met at the university."

"Well…that accounts for all your languages."

He laughs. "How did your parents meet?"

"They both came from strict, Japanese households in middleclass America. They met at a company function; my dad was my mom's boss' son. After dating in secret for months, they announced out of the blue to their parents that they were going to marry each other."

He smiles. "Well that explains it."

"What?"

"Your secret, risk-taking nature. Obviously, your parents risked a lot to be together."

He's pinned down by her intense stare.

"We both risked a bit to be here," she says quietly.

"Totally worth it."

She smiles in a way that even if the two didn't share a language, it could never be lost in translation. He grins as he inches closer to her, resting his forehead against hers.

"This is the strangest, coolest, most exciting thing I've ever experienced," she says so softly, that if he weren't so close to her, he wouldn't have heard.

He swallows before humming in agreement.

"But I should go back to my family."

He pulls away to kiss her forehead tenderly. "Okay. In a minute."

They sit close together in silence for a little while.

* * *

"Why are you stopping here?"

"Well…your nice hotel is up the road, and I don't think your parents would be very happy to see that your waiter whisked you away."

She laughs. "Come on. Then you could at least walk me there. Drop me off. Kiss me goodnight…" she trails off, smiling.

He smiles at the thought; he can never deny an opportunity to kiss her. "How about this. I'll ride the rest of the way, I'll stay on my bike and you kiss me, and then when your parents come at me in fury, I'll ride away. They'll never catch me, then."

She sighs. "Fine." She pats him on the back. "Let's go."

He starts the engine and rides a block, stopping in front of the posh hotel. "Here you are," he says.

She steps off the bike, unclasping the helmet and plopping it on his head. He smiles at her.

"So you have my e-mail?" she asks him, looking back at the entrance of the hotel before looking to him. It seems her parents aren't there yet.

"Yes. And you have mine?"

"Yeah."

She looks down at her boots. "Well…goodbye. Thank you for everything. Tonight was amazing."

He holds out his hand, signaling her to grab it. She laces her fingers through his, and when she does, he pulls her close, so his lips are by her ear. "_Au revoir, ma belle fille, __à__ la prochaine_," he whispers, making her shiver.

"What does that mean?"

"It means: goodbye, my beautiful girl, and until next time."

She places her hands on either side of his face and kisses him deeply for a few moments. He's in pure bliss until he hears an angry, "_Kaoru Kamiya_!"

They break apart and turn to the hotel, where they find Kaoru's family marching towards them.

"Now is the time to go," Kaoru whispers.

He reaches for her hand and kisses it before riding away. He glances in one of the side mirrors, seeing Kaoru stare after him, waving, a smile on her face, completely oblivious to her parents angrily yelling at her.

He thinks about the scrap of paper in his back pocket with her e-mail address written on it with a heart and sighs into the night. He's probably fired from his job, which was a decent-paying one, but he doesn't care: he's Kenshin Himura, a nineteen-year-old, multilingual university student with barely any money to his name, living in Paris, France, and he has just had an incredible night with the most stunning girl who sat at table ninety-seven.

* * *

A/N: I started this in January, believe it or not, and I'm rather sad to finally finish it – I think I cherished writing it, which is why it took me so long. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	46. 071: Broken

A/N: Taking a good girl/bad boy situation and turning it inside-out a bit.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**071: Broken**

When she opens her front door, she's surprised to see him standing there soaked and trembling, his eyes strangely empty.

She steps aside without a word and allows him to come inside.

"Thanks," he mutters as she shuts the door behind him.

"What happened?"

He looks down. "The usual."

She sighs and stretches out one of her arms. "Give me your jacket. I'll give you some of my dad's old clothes."

He peals off his army green cargo jacket, the sleeves dripping and leaving puddles on the tile. She holds it a distance away from her body so she doesn't get herself wet.

"Take off your shoes here and follow me."

She leads him down to her basement where her washer and dryer are. But before she turns to ask to take off his wet clothes, a loud boom of thunder shakes the house and the power flickers off, leaving the two stuck in the darkness.

"Sorry, I can't dry your clothes, but I can still give you new ones to wear," she says a bit breathlessly after a moment.

"Thanks," he says, the lightening flashing outside, brightening his amber eyes.

They stare at each other for a while, and her grip on his jacket loosens to the point where it plops to the ground softly. She catches her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly backs into the wall. She's not sure whether she's doing this to support herself (his presence always makes her a bit uneasy) or because she wants something to happen.

Images of his mouth clashing with hers make her catch her breath.

"You okay?" he inquires in a rather unemotional way, but she knows that he's concerned.

"Yeah, um," she tries to clear her throat. "I just…" She just stares at him, hoping that he somehow understands what she wants. She's never had to articulate something like this before. Actually, she's never felt _anything_ like this before.

Suddenly, she knows he understands, and she prepares herself. But his reaction is different from what she expects.

"No."

Her jaw locks for a moment; his rejection hasn't quite sunken in to the point where she should feel some sort of humiliation. "What?"

"I know what you want. And no."

She looks down at her feet even though she can't see them; she just doesn't want to look in his general direction. "I'm sorry…I just…I thought you…and I…" She swallows as her cheeks begin to burn.

"You're wrong. And you don't know what you want."

Now she raises her head to look at him. "You can tell me I'm wrong, but _don't_ say that I don't know what I want. I know what I want."

"You're just attracted to me because you want to fix me," he hisses angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously in the dark.

"And is that so bad, wanting to help you? And what about _you_? Maybe _you're _attracted to me because you _want_ to be fixed? Being with someone with an endless amount of patience and love is _unbelievably_ appealing, right? And let's not forget my _naïveté, _my _innocence_. I'm as _pure as the freshly fallen snow_," she finishes in a whisper, pushing herself erect against the wall.

He glares at her.

"You want to kiss me right now, don't you?" she says daringly, staring into his eyes. "I'm like the virginal siren, aren't I?"

He shakes his head, his smile not reaching his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

"And you're the mysterious, bad influence. The typical bad boy. And yet…there's something so good about you. A lethal combination."

He inhales sharply. "Stop talking," he demands softly.

"It's inevitable. I saw this coming since that first conversation we ever had. Do you remember? In English?"

He clenches his fists by his sides. His face is hidden by his bangs.

"You know it, too. It's been building up. Right here is the _climax_, as Mr. Saito would say. The turning point. The height of tension."

"This isn't a _book_, Kaoru. This is _reality_. This isn't some fucking _fairytale_ about a good girl meeting a bad boy and their falling in love and their living happily ever after in the end. It's too late for that, and it was never meant for me. I told you that I hated clichés. _This_ constitutes as a cliché. You're being a caricature, another carbon copy of a heroine from a trashy young adult book. Don't insult me by making me out to be from the same make as _you_."

Tears fill her eyes. "You bastard."

"It's the _truth_. I'm _not _good. I'm not _hard_ on the outside and _soft_ on the inside. I'm _not_ a good person _deep down_. So get that out of your head. It's a figment of your imagination. A silly school girl's fantasy."

She looks away from him, her cheeks on fire again from humiliation and embarrassment. The silence is tense.

"You can leave," she says so quietly that he could barely hear her.

"Don't need to be told twice."

He walks past her and she doesn't move from her spot. She thinks about chasing after him with his coat, which is still in a wet pile on the ground, but her tongue is stuck to the roof of her mouth, her eyes tearing up.

When she hears the front door slam shut, she crumbles to the ground and cries. _He's right_, she thinks, _he's broken_.

* * *

A/N: There will be a sequel :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	47. 009: Months

A/N: Inspired by thinking about some of the exchange students my high school had.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**009: Months**

"Goodbye, Kenshin. It was such a pleasure having you live with us this year," Kenshin's host-mother gushes tearfully, bringing Kenshin into a hug.

Kenshin gives a worried expression to the rest of the Kamiya family (most of whom are snickering), but rubs his host-mother's back lovingly.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home. It probably wasn't easy having another mouth to feed," he says kindly, referring to his three host-siblings.

His host-mother pulls back and dismissively waves her hand. "Nonsense. Next time you come back, you have to stay with us."

"Likewise when you come to Italy."

Kenshin turns his attention to his host-father. He holds out a hand, which his host-father grabs to pull him into a bear hug.

His host-siblings laugh as Kenshin struggles in the man's strong hold.

After a few seconds, his host-father puts Kenshin down on the ground before awkwardly patting him on the back.

"Keep in touch," he says gruffly.

Kenshin smiles before turning to his host-siblings.

Yahiko, the youngest at fourteen, shuffles his feet and holds out his hand. "Bye Kenshin. It's been good."

Kenshin grins and brings Yahiko into a hug, ruffling his spiky hair. "You're the best little brother a person could have. So, are you going to take Italian next year? Follow in Sano's and Kaoru's footsteps?"

"_Si_!"

Kenshin looks at Sano and Kaoru, who're twins and in the same year as Kenshin.

Sano grins, and the two go through a complicated handshake they made up a few months ago.

Kaoru snorts and shakes her head.

"_Ciao, mio fratello_," Sano says in a terrible accent.

Kenshin shakes his head. "_Sei molto orrible_."

Sano shrugs. "_Che peccato_."

"You only know that one because your teacher says it every other day in reference to you. 'Such a pity,' indeed."

Sano merely grins in pride.

Finally, Kenshin rests his eyes on Kaoru. He didn't expect her on his stay in the states. He knew that he may fall in love with his host-family like they were his own flesh and blood…but he didn't expect to _actually_ fall in love.

He tries not to blush as he thinks about the last time he and Kaoru were alone together in her room, his helping her with Italian, and their slowly moving in to kiss when (thankfully?) Yahiko burst into the room.

For months he's been trying to fight this attraction.

He wonders if she feels it, too.

She blushes first.

He takes a step forward and hugs her tightly, which she responds to with equal fervor. "_Ciao, bella_," he whispers so softly in her ear that only she can hear it.

He pulls away and grabs his belongings from the ground. As he's walking towards the bag check-in line, he stops and looks back to his host-family.

Wait.

_Technically,_ they're not his host-family anymore…

He drops his bags to the ground, and at that moment, Kaoru starts walking towards him.

He meets her halfway and kisses her.

In a way, he's glad he never acted on his attraction to her during his stay, because he knows he never would've been able to keep it a secret. But at the same time, he regrets it because now he won't see her for months, maybe even years.

He pulls away and rests his forehead against hers.

"_Mi puoi visitare questa estate_?" he inquires softly.

She bites her bottom lip softly and nods, a small smile on her face. "Yeah, I'll visit you this summer."

They both look over to the rest of the family, who are staring at them in complete shock.

Kenshin clears his throat, his cheeks turning red. "This was the first time. I swear nothing happened before now," he explains rather awkwardly.

Kaoru blushes and grips his shirt.

Kaoru's mother is the first to recover by saying, "I _thought_ there was something."

Kaoru's father and two brothers round on her. "_What_?"

"Well, it's the way they looked at each other," Kaoru's mother explained.

They all look confused.

Kenshin lifts his arm to check his watch. "I have to leave…but…you can come to Italy sometime this summer. I only live with my uncle, so there's room."

"Yeah, on your _fancy schmancy_ vineyard," Kaoru mutters.

Kenshin wraps an arm around her shoulders and spontaneously kisses her temple just because he can now.

All the males in Kaoru's family give Kenshin warning glares. Kaoru's mother is smiling at them fondly.

"Okay, about seventy-five-percent of your family is about to slaughter me, so I'm going to leave," Kenshin says, but not moving.

Kaoru turns into him and kisses him chastely on the lips for a few moments before stepping back.

"We'll keep in touch," he reassures her. There's no way he's going to let her go, even though he'll be thousands of miles away.

She nods. "You better, _Rosso_."

He smiles and shakes his head. Her accent is a lot better than her brother's. "I haven't heard that one in months."

She grins. "I figured since everyone here called you Red, that everyone in Italy would call you _Rosso_. It's universal: human beings are _so_ unoriginal."

He really wants to kiss her again, but he forces himself to gather his belongings.

"_Ciao_," she says, giving him a watery smile.

"Bye," he whispers, before turning around and getting in line to check in his bags.

He waits a minute before looking back. The Kamiya family is walking out of the airport, but right before Kaoru walks out, she glances back at Kenshin.

They smile at each other before she leaves.

He sighs, trying not to grin excessively. Then he remembers that his uncle hates having company over, despite the house being large enough to fit two families. Oh well, his uncle will just have to put up with it.

His phone vibrates in his back pocket as he drops his bags off and heads to a security check point. As an officer checks his passport, he opens his phone and smiles at the text.

_Clear your schedule from 7/6-7/20 b/c I will be in Italy :) – K_

"Sir? _Sir_? Your passport?"

Kenshin looks up and gives the frustrated man a cheerful smile. "Thanks!"

His phone vibrates again.

…_Along with the rest of my family. Be prepared for evasive maneuverings and sneaking out._

Before he turns off his phone, he sends her a text:

_Non vedo l'ora_.

(I can't wait).

* * *

A/N: I'm back everyone! School is done, and I should be back on track. I hope you enjoyed this fluff...even though it kind of made me wince while writing it. Oh well!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	48. 072: Fixed

A/N: So I'm actually the biggest moron on the face of the planet. Remember "Fixed?" And how I promised a sequel? I completely blanked out and forgot to post it right after. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT. So this is it - read that before you read this, obviously.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**072: Fixed**

For the first time since she became _friends_ with Kenshin, she's relieved that he's been skipping school. She doesn't know how she'll be able to handle his eventual return, but for now she's very grateful.

Every time she thinks about that night, she feels a mixture of hurt, discomfort, and anger. How could she have thought that she was special or interesting or cool enough to be with someone like Kenshin Himura? It had to have been a mixture of arrogance and naïveté.

She enters her English class, automatically checking the board, but of course there isn't a vignette or a story written there. Given Kenshin's absence and sudden stoppage of the writing on the board, everyone quickly figured out that Kenshin had been responsible for them.

While everyone used to fear him, now everyone respects him a little more; his writing clearly surpasses everyone else's.

She stares at the empty desk in front of her and thinks about the week he came to school with a black eye.

"_That's a nasty bruise," Kaoru says, looking at his left eye._

_Kenshin smiles grimply and lights a cigarette. "Nah. It's fine." But he brings the cigarette to his lips and inhales deeply, as if he's been without air, and exhales the smoke as if ridding his body of toxins._

"_Did you really get into a fight from those kids in Saugatuck?" she inquires as he's in mid-drag. _

_He pauses for a moment before exhaling slowly, his right knee bobbing up and down a bit. "Maybe."_

"_Maybe not."_

_He shrugs; tapping the cigarette and watching the ashes drop to the pavement._

_She bites her bottom lip, not sure what to say next. She knows that he didn't get into a fight, that's not really in his nature. But she doesn't know who else could've been responsible._

_Suddenly, a dark idea filters through her subconscious, and she tries to immediately reject it, but somehow…_

"_Kenshin…is…" she starts, but she chokes on her words because the truth tastes like death on her tongue (like cigarettes, she assumes), and she can't bring herself to say it._

_Bad home life._

_He glances at her and she's frozen, unable to move or even think. She expects him to say something harsh, a confession, _something_ that would shake her. She stops breathing in anticipation. But all he does is sigh and drop his cigarette to the ground and squishes it before standing up._

"_Don't worry yourself about my life." And with that he walks away._

_Her breathing is still labored, even when he disappears from her sight._

That Friday there was writing that took up the entire front board, and it was all about her. She doesn't quite remember all the words, but the first sentence is burned into her memories: _Beauty is the delicate movement of collarbones under porcelain skin._

She flushes at the memory; of the way everyone stared at her questioningly because in the bottom right corner of the board, at the very end, her first name was written. But she didn't have to see that in order to figure out that it was about her; she could tell by the way the words made her tremble.

The bell shrills through her thinking, making her jump in her seat.

It takes her a few minutes after everyone leaves for her to exit the room; she has her free period next and she catches herself reorganizing her English folder (throwing away notes that were passed between her and Kenshin). When she steps into the hallway, it's relatively empty, save for a few stragglers who're late for class.

As she's walking slowly through the hall, thinking about where to spend her free period, a hand grasps onto her arm, tugging her down another hallway.

"Agh! What!" she exclaims, stumbling. Confused and curious, she wonders who the hell is trying to rip her arm off.

She finds herself staring into amber eyes.

"Kenshin?" she says in shock more than anything.

He wordlessly drags her further down the hallway.

"What are you _doing_? Let _go_ of me!" she hisses, trying to get her arm out of his strong grip. He has such lithe fingers, how does he have so much _strength_?

He doesn't say anything as he leads her to the end of the sixth building, which is usually deserted.

And it's the perfect spot to…

He stops and roughly pulls her towards him, causing her to drop her bag at their feet.

He pauses so that their eyes meet, noses brush, and breaths combine. Giving her no time to say anything, he seizes her lips softly.

The entire experience, surprisingly enough, is soft and incredibly sensual, but unsurprisingly, it's also hot. _Very_ hot. Kaoru all but groans into his mouth, feeling like she's floating and falling at the same time, as he cradles her face in his hands, she grips the front of his shirt to bring him even closer; it's all she can do to keep herself steady.

All too soon, Kenshin breaks away. Other than breathing heavily, he doesn't seem very affected by what has just happened, which is more than what Kaoru can say for herself. But his eyes are clouded over with lust, need, _something_ she's not completely sure. They stare at each other for what seems to be hours, but then he mutters one word: "Fuck."

Grabbing her around the waist, he all be slams her against the lockers, his lips hungrily descending upon hers. Her arms instinctively encircle his neck as he pulls her even closer to him (if that's even possible at this point). His tongue grazes her bottom lip, seeking entry into her mouth, sending a wave of electricity through her bloodstream. Her hands go to the back of his neck, playing with a few auburn strands at the nape, eliciting a groan from his mouth. In that moment, she feels extremely pleased with herself; she didn't think it were possible to have that kind of power over _Kenshin Himura_.

Finally, they both pull away from each other, albeit reluctantly on her part, gasping for air.

"What was that for?" she whispers.

He softly clears his throat. "I've been thinking about it," he says quietly. "And…maybe clichés aren't…they can be…"

He's struggling with his words, so for a moment he stops talking, but he doesn't move (and she's complaining).

"I always found you attractive," he starts again.

She frowns. "So this was just a…_release_ for you?"

"Not quite. I thought that…maybe if I got it out of my system…I wouldn't want you anymore. But then…"

"Hence the 'fuck,'" she realizes, kind of wanting some space between them.

He nods. "Yeah."

They continue to stand close to each other with his hands holding her waist and her arms around his neck.

"Look…I can't be with you. Not the way that you want me to be."

Her throat tightens as she nods in acceptance.

"But…"

"I'm not going to become your…" she winces before whispering in a really quiet voice, "_Fuck buddy_."

He chuckles a little. "No, I figured you wouldn't. Can't we just…stay the way we are?"

"Friends? After _this_?"

He shrugs. "Yeah. I'm sure there will be moments where we mutually want to _ravish_ each other senseless…but we'll deal with it," he says half jokingly, but his eyes are full of sincerity.

She turns pink and lowers her face so her forehead rests on his shoulder. She doesn't want him to see her smile. "Okay."

He brings her into a hug, which he's never done before, and she's surprised by how good it feels. She holds him tightly.

"I always thought you would be a terrible hugger," she says.

He hums. "It's good I'm not then," he murmurs into her neck, making her shiver.

She pulls back and keeps her hands on his shoulders. "I have to do homework. Will you come to classes tomorrow?"

He nods. "Sure."

She smiles before kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want to skip school?" he says after she grabs her backpack from the ground and starts walking down the hallway from which they came.

She turns around and smiles. "Sorry. I play the caricature heroine to the 'T.'"

He sighs and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry about that. It was harsh."

She shrugs. "You were right. I was being childish." But then her smile turns impish. "And don't think I didn't hear what you were trying to say before: clichés can be nice, can't they?"

He clenches his jaw and looks down at the ground, and for a moment she wonders if she pushed him too far. But then he raises his head and smirks at her. "Go study. I'll see you around," he merely says before he disappears through the hallway.

She sighs and smiles, shakes her head before continuing her walk. Running her tongue over her swollen bottom lip, she tries to hold back her grin. So many she wasn't so arrogant and naïve.

* * *

A/N: I'll be moving this chapter to its place after "Broken" in a few days, but for now I'll keep it as the most recent chapter. Wow, I feel so dumb.

Also, on a completely random note: is anyone a beta/knows someone who's a beta on LiveJournal? I'm going to be participating in a HP-related fest this summer, and I'm required to have one. I swear the job would be ridiculously easy since I usually give my fics to my cousin to proofread first anyway. THANKS! PM me for details!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	49. 007: Days

A/N: This is probably the only time where the number of which the theme is listed in actually inspired me.

* * *

**007: Days**

There are seven days in the week. It's what Kaoru has been taught at a very young age, and it's a well-established fact. She likes facts; they're comfortable, and bring no room for debate.

"Technically, there aren't just _seven_, twenty-four hour days in a week," Kenshin points out as he and Kaoru lie next to each other outside during their free period. "Since the Earth orbits the sun elliptically as the Earth spins on an inclined axis, a day can be up to seven-point-nine seconds more or less than twenty-four hours."

Kaoru rolls her eyes. "What, so those extra seven seconds are a different day, then? Of course not. Besides, the twenty-four hours is just an average."

"Come on, Kaoru, entertain the idea that we can have eight days in a week. Those lonely seven seconds are just as important as a twenty-four hour set. And _technically_, if we have less than twenty-four hours in a day…it's not really a _full_ day. So some weeks we can have six-point-nine-nine, ex cetera days."

"You're so annoying. Do you realize if we took all that so literally, the entire calendar would collapse? It would be unusable if we kept skipping and adding days! Besides, we make all this up: a complete revolution around the sun takes about three-hundred-and-sixty-five days and six hours. Every four years, we accumulate twenty-four hours, and one day is added so we're properly coordinated with the sun's position."

Kenshin sighs. "You're no fun."

"No, I'm just logical. There's a reason for everything."

"Oh yeah? Care to explain why despite your annoying obsession for logic, I still find myself insanely attracted to you?"

She flushes. "That I don't have an answer to, because I'm still confused about it, too."

Kenshin turns his head and rolls over to his side so he can kiss her temple. "I'm just kidding. You know how much I love your attempts at rationalizing everything. It's fascinating. I don't know how you put up with me and my insane theories."

Kaoru shrugs. "Easy. You're pretty to look at."

Kenshin laughs. "I should've known you only wanted me for my body."

She grins. "You're the one thing in my life that I can't explain…I don't know…it's kind of refreshing."

"What?"

"The unknown. The inexplicable."

They both turn to look at each other, and her breath is stolen by his beautiful smile. "Your logic is nice, too."

The end of the period bell rings, ending the nice moment.

"Ugh, I hate schedules," Kenshin mutters, slowly lifting himself to his elbows.

"For once, I do, too," Kaoru says.

He side glances to her. "How would you feel about…disregarding the schedule for today?"

Kaoru has never skipped a period in her entire life, but for that refreshing, inexplicable reason, she can't deny him right now.

"Yeah, let's go."

He hops to his feet, grinning from ear to ear as he holds out his hand for Kaoru to take.

She places her hand in his, and allows him to help her up; they don't let go until they've run off campus.

This is a much better way to spend the day.

* * *

A/N: Question - how many of you out there read my _Gilmore Girls_ stuff? I've been wondering that for a while.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	50. 070: Storm

A/N: 200 words, baby! Without even trying!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**070: Storm**

A clap of thunder shakes the house. Kenshin takes off his reading glasses and glances over at Kaoru, who places her book on her nightstand.

"Three…two…one…" he starts, and right on time, they hear the light patting of running down the hall.

The source of the noise is a little boy of four, his red hair in a tangled mess, his blue eyes wide with tears. "I'm scared," he whispers by the door.

Kenshin and Kaoru make room for their son on the bed. The boy runs over, jumps on the bed, and buries himself under the covers.

"Kenji…" Kaoru says in a comforting way, but at the same time, there's a hint of frustration in her tone. She was hoping to do some _things_ with her husband later tonight.

Kenshin grins amusedly at her, knowing exactly what she's thinking, before pulling down the comforter a bit so he can see Kenji's face. "It's nothing to be scared of. You know that."

Keji hides his face into the mattress.

Kenshin places his hand on Kenji's head, sighing.

Kaoru puts her hand over his husband's.

Kenshin shrugs. There's always tomorrow night, and he's pretty sure there won't be a storm then.

* * *

A/N: I only have one thing to say: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. I'm so sad it's over!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	51. 021: Friends

A/N: I was hanging out with my friend who has a pool house, and it strangely inspired me (you should know by now that the most random things inspire me).

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**021: Friends**

"Hey."

Kaoru doesn't turn around, knowing who it is. She slams her trunk shut angrily and takes a breath before whipping around to face him.

He's standing a safe distance away; his hands stuffed deep into his jean pockets as he looks at her with a guilty expression on his face.

She hates that look.

"Hi," she responds coolly, leaning against her car.

He sighs, taking a step closer.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. It was uncalled for, and you didn't deserve it."

"No, I didn't."

"And…Sano told me. About the way –"

"Yeah, yeah,_ The Look_. I've heard about it. So, what's your point?" she says impatiently.

He takes a deep breath. "I don't know. I just wanted to –"

"_See_ me? _Talk_ to me?" she finishes for him, taking a few steps toward him, getting angrier by the second. "Kenshin, you're with Tomoe, as you've made it so _very_ clear last night. There's nothing to discuss. You chose her, _again_, for the _millionth_ time, and here I am again, left with _nothing_ but broken promises and your inconsistent friendship, which only exists whenever it's convenient for _you_."

Now she's a foot away from him, seething, her fisted hands trembling by her sides. And he's staring at her with surprised, widened eyes.

She hates how they're such a beautiful shade of violet.

"Kaoru…" he starts.

She closes her eyes. "Why should I even _bother_ listening to what you have to say?" she whispers. "You can't excuse yourself. I mean the only thing you can possibly say is that you're hopelessly in love with Tomoe, right? I should just _let it go_. It's stupid of me to let myself be involved in this."

"Did you even _see_ the entire thing?" he interrupts her, his voice hard. "Or were you too busy filling your shot glass?"

She glares at him again. "And how the hell do you know what I was doing all night? You seemed rather _occupied_."

"You think Soujiro, Misao, and Sano were the only ones looking after you?" he answers softly, stunning her.

She pauses for a second, momentarily confused. "What?"

"I knew you weren't happy yesterday. You tried to hide it, and you did it well…but you didn't convince them or me."

"No offense, _Kenshin_, but I'm closer to them than I _ever_ was to you. Don't you _dare_ put yourself in the same category as those three."

"Yeah, I'm not as close with you as they are, but that doesn't stop me from caring about you just as much."

She bites her bottom lip hard, her eyes glassy. "Don't do that. Don't say stuff like that," she says in a broken voice. "You _can't_."

"Tomoe kissed _me_."

"You were leading her on the entire day. And don't think I didn't hear about your hooking up with her after you got back from school. What? Don't tell me you guys got into _another_ fight right afterwards. Am I right?"

He looks away from her, unable to defend himself.

She nods slowly, taking a step back. "I'm done. I'm done watching you two with your inability to _ever_ work since you keep breaking up and getting back together constantly. I've had enough."

He shrugs, finally lifting his head to look at her. "So, that's it? You're just going to avoid me for the entire summer? For the rest of your life? Kind of impossible since we share a lot of friends."

"Trust me, it can be done."

"You'll tear our group apart!" he retorts.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later! And frankly, I've never _liked_ Tomoe to begin with. So you can expect my behavior towards her to be less than civil."

"Very mature, Kaoru. Just because you like me, you hate my…" he can't finish his sentence because he can't even label Tomoe right now.

"No, I don't like Tomoe because she treats me like crap. She _never_ liked my being _friends_ with you, and maybe if you paid the _slightest_ bit of attention to how she acts around other people, you would realize that." Then she sighs tiredly, bringing a hand to curl a strand of hair behind her ear. "As for the immaturity of what I'm going to do…have you stopped to think that maybe sucking it up for the past _five_ years has worn me out?"

There's a pained expression on his face, like he wants to say something, but he's unable to.

Kaoru looks past his shoulder to Misao's neighborhood pool house, where all their friends should still be sleeping. Her decision to stop speaking with Tomoe and Kenshin will ruin everything, she's aware of that. Their bond with each other is already fragile, having just gone through their first year of college, all of them spread too far apart to see each other frequently.

But she can't put up with this anymore, and she's sure, being her friends, they will understand.

"I've always, _always_ put my friends before myself," Kaoru says, breaking the silence, looking down at her Converse. "But…I like you too much to do this for another five years."

"Not love?" he inquires quietly.

"I don't know, Kenshin. I've never been in love. I don't know what it's supposed to feel like. I don't even know if I even _like_ you. I just hurt whenever I'm with you."

He takes a step closer. "I don't think I've ever loved Tomoe."

She laughs bitterly. "Oh, that's great," she bites.

"Yeah, I liked her. I was attracted to her. It was all immediate and it seemed so obvious," he continues, walking towards her.

She eyes him suspiciously, ready to walk backwards, but she finds herself unable to move.

"But I don't think that's love. I think love is something else."

"Then care to explain it, _Wise One_?"

They're a foot apart again, and this time, she isn't filled with anger; she's kind of curious as to what he's getting at.

"I think it's a bit more subtle. You don't think you're attracted to them until you're so close that you can sense their body heat and feel your pulse pounding in your body. So close to them, and not even touching."

She stops breathing.

"And so many things remind you of them, and you don't even realize it. Songs, books, a freaking _physics_ equation."

She doesn't understand why he's referring to _her_, and it's making the pain in her heart a million times worse.

"Why are you saying this?" she asks inaudibly.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes…no. You can't seriously be implying that you may…_love_ me. First of all, it doesn't make sense. You've been on and off with Tomoe for years. Secondly…it's so unbearably cliché that I can't believe it."

"I think I've been denying it for years. I always thought Tomoe was it…but away at school this year I realized that it was you."

"Stop it. You sound like a daytime soap opera. _It was me, it was always me_, right? And then you kiss me, and I'm supposed to just _melt_ in your arms, completely accept everything and ignore what you've done."

"I'm just telling you that I _feel_ something with you. It's nothing like what I had with Tomoe."

"Stop using the past tense with her! She's _still_ here, and you're technically _with_ her!" she snaps.

"I'm not _technically_ with her – we're done. For good."

"Does she know that?"

"You missed what happened after you left the pool house. A lot of shit happened."

"Care to enlighten me?"

He yawns, and Kaoru suddenly realizes how weary he looks with the bags under his eyes. "Tomoe and I talked for hours about this. She gets it."

"Well, that's great if she does. I just don't. What exactly are you expecting from this?"

"_Nothing_! I _know_ I don't deserve you after everything I've done. I _understand_ that. I'm not asking _anything_ from you. I just want you to know that I'm _really sorry_. I'm an asshole, a prick, a stupid douche bag. Take your pick, I don't care," Kenshin says loudly, sounding high strung. "You deserve someone better than me, and I really fucked it up."

For the first time this morning, Kaoru's eyes soften at Kenshin. Sighing a little, she reaches out to cup his cheek. She has to prevent herself from laughing at his comically surprised expression.

"You're an immature fuck up. But you're not a bad person. What you've said proves that you're not."

Kenshin hesitates, but eventually he slowly lifts his hand to gently cover hers on his face.

"As much as I want to…my feelings for you didn't just go away after one night. But that doesn't mean anything for you."

"I was hoping that…maybe I could become as close to you as Soujiro, Misao, and Sano are."

"That's a long and difficult journey to make. Especially for you. But I'm sure you can do it."

He smiles at her, and she wishes that she wasn't touching him right now, because it really makes her want to kiss him. But she really doesn't want to kiss him.

Kenshin removes her hand from his face, lacing it with his own. Her skin tingles and flushes, and she wonders if his is doing the same.

"Again, subtle, but not, right?" he says tenderly.

She knows exactly what he means.

They stare at each other for a few moments, and Kenshin doesn't let go of her hand. She wishes they could just stand like this, so peaceful and quiet, but she has to sit down and think about this without his distracting her with his…everything.

"I should go," she says finally, untangling her hand from his. It's still tingling.

He nods. "Yeah."

"Just…thank Misao and say goodbye to everyone for me."

He smiles at her fondly, and her breath catches in her throat. Maybe he does actually –

"Call me when you want to hang out," he merely says, the smile still on his face as he turns to walk back to the pool house, his hands now in his pockets once more.

She considers fucking everything, running up to him and just kissing him, but she has to keep her stance; her hormones will just have to wait.

She smiles at his retreating back, and almost as if he sensed it, he cranes his head back and smiles back at her.

_It'll be fine_, she thinks as she waves at him.

* * *

A/N: I seem to enjoy the Tomoe-Kenshin-Kaoru love triangle a lot. So much _angst_!

PS – Who also loves the fact that FFN now has a "mobile edition?" AWESOME.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	52. 078: Where?

A/N: This was inspired by that crappy movie _Letters From Juliet_. I swear, the dumbest things inspire me…it's almost shameful, really.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**078: Where?**

The last time Kenshin Himura saw Kaoru Kamiya was when he was thirteen-years-old. He watched as she and her father got into a taxi and left for the airport, moving to _London_.

He ran after her car, yelling that he'd find her one day. After the taxi turns a corner, he whispered that he wouldn't stop loving her.

Five years later, he's making due on his promise: he's heading off to London with the money he saved up, and he's going to find her. But when he arrives, he suddenly realizes the difficulty of this endeavor. First, London is _large_. The city itself has over seven _million_ people. In the greater metropolitan area, there are over _twelve _million people.

Not only that, he has only ten days to find her.

Fuck.

There are thirty-two boroughs of London; he roughly divides the city so that he goes through the Kamiyas of at least three each day.

Yeah, he's a bit of an over-achiever (he wasn't the runner-up for valedictorian for nothing).

He wakes up at six every morning, slipping into his running shoes. There's no way he can afford taking taxis to all the possible homes, so he runs from flat to flat, demanding…

"Does a Kaoru Kamiya live here?" He wipes beads of sweat off his forehead, his chest heaving, having just run up ten flights of stairs since the elevator _conveniently_ managed to stop working.

"Yes, she does! Hold on, let me get her," the little boy says cheerfully before shutting the door.

Kenshin tries to dry his face more thoroughly and his heart pounds nervously in his chest as he hears the little boy say, "There's a boy at the door asking for you!"

This could be it, and of course he looks like hell. But it'll be worth it, once he sees her.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually the door opens to reveal…

An eighty-year-old blind woman.

His shoulders drop in disappointment.

"Hello?" she calls out, looking up and side-to-side.

"I'm sorry…you're not the person I'm looking for," Kenshin states sadly.

"Cheerio, dear!" the woman says cheerfully, looking a little to the left of him.

As he turns around and walks down the stairs, he mutters a drawn out, "Fuck."

Well, he has another five Kamiya residences to check on before he can get some lunch and check the next borough.

* * *

At the end of the day, he realizes it's another failure. He takes out his map of London and crosses out the last borough he just searched, leaving about half of them left.

Sighing, he takes a seat on a bench, feeling that horrible sense of crushing defeat.

"You lost?"

Kneshin looks up to see a kid with brown hair in a shaggy bowl cut with blue eyes that vaguely remind him of Kaoru's (he's afraid of forgetting that perfect shade of blue). He shakes his head.

"No. I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"A Kaoru Kamiya."

"You mean that blind old lady in –"

Kenshin sighs tiredly. "No. Not that one."

The guy furrows his eyebrows before taking a seat next to Kenshin. "So let me get this straight…if I'm reading this situation correctly: you're searching for _every_ Kamiya in _all_ of London…to find this bird? She _is_ a girl, right?"

"Yeah. She moved here when she was thirteen. I haven't heard from her since."

"That makes no sense. Why don't you just find each other on Facebook? It's a hell of a lot easier. Although it is less romantic than what you're doing, I'll give you that."

"I've tried looking for her. I've friended _every_ Kaoru Kamiya, but the one I'm looking for doesn't have one, which doesn't surprise me. Her dad is really strict about those sort of things," Kenshin answers sadly.

"Well why hasn't she written to you? Called you? I'm sure she didn't get amnesia after she left America."

"We were moving the same time she was. She wouldn't know my new address. It was just a series of unfortunate coincidences that made us incapable of keeping in touch. And it certainly didn't help that her father never liked me."

"Wow…this is just like a fairytale. Or a really cheesy and unoriginal romantic comedy."

Kenshin rolls his eyes. "Well I'm sorry that my _life story_ resembles that of an _unoriginal_ piece of crap."

The guy smiles. "I'm Soujiro, by the way." He holds out his hand to Kenshin.

Kenshin shakes it. "Kenshin."

Soujiro looks over Kenshin once, noting how sweaty and tired he looks. "Have you been _running_ to each of these places?"

"I'm not made of money. I can't afford to take a taxi everywhere."

"You must be a wicked runner."

"I did do track in high school."

"Do you go to a university?"

"I will in the fall. I just graduated high school."

"Congratulations, Yankee."

"Thanks, you _bloody Red Coat._"

Soujiro grins. "Well, I'm sorry you have to go through all this. I hope you find her."

"Thanks. Me too." Kenshin stands up and begins to walk away before Soujiro calls after him,

"Friend me on Facebook, will you? This way you won't have to come back here and search for me."

Kenshin turns around and gives him the finger. "Last name?"

"Seta."

"Himura. See you."

"Cheers! Good luck!"

* * *

On the last day, he goes into a pub and drinks himself into oblivion. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. He was supposed to _find_ her and have a _tearful_ and _happy_ reunion. He almost cried at the last Kamiya household he visited, thinking that this _has_ to be the one.

The Kaoru Kamiya who happened to live there was a two-month-old infant.

He downs another shot and rubs his eyes tiredly.

"Another? You could use one – you look like _shite_."

Kenshin looks up to see the bartender with a sympathetic expression on her face. She's wearing green lipstick, which he finds odd. He pushes the empty shot glass towards her.

She fills it up. "What happened? Girl dumped you?"

He snorts. "Couldn't _find_ the girl."

"Ah, American. What, your girlfriend ran away and you chased after her? Romantic…I suppose."

He shakes his head, watching her fill his glass. "She moved here when we were thirteen. I haven't seen her, or heard from her since. But I promised her that I'd come find her." He gives a strangled laugh as he pulls the glass towards himself. "I couldn't even do that," he mutters before throwing his head back. The alcohol doesn't burn anymore.

"I'm sorry. That's tough. You never know, though. You may bump into her when you least expect it."

He snorts. "No," he slurs a bit. "My life isn't a _fucking_ fairytale."

And the next day he boards the plane with a massive hangover, depressed by his failure to find her. For years he thought that this would be the time they would reunite; he almost took it for granted. But now he'll never see her again.

As the plane takes off, he covers his eyes with one hand and grips the armrest with the other. When the person sitting next to him asks if he's okay, Kenshin replies with, "Yeah, I just _really_ hate taking off," as tears escape from his eyes.

* * *

Two years later, Kenshin walks through the streets of Rome, feeling slightly out of his element. These streets are nothing like New York City's – they're windy, and not numbered and lettered in any organizing way. He pulls out his map again and stares at the markings one of his floor mates drew for him so he could make it to his first class.

As he's staring and walking, in the corner of his eye, he sees a group of pretty girls walk by, talking and laughing. But there's one in particular who catches his eye. She has black hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and she's looking down at her own map. She's the most serious of the group.

When they go their separate ways, Kenshin stops walking and gapes silently, a realization hitting him in the face.

That hair. It shone blue in the Roman sun. And her skin was so pale that it could easily burn within minutes. It _couldn't _be…

There's only one way to really know.

He turns on his heel and starts running after her, hoping that she didn't turn a corner within the past minute or so.

Luckily, he catches up to the gaggle of girls. He weaves past a couple of them to tap the girl in question on the shoulder.

"Excuse me…" he starts, but freezes when she looks at him.

He hasn't seen that shade of blue in almost seven years.

He can't speak. He can't even _breathe_. He can only stare at her.

She drops her belongings on the sidewalk.

"Kaoru Kamiya?" he asks, his voice hoarse.

She can only nod.

He lets out a breath of relief, laughing a little in shock. "I found you."

"Ken…shin?"

He bites his bottom lip to try and stop his smiling. "I looked for you in London…two years ago…"

"We moved into the countryside right after I graduated," she explains, her voice still quiet. "You tried to find me?" The corner of her mouth quirks upward.

"I promised you I would."

She beams, tears filling her eyes. "I can't believe this…and you're here to study abroad?"

He nods. "Let me guess…you are, too?"

She nods.

They're frozen in their places, but for some reason, they can't find anything to do or say further.

"Uh…Kaoru? We have to go…we have class…" one of her friends says awkwardly, breaking the moment.

Kaoru shakes her head, her cheeks turning red. "I have to go…are you free later? Where can we meet?"

Kenshin leans over to pick up her dropped belongings. He looks at her map and points to a fountain a few streets away. "How about here?"

"Okay…bene," she stutters.

He smiles. "Bene."

* * *

He can't focus in class - all he can think about is _her_ and how that bartender in London was right. And although Soujiro and he never really spoke often, he's sure the British kid would appreciate knowing that they've finally reunited.

When his class finally ends, he all but sprints outside to the fountain, anxious to meet her. What surprises him is that he automatically sees her at the other end of the square. And suddenly, it doesn't seem like a dream anymore, and he grins so broadly that his cheeks hurt.

She smiles back just as brightly.

Then they start running to each other.

When they meet, they envelop each other in their arms and start laughing.

"I can't believe this is real. All morning, I thought it was just a hallucination," she murmurs into his chest.

"Me too. What are the odds, huh?"

She starts laughing again. "I can't stop smiling."

"Me neither."

"We probably look like idiots."

"I don't care." He sighs, breathing in her scent of jasmine that hasn't changed. "I can't believe I'm holding you right now."

"It's kind of like a cheesy, completely unoriginal romantic comedy."

Kenshin snorts.

"What?"

"Oh, just this kid I met in London said something pretty similar."

She pulls away to look at him. "Oh?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it _quite_ fits that billing yet."

"And what would?"

"If I did this," he whispers as he leans in close before kissing her.

If it didn't feel like a fairytale before, it certainly does now. And despite it being ridiculously cheesy and highly unoriginal, he doesn't give a shit, because it feels fucking amazing.

* * *

A/N: Scattered fluff, I apologize. Not my best work, but I hope it made you smile just a little! To let you all know, I'm going on vacation next week, so don't expect an update until July :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	53. 039: Taste

A/N: I was inspired by…please don't shoot me…the TV show _Pretty Little Liars_ _ *Puts on goalie equipment to block chucked objects* I know, it's horrible. But it happened twice in one episode, and it got me thinking…

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**039: Taste**

Ever since they were six-years-old, Kenshin and Kaoru have always shared drinks. At first it was an accident: Kenshin unintentionally took Kaoru's milk carton by accident during lunch in kindergarten, and they just haven't stopped since.

Many thought it was cute – she would get one drink, and he would get a different one, and they would always take turns drinking each other's.

Others…not so much.

"What's up, Enishi?" Kaoru inquires, having grabbed Kenshin's drink from across the table, taking a sip. Enishi is glaring into the distance refusing to answer Kaoru; he seems to be trying to contain himself.

Kaoru glances down at Kenshin, who looks up from his book at just the right moment. She looks to Enishi and back to Kenshin, who peeks at Enishi before shrugging at Kaoru.

Enishi slams his fist on the table, making Kaoru jump in surprise and a tinge of fear. Kenshin's gripping his book tightly; his body is tense as he eyes Enishi.

Enishi laughs exasperatingly. "Really, Kaoru? How do you _not_ get it?"

She flinches at his angry tone. "Not get _what_?"

He gestures to the space between her and Kenshin. "_That_. What you two _do_."

She narrows her eyes in confusion for a moment. "Enishi, we've done this since we were six. We've been over this a million times. It's _nothing_."

"Oh, yeah? If it's really nothing, then why can't you guys go _one day_ without doing it? Kaoru, he's _always here_."

"That's not true! We're alone all the time. This is the only time where I can see Kenshin! Do I complain when you hang out with your lacrosse friends?"

"No, but that's because I separate my friends from you, because, you know, _you're my girlfriend_. You, however, are incapable of doing that."

Kenshin begins to stand up to leave the couple alone.

"Oh no you don't, Himura. Sit your ass back down, because you need to hear this."

Kenshin glances at Kaoru, who looks desperate. Sighing, he sits back down.

Enishi takes a deep breath, staring at Kenshin and Kaoru. "I give up," he states, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "I stupidly thought that you guys were just friends, but really, I was dead wrong."

"That's not true," Kaoru answers softly.

"You're telling me you feel nothing for him?" Then Enishi looks to Kenshin. "And don't you _dare_ try to deny anything on your part. I have eyes, you know," he tells Kenshin, who clenches his jaw and looks away.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asks, surprise evident on her face.

Enishi rolls his eyes. "Oh, just got at it, then!"

She turns her attention back to Enishi. "What?"

"Kiss the son of a bitch!"

She winces. "But I'm with _you_."

He shakes his head. "Not anymore. We're done."

She turns her head to Kenshin for a moment before turning back to Enishi. "I don't get it. Why are you doing this?"

"To show how much you guys are _idiots_. If you guys are really _besties_, then a simple kiss wouldn't matter, right?"

"Kaoru, you don't have to prove anything to him," Kenshin says, his intense eyes focusing on hers. "He's being an asshole."

"But I'm being a bitch," she says, shaking her head. "I never thought about how our closeness would affect him."

"_What_? If he actually _cared_ about you, then he wouldn't be doing this!"

"Don't _assume_ I don't care, Himura. Just because I didn't know her since kindergarten doesn't make me insignificant in her life. Now shut the fuck up," Enishi states angrily.

"Hey, I wanted to leave, remember? _You_ told me to stay. For what? To listen to you harass Kaoru? Maybe it's good that this relationship is ending, because you don't deserve her."

"And you do?" Enishi laughs. "Look at you! You're barely considered socially acceptable – you're just lucky you're leading scorer for soccer. You have no friends, besides Kaoru, and –"

"I'm not _insinuating_ that I do," Kenshin interrupts Enishi. "But I _do_ think that you're not right for her. What's the point of this? You're only upsetting her," he continues in a soft voice.

Enishi looks to Kaoru, who's looking down at her hands in guilt. He smiles sadly. "Kaoru, do you _hear_ that?"

She doesn't clarify what he means.

He gestures to Kenshin. "Go."

Kenshin looks to Enishi with an incredulous expression. "Honestly? You're trying to get Kaoru to kiss me to prove your point that we can't be –"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Kaoru had made her way around the lunch table to kiss him.

After a moment of Kenshin being unresponsive, Kaoru pulls away to look at Kenshin. Lowering her eyes in embarrassment, she's about to leave when he snakes a hand behind her neck and kisses her with more passion than she thought possible. He's capable of _that_?

She can vaguely hear Enishi exclaiming, "Told ya!" but she's too busy tasting her lemonade in Kenshin's mouth.

This time he pulls away, and he's laughing.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing…it's just…technically, we've been exchanging saliva since we were six."

She pushes him away. "Agh! Gross!"

He laughs again, his eyes bright. He looks past Kaoru to find Enishi, but he's already across the cafeteria with the rest of his lacrosse friends, laughing about something or other. But Enishi glances back, and the two lock eyes. Enishi clenches his jaw and nods at Kenshin, who nods in return.

Kaoru follows Kenshin gaze and sighs. "I feel terrible. That was really inappropriate to do. Especially in public."

Kenshin cranes his head to inspect the cafeteria. "Nobody batted an eye at us. Remarkable," he comments, noting that everyone in the area is busy eating, or talking to other people.

"I still feel uncomfortable."

He shrugs. "Want to go outside and continue there?"

She laughs, rolling her eyes. "Sure. But first…" She takes back her lemonade and finishes the bottle. "Okay, let's go!" she says, tossing the bottle into the recycling bin and practically skipping toward the exit.

He's quickly on her heels. "I wanted some, you know. Your drink today was better than mine."

"I know, but you'll have a taste soon enough, no?"

He gives her a mischievous grin as he grabs her hand and leads her outside.

* * *

A/N: Clearly, I'm back from my vacation. I had a lovely time, in case you were wondering, and I got a fabulous tan :) But now I have my laptop, and I'm ready to keep writing!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	54. 035: Sixth Sense

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update – I've been inspired to write fics of different fandoms lately. I still love you guys, I swear!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**035: Sixth Sense**

Kaoru Kamiya has a ghost in her bedroom.

This is a new development, having just moved into this house with her recently widowed father. And frankly, she doesn't need this shit right now; she's still grieving over her mother, and it's bad enough that sometimes she thinks she sees and hears her.

Kaoru drops her belongings by the doorway and marches up to the ghost, who is lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a dreamy expression on his beautiful face.

"Who the hell are you?" she asks rather bluntly.

The ghost looks to her and says, "You can see me?" in a mildly surprised tone.

"Unfortunately, _yes_."

"Do you see ghosts often?"

She feels like bashing her head against the wall – why is she having a conversation with this…_transparent being_?

"No," she lies.

He raises an eyebrow at her.

"I think I see my mom," she admits. "But otherwise, no."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, this is all new for me, and I just want it to stop, because this is the last thing I need in my life."

She really wants to collapse onto her new bed, but she can't, because this annoying ghost has taken up the entire mattress.

She bites her tongue to prevent herself from screaming.

He leisurely sits up in order to get a better look at her.

"No…I don't think you can," he says after a long pause.

She throws her hands up in the air, letting them fall to her sides. Why is her life this way?

"I understand how you can see your mum…but why me…"

He doesn't seem to be talking to anymore as he stares at his shoes.

She takes the time to admire him: he's very handsome, despite the harsh cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, and he's dressed out of a Dickens novel. But it doesn't matter – he should be out of her life. Right now.

"So…do you think you can haunt another room? Preferably one that's not in this house?"

He looks to her. "Unfortunately, no, I can't. My remains are under the foundations."

She shudders at the thought. "Agh."

"You're stuck with me, I'm afraid."

She glowers at him. "Then, please, relocate yourself to another room. The attic, maybe? Somewhere I won't see you."

"That's not very nice. Technically, this is my home."

"It may have been over a hundred years ago, but now, according to this town's records, the Kamiya family is the proud owner of this property." She heads back to the door before turning to the ghost and telling him, "When I come back upstairs, I don't want to see you in here, got it?"

She leaves her bedroom, and as she's walking downstairs to the kitchen, she swears she hears a ghostly chuckle through the walls.

* * *

She doesn't know why she expected an apparition to actually take her threat seriously. All the same, she's pissed when she finds him staring outside the window, a wistful smile on his face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She glances out the window to see the moon illuminating the backyard. "Yeah, I guess." She shakes her head. "I'm not going to have a conversation with you. Please move. I think I have priority over you, don't you think? My existence on this planet will certainly be shorter than yours, and you can have this room once I'm gone. Sound fair?"

He smiles. "Cynical, but true." He walks over so they're standing a little over a foot apart. "Fine, I'll relocate. For now."

She sighs. "What do you mean _for now_?"

He shrugs. "You can't just forget that I exist. I know you seem tough, but really you're too nice. You'll allow me back in soon enough."

She narrows her eyes at him. "I don't like you."

"No, I don't expect you would, Kaoru Kamiya."

"How do you know my name?" she demands with hostility.

"I heard your father call you that. You know, supernatural abilities and all that."

She tries not to flush out of embarrassment. "Well, what's your name, then?"

"Aw, you care?"

She tries not to growl.

"Kenshin Himura, at your service," he states, bowing, and she wonders if it's done in a mocking way, or if it's just an impulse from when he was alive.

"Great. Now leave. I want to go to sleep, and I can't do that if you're just standing in here."

"I shall see you in the morning, then."

He walks through the wall, giving her the creeps.

Kaoru Kamiya has a ghost in her bedroom.

And she might as well get used to it.

* * *

A/N: Hm…this is very random, as you can see. I think I'll be doing a sequel, but I'm not quite sure. I'll probably just write one, regardless, because I know many of you are going to be requesting/demanding it.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	55. 040: Sight

A/N: Um, I'm an idiot/I live under a rock. Apparently there's a book series out there that basically has the same premise: a girl has a supermegafoxyawesomehot (kudos to anyone who can guess the reference!) boy ghost living in her bedroom. Wow. In case you're interested, it's _The Mediator _by Meg Cabot.

Sequel to the previous theme – you know the drill: read that before you read this.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**040: Sight**

Kenshin Himura is a very irritating ghost.

Kaoru's been living with him for the past few months, and let's just say she has wanted to kill him on more than one occasion.

"You can't be in here tomorrow," she tells him as she's brushing her wet hair in front of her vanity mirror.

"And why not?"

She sighs. "Someone's coming over, and I hate seeing you in the corner of my eye, watching and making faces. Really mature, by the way," she snaps.

He grins, clearly recalling the situation that cost her a potential date with Akira Kiyosato, who _still_ thinks she's mentally unstable.

"You'll get over it."

Placing her brush on the vanity, she turns to look at him. "Please, just do it? Besides, I don't know if we'll be just studying…if you know what I mean."

He cocks his head to the side in confusion. "What_ do_ you mean?" he inquires.

For a moment, she thinks he's being serious, but then she sees the corner of his mouth twitch, and she's back to hating him. "You know what I mean," she mutters.

"I died over one-hundred-and-fifty years ago. I'm very naïve about social protocols of this decade."

"Alright, let me _spell it out_ for you: I will be alone in my bedroom with a boy –"

"Similar to this situation, is it not?"

She slams her hands onto the vanity, counting backwards from ten. "No," she finally bites out. "I actually like this guy and want him in my life."

"Well, I'm sorry, darling, but you're stuck with me."

"I told you not to call me that!"

There are two sharp knocks on her door, scaring her as her father opens the door.

"Dad! I could've been changing, you know!" Kaoru exclaimed indignantly.

"Who are you talking to?" her dad asks, looking around the room as if expecting to see someone in there.

She mentally corrects his grammar to "whom."

Kenshin sticks his tongue out playfully, and she tries hard not to laugh. "Oh, just rehearsing a monologue."

"Again? How many monologues of Shakespeare do you have to learn for that English class?"

She winces. "Not for English," she corrects him, not wanting to recite anything to him again, which he made her do last time. Actually, Kenshin practically saved her by feeding her a passage from the play she was reading at the time. But she didn't want a repeat of that – he whispered everything in her ear (totally unnecessary, as she told him later), and she could've sworn his puffs of breath were hot, as if he were alive.

"It's for History. A presentation."

He nods, accepting her sad cover. "I like this school – it really enforces the importance of presentation skills. They get you far in life." Before he completely shuts the door, he adds, "You should go to bed early, honey. Don't think I didn't hear you last night at two in the morning."

With that final comment, he shuts the door.

She doesn't have to turn around to know that Kenshin is silently cracking up.

"Not a word," she growls.

"Mr. Himura is right – you have to be able to present yourself properly to the public. And sleep is very important to a growing young woman."

She refrains from throwing her hairbrush at him, knowing it will do absolutely nothing.

"Get out of here. I'm going to sleep."

"But you have Calculus homework –"

"Fuck off!"

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

And before she can rebuttal, he sinks through the floor, leaving her alone.

She goes over to where he disappeared and stomps the spot. "Jerk."

She hears the echo of his laugh through the walls.

* * *

It seems Kaoru and Enishi Yukishiro are just cutting through the bullshit of pretending to study together and are, instead, making out on her bed.

She tries to get into it, she really, really tries, but she keeps thinking that Kenshin is somehow watching her, or listening in. Eventually, Enishi gets fed up with her being distracted, and awkwardly offers to work together on their homework. Kaoru fumbles for an excuse, saying that she has a lot on her mind – her dad is still depressed over her mom, and her extended family is being incorrigible, etc.

He leaves two minutes later, mumbling out a goodbye.

After making sure her father isn't in the house, Kaoru screams, "_KENSHIN_!"

"No need to yell."

She whips her head to find him sitting in front of her vanity. He doesn't have a reflection in the mirror.

"You were in here, weren't you?"

He cocks his head to the side.

"You were being a creeper, spying on me, like you always do."

"Contrary to the nature of your _accusation_, you are not the only interesting being in this house," he points out lightly.

"There's _no one else here_. Just admit it! You want me to be miserable and alone."

"Now why would I want that?"

She lets out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know! _You_ tell me!"

"If you want to know, I was speaking with your _mother_ while you were being _fondled_ by that impertinent…" he trails off, glaring at the wall.

All the anger rushes out of her. "You were…what?" She shakes her head. "I thought you couldn't _see_ her. Remember? We were in the attic and she was there, and only I could see her?"

"We're on the same plane now."

Numbly, Kaoru sits down on her bed, blankly staring at the floor.

"She's lovely," he tells her.

Tears suddenly fill her eyes. "I know." She breathes irregularly, trying hard not to cry. "I don't get it…I thought people became ghosts because of unfinished business…and…"

"That's not always the case. Sometimes a person stays behind…because they don't want to leave their family quite yet."

She looks to him, confused.

"She just wants to watch over you until you're ready."

"Ready for _what_?"

"To let go."

She bristles. "I'm faring better than my dad is," she snaps.

"Not really," he tells her. "Remember – I'm awake all day, everyday. You cry in your sleep and say her name almost every night. Your father stopped that after a month."

She clenches her jaw. "Why do you even care?"

He laughs exasperatingly. "I'm not even going to answer that, you thick-headed brat."

She glares at him.

"I can't talk to your mother's spirit unless you care for me, too. It's a reciprocal relationship, ghostly being and human."

He sighs, sending a cold gust of air toward her, making her shiver.

"So…because I _supposedly_ care about you, and you care about me…you're on the same level of existence as my mother, who cares about me and vice versa as well?"

He nods. "We talked for a bit. It was mostly about you."

"What about me?" she inquires cautiously.

He shrugs. "Mostly about how you're wasting your life."

"Thanks a lot," she retorts.

"She said that you never would've brought boys to your room like you've been doing," he continues softly.

"Well, a lot has happened since her death. I've changed."

"She wishes you would stop."

"And why doesn't she tell me to her face? Why haven't I seen her after that one time in the attic?"

"Because she doesn't want to disrupt your life. One ghost is bad enough."

"Then why can't you switch places? I'd rather have her here than _you_."

He glares at her. "I've wanted to move on, believe me, but I haven't, and I was getting along okay until you came _stomping_ into my _afterlife_," he hisses, standing up.

"And what have _I_ done?"

He laughs. "Let's see! You boss me around, you insult me, you annoy me with your problems, you rant about the most ridiculous things, you throw things at the wall when you're angry, which is most of the time, you laugh too loudly, you always spin around in front your mirror like you're in a bloody motion picture, you get that…that _charming_ smile whenever you get into trouble in order to get yourself out of it, you…you just…_light_ up a room, whenever you walk in it," he trails off, not quite looking at her.

Kaoru's frozen on her bed. Did he just…? Is he…?

But then he looks at her with fresh determination. He walks over to her until he's about a foot away. Getting on his knees, he keeps his eyes level with hers.

She tries to keep her breathing even.

"You don't know how torturous it is to look at you, and know that I can't touch you…no matter how much I want to," he adds in a quiet voice.

It takes her a minute to find her voice; she got lost in his gaze. "Dirty," she whispers, trying to smile.

He doesn't smile. "A guiding hand on your lower back…lacing your fingers through mine…feeling each others' heat…such simplicity," he continues with a hint of nostalgia.

She automatically reaches out to touch his face, but her hand goes right through it.

He smiles sadly. "I wish I could feel it. But I can only see it, imagine what it would feel like."

She drops her hand as tears fill her eyes again.

"I hate you," she says, but not actually meaning it.

"I hate you, too," he replies.

It feels like she's really seeing him for the first time; she's been pretty stupid these past few months. Or maybe she was just trying to protect herself from this: being so connected to a being not of this world. She knows this will only bring her pain, which she's beginning to feel quite acutely, but somehow, in a twisted way, it's okay.

Kenshin Himura is a very irritating ghost.

But she can't help loving him anyway. _Damn it_.

* * *

A/N: Question: do you want a sequel to this one, or should we just move on? I'll be keeping a tally, and majority rules!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	56. 082: If

A/N: So, it was pretty much unanimous (save for about two of you): this is a sequel to the sequel. I hope you enjoy it!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**082: If**

"What would happen if I killed myself?" Kaoru inquires lightly, staring at her ceiling from her bed.

"Don't do that," Kenshin tells her softly, floating at the foot of her bed. "Your life is priceless."

"What's the point of it? Of life? I met you, but I can't be with you unless I die."

"But we _are_ together."

"_No_, I don't mean _just _like that." She raises herself on her elbows to look at him. She's pretty sure that if he were alive, he would be blushing. "I want to be able to _kiss_ you. Touch you. Not necessarily in the perverted way."

He stares at her, his gaze intense, making her gasp. "Remarkable," he mutters, a twisted smile on his face. "I haven't felt anything distinctly human in decades…and then I meet you…and it's suddenly like I'm alive again."

She lies back down. "Then what are we going to do? What if when I go to college, my dad sells the house? You'll be stuck here."

He smirks. "I'm sure you'll find a way to break in."

She smiles and shakes his head. Sighing, she says, "I think about it sometimes. Dying. If I were to just end my life…we could be together. Forever. That's not so bad."

"But who knows you would even _be _with me if you were to end your life," he points out. "I could still be here and you could…move on. Then we'd never see each other again."

Her heart clenches with pain. "What if there is nothing after life? What if there's no heaven?" she whispers.

He smiles sadly. "I would hold you right now if I could."

She sighs again, trying to prevent herself from crying. "I've been reading up on death. Like, how different religions explain it."

"Did you find anything you liked?"

She shrugs. "A few things sounded nice. Christianity being the most appealing. Hanging out in heaven with everyone after you die. But I just don't buy the existence of _God_."

He smiles a little. "It's interesting how this generation is so mixed with religion. In my day –"

"_Please_ don't use that expression. It makes you sound old, and that makes me feel gross."

"Technically, you _should_ feel gross, harboring attraction to a dead man. An interesting form of necrophilia, if you will."

She groans. "Ugh. I try not to think about it like that."

He chuckles.

"Did you believe in God?"

He sighs. "Well, I was raised to believe in Him. I think at a time I did. But now…" He shrugs. "Who knows." He pauses. "Interesting how you asked me that in the past tense."

"Well, I mean if I were a ghost for almost two-hundred years, I would question His existence."

He nods. "Fair enough."

After a minute of silence, she says, "I actually found one thing that I really liked. And I think I believe it."

"What?"

"I was reading a bit of the Bhagavad Gita in school. It's an old Hindu scripture. And part of it says, 'All that lives, lives forever. Only the shell, the perishable passes away. The spirit is without end. Eternal. Deathless.'"

He closes his eyes, humming to himself in thought. For the millionth time today, she wishes he were flesh and bone, instead of the transparent being with the pallor of a faded photograph.

"It is quite beautiful," he says.

"And if our spirits are eternal…then I'm sure we'd find each other after my death. We'll have plenty of time."

"When you die, I may move on from this world," he adds hopefully.

She smiles.

"But that's years from now," he points out after a period of silence. "And until then…I want you to live your life. Meet someone else whom you could be happy with."

"You've got to be kidding me. You're really going to go down that self-sacrificing road?"

He rolls his eyes. "Believe me, I wouldn't do it if I had any other option. I'm not normally _this_ sappy."

She laughs. "Right." After a minute, the smile on her face fades. "I wish you weren't bound to the house. How come my mom wasn't…isn't?"

He shrugs. "She's tied to you, and you move constantly, right?"

"Is there a reason why you're tied here?" she inquires.

"Not really. I was the last of my family to own the house, and I was supposed to marry and bear children…but I got sick that winter. I suppose I had deep-seated regrets about not keeping the house within the family." He shrugs again. "I don't know why I even _gave_ a shit, but…"

"It _is_ a beautiful house."

"My father was certainly more proud of it than of me," Kenshin points out lightly.

"Well, he was an idiot."

He grins bitterly. "That he was."

After a minute of silence, she says, "This is nice."

"What, us not fighting every other sentence?"

"We haven't participated in any witty bantering in ages. I'm almost beginning to miss it."

"I don't. It just makes me want to kiss you more," he states. "Makes it harder."

She flushes. "Yeah, I know what you mean," she mutters.

He smirks. "I know. I'm just too irresistible, despite being a ghost. If anything, it adds to my charm."

She rolls her eyes. "When I die, and we're in the afterlife together, remind me to smack you upside the head a million times."

"As long as you kiss me just as many times, I don't care," he tells her seriously.

She tries to smile. "That was sappy," she whispers.

"It's your fault," he accuses her.

"Let's stop talking about this," she tells him rather than suggests.

"Fine. But you're not getting out of the millionth discussion about going to school on that aboriginal island."

She snorts. "Hawaii. It's a state. And it's not just one island."

"It wasn't a state when I was alive, and it shouldn't be now. It's all volcanic rock, anyway."

"Well, too bad, it's a state," she retorts childishly. "That's not going to change."

"You never know – scientists have demoted Pluto," Kenshin points out with a smug smile on his face.

"They're not going to _demote_ Hawaii! The government gets revenue from there. I don't know _why_ you're trying to compare Pluto and Hawaii, but it doesn't work."

"Tell that to poor Pluto, floating out there without the grand status of 'planet of the Solar System.'"

She groans exasperatingly.

Kaoru Kamiya has a ghost in her bedroom, and said ghost is a very irritating one, but she's accepted this (rather begrudgingly). But if she does say so herself, she's rather glad he's in her life, even if he is a two-hundred-year-old ghost with a heart-stopping smirk and an annoyingly clever brain.

She's going to be stuck with him for a very, very long time. It should bother her, but…

"I think I like you," she tells him casually.

He smirks. "Yeah, I kind of feel the same way."

But it just doesn't.

* * *

A/N: Has anyone noticed how weird Previous/Next buttons have become? Agh. Horrible. They were cute for about five seconds, like a "ha ha, it's like turning the pages of a book, I get it"…now I just want them back the way they were!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	57. 051: Water

A/N: I think I wrote this in about twenty minutes.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**051: Water**

"Water…I need water…" Kenshin rasps.

Kaoru rolls her eyes at his dramatics. "Calm down, Kenshin, we'll get you a water bottle soon."

"I…can't wait…that long."

"Oh my god, you're being such a drama queen. Sometimes I wonder who wears the pants in this relationship."

"I'll have you singing a different tune tonight," he states matter-of-factly, and it makes her blush.

To distract herself, she points to a water fountain that's up the path. "There we go. Water."

He has an affronted expression on his face. "Excuse me? A _water fountain_? I can't drink out of that! Do you _know_ how many little children spit in that, and how much _gum_ those things collect? It's disgusting."

"The fact that you're more of a germophobe than I am is frightening."

With more stealth than she thought possible, he swipes her bag from her shoulder.

"Hey!"

You have a water bottle in here! Traitor! You were going to force me to drink out of that germ-infested _thing _–"

"I was _not_ going to _force_ you –"

"– When you had a perfectly good water bottle with you! For shame!"

Kaoru sighs. "Well it _is_ my water bottle."

He points a finger at her and laughs triumphantly. "Hah! So who's the germophobe now?"

She pushes his hand away, sticking her tongue at him. "You're not drinking out of it," she says snootily, uncapping the water bottle, wiggling her eyebrows at him, before taking a look drink.

He groans, and she gets a shiver up her spine.

"Please, dear Kaoru, my love, you're torturing me so," he laments.

She almost gives in, but she merely takes another mouthful before screwing the cap onto the water bottle.

Before she can realize what's happening, Kenshin clasps his hands on either side of her face and pulls her in for a rough kiss. She opens her mouth in surprise, and he wastes no time slipping his tongue in, water spilling from either side of her mouth.

She should be more upset – she can feel the water seeping onto her shirt, but she doesn't quite care enough to push him away. In fact, she thinks she'll pull his body in closer to hers.

Eventually, he pulls away, and he has a smirk on her face.

"Refreshing," he breathes.

She wipes the water off her chin and tries to glare at him, but his lips look too temping, glistening with water from _her_ water bottle.

She snakes her hand to the back of his neck and pulls him down to her lips. Oh well, she supposes that this is a pretty decent exchange.

* * *

A/N: I'm going on vacation again for about 8 days on Monday, so I can't update again until the 18th or so. Sorry, everyone!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	58. 052: Fire

A/N: Can't really explain this one.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**052: Fire**

Kaoru Kamiya has a _bit_ of a problem at the moment.

See, she was told at a young age that witches and wizards would be able to find their mates once they turn sixteen, once their magic is matured and controlled.

Some people, including her friend, Tomoe, found theirs quickly if they happened to grow up in the same village.

For Kaoru, she hadn't right away, and she didn't really mind if she ever found hers. To be quite honest, she doesn't like the idea of a mate; it seems like there isn't really any choice in the matter, which is very unromantic.

She's quite jealous of those who aren't magic – they at least have some control whom they will marry and be with for the rest of their lives. And they don't call each other _mates_ – the correct term is _companion_, which sounds much better. Mate just sounds so…animalistic.

But, of course, there's no escaping it, even for Kaoru.

When she was little, she asked her mother how she _knew_ her mate was her dad, and she remembers her mother struggling to find the words to describe it, and she just settled on, "You'll just know, sweetie. You'll feel…a warm, tingly feeling."

Kaoru only _wishes_ it were just a _warm, tingly feeling_. It's like a wildfire that sparked in her heart and is shooting through every vein in her body. It narrows her world to _just him_. There's a tugging in her gut and it's almost like her body is trying to answer a call. A summoning.

Her body begins to move on its own and it's embarrassing, especially since this is during a _major festival_. And not only that…

He manages to get past his guards, who are trying to keep him safe (nothing but the best for the prince of the region), but there's no stopping this.

She had never seen pictures of the boy who will soon be the future leader of her home since he always seemed to be away, either studying or training. But this day marks his great return.

And, apparently, the day he meets his mate.

After a few seconds of staring (in which Kaoru tries very hard not to jump him), his mentor seems to figure out what's happening, and he quickly leads them away from the crowd.

She doesn't know where she's going, she can only stare at _him_, and it seems that he has the same problem, so she doesn't feel too ridiculous.

It's kind of hard to feel that way, especially when she _wants_ him so badly.

"I got you guys out just in time," he mutters angrily as soon as they enter what seems to be a private home. He rounds on her. "You. What's your name?"

It takes her a moment to answer, distracted by the prince's amber eyes. "Kaoru. Of the Kamiya family."

He sighs. "Great. A low class girl."

She rips her gaze away from the prince. "Excuse me, but my family is greatly respected."

He smirks. "Someone has a sharp tongue. It's inappropriate to speak to someone above you like that."

"Hiko, please stop talking to her like that. She will be my future wife," the prince states.

She's enthralled by his dulcet tones.

Hiko sighs once more. "Your parents were afraid of this happening, especially of the higher odds of your mate being a commoner rather than a royal."

Kaoru finally (sort of) snaps out of her love-induced stupor to glare at Hiko. Kenshin, sensing Kaoru's hurt, says, "Hiko, leave us."

Hiko narrows his eyes in suspicion.

Kenshin sighs exasperatingly. "I think we can control ourselves for a few minutes."

Kaoru flushes as Hiko snorts in disbelief.

"Fine. If I hear _anything_ suspicious, I'm coming in. Understand?" Hiko tells them so threateningly that they both nod their heads quickly.

He glares at them one final time before exiting the room and closing the door behind him, leaving them alone.

That irresistible urge to touch him comes back in full force.

Kenshin smiles weakly at her before taking a step back. She takes one as well.

"Look…this is kind of…odd…but we should make the best of it," he says.

She hums noncommittally; she's too distracted by the patch of skin revealed by the opening in his shirt. His collarbones are very…tempting.

"Er…Kaoru?"

She closes her eyes and tries to breathe properly. "I'm sorry," she manages to say. It's a lot easier to talk to him without being able to look at him. "This is just outrageous. This…" she trails off, unable to word what she's experiencing properly.

She feels him more than she hears him stepping closer to her. Her blood is humming in her veins. "I know, I can barely think," he reveals.

She sighs in relief. "Okay, so I'm not the only one."

"Open your eyes?"

Honestly, she didn't know what she expected to happen once she did, but she _does_ know that she didn't want to be drawn into a kiss.

It wasn't that he pulled her into one. It was more like once their eyes met…they just fell into it.

Thankfully (but somewhat unfortunately at the same time), Hiko comes in before it could get any worse.

He merely rolls his eyes at them.

"You're going to need chaperones until you're married," he mutters loud enough for them to hear. "Come on, you two, let's begin planning," he continues in a louder voice.

Kenshin, whose hands still linger around her waist, pulls away and offers a hand for her to take. "Shall we?"

Still breathless from their kiss, she finds herself without any other option: she laces her fingers with his, admiring the simple perfection of it all…

…while simultaneously trying to fight off the strong desire to pin him to the wall.

She sighs as they follow Hiko outside. This is going to be difficult.

* * *

A/N: Okay, first off, NO SEQUEL! I'm sorry, I just had this weird idea in my head and now that I've written it out, I don't have a clue where to take it. The plot bunny just sort of…died. Poor bunny.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	59. 056: Breakfast

A/N: I wanted to do an all-dialogue oneshot, and this kind of got out of hand.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**056: Breakfast**

"Kenshin, what are you doing."

"Making pancakes…"

"Yes, I can see that."

"Don't respond with such snottyness."

"That's not a word."

"So says the girl who used the _completely _made-up word, 'uninvisible' in a conversation last week."

"Oh, let that _go_ already. I was overtired from work – we had that crisis with the computer system, remember?"

"I will not give you any mercy, not after that time you ruthlessly laughed at me for accidentally having your pink _thong_ in my whites."

"You like that thong, don't deny it."

"…Totally not the point."

"I'm sorry, what _was_ the point of that?"

"The point is this: I make fun of you because you never miss an opportunity to laugh in my face. I think that's fair, even though it's probably not healthy for a relationship. Anyway, to get back on topic: why did you ask me what I was doing if you _knew_ what I was doing."

"I meant why are you wearing that fucking _apron_. You know how much I hate that _thing_."

"Oh, Kaoru, you really love it."

"I want to burn it."

"Nonsense. There's definitely a 'come fuck me' vibe emanating from it."

"More like a 'get the fuck away from me' vibe."

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing about me that gives off that vibe."

"Yes, that apron does. There are so many things wrong with it."

"Oh, like what?"

"It clashes horribly with your hair, it says 'BIG DADDY' in huge letters with 'licensed to grill' underneath."

"I want to be buried with it on."

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN GRILLING."

"Totally not the point. It's to protect myself from getting dirty. See that egg yoke stain right there? It totally would've gotten on me if I wasn't wearing this apron."

"People wear aprons when they're wearing _clothes_. You just have boxers on. If you'd gotten some on you, you could've easily wiped it off."

"Yeah, but I figured we'd have morning sex after breakfast since I know you get turned on by my awesome pancake-flipping skills."

"I'm not going to fuck you with that apron."

"But you _will_ fuck me."

"Perhaps. Your flipping skills better be amazing."

"Aren't they always?"

"Shut up and start flipping."

"Impatient for the sex, I see."

"No, I'm starving."

"Yeah, last night was great, I know."

"I honestly don't know why I put up with you."

"Because I'm awesome in bed and insanely charming? Oh, and because love me."

"Unfortunately."

"Hey, I won't give you any food if you keep this up."

"I love you, dearest, sexy apron-wearing man."

"Much better."

"…That was a good flip."

"Thanks."

"No witty comment? I totally just complimented you."

"I lost my train of thought – your eyes are particularly lovely this morning."

"Aw, thanks."

"What? No witty comment? I totally just complimented you."

"I lost my train of thought – the smell of the pancakes is mouth-watering."

"Hah, well they're almost done. I bought whipped cream and chocolate sauce just for you – they're in the fridge."

"How sweet of you to think of me."

"I'm a very considerate person."

"Yeah, when you're not boasting about yourself."

"Oh, don't give me that 'I'm holier than thou' attitude – more than once a day you allude to your seemingly _superior_ skill in the art of Wii bowling."

"Uh, yeah, because I rock at it."

"My point has been made. Okay, they're officially done."

"Thanks, Kenny, they look delicious, as usual."

"Ugh, _please_ stop with that nickname."

"It's cute."

"Okay, let's make a deal. You stop calling me that, and then I'll throw away the apron."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Okay, throw away the apron right now."

"Fine…satisfied? Now you have to pinky-promise that you won't…er…hello? Kaoru?"

"…Let's skip breakfast and go upstairs."

"But I just spent time and effort –"

"Shut up, Kenshin."

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

A/N: I hope this was kind of fun to read; I had fun writing it :)

Please review! And thanks to those who have reviewed in the past - we're past the 1,000 mark! How awesome would it be if by the 100th theme, I have 2,000?

MissGoalie


	60. 084: He

A/N: I saw an ad for a new NBC show about spies and it got me reminiscing about the good ol' days of _Alias_. Whenever I think about that show, my intense love for the glamorized-CIA gets the best of me.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**084: He**

The lack of oxygen reaching her brain is making her vision spotty and she knows soon she'll lose consciousness, and then…

That's it.

She loosens her grip on her attacker's hands around her nec, and she's about to give into the darkness when she hears the unmistakable sound of gunshots.

And just like that, the pressure disappears and air is filling her lungs and brain, making her dizzy.

Bringing a hand to her throat, she looks around for her attacker who is lying facedown on the ground, bullet holes in his back.

Once she's got a steady hold on her breathing, she locks her jaw and closes her eyes. "_Kenshin_," she hisses.

She hears light footsteps coming from her left. "It's rare to see you overpowered."

"Yeah…well…I'm wearing new shoes. Haven't quite broken them in."

She hears him chuckle and know he's closer, but she refuses to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he inquires, sounding a bit concerned.

She doesn't want to hear it.

"I'm fine," she states shortly.

Silence.

"Are you ever going to come back?" she inquires so softly that for a second she doesn't think she actually said the words out loud.

"You know I can't go back," he tells her.

Her hand by her throat drops to the ground. "Am I not worth it?"

"Come with me."

"This is the fifth time you've asked me. We keep playing out this scene over and over again. It's getting old."

"I love you, but I can't work for them."

"I can't be freelance. I'd lose myself, I know it."

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"I can't leave. Even for you."

She wants to look at him so badly, but she knows what will happen if she does.

"This isn't the last time, you know."

She nods. "I know."

"I hope you'll change your mind."

"I won't."

When she feels his lips on her temple, she gasps, clapping a hand to her mouth.

"Take care of yourself."

And then she hears him walk away. Again.

She's still in the same position when her handler and other agents come running over to her.

"Kaoru!"

"Are you okay?"

"What the hell happened here?"

"_He_ came by again, didn't he?" her handler whispers in her ear.

A tear rolls down her cheek as her answer.

He sighs, helping her to her feet. "Come on, you're needed at Langley," he tells her, leading her away from everyone.

As they walk to his car, he asks, "How is he?"

She shrugs. "I didn't look at him."

He nods. "That asshole. Always watching our backs on missions. The CIA _still_ doesn't know how he's getting our intel."

She tries to smile. "His codename is fitting."

"Red Ghost. Next time I see him, I'm going to chase after him so I can punch him in the face."

She genuinely smiles. "I'll join you."

He wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Sounds like a plan. Zanza and Raccoon-Face, the ultimate team."

She shoves him away. "Jerk."

Feeling a little better, she snatches the keys from his loose hold and says, "Come on, _Rooster-Head_, let's get going."

"_I'm not a Rooster-Head_!"

She laughs as she unlocks the car, Sano getting into the passenger side. But right before she steps in, she's pretty sure she catches a flash of red. Sighing into the night, she says, "Take care."

"What did you say?" Sano asks from inside the car.

"I said I'll stop calling you that if _you_ stop calling me _Raccoon-Face_," she automatically responds as she gets in the car.

* * *

A/N: I really should write a multi-chapter about spies – I just adore them and go through many phases of obsession.

**Okay, here's the deal: I'm going to be out of the country for the next three months and I'm not quite sure how often I will be updating. I'm going to do my best, but don't be surprised if I don't update for weeks at a time. If you're interested, I'm going to be keeping a blog on my LiveJournal account (****link on my profile!****) – I'll be letting you know of some of my (mis)adventures and informing you of how my writing is going. It's going to be public, so you don't have to have a LJ account to read it :)**

Please review!

MissGoalie


	61. 045: Moon

A/N: I don't think I've ever written about werewolves before…isn't that strange?

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**045: Moon**

I've always heard that expression, "lone wolf" used in everyday conversation. You know, to describe a person (usually a guy) who likes to keep to himself.

I just didn't think it could be taken _literally_.

It took a while for me to come to terms with the existence of werewolves (i.e. missing two days of school, claiming to be violently ill), but after re-examining everything that has happened ever since I came to this new school and met Kenshin and the "Pack," I've come to the crazy conclusion that these beings that I thought to be mythical did, in fact, exist.

As soon as I get out of my car, he's there.

"How are you feeling?" he inquires softly.

I avoid looking directly at his piercing eyes, finding their amber shade to be intimidating. Instead, I focus on the dog tag around his neck (oh, how cute…). "Better."

He sighs. "I'm sorry about…this weekend."

I clear my throat, wanting this conversation (more specifically, this _topic_) to be over. "I have to go to class."

"Fine, ignore me, ignore this. But you can't do it for long, trust me," he says not in a harsh way, but it's direct enough for me to meet his probing gaze.

"Is that a _threat_? What does that _mean_?" I hiss.

"Meet me behind the soccer field during lunch."

"Where all the smokers go? But you hate –"

"It's the only decent place on campus. I'll see you then." He leaves me to wonder why the hell I'm getting further involved with him.

Of course, he turns around, very cinematic, and says, "Make sure someone knows you're meeting me there."

A sense of creepy foreboding sneaks up my spine. "Why?"

He doesn't say anything before he continues his walk back to school.

Damn that boy. Werewolf. Whatever.

* * *

I had hoped that Misao would force me to stay on campus, ranting about how dangerous it was and how unsafe I would be. Instead, she practically pushes me outside the cafeteria and exclaims in a singsong voice, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" and adds a wink.

I hate my best friend.

Seeing no choice in the matter, I walk across the soccer fields, wondering why the hell we have to meet _there_. I can already smell the putrid stink of cigarette smoke.

I see him partially hidden behind the fence and the shade of the trees. Even with his hand partially covering his nose and mouth, he's still so very sexy.

Is it wrong to think of a half-human in that way?

"Where is everybody?" I inquire. Usually there are about five to six people at a time smoking out here.

"I said the principal was coming out here to bust all the minors," he says, his voice partially muffled.

It suddenly hits me. "_That's_ why you hate strong-smelling foods and stuff – you have _heightened_ senses." But after saying it, I feel like a total psychopath.

He lowers his hand to genuinely smile at me. I _hate_ when he does that because it turns me into a puddle of mush formerly known as Kaoru Kamiya and it makes me do insane things.

Like follow him into the woods.

He offers his arm, which I ignore until I trip on a root. He's gentlemanly enough to turn his face so I won't see him laughing at me.

"Okay, I'm here. You're here. We're walking into the woods where I could easily be killed without anyone knowing…"

"You're very dramatic."

"Please tell me what the hell is going on."

He sighs, placing a warm hand over hers. "Before you ran off and contracted your fake illness, I was explaining to you that I was once part of the 'Pack.' It was when I was younger, around junior high," he starts.

"I did feel sick after you dropped the werewolf bomb on me," I mutter defensively, but I'm listening.

"What you have to know is that with every generation there are two possible alphas born. You know, just in case one of them gets killed early on. Sort of like how people used to have many children just in case they were to die from sickness and whatnot: the heir and the spare theory."

I nod, finding this sensible in a completely whacko way (we _are_ talking about _werewolves_, not seventeenth century family dynamics).

"When one of the two potential alphas comes of age, which is about fifteen, he is eligible to challenge the other for the position. Usually the younger one allows the older one to be the alpha. But there have been a few instances where two had to fight for it."

"You mean…_fight_ as in a _death_ match?"

He laughs a little. "No, not that extreme. Whoever is the strongest becomes the true alpha. Centuries ago there _used_ to be to-the-death confrontations, but we've grown to be more civilized."

Then he grimaces. "Enishi was easily identified as a possible alpha. What my kind had trouble with was finding the second. For years none of us showed the right…_potential_ to be an alpha. And for a while, we people began to believe that maybe this is the beginning of an age where only one alpha is born."

He sighs in a melancholy manner. "I never wanted to be an alpha. I never met my parents but apparently there has never been an alpha in their lines of heritage. What were the odds of _me_ being one?"

My jaw almost drops. _Almost_. That would've looked pretty stupid if I did that, but my shock must be obvious because he smiles a little and adds, "I know, it surprised me too."

"How did you know?" I ask him.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you it involves a certain ceremony that reveals…" he closes his mouth and merely smiles at her. "Outsiders can't know, I'm afraid."

"Okay…so you were _revealed_ to be the other alpha. I take it Enishi didn't like it."

"Understatement of the century," Kenshin confirms.

"So…what happened?"

His eyes suddenly fill with a painful sadness that breaks my heart. "You know of those memorials around town of Tomoe Yukishiro?"

I nod, picturing the pretty girl whose photograph is hung by the gymnasium, whose name is engraved on a bench in the town park a few miles down the road. She's never talked about, even though everyone seems to know and love her.

The town princess who died tragically and violently, from what I gathered during my few months here.

"She was Enishi's younger sister. Our age. He was extremely protective of her," he explains further. "It got a little…overbearing when guys starting looking at her."

I'm beginning to put some of the pieces together. "Like you."

He spots a log and leads me to it. After we sit down he looks at me and says, "You have to understand that we tried to fight it. We both knew how awful the idea was: a potential alpha making the other potential alpha's sister his mate. But…" he shrugs. "We couldn't help it. We were young. We kept in a secret for a while…but then Akira, Enishi's best friend, caught us in a compromising position." He then frowns as he looks away from me. "Enishi was so angry," he whispers.

I hold his hand tighter, afraid to have it, _him_ slip away.

"He tried to kill me that night."

I want to reach over to touch the rough cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, but I hold myself back.

"Tomoe tried to break it up…we still don't know who delivered the blow that killed her," he admits before tightly shutting his eyes.

I inhale sharply, not sure what to feel. Sadness for Kenshin, yes, because he wears this guilt so prominently on his person. But at the same time, fear streamed through my veins, causing cold shivers to run up and down my spine. This boy whose hand I'm holding potentially _killed_ a person.

"Enishi is convinced it was me and had me banished from the 'Pack.'" He shakes his head. "I would've left without his dramatics," he adds bitterly.

"So you're an outcast," I conclude once I'm able to get my voice back (it takes a while).

He nods. "A lone wolf."

I want to laugh at the pun, but I really can't.

And then just as quickly, I want to vomit.

"Why did you want someone to know where and whom I was with?" I ask, but I already know the answer.

He finally glances at me, his expression grim. "Enishi would like to keep me miserable," he answers simply.

"He wouldn't…you know…" My throat closes up.

"No, it would cause too much suspicion."

I sigh in relief.

"At least not directly," he continues slowly. "He'd have to make it look like an accident."

The relief quickly disappears and I'm left with that horrible feeling of wanting to vomit again.

"I won't allow that to happen," he adds quietly, but there's strength to his words.

I sneak a glance toward him and am surprised to see him staring at me with such ferocious intensity that my heart starts pounding like crazy.

"I'm sorry that you're now involved in all this. I tried to prevent it…but…" He gives me a wry smile. "I've never been very good at controlling myself when it comes to these things."

And of course, at this moment, I practically glomp him.

I can't explain it, I wish I could, but I can't. He was just sitting there, the light shining on his hair and brightening his eyes and he was looking at me like I was literally the only person worthy of anything and I just…lose control.

But he doesn't seem to mind as he kisses me back very eloquently, reducing me to nothing more than nerves and hormones. I mean who cares that I'm in the middle of some sort of werewolf war? A really hot guy is kissing me, which sometimes is all that matters in life.

I really should sort out my priorities before I get involved in this mythological standoff, but for right now I think I'm just going to focus on his too-warm hands gripping my waist and his tongue and mine having their own fight.

I am a red-blooded, seventeen-year-old human girl, after all.

* * *

A/N: There you go, werewolves! I honestly don't know why I've never written about them before because they're my favorite mythological creature – Remus Lupin, anyone?

Please review!

MissGoalie


	62. 047: Heart

A/N: I just watched the movie _Valentine's Day_ (it wasn't very good. The only parts I enjoyed were Topher Grace, Bradley Cooper, and that little boy) but Emma Roberts' story got the wheels in my head turning…

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**047: Heart**

"I think we should have sex," Kaoru states promptly as she's staring at the bottom of her pointed cone.

Kenshin freezes with his tongue wrapped around his Cherry Garcia. "Uh?" he manages to say.

"Well, I mean we've been dating for over a year and I'm pretty sure I love you. So…it's logical that we should be thinking about doing _it_," she explains as she returns her attention to her vanilla ice cream on her cone, licking some more until it's completely flat.

After he manages to disentangle his mouth from his ice cream, he looks at her with an eyebrow raised. "You're serious?"

She gives him a pointed look. "It's very rare when I'm _not_ serious. Granted, you seem to be changing that very effectively…"

He rolls his eyes. "Of course _you_ try to make sex seem like part of a procedure for a science experiment."

"Sorry if I'm very science-oriented. I didn't get into the eight-year medical program at an Ivy League school for nothing. And I'm not _trying _to. I'm just…putting it out there."

"Over ice cream in the back of a rather sketchy Ben and Jerry's," he adds.

"When _is_ the right time to bring it up, then? In one of our bedrooms? Over a nice, candlelit dinner? Well, you should've done it an hour ago."

He sighs. "No, it's just…I don't know. It's kind of out of the blue. And…"

"What?"

"I don't know…I just thought that maybe you weren't really…_ready_ or _interested_," he finally says, looking away to observe his ice cream.

Some of it melts and spills over the cone, getting over his fingers; she really wants him to notice and wipe it clean.

"Why would you think that?" she inquires, hurt.

"Because you're going staying on the east coast and I have _no_ idea where the fuck I'm going. I only applied to two schools on the east coast. The rest are all in California. I just thought…with the odds…you wouldn't want to get more involved."

She smiles a little as she takes one of the ten napkins she brought with her and wipes the ice cream off his hand. "Look who's being sensible," she says softly. When she's done, she covers her hand with his.

He grins. "Yeah, I know. I should be ashamed, but I love you enough not to care."

Her smile widens. "You do realize we both said we loved each other over ice cream in the back of a rather sketchy Ben and Jerry's, right?"

He nudges her. "Yeah, but it's fine. I'd like to know how many people could say that."

Kaoru lifts her ice cream cone again and bites the bottom. She begins to suck the ice cream out.

"I love that," he tells her in a low voice.

"Hmmm?" Her mouth is still around her cone.

"I like how you do that. It's so childish."

She playfully glares at him.

He wiggles his eyebrows before lifting his cone and doing the same thing.

She lets out a groan of protest.

He laughs at her.

Her eyes widen when she notices his half-eaten ice cream slowly slipping off the edge of the cone. She gestures toward it but he merely gives her a thumb's up.

The ice cream lands and falls on the toe of his black Converse.

At that moment, she finishes her ice cream. "I was trying to warn you!" she exclaims, pointing at his shoe. "That's what you get for copying me."

He laughs, tilting the cone away from his mouth so it's parallel to the ground. He manages not to spill anything.

"Fuck," he says, not meaning it.

She hands him a few napkins and he cleans off his shoe, but it's stained a bit of the black canvas.

"That'll wash off with some water and soap."

"Nah, I don't want to clean it off. It's a good reminder of this conversation: we admitted our love for each other and talked about having sex."

She blushes and laughs.

They polish off their cones in silence for a few minutes and once they do, he says, "So, we're considering sex in the future?"

She suddenly finds it difficult to swallow. "Yes, we are."

He nods. "Okay. But we have to lay down a few ground rules."

She cocks her head to the side. "_You_? _Rules_?"

"Number one: we're not _planning_ it."

"What do you mean we're not _planning_ it? I think we have to! It's not like we have our own apartments or anything; we still live with our parents! We have to make sure we're not _doing it_ while our parents are hosting a dinner party in the living room!"

"First of all, only _your _parents would do that. Second of all, we'll just _know_ when the time is right. Which will probably be during a weekend when our parents are out anyway. I just don't want to have it be something where you write in a planner like, 'Having sex with Kenshin on Saturday the eleventh, between the hours of eight and eleven in the evening' with a stupid heart next to it."

"Will it really last that long?" she asks, confused and amused.

He grins. "If I do it well."

She blushes again. "I don't think it's supposed to be good the first time."

"Yeah, but, come on. We're almost eighteen, we're relatively knowledgeable on what to do…I think it'll be okay. Sure, it'll probably be awkward, but it doesn't mean it has to be a horrific affair."

"That's easy for you to say – it's supposed to be worse for the girl," she mutters.

"Well, I hope that I'll make _some_ aspect of it pleasurable," he whispers in her ear.

She suddenly wishes they were alone in a bedroom together.

He laughs a little and kisses her cheek. She double-checks to make sure he didn't leave any residue of ice cream on it.

He sighs, wrapping an arm around her. "Why I love you, I'll never know. You never allow yourself to be a mess."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know _slob_ was a turn on for you."

"No, it's prissy, well-to-do girls that do it for me."

She smiles mockingly at him. "I'm not so well-to-do anymore, as my mother _loves_ to inform me on a bi-daily basis."

"Oh, and you bloody well love it. Don't deny it."

"…Maybe. But so not the point."

"I love a secret rebel."

"No, you love _aiding_ secret rebels. It's the only way you _ever_ stood a chance with someone of my cut."

He places his free hand over his heart. "_Ouch_. What an insult! You've esteemed yourself while simultaneously dehumanized me. Astounding. You've learned from your mother well."

She rolls her eyes. "I can't wait to leave and get away from them."

"You love them, though," he says softly. "Sometimes I think you're just going to dump me because of that. It upsets you that they don't approve of me."

She shrugs. "A little," she admits. "But I'm a sensible person, as you well know, and I know it's ridiculous to put other peoples' feelings beside your own when it comes to love. I _love_ you. Nobody can change my mind about that."

He rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. "Only you can make matters of the heart seem _sensible_."

"So…we're going to do this? In the future?"

"Yes, we are. In the very _near_ future, if I may be so bold to add."

"Okay…good."

"Good."

* * *

A/N: I really like the idea of Kaoru being a "sensible" girl and Kenshin being the crazy one (I suppose that makes sense since "Don't Fake It" had those characterizations). I suppose you could take use this as a very, _very_ vague sequel to theme 007 "Days" if you really wanted to.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	63. 098: Writer's Choice

A/N: I was just thinking about how my friend and I always wear rings on our left ring fingers. You can imagine where my mind immediately went after that.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**098: **_**Writer's Choice**_

Kenshin has spent many days considering how to propose to Kaoru. After all, this is a big moment, even though they've already discussed it on more than one occasion.

He wants to be original, which is rather hard to do since it seems like everything is such a cliché. On top of the Eiffel Tower? Gag. Slipping the ring on her finger as she's sleeping? Yawn. Literally – _hah_!

What to do?

He's pictured it many times in his head: in a restaurant, while they're watching a movie, after a great night in…but she's always wearing that _damned_ ring, the one that her grandmother gave to her on her sixteenth birthday. She only ever takes it off when she's in the shower or before she goes to sleep.

He doesn't think that proposing to her in the shower is going to work – how do you explain that to your five-year-old child? _Awkward_.

So when she's asleep. But he _really_ doesn't want her waking up and seeing it on – isn't that being a little assuming? What if she realizes that she _doesn't_ want to marry him and has to take it off and give it back? He flinches and turns red with embarrassment just thinking about it.

He watches her sleep at nine in the morning as he's mulling all these thoughts in his head. Her hair is a mess and her cheeks are still pink from the night before, which makes him smile. Looking past her, he notes all her belongings on her nightstand: the rings she wants to wear today (including, as always, her grandmother's ring), her cell, a glass of water, and a half-eaten bag of pretzels, which he'll have to question her about later.

Suddenly, the idea comes to him and it's brilliant and wonderful and he could seriously kiss himself for having it.

Taking the engagement ring out of the drawer of his nightstand, he creeps out of bed and sneaks over to Kaoru's nightstand. He places the engagement ring within the collection of rings there.

Brilliant! She'll wake up, see the ring, turn to him, he'll get down on one knee…

And hopefully they can celebrate with a good shag – the bed is already there! Not that they need a bed to shag, but it would make it extremely pleasurable.

Again, he could kiss himself.

He heads into the bathroom with a smug grin on his face.

* * *

As he's lathering his hair with shampoo, he hears Kaoru burst into the bathroom, screaming her head off.

"What? _What_?" Kenshin repeats over and over, his heart bursting out of his chest as he pushes the shower curtain over.

She leans over and hugs him, despite getting soaked.

"_Yes_, _yes_, _yes_!" she squeals, kissing whatever skin she can reach.

Cool relief floods through his veins. He laughs, wrapping his wet arms around her. "You scared the shit out of me," he sighs.

"Sorry, I was just so excited! I _am_ excited!"

"Damn, I didn't get to ask you."

"Oh, _shit_! You can still do it! I could be saying yes to…finding you naked in the shower?"

Little-Kenshin is reacting to the situation now that he has been addressed.

"Will you marry me?" he whispers in her ear, prying the diamond ring out of her grasp.

"Yeah," she answers softly, barely heard over the shower.

He grins, slipping the ring onto her before kissing her wet nose.

"When you're done in here, hurry back into the bedroom," she says before pulling out of his hold, throwing a wink as she sashays her hips when she exits the bathroom.

Barely a second later, he turns off the shower and hops out. Who says rinsing shampoo out is a necessity?

* * *

A/N: Did you guys hear about the actor who played Harry in A Very Potter Musical will be on _Glee_? Harry Potter + Glee = MissGoalie exploding because the awesomeness of both is overwhelming.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	64. 058: Dinner

A/N: I was thinking about home and this is a fight that generally occurs every weekend. I'm sure it's happened more than once at your house :)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**058: Dinner**

"Kenshin, what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Diiiiinnnnnaaaahhhh!"

"Kenji, shhh!"

"No, please don't shut him up. His butchering of the English language makes my days complete."

The Himura family is together in the living room. Kaoru is by the doorway, a handful of take out menus and a phone in either hand; Kenshin is lounging on the couch with book; Kenji is sitting on the floor and was playing with miniature cars, but is now focusing his attention on the last person who has last spoken.

"Seriously, what do you want? It's almost eight. I'm starving."

"I don't care."

"I'm not in the mood for this, _please_ choose," Kaoru practically begs.

"I'll eat whatever you order."

She glares. "Fine. We're ordering Indian."

Kenshin shoots up. "_No_."

"You said you'd eat anything I'd order," she responds innocently.

"You know how much I hate the smell of Indian food. We're going to have to disinfect the house. Maybe even burn it down."

"What's dis…fect?" Kenji asks.

"Disinfect means to make germ-free…like when daddy and I make you wash your hands before eating," Kaoru explains.

Kenji nods. "Okay."

"He's going to forget the meaning of that word in about five minutes. If he hasn't already," Kenshin quips. "Hey, Kenji, what does _disinfect_ mean?"

Kenji thinks for a minute before shrugging. "I dunno."

Kenshin grins. "That's my boy."

Kaoru scoffs. "You're impossible. Do you want pizza?"

Kenji's eyes light up. "Pizza! Pizza!"

Kenshin sighs. "He'll never go to bed."

"Chinese?" Kaour suggests out of sheer desperation.

"We had that last weekend."

Kaoru groans. "I give up. I don't know what else we can do."

"Well, _I_ can always eat out later," Kenshin implies, a devilish grin on his face.

She turns bright red. "_Gross_! And I won't let you with the way you're acting right now!"

Kenshin laughs. "Should I just make pasta? It'll take fifteen minutes," he responds, getting off the couch and stretching, his shirt riding up a bit to reveal his lovely torso.

"But we always order in on weekends!"

"It's fine. I'll make an easy Italian meal. Nothing fancy."

"Mamma mia!" Kenji exclaims.

Kenshin and Kaoru stare blankly at their son.

"Did you teach him that?" she asks Kenshin, who shakes his head, clearly amused.

"Our son is a genius."

They wait for Kenji to say something more, but he's back to playing with his toy cars again, making fake engine noises.

Kenshin walks over to Kaoru, plucks the menus and phone out of her hands and kisses her on the forehead.

"Use the tomato sauce in the jar tonight. The sauce you made a few days ago has too much basil in it. I don't want your basil-tasting mouth anywhere near me."

He grins, briefly wedging his leg between hers, nudging. She gasps but he's already in the kitchen, gathering everything he needs to cook.

She'll get him later.

* * *

A/N: Mehhh I have a cold - just when I thought I was done with my allergies. While I love how it's still hot in October...the mornings are FREEZING. Can the weather just commit so I don't have to go through two different seasons everyday? Thanks.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	65. 037: Sound

A/N: Since I already wrote one fic about Kenshin being the social pariah and Kaoru being the popular one, I thought of doing the other way around.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**037: Sound**

Kaoru Kamiya has no high expectations for herself. She knows where she stands in the social hierarchy at Meiji High and she _definitely_ knows which boys are strictly out of her league.

She has accepted this long ago. She's more than satisfied watching the following groups of people from afar: the foreign exchange students, the hot seniors, the built jocks, and the cool musicians.

So what happens when she sees Kenshin Himura, the _hottest_, most _beautiful_, extremely _British_ foreign exchange student who happens to be a senior, a runner, and a musician?

She certainly doesn't try to talk to him because he is quadruple-ly off-limits; she is a lowly junior of the lowest social caliber. Not to mention the fact that he's currently with Tomoe Yukishiro, the Queen of the senior class and the school.

But this certainly doesn't stop Kaoru from looking at him. And thinking about him. And daydreaming about him.

Like right now. In Calculus. She's actually quite lucky she has a class with him, especially since she skipped a year in math, so she's in a class full of seniors.

She gets to see his lovely back/side profile every day, being two rows behind and three seats over.

Today he looks especially lovely: wearing that perfectly worn Clash shirt with tight, dark jeans, Vans, and his hair managing to shine so well under these horrific fluorescent lightings…

She looks down at her notebook, where she had already started to doodle lyrics to a Clash song. She brings her pencil back to the words, continuing where she left off until her notebook is suddenly taken away.

"_Kaoru_. You know the rules, you're _not_ allowed to do homework in my class."

She turns bright red as everybody turns around in his or her chairs to stare. "I-I wasn't I was just…doodling. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Nakamura, the scariest, most intimating, _Bitchiest_ (the capital B is intentional) teacher in Meiji High, has no tolerance for things like this.

She looks down at Kaoru's notes. "I see you've written a poem. Why don't I just read it out loud, since it seems to be more important than this class, hm?"

Kaoru lets out a small breath, thanking whatever higher being exists that she didn't doodle Kenshin's name in the margins of her notebook like she did last week.

Mrs. Nakamura clears her throat. "'_When they kick out your front door, how you gonna come? With your hands on your head…or on the trigger of a gun…_" Her face never looked more horrified by the following verses.

Three guys in the class start sniggering, the others look confused, and Kenshin Himura smiles at Kaoru. _Actually_ smiles at her.

"They're the words to a Clash song," Kaoru supplies. "I didn't come up with them."

Mrs. Nakamura plops the notebook in front of Kaoru. "_Pay attention_, or you'll get detention," she states before walking to the front of the board and continuing with her lesson.

Kaoru sighs and goes back to taking notes.

* * *

When the bell rings, Kaoru stuffs her notebook into her backpack and all but rushes out of the class.

"You have good taste in music."

Kaoru freezes before slowly turning around. Obviously it's Kenshin Himura, who else has that _hot_ accent?

"Oh, thanks. I…I noticed your shirt today and I got the song stuck in my head during class." She feels herself flush. _Why is she trying to sound like a creeper_?

He looks down at his shirt and smiles. "Cool. So your name is Kaoru?"

For a brief moment, she's on cloud nine, wondering how he could've known her name, until she remembers that Mrs. Nakamura practically shouted it earlier; those in her class who didn't know of her existence now did. "Yeah. Kaoru Kamiya."

He holds out his hand. "Kenshin Himura. Pleasure."

She tries very hard to hold back her maniacal grin and shakes his hand, feeling weak as she revels in his strong grasp.

"I have to run to class on the third floor, but next Calc class we should sit next to each other, yeah?"

He walks away from her and she barely manages to wave back when he turns his head to look at her one last time before heading to class.

It takes her about a minute to process what he just said.

* * *

"Wait, are you _joking_? Kenshin Himura, God's _beautiful_ gift to man, _actually_ talked to you and told you that you should _sit next to each other next class_?" Misao states, completely thunderstruck.

"I'm still reeling from it," Kaoru says faintly, unable to touch her lunch.

"This is incredible, Kaoru. Can you imagine how _awesome_ it would be to be _friends_ with him?"

"I'll face the wrath of Tomoe, which I don't want. I don't think it's worth it."

"_Yes it is_. He's _so_ cool. And he's not like other people in that crowd. He's actually nice to everyone, you know? I think it's because he fits in every category of popularity that he can get away with it."

Kaoru searches through the faces in the cafeteria and finds him sitting with the elite. Tomoe is staring at Kenshin, her perfectly manicured hand playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. When he turns to smile at her, Kaoru looks down at her food.

"Look, I know the idea of a relationship between you two is insane, I'm within my right mind to know that. But you two would probably get along _famously_," she says in a poor imitation of a British accent, making Kaoru laugh. "Similar taste in music links souls together," Misao adds wisely. "I doubt Tomoe even knows what The Clash even _are_."

Kaoru hums in agreement. "Fine. I'll try."

Misao squeals in delight. "Yay!"

* * *

The next day, Kaoru takes her usual seat in the back, wondering if Kenshin will remember what he said the day before or if he'll take his usual spot between the captain of the soccer team and the captain of the ski team.

Not wanting to be obvious, she pulls out her book for English and begins her assignment early. She'll just keep reading until the bell rings and if he's not sitting next to her, then fine, it'll look like she wasn't _waiting_ for him or anything…losing sleep out of excitement…not eating any breakfast…

"What are you reading?"

She tries not to grin too brightly.

"_Othello._"

"'Even now, now, very now, an old black ram is topping your white ewe,'" he quotes with a hint of a smirk on his otherwise straight face.

She snorts. "Of course guys remember the sexual innuendos."

"My professor last term drilled most sexual innuendos from texts into our brains. She was rather sex-obsessed. Quite scarring," he explains as he takes the free seat on her left.

"That can be," she consents, closing the book. "Thankfully my teacher doesn't linger on stuff like that for too long. Otherwise the guys in my class wouldn't stop sniggering."

"I bet there were birds _sniggering_ as well – you can't deny that! In fact, I'm willing to be that _you_ were one of them."

She tries to hide her smile but fails. "Fair enough."

The warning bell rings and their teacher walks into the classroom.

"I hate how she does that," she mutters under her breath.

"The temperature drops and all the happiness is sucked out of the room," he adds.

She has to clap her hands over her mouth to muffle her giggling.

"So, let's pick up where we left off yesterday…"

* * *

"You're much more enjoyable company. The back of the classroom is always ideal," Kenshin says as soon as the bell rings, ending the period.

She blushes. "Yes, I always aim for the back. Unless the teacher switches seats, which I really dislike because then you're stuck for a quarter."

"Yeah, but I doubt you've ever been placed in the _front row_. The worst experience you've probably had is being in the middle of the second row."

"You're good," she confirms.

"_I_, on the other hand, _have_ been placed in the center of the first row. It was not fun. I actually had to _pay attention_ in history."

"Poor you," she mocks.

He nods solemnly. "It was a difficult time for me."

She grins in amusement.

"Kenshin! _There_ you are. You said you'd go to the deli with me for lunch?"

Kaoru looks up to find Tomoe standing in the doorway, her hand on her hip. She feels very inadequate and very boyish compared to her.

Kenshin smiles at Tomoe. "Sorry. Kaoru and I were talking. I'll be out in a second," he tells her.

Tomoe furtively shoots Kaoru a warning glare before stepping into the hallway, now out of sight.

"'O beware, my lord, of Jealousy! It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on,'" he quotes quietly.

Kaoru tries to smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And bring me that CD you were writing the lyrics to in class today!" he says louder with a wink before striding out of class.

Kaoru stares after him for a moment before gathering her belongings, a worried frown on her face.

But despite feeling threatened by Tomoe, she doesn't want to stop whatever's happening here.

So she continues to talk to him during class (when they can) and sometimes before and after. Every once in a while she thinks that he'll switch to his old seat again, but he never does. The two guys glance back at them, but they don't make any comments, which she's relieved about.

"Do you want to come?"

She shakes herself out of her stupor. "What?"

"The band I'm subbing for. They're playing downtown tonight. You know, at that student club, center, thing."

"Oh. Yeah! Of course. I'll bring some people who won't automatically boo you," she quips.

She never thought she would be able to joke like that to him before; they're actually _friends_.

He laughs. "Cheers. I appreciate that." He turns toward the closed door – their teacher and an administrator have been talking outside for the past few minutes. "I love this," he sighs.

"Me, too. It's like having Christmas and your birthday at once."

"Hanukah for me."

"Of course, the redhead Jew. Now that you finished _King Lear_ – which, by the way, you've made sound so incredibly dull that I'm no longer looking forward to English next year – what are you reading now?"

"_The Picture of Dorian Gray_."

"'I knew that I had come face to face with someone whose mere personality was so fascinating that, if I allowed it to do so, it would absorb my whole nature, my whole soul, my very art itself,'" she quotes.

He gives her an impressed look that makes her insides quiver. "Nice. You read it already?"

"Yeah. I was bored one summer."

"Right. When normal people are bored during the summer, they go to the beach or they hang out with friends. You just decide to break out nineteenth century literature."

"You should see me when I'm _really_ bored – I break out the Russian authors."

A look of pure disgust crosses his features, cracking her up.

"Perverts and crazies."

"That's unfair. Out of context, _Lolita_ has some quotes that are quite lovely."

"Yeah, but I can't seem to get out of my head that he's talking about a _girl-child_ being the _fire of his loins_. God, shoot me in the face."

She grins. "It's a staple in modern literature."

"I use it as a doorstop when I can."

"That's insulting."

"Shouldn't girls be seriously creeped out by that book? I mean it's a _little_ _girl_ getting sexually assaulted across the States. It's terrible."

"Girls tend to read the book at a distance and not imagine themselves in Lolita's predicament. Boys, however, are _always_ disturbed. I wonder why that is."

"It's because guys only appreciate Hemingway and Kesey and all the descriptive writers make us want to vomit," he deadpans as their teacher walks into the classroom again.

"So says the bloke whose favorite book is _The Jungle_, of all things. Which, by the way, also makes you a miserable bastard."

"Hey, I said that was in my _top five_. Big difference."

"_Hey_. Chat time is _over_, Mr. Himura and Miss Kaoru. Do I need to move you two?"

Kaoru flushes and shakes her head, looking down at her notebook.

Kenshin smiles charmingly. "Our apologies."

She wonders when she suddenly fell in love with this godlike boy.

* * *

"People are _talking_," Misao hisses in Kaoru's ear as soon as they bump into each other in the hallway at the end of the day.

"Hello to you, too," Kaoru says, confused. "What do you mean? _What_ people?"

"_Important_ people. You and Kenshin. It's getting out of hand."

"We literally only see each other during Calculus. We talk a little before and after class."

"_And_ you pass notes to each other. There are _spies_ in your class."

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm not _joking_. People think there's _something_ going on."

Kaoru can't help it – she smiles.

"Ugh, there totally is," Misao groans. "I thought we agreed that _friendship_ wouldn't be a problem."

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan on this happening," Kaoru whispers, her eyes darting around the hallway, hoping no one is listening in. "Besides, it's all me. Kenshin likes Tomoe. Period. He thinks of me as a cute little junior who happens to share his taste in music. Books, on the other hand, are something _entirely_ different."

Misao shakes her head. "Not good. Not good."

"Well, it's too late. Anyway, we're going downtown to see him play tonight."

"No, we're not! It'll _solidify the rumors_."

"_God_, Misao. I said I'd see him! He asked me to come! Please, just go with me. Bring people. Bring _everyone_ so you can _restrain_ me if you must. I'm not going to let him down like that. Would I ever do that to _you_?"

"Are you seriously putting Kenshin and me in the _same group_? It's worse than I thought."

"I'm just saying – he's a friend. I don't do that to friends. 'Kay? Relax! Stop listening to everyone."

"Aren't you a _little_ scared by it? This is the first time you've ever been a subject of gossip and it's for potentially stealing _Tomoe Yukishiro's_ boyfriend."

Kaoru ignores Misao for a moment to focus on the groups of people in the hallway. Some glance at her and look away, others blatantly stare. One of Tomoe's friends glares at her, which is a first for Kaoru.

"No. There's nothing to be scared about. Nothing is happening," Kaoru lies, sounding more sure than she is.

* * *

Misao, in her attempt to prevent Kaoru from falling even more for Kenshin (too late), she brings about fifteen people. Kaoru doesn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed.

"Ex_cuse_ me, but _what_ is what that bare middrif?" Misao exclaims, pointing to the small amount of skin between Kaoru's shirt and loose jeans.

"I wear this basic outfit to pretty much any concert we go to. It's not new," Kaoru answers.

"Yeah, but this is different. There's a _boy_ here."

"There are _always_ guys at these things," Kaoru retorts shortly, rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to dress like a nun just because of _him_."

"Or you secretly want to _seduce_ him."

"Shut up, Misao. Go glomp Aoshi or something."

"Aoshi? Where?" Misao demands excitedly, searching through the rapidly filling room.

"I thought I saw him over there," Kaoru lies, ambiguously gesturing to a corner.

She hides a grin as she watches Misao shove a guy twice her size.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

Kaoru turns to find Sano, captain of the soccer team, standing behind her.

She doubts she's ever said a word to him in her life.

"Er…hi…Sano…" she says, her right hand resting on the inside of her left elbow, feeling insanely awkward. _Why is he talking to her?_

"I just have a question for you and then we can go back to our respective circles and never talk to each other again."

She grins a little.

"Who were all the people in The Clash?"

Furrow her brow and cocking her head to the side in confusion, she answers, "Uh…well it started out with Joe Strummer, Mick Jones, Keith Levene, Paul Simonon and Terry Chimes…but then Keith disappeared and it was just those four…then Terry was replaced with Rob Harper…and then Terry came back again…then for a few years Topper Headon was the drummer…then Terry again…then Pete Howard in '83…and then the final three years at Joe, Nick Sheppard, Vince White, Paul and Pete."

Sano smirks. "Right on. Okay. Just letting you know – you have my support."

"Support for what?"

"Taking Kenshin! Duh."

She flushes. "It's not a cause of mine. Seriously. We're just friends."

He snorts. "Right. I'll see you around, Missy."

"Missy? What?"

But he already disappeared.

"Testing…one, two…testing…" someone drones on the microphone. People boo at him.

"You _lied_! He's not coming until _later_," Misao whines in Kaoru's ear.

"Oh, sorry, I really thought I saw him."

"Did I just see you _talking_ with Sano?"

"Nope. We were talking to people and standing near each other," Kaoru lies.

"Oh! They're setting up! I actually can't wait to hear the Brit play and sing. That accent is going to be so hot."

Kaoru can't help but agree.

* * *

By the end of the band's set, Kaoru is pretty much a sweaty mess. She doesn't know if it's the band's music and lyrics that are good, or if it's just Kenshin who is awesome.

This guy cannot be more perfect.

"Okay, he's officially risen to _God _status. With a capital _'G'_" Misao says, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead. "Who'd of thought a band from here can seriously rock?"

"I almost feel bad for the original singer. Who is he again?" Kaoru asks, grabbing Misao's arm so they can join the others who have already collapsed onto free couches in the back of the room.

"I don't know. Some kid in the neighboring town," Misao says dismissively.

There's one free chair left.

They don't even look at each other before they pounce.

"Hah!" Misao squeals, pushing Kaoru off the seat.

Kaoru glares at Misao. "It was totally a tie."

"Yeah, but I fight dirty. You know that."

"I'm going to buy a Snapple."

"Buy me one! Love you!" Misao calls out to Kaoru's retreating back.

"No way!" Kaoru says without turning around.

She walks to the side of stage left where there's a small booth selling beverages.

"A Peach Snapple, please?" she says to the man behind the booth.

"We're all out."

She groans. "You're joking."

"It's a very popular flavor."

Pouting, she says, "Fine. I guess I'll go with _lemon_."

"I have the rest of mine?"

Kaoru whips her head around to find Kenshin standing behind her, looking _amazing_ with his guitar in one hand and a Snapple in the other. Somehow _he_ manages to look great while being sweaty while she's sure she looks horrific.

Her already pink cheeks turn a darker shade. "Oh, hey. You were awesome. That band definitely got better because of you." Again, she wishes she could die.

He gives her a _sheepish_ smile. "Cheers. Just temporary since their lead singer got his tonsils removed. But I appreciate it." He hands her his half-full bottle of Snapple.

"Oh, no. You have it, really. Besides, it has your sweat all over it."

"Just on the outside," he replies, offended.

She hands her money to the man at the booth. "Lemon Snapple is fine."

The man takes the money and hands her a cold bottle. But before she can open it, Kenshin has plucked it from her grasp.

"What are you doing?" she asks, confused, but laughing.

"I'm not giving it back. You have to take mine."

"How is that even remotely fair? I paid for a full bottle of Snapple, only to trade with you to get a half bottle?"

"We all know that Lemon Snapple simply does not compare to the greatness that is Peach," Kenshin points out.

"That's true. But –"

Kenshin pokes out his tongue and begins to slowly run his tongue over the bottle.

Kaoru grimaces. "Seriously?"

"Now this one has my germs on it."

"Are you ten? Is your brain slow on developing?"

He holds out the Peach Snapple, his oh-so charming smile on his face.

Trying not to smile, she takes it from him. "Fine."

She takes a long drink from it, trying not to freak out at the fact that her mouth is where his mouth was.

After finishing, she says, "Thanks. I really wanted one." They stand in silence for moments too long before she asks, "So, were you in a band in London?"

"Yeah. I miss them a lot. But I really wanted to come here since I knew I wouldn't be able to for a while."

"Why not? Don't you have study abroad programs in your universities?"

"We do, but I'm not sure if I want to come here. I thought I'd check it out now and see if I liked it enough to come back."

Kaoru shrugs. "Do you like it?" She can't believe that she never asked him this question. It gets forgotten between conversations about books, music, movies, and her life (she doesn't understand how he finds her life interesting).

He turns to look at her. "Yeah. It's different."

"Small towns suck. I'm sure it's the same in England. You have to go to the cities to have some fun."

"Oh yeah?" he says amusingly.

"I'm sure you've been to the city, right?"

"You're referring to…New York City…right?"

"Yes. The closest metropolitan city to this small, suburban town."

"Yeah, I went with Tomoe and a few of her friends once. It was…" he shrugs.

She gasps. "No! You can't just _say_ that about New York City. They clearly didn't take you to any good places at all."

A slow grin forms on his face, taking away her breath. "Are you trying to get me to go with you to _the city_?"

Her face is on fire and she's unable to look at him. "No, no, just…go again…"

"Oh no, _now_ I'm curious as to what's so great about New York City that you _clearly_ hold knowledge of. You have to take me."

She shyly looks up at him. "Really? I mean…your girlfriend…"

He dismissively waves a hand. "Pish posh, it's just for the day. When shall we go? Next Saturday? Is that good?"

"Uh…y-yeah…that's…fine…" she chokes out, wondering how the hell does she get herself _involved_ in these things?

"Cool. I'll see you later, then." He then _taps her on the arm_ before walking away.

She actually sighs out loud.

* * *

"You're dead. You're actually going to be murdered by a hired assassin on Monday morning," Misao tells Kaoru as she drives her home.

Kaoru groans. "He's the one who offered! He practically _trapped_ me into it!"

"You should've tried _harder _to get out of it! Now it's going to seem like you two are going to hook up out of state!"

"We're not going to _hook up_. I'm going to show him a few places in the city, maybe go out to lunch, and then we're coming home before the sun goes down. Girl Scout's Honor."

"You better because this isn't good for you. You look like _the other woman_."

Kaoru scoffs. "You're ridiculous."

But she wonders if maybe she's putting herself in that position. Is this going to be the major flaw that ruins Kenshin Himura?

* * *

"Are you ready?" she says dramatically, twirling to face him as they walk. "This is going to be the most fun you've had since you've arrived to the United States," she continues, checking behind her periodically to make sure she doesn't bump into people as she's walking backwards. She looks and feels like a tour guide.

He laughs at her. "I have very high expectations, Miss Kamiya," he quips, hiss London accent doing inexplicable things to her.

"Well there is no question that they're going to be met. The only question is…are you prepared? A lot people can't handle it and I can totally understand if you can't…"

Kenshin grins and brings his arm around her shoulders, turning her around so they're walking closely side-by-side. "Lead the way, I'm all yours for the day."

She tries not to squeal as she wraps her arm around his waist. "Okay, our first stop on our journey is…"

* * *

"I've _never_, in my _entire_ life, been to a record store with _that many _records. It was bonkers."

Kaoru laughs. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone say _bonkers_ outside of a movie. Brilliant."

He smiles at her. "Hang out with me long enough and you'll start picking up the lingo."

"Oh, I already have. The other day when I bumped into Misao in the art supply store, I automatically started talking with a British accent."

"I want to hear it."

She turns pink and covers her mouth with her hand. "No! I can't! I'll probably ruin it."

"I've heard some of the _worst_ believe me. Nothing can sound more horrific than a bunch of monged out kids trying to mimic a British accent."

"Monged out?"

"Drunk."

"Ah, gotcha."

He stares intently at her. "Come on, then. Do it!"

She sighs. "Okay. But don't hate me."

"I won't hate you, that's impossible."

She covers her face with her hands because she doesn't want him to see how much he's affecting her. "Agh, fine, okay. Hold on." She takes a deep breath before lowering her hands to stare at him coolly. "Hello, my name is Kaoru Kamiya, and I really hope my mate, Kenshin, doesn't want to murder me for trying to talk like him."

He grins in amusement. "Not bad."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you're one of the better impersonators. I don't lie."

She grins with pride, which he notices, making him laugh. "That's right, have some pride, having a Brit compliment you on your fake accent."

She laughs, clutching her sides. "I do have a right to be proud. Wait, now it's your turn."

He cocks his head to the side. "Pardon?"

"You're _American_ accent."

"Oh boy."

"Come on, Mr. British Pants. Do it. I promise I won't laugh _too_ hard."

"How thoughtful. All right." He closes his eyes and clears his throat. When he opens his eyes, he slacks his posture and drawls, "Yo, what's up my home skillet. Being American _rocks_, dude."

She starts laughing so hard that she cries.

He laughs along with her, putting a hand on her back. "I'm joking," he says normally. "This time I'll be serious."

She straightens herself out, carefully wiping the tears off her face. She tries to remove her grin, but she can't, which causes him to groan.

"Kaoru! Stop! I have to get in the _zone_ and your _grinning_ isn't helping me!"

She brings a hand to cover her mouth. Suddenly his face turns serious as he gently pries her hand off her face. "You shouldn't hide your face so much," he says softly.

Her smile fades as she stares into his violet eyes, which are out of this world; she's never seen eyes of that color. She can feel herself trembling, his hand still holding onto her wrist.

Their breaths become shallow as they inch towards each other. Now she can feel their hands lacing together. She closes her eyes as their foreheads touch and she can _feel_ his lips about to touch hers before he whispers, "Wait."

Her eyes fly open as she remembers that he _still_ has a girlfriend. She takes a slow stop back, her hands taking a second longer to get away from him.

"I'm sorry," he says, shaking his head and looking down at his feet. "I…"

She shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest. "It's fine. It was nothing."

He lifts his head to look at her. "It wasn't."

She glances at him, biting her bottom lip. "It _can't_ be anything," she clarifies, somewhat desperate. "Tomoe…"

"I was planning on ending it with her after today," he blurts out.

She cocks her head to the side. "What?"

He nods, stuffing his hands deep inside his pockets. "Ever since I…" he looks away from her. "Sorry, this is going to sound like a load of bollocks, but…ever since I met you I just…I can't help it. I fancy you."

Her jaw slacks at his confession. "What? You _fancy_ me? Are you joking? _Me_? How could you like _me_? Compared to _Tomoe_? I mean yes, she's a bitch to a lot of people, but she _is_ smart and pretty and she has a better social life than I will ever have and –"

"But she doesn't have passion for music like you do. And she doesn't have expressive eyes like you do. And her smile isn't infectious to me like yours is," he interrupts her with the most passion she's heard from him.

She grips her arms tightly, almost as if she's trying to protect herself as he's saying these things, which are _impossible_.

"This has to be a joke," she says, hunching in a little.

He sighs. "It's _not_. Can you really not see how lovely you are?"

All her life, her parents and her friends have always said those kinds of things. But she never listened to them, thinking that they _had_ to say those things because they're family, or that they're just trying to be nice.

But hearing this boy who is so amazing and wonderful in so many ways say something like that shakes her.

She looks down at her feet. "The last time someone said they liked me, I said I needed time to process, but he mocked me for it. And that was back in middle school and high school has just been…"

"American boys certainly are stupid."

She nods. "They are."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not American."

She smiles a little. "You're still a boy, though."

He shrugs, still smiling softly. "So…what do you think?"

"I think I need to process."

He nods. "Okay. I have to take care of some things. Obviously."

She nods. "Right."

They slowly continue walking down the street. "This is going to look really bad at school," she adds quietly. "I'm going to be attacked for it."

Kenshin sighs, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in comfort. "Let me end things with Tomoe. We'll let things cool down for a while. I'll take you out on a proper date…and we'll go from there. Sound good?"

Despite seeing her life being shot to hell during the next few weeks, she looks into his eyes and smiles a little. It's not everyday a really hot, senior, runner, musician, _British_ exchange student admits to _fancying_ you. "Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

A/N: I have a random question: if I were to, let's say, write a multi-chapter story in which the main plot would involve analyzing a collection of short stories by Salinger, would anyone be interested? Would it bore you to death? To fully appreciate it, you'd probably have to read _Nine Stories _(it's really good, though, I swear!).

Please review!

MissGoalie


	66. 004: Insides

A/N: You're welcome ~

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**004: Insides**

True to his word, he let Tomoe down gently after their trip to New York City. But given that Tomoe is clever, she demanded to know if there was someone else, namely _that random junior girl who you always sit with in Calc class._

Despite their not getting together immediately afterward, Tomoe made it known that Kaoru Kamiya exists and she _will_ be seen with Kenshin Himura in the near future.

Kaoru _did not_ appreciate the nasty glares shot her way by Tomoe's friends.

"I'm not even _dating_ him yet. We're not _anything_," Kaoru tells Misao, rolling her eyes as she puts down her half-eaten sandwich. "In fact, we haven't even _kissed _yet."

"Save for that almost-kiss," Misao points out.

"Yeah, but he's been single for almost a _month_ now. You'd think we would've secretly…I don't know…_hooked up_. Something. But we haven't even _talked_ about it yet!"

Misao shrugs. "Maybe he's trying to be classy. You know, actually _stay single_ for a while before doing anything with you. Personally, I think the guy is kind of a jerk for even dating Tomoe in the first place. And almost kissing another girl."

"But we _didn't kiss_!"

"He emotionally cheated on her, then."

"Hey, this wasn't _intentional_. I thought you were on my side!"

"I am, but I still don't really agree with this. It's kind of shitty. I may not be Tomoe's biggest fan, but it must suck for her."

Kaoru stands up. "I feel sick, I'm going home."

"Oh, come on, Kaoru…"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe."

She throws away her sandwich and carries her bag and soda bottle out of the cafeteria.

When she steps out, she's about to turn left to where the nurse's office is, but she finds Tomoe down the hall to her right, putting up some flyers. She's dressed impeccably, as usual, and she's bobbing her head along to the music playing in her earphones.

Mustering up all the courage Kaoru has, she walks up to Tomoe.

When Tomoe turns her head, Kaoru holds out her soda bottle.

"Here. Take it. Pour it on me. I know I deserve it. But please know that I _never_ intended for any of this to happen. I mean, you're _Tomoe Yukishiro_: intelligent, beautiful, everything a girl aspires to be. I'm a nobody, a stupid bitch, really. So, please." Kaoru closes her eyes. "Wait, actually, I'd rather not get my bag wet since I have a postcard from my grandparents and my phone so," she rambles, placing the bag against the lockers. "Okay, go."

Tomoe takes the soda from her outstretched hand and Kaoru clenches her eyelids. But after a few seconds, Kaoru takes a peak, surprised to find Tomoe looking at her with a surprised expression.

"I'll admit…when he first broke up with me I thought you were a whore, some stupid junior who was trying to be cool," Tomoe starts, her fingers tapping on the bottle. "But these past few weeks I've noticed you around. You're really nice."

Kaoru flushes. "Thanks. But I'm not."

Tomoe sighs. "You are. I know you're not a bitch because you would've been hanging all over him long before now."

Kaoru looks down at her feet. "I never thought I'd _seriously_ like him," she admits quietly. "Of course I thought he was hot because he was British…but then I got to know him and…" she swallows, tears forming in her eyes. "Please know that nothing has happened between us. _Nothing_. Before or after."

"Really?" Tomoe inquires, genuinely confused.

Kaoru shakes her head.

"Oh, wow. You two are strangely perfect," Tomoe says thoughtfully. She stares at Kaoru for a minute, trying to read her. "All right. I'll tell my friends to stop being passive-aggressive. To be honest, I never told them to act that way around you. I wasn't quite broken up about it ending as a lot of people think I was. I was more embarrassed than anything else." She shrugs apologetically. "I didn't like the idea that he was dumping me so he could be with a girl who was younger than me. But I can see that you're really sweet."

Kaoru smiles a little. "I don't know why people call you a bitch," she admits before she can stop herself.

Tomoe laughs and Kaoru can't help but admire how pretty she is. "It's because when I don't smile, I look cold and bitchy," she explains.

Kaoru's smile grows. "'No object is so beautiful that, under certain conditions, it will not look ugly.'" Then she backpedals. "Not that you're _ugly_. I just said you were beautiful. But…well…"

Tomoe laughs again. "No wonder he likes you. You like to quote random song lyrics and lines from books like he does. I hate reading, to be frank. I know, I know, how awful. I've received the lecture plenty of times." She smiles sincerely. "Go on. Be with him. Enjoy your time together; don't let me stop you. I give my blessing, not that it should matter, but if it makes you feel better…"

Kaoru sighs with relief. "Thank you. Really, thank you."

Tomoe holds out the soda bottle. "You can have it back."

"Do you want it?"

"Not really. I hate soda."

Kaoru takes it back. "Thanks. I'll…see you around, I guess."

"See you."

Kaoru gives a small wave before walking past Tomoe; she doesn't need to go home sick – she feels a lot better.

* * *

She knew as soon as she reached Kenshin's host-family's house that this wasn't the most well thought out plan.

But she already drove across town, so she should do what she came here to do.

She knocks on the door, praying that Kenshin will be home. That way she can quickly pull him aside to tell him that she's spoken with Tomoe, who's fine with everything, so _can we please just kiss already_?

When Kenshin opens the door with Sano by his side, she wants to curl into a ball and die.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin says, surprised. His cheeks also turn a nice shade of pink.

While her cheeks turn bright red. "Sorry! This was really stupid. I should've texted you like a sane person to ask if it was okay to come. I mean, hello, this is the twenty-first century; we use our cell phones for communication nowadays. Yeah, okay. I'm going. I'll see you later. After I've properly killed myself."

"_Breathe_, Missy," Sano says, grinning in amusement.

Kaoru turns even redder, if that's possible.

"I was just leaving anyway," he continues, walking past Kenshin. "That way, you two can talk and finally _snog_ – it's well overdue," he finishes with a teasing wink.

Kenshin flushes to a shade equal in brightness to Kaoru's.

"Oh, one thing before I part," Sano adds, turning to her, a serious expression on his face. "What instrument do you play on Rock Band?"

"Drums, always and forever," she answers immediately. "Except I'm wicked good at singing with a British accent. I bet I can even beat Kenshin."

"You probably could – I always do terrible when I sing with Beatles Rock Band," Kenshin says with a smile.

"Okay, seriously, Kenshin, you better kiss her right this instant before she changes her mind. I mean it – _right now_."

Kenshin's eyes widen. "I'm not doing it with you here! Get out of here!" he exclaims, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"You better! As soon as my car disappears into the night, you're sealing the deal. So, Missy, next Saturday at seven for Rock Band and pizza? Yeah? Awesome."

She stares after him in shock as he walks away without waiting for a response. "He's crazy. I mean I heard rumors that he was a nut job, but it's really just –"

"Sorry to interrupt you, really, I am. I enjoy your rants most of the time. But right now, I kind of just want to snog. Is that all right?"

She shuts her mouth, her fingertips tingling with a mixture of sharp pain and pleasure. "Yeah," she breathes out.

He takes a step closer to her.

"Here? Outside? Are you sure? Aren't we a bit…exposed?"

"Kaoru, this driveway is over a dozen meters long. And it's dark out. Relax."

She looks up to the light illuminating them and the front door.

He follows her gaze and chuckles. "It doesn't matter," he tells her, taking another step closer.

They're very close again, like that day in the city. Except this time, she's expecting it and she knows what's going to happen.

"It doesn't matter," she repeats.

He nods. She can count the freckles scattered over the bridge of his nose; she's never noticed them before.

"I want to say a really witty quote, but I can't think of anything. Do you have any ideas?" she inquires, resting her forehead against his.

The corner of his mouth quirks. "Yeah, but it's bloody cheesy."

"I'm all ears."

"'A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous,'" he recites in a whisper.

"How do you know _that –_"

Clearly their conversation was becoming _superfluous_.

* * *

A/N: Quotes are by Oscar Wilde and Ingrid Bergman respectively.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	67. 018: Black

A/N: While sitting on the bus to school, I randomly remembered the show _Life as We Know It_, which I used to watch before it was unjustly cancelled. Then I started thinking about Sean Faris and how fine he was. _Then_ I thought about his other projects, which included a show that I never watched but always wanted to. For the life of me I can't remember the name, but the basic premise was that a group of close friends disperse after graduation and they all come together for a funeral. I think it was supposed to be a murder mystery…oh well. It inspired me to write this.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**018: Black**

"He was the most well-adjusted out of us," Kenshin mutters, his hands stuffed into the pockets of the only nice pair of pants he owns.

"The nicest out of all of us," Soujiro adds, a frown on his face.

"Yeah. He didn't do anything wrong in his life and all this bad shit happened to him," Sano states angrily, glancing pointedly at Kenshin and Soujiro.

Kenshin rounds on him. "Can we _not_ bring this up while his body is being lowered into the ground?" he hisses before looking away.

"Shut up, the both of you," Megumi whispers, glaring at them. "Fight later. Right now we're burying one of our _best friends_."

"Like you're one to talk," Sano and Misao say under their breaths.

"_Later_," Kaoru snaps. "Sano, calm the fuck down. Let's stop being selfish pricks and think about _Akira_. It's the least we can do." She then wraps an arm around Tomoe, whose shoulders are shaking with silent sobs.

Kenshin's gaze lingers on Kaoru and Tomoe for a few moments before focusing on the priest, who has just begun the opening sermon.

Shit's really going to hit the fan later.

* * *

Akira's mother breaks down into hysterics during her speech and her husband and sister have to help her away.

Kenshin has never felt more awkward in his life; he doesn't do well at funerals, let alone those of people he actually cares about. And _this_ particular funeral feels too surreal – how can a car accident claim his overly careful friend?

The only person from the old crowd who gives a speech is Sano, who manages to shoot nasty looks at Kenshin and Tomoe throughout the service and his speech.

Kenshin thinks about winging something, but he just keeps his mouth shut because he knows whatever he has to say won't be appreciated.

He looks over at Soujiro, who's staring at Akira's grave with a blank expression on his face, but Kenshin can tell that he's conflicted: Akira hated Soujiro out of loyalty to Sano, which Soujiro never approved of, but he still _cared_ about Akira.

Soujiro nods at Kenshin, his expression now grim.

Megumi squeezes Kenshin's hand once. He really wants to squeeze back harder, grip on something steady, but he forces himself to give her a strained smile.

They're the only two who don't look at him like he's a monster.

* * *

"Kenshin, we're going to the restaurant," Soujiro says.

Kenshin jerks himself out of his thoughts, finding Soujiro's hand on his shoulder. Everyone is heading toward his or her cars.

Kenshin smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes as he steps away from Soujiro. "I'll see you later."

"You're not –"

"I won't be welcome, trust me," Kenshin cuts Soujiro off. "I'll see you later," he repeats before walking in the opposite direction of everyone else.

He parked far away from people, out of sight, because he knows they would all glare at and/or vandalize it; they would know how he was able to afford it.

* * *

Kenshin comes back to Akira's grave at one in the morning with two bottles of beer. He stares at the grave for a few moments, unable to seriously believe that his once best friend is now six feet under him.

"Hey, Akira," he says, focusing on the bottles in his hands. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything at your funeral. I wanted to…but I'd rather just say it to you like this." He opens a bottle with his belt buckle and pours it over his grave.

"We really should've talked over a beer. But…I don't know. The longer I waited…the harder it got."

He opens his own and takes a swig before sitting down on the grass.

"I'm _so_ sorry about what happened that night. I can't blame Tomoe because it wasn't _completely _her fault. I could've stopped it, I know it, but…" He shrugs. "I loved her. I really did. And I'm sorry. It was unbelievably douchey of me."

He takes a sip, suddenly finding it difficult to swallow. "And you want to know what's fucked up? After that night I didn't even _like_ her anymore. It was as if my feelings for her disappeared overnight. And it took me _so_ long to realize why." He begins to laugh, even though he's _thisclose_ to crying. "It's because of _Kaoru_. I had just figured it out and then she read my notebook and it all just…fell to _shit_."

"What about me?"

"Fuck!" he exclaims, jumping to his feet and spilling the rest of his beer on the grass.

"Relax, it's just me," Kaoru says, stepping out of the darkness.

She's now wearing jeans and a huge university sweatshirt, holding a bottle of wine.

She still looks pretty.

Kenshin takes a breath of relief and plops back on the ground.

"I just lost ten years off my life," he deadpans.

"At least you'll have longer than Akira did," she points out, pulling out a bottle opener from her front pocket. "Why were you talking about me to Akira? Were you trying to _explain_ yourself?"

"Don't even go there, Kaoru. You can't talk about stuff you don't understand. You should've learned that ten years ago."

"And _you_ should've learned that kissing your best friend's girlfriend isn't _okay_. Even if you're both drunk."

She holds out the bottle for him. "Want some? I did make you spill your drink."

"Did you poison it?"

"You just saw me open it."

"There_ are_ other ways."

She rolls her eyes. "No, I didn't, see?" She takes a long swig of wine.

"Okay," he says, taking the bottle out of her grasp.

She takes a seat next to him. "What were you saying to Akira?"

He takes a sip. "That I was sorry. I never tried to defend it, not even ten years ago," he explains, handing the bottle back to her. "We were both drunk and I loved her too much. I'm not going to apologize for being human."

"You did love her, didn't you?" she inquires softly. Then she shakes her head, a wry smile on her face. "I tried to ignore that, I really did. I just couldn't _stand_ the fact that you wanted someone you couldn't have, someone that was _never_ right for you. And it _tore me apart_ knowing that small part of Tomoe wanted you, too."

Suddenly, he can't breathe.

"You _knew_? You knew all this and yet you _told_ Misao who you _knew_ would blab to everyone?" He glares at her. "I thought you were more understanding than that." He laughs, cold and harsh. "And all these years I thought you only glanced at my notebook, saw that I kissed Tomoe and freaked out, stupidly thinking that we were going to have a secret relationship."

"You very well could've."

"I wouldn't have done that to him. Despite what everyone thinks here, I'm not heartless."

"Well, you've done a pretty good job at convincing them otherwise."

"One-hundred-and-seventy-five pages of fiction and everyone thinks I eat children."

"It wasn't _all_ fiction, don't try that bullshit," she tells him sharply.

"_Obviously_ it wasn't. But step into my shoes for five minutes – can you imagine what it's like –"

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Kaoru and Kenshin whip their heads behind them to see Sano stalking over to them with Tomoe, Soujiro, Misao, and Megumi trailing after him.

"Paying my respects since I wasn't _allowed_ to earlier," Kenshin snaps, getting to his feet.

"Do you _want_ another black eye?" Kaoru hisses in his ear.

Sano reaches them, anger radiating off of him. "Just fucking _leave_ – no one wants you here."

"You can't _kick me out_ of my own town!" Kenshin says exasperatingly.

"You haven't been here for more than two weeks at a time! In fact, the last time you were here, you were moving all your shit so you can move into your _swanky, new apartment_ in the _big city_," Sano spits.

"_That's because everyone here hates me_!" Kenshin yells, shocking everyone into silence. "The only people who will even _look_ at me like I'm human are Megumi and Soujiro. You thought I was going to stick around so the rest of you could throw my past mistakes in my face over and over? Well you can go to hell."

This feels better than he thought possible – getting all these thoughts and feelings off his chest. On a roll, he catches Kaoru's gaze. If it weren't for her, _none_ of it would've happened.

"As I was telling you before we were _rudely_ interrupted," Kenshin continues, throwing Sano an impressive glare. "I had been in love with Tomoe for _years_. For years I had to endure _Akira And Tomoe_. She was intoxicated, I was a bit drunk myself, and it could've gotten a _hell_ of a lot worse if I had been drunker. But I stopped it and _told_ her to just _make up_ with him!"

"Wait…" Kaoru starts, her brow furrowing. "What do you mean _make up with him_?"

Kenshin stares at her with wide eyes before glancing at the others and they look just as confused as Kaoru does. Tomoe in particular looks guilty. He begins to laugh, but he's not amused. _At all_.

"Are you serious, Tomoe? You didn't even _bother_?"

She continues to stare at the ground.

"You don't know the whole story, do you?" he directs his question to everyone else, laughing louder. "_Wow_…you guys are such _assholes_. I got a black eye for my high school graduation over a _misunderstanding_?" He alternately glares and laughs at Sano. "Fuck you."

"What happened?" Misao demands.

"They got into a fight. Yeah, that's right, the _golden couple_ got into a fight about graduation and going to schools in different states. They were drunk when it happened and she came to me because I'm _that_ guy. _She_ pounced on _me_," he explains, gesturing towards Tomoe, who suddenly turns on her heel and walks away. "There you go, Tomoe, do what you do best – _run and hide from taking responsibility_!" he yells after her.

Seething, he clenches his fists. How could he have loved her?

How could _Akira_ have loved her?

Kenshin looks down at Akira's grave and wonders, a dark thought growing in his mind.

"…So _what_ if they were drunk – they weren't going to tell Akira anyway!" Kenshin catches the tail end of Sano's rant.

"There wasn't a need to – it didn't mean anything," Kenshin murmurs, still staring at the stone.

He remembers what his parents told him over the phone:

"_Akira's dead. He was driving in a bad storm, picking up groceries. He fell into the ravine."_

It was an accident: Akira had _just_ called Tomoe to tell her that he'll be later than usual, that the storm had gotten worse and he'll be driving slower.

It's that left turn that got him.

To be frank, it never sat right with him, even though there wasn't any reason for it.

Gasping, he breaks into a run, passing everyone by.

"Hey!" he hears them yell, but he ignores him, hoping to catch up with Tomoe.

Thankfully, her house is relatively far from the town cemetery, so he's able to catch up with her within a few minutes.

"Tomoe!" he calls to her.

She flinches before looking over to him. Her face is guarded with tearstains. "What?"

"What did Akira do the day he died?" he inquires, breathing heavily.

She sighs sadly. "He woke up, took a shower, shaved, read the paper, visited his parents –"

"He visited his parents?" he clarifies.

"Yeah, he always did it on Sundays. We used to do it together, brunch. But he asked for me to stay home." Her eyes glisten under the streetlights. "He told them that he was going to propose to me."

She brings a hand to her mouth, stifling sobs.

"Then he came home, we did a few things together, and then he went out to get groceries. We were low on milk and bread," she finishes in a broken voice.

He nods, unable to bring up the proper emotions for this situation. "I have to go." He thinks about adding a "see you around," but he really doubts it.

"I regret our kiss," she tells him flatly, which angers him.

"Great. I don't. It made me realize that you don't _compare_."

Just as she's opening her mouth to ask whom he's referring to, he's already down the street, heading towards the Kiyosato house.

* * *

When Kenshin and Akira were thirteen, they built a tree house. It was typical and cliché, but they did it themselves with no help from their parents; they were quite proud of it.

And going along with the cliché, they had a lose floorboard to hide secret messages.

His heart flies into his throat when he sees one that's brand new, if a bit crinkled from the storm that eventually took Akira's life.

Supposedly.

With shaky hands, he unfolds the paper.

_Kenshin – _

_Well, you caught me. You always knew me better than I know myself. Knew, actually. By the time you read this, anyway._

_Don't think of it as deliberate – if it happens, great, if not, well, I guess I could continue on._

_Could've. I should really start getting used to writing in the past tense, since that's all I'll ever be – but that's the case with everyone at one point or another, isn't it?_

_I loved your book, by the way. I thought about sending you a letter or something, but I chickened out, as you can imagine._

_So, I suppose I should just say that I'm sorry for letting this last too long. I should've done something about it – that's my biggest regret and I'm (__was__) afraid that there wouldn't be a way to fix it. It was just too difficult to imagine. Besides, you seem to have your life in order and why would you want some stupid townie in your life again?_

_Please don't think I didn't love Tomoe. I did, really. It was comfortable, safe, affectionate. But sometimes I did feel a little trapped, but thinking about breaking up with her and finding someone else…it was too much effort. _

_Shit, looking back on my life, I was just lazy. You were never like that. I'm surprised you ever put up with me._

_I feel like I should leave a great parting line, something to make you ponder on as you sit in our tree house. Something that's perfect and right and everything that a writer hopes for when they find a last testament of a best friend._

_I was never the writer, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to be frank and let you handle the prose._

_I guess there's no easy way to break this, but maybe you already know what's coming. It'll first come as a shock, but after a few minutes of thinking, you'll realize that you've known for most of your life. Maybe that means you never cared, which is great in one way, but heartbreaking in the other. Since, you know, it would've been nice if you cared, that you didn't love Tomoe._

_I didn't even realize it until I heard you kissed her. Or she kissed you, I should say. Whatever, it fucking hurt regardless and not in the way everyone thinks._

_Yeah, I think you get it now._

_Please don't blame yourself; I know how your mind works. It was all my fault. I'd appreciate it if you keep this between us. Two can keep a secret if one is dead, right?_

_I love you – you're my dearest friend. _

_See you on the other side, if there is one. I have a feeling there is._

_Akira_

Akira's note weighs the world in Kenshin's pocket. He's carefully numb: one stray thought and he'll fall to pieces.

But he has to burn it. Akira wouldn't want this note existing anywhere else but within Kenshin, who begins to wonder if Tomoe ever suspected.

He goes to the park, close to the edge of the woods because he remembers a time when he and Akira were lying out in the sun; he could've sworn he felt their hands touch a few times.

Here.

Pulling out his lighter (always the backup for his smoking friends), he poises the flame underneath the paper. He stares at the _I love you_, Akira's narrow handwriting scorching him forever.

He holds onto the burning paper until the heat is unbearable.

After the paper is black and turns to ash, he stomps the flame out, letting the wind do the rest.

"What did you just burn?"

Kenshin closes his eyes. "Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing."

"I can't talk about it."

"That was something of Akira's, wasn't it?"

Kaoru reaches Kenshin's side, staring at the ashes on the ground.

"Perhaps."

"Kenshin…"

"He said it was between him and me. I'm respecting that," he says quietly, ending the argument.

"Fine."

They stand together in the dark for a few minutes, listening to the crickets and the hooting of owls.

"Sano wants to kick your ass," Kaoru says, breaking the silence.

"I love you."

She whips her head and stares at him, her mouth open. "What?"

"Sorry. I don't even know if that's true. I mean it _was_, years ago. But it kind of disappeared after time. And now, standing here with you, I'm feeling something, but I'm not sure if it's just remnants of bitter feelings of what could have been."

"It's ten years too late. I have a boyfriend," she states flatly.

"Oh. Okay."

She groans. "_Kenshin_. For a writer, you're horribly unromantic. It shouldn't _matter_ if I had someone – you should fight for me!"

"You mean you _don't_ have anyone?"

"That's not the point! You clearly don't _love_ me if you're just willing to give up on the drop of a hat!"

"Hey, I just _said_ I'm not even sure if it _is_ love. All I know is that I _did_ love you back then. I think I might still now, but I just don't know."

"God, you're unbelievable."

"Does this mean _you_ might have feelings for me, still?"

"You were the first person I ever loved – of course I feel something for you."

"Okay. So we're on the same page."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Did Yumi and Shishio ever break up?"

"They're married with three kids."

Kenshin shakes his head. "Poor Sou."

"Poor _Megumi_," she adds. "All she wanted was a relationship with Sano, who won't even _look_ at her anymore, all because of that night."

"But they both said it was _nothing_! It was only to make people jealous!"

"Yeah, well, it worked on one end, didn't it?"

He lets out a frustrated sigh. "Sano is an asshole."

"He's loyal. He sees things in black and white. He didn't get that we could be selfish."

"That's just being immature."

"Since when was Sano _ever_ mature? Besides, it's not something to be proud of. You know, being selfish."

"You know, I always thought I was a self-sacrificing person. I never tried anything with Tomoe, I always looked out for Akira…but really I was just a masochist. I had to be. I had to have _enjoyed_ some part of the tragic romanticism of it all."

She shrugs. "You're a writer. Of course you enjoy your own pain. It makes you alive and it inspires you."

He smiles a little. "Perhaps."

Silence again.

"So, by trying something new by not punishing myself…would you like to go out on a date?"

"I really should say no."

"Next week?"

"I mean we haven't talked in a _decade_."

"Friday works?"

"I should really make you sweat or something."

"I'll pick you up at eight?"

She smiles. "You're persistent."

"Well, being lazy will never make you happy," he says, realizing Akira's message. "You have to fight for what you want."

"And just five minutes ago you were going to give up because I had a boyfriend."

"Let's just say I had an epiphany."

"That's overly dramatic."

"Eh, I guess. What would be worse is if I kissed you right now."

"Well, you did say you have to fight for what you want."

"You want me to kiss you?"

"Do _you_ want to kiss me?"

"Ha, ha, cute."

"I always thought I could be."

"Well, I already got what I want, a date with you, which already includes a kiss at the end of the night."

"That's if the date's any good. Which it could very well not be."

"I'll see you Friday," he says, sweeping in and kissing her cheek.

"Good luck hiding from the town for the next few days," she calls out to him, a large smile on her face.

"Thanks for the concern," he answers with sarcasm.

"You'll live."

He gives her a parting smile before heading back to his childhood home. Yeah, he'll live.

* * *

A/N: Random question – does Akira/Kenshin fanfiction exist? I suppose it's more common than Yumi/Soujiro (which I still randomly love!), but I wonder if it has a substantial fanbase.

People in the US – remember to vote!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	68. 029: Birth

A/N: Something light after the previous theme!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**029: Birth**

This is it, the one question every parent dreads, the one question that cannot be avoided. It brings about massive stress and panic – loss of breath and mental capabilities are major side effects. It'll cause nightmares, discomfort, and other unpleasant things:

"Where do babies come from?"

First reaction: _no, no, I definitely misheard. There's no way today is _the day.

"What did you say?"

"Where do babies come from."

Second reaction: _FUUUUUUUUUUUCK! WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY? I HAVEN'T PREPARED FOR THIS! WHY ISN'T MY WIFE HERE TO DEAL WITH THIS? SHITFUCKSHITFUCK._

"Daddy?" Kenji interrupts his father's mental breakdowns.

"Yes?"

"_Well_?"

"Er…well…_the stork_. It brought you here," Kenshin declares, hoping this will be the end of it until Kaoru gets home.

Kenji scoffs as well as a six-year-old can. "Yahiko said that was crap."

"Don't say crap."

"You've said badder things than that!"

"Badder isn't a word. It's _worse_." _And I'm going to _kill_ Yahiko!_, Kenshin thinks angrily to himself, _brother-in-law or not!_

"I don't care! Tell me the truth!" Kenji demands, adding his trademark foot stomp that he inherited from his mother, who vehemently denies it (while her leg twitches).

Kenshin sighs, wanting nothing more than to bury himself in the ground and stay there until Kenji goes to school and watches the awful video that will forever alter your view of the opposite sex. It may take a few years, but it's better than _this_.

"Okay…well…when a mom and dad love each other very much…" he starts, cringing uncontrollably at the clichéd opening.

"Yeah?"

"They decide to have a baby…and through their…_love_…they create one."

He tries not to think about how Kenji was really just a (_welcome_) accident caused by his and Kaoru's lack of sobriety after a party.

"Oh…how long does it take? Forty minutes? Like cookies?"

Kenshin tries hard not to crack up – Kaoru _wishes_ it could've taken that long. And he, too, for that matter; it was the happiest time in the world for either of them.

"No, it takes nine months."

"Nine _months_? That's _so_ long!" Kenji gasps, his blue eyes wide in shock.

"I know, little man. I know."

"So…where is it for nine months?"

"Do you remember Auntie Misao two years ago? She had a big stomach?"

"Yeah! She was _fat_."

"That was little Sakura growing in her tummy."

"No. Way."

"Yes way."

A few moments of silence. "How does it come out? Do you throw up the baby?"

Kenshin has to try really hard not to smack his forehead. _Will these questions ever stop?_ "No. It comes out…somewhere else. Ask your mother."

"You don't know?"

"Nope! Not a clue!" Kenshin exclaims cheerfully, shamelessly feigning complete ignorance.

"Oh. Okay."

At that moment, they can hear the automatic garage door opening.

"Mommy!" Kenji exclaims, running out of the kitchen to meet her downstairs.

Whistling, Kenshin grabs his car keys and saunters out of the house. There's no need to be present for this conversation.

* * *

A/N: RK readers/writers! Come join RK_Challenge on LiveJournal! It's really fun and it's not a time commitment: three prompts a mouth, two of which are under 500 words! It's pretty awesome. Also, you may see some of my oneshots early! Or even beginnings of future stories…you never know!

Also, if you like Harry Potter and laughing your ass off, check out BurstAndBloom91's LiveJournal for Harry Potter Facebook News Feed Edition!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	69. 053: Earth

A/N: Listening to "Rocket Man," which is probably my favorite song by Elton John, inspired this one.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**053: Earth**

The first day is always the hardest. It's probably because it's such a shock seeing the Earth from so far up. Thinking that Kaoru is nothing more than a _speck_ from this vantage point is incomprehensible.

Especially since she's kind of his world, despite how horribly cheesy it sounds.

"Kenshin, come on. Stop with that horrible _yearning_ look on your face. It's annoying."

Kenshin glares at Sano, his longtime wingman. "Shut up," he mutters.

"You'll see her soon enough," Soujiro adds from the back of the cabin.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore."

Sano sighs. "You say that _every time_. You're going to keep coming back up, though."

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm always pushing my luck."

"I knew you shouldn't have watched _Apollo 13_," Sano says to himself.

"Hey! It's not my fault it was on and I was too lazy to change the channel."

"Dude, you're an _astronaut. _You're, like, in the best shape _ever_. That's no excuse."

"Sorry, have to agree with Sano."

Kenshin looks away to stare at the Earth again. It never gets old, it really doesn't. But he closes his eyes and pictures ocean blue in a different context.

"This is why I will remain a bachelor for life," he can hear Sano state, but he's not paying attention to him.

"_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time/Till touchdown brings me 'round again to find…_" he hears Soujiro sing (rather poorly), making him smile.

_I'm not the man they think I am at home, no, no, no, no. _

"You're my very own Rocket Man," Kaoru said to him once, a mixture of pride, fear, love, and disdain somehow managing to coincide to color her words.

He supposes he feels the same way about the title. Hopefully he'll return home safely and be the man everybody (including himself) wants him to be: son, friend, husband, potential father (she's going to find out next week)…

Soujiro's belting out the rest of the song terribly:

_I'm a rocket man_.

(Kenshin will never stop being one).

* * *

A/N: 350-word count :) I do enjoy nice, even numbers.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	70. 093: Thanksgiving

A/N: I couldn't resist the holiday spirit, especially since I'll still be in Italy.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**093: Thanksgiving**

This year, Thanksgiving dinner at the Kamiya family household has a rather interesting gathering of people.

There's Koshijiro and Kaoru, who are hosting tonight's dinner, and there's Gramps, Dr. Gensai, as he's known in town, who's her grandfather, and the normality ends there.

Other guests include Ayame and Suzume, two orphaned children she met doing community service at her church. Kaoru was allowed to have them over for dinner since she grew very fond of them. They're stuffing their faces with food, leaving traces all over their faces and clothes, given that they were never really taught how to eat cleanly.

And there's Megumi and Sano, her _wonderful_ aunt and uncle who are always loud and get into at least one fight at the dinner table every year. Right now, they're arguing about whether they should go skiing this winter vacation or if they should go to the Caribbean.

There's also Kamatari, her flamboyant neighbor. He was a last minute addition since his flight to Atlanta got cancelled and her father felt guilty about his having nowhere to go. But Kaoru can't help but think that Kamatari may have just wanted to spend time with her father.

Better her father than Kenshin, who's also at the table, already looking ready to bolt. She doubts he would be able handle Kamatari's _forwardness_ at the moment.

"I hate you," Kenshin mutters, spearing a piece of turkey.

She snorts. "Nonsense."

"I would've been _fine_ at my house."

"No you wouldn't," she hisses back, a surge of anger shooting through her. "Your father is a creep."

He glares at her.

"If you say _one word_ to defend him, I'm literally going to pour all the gravy on your head. And shove stuffing in your face," she adds in warning.

"Oh, you would?" he asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes. He doesn't deserve it. Or you. Especially you." She blushes and begins stuffing her face with…stuffing.

"_We went to the beach last year!_" Sano retorts for the fifth time.

"I _do not_ want another ski-goggle tanline. Do you hear me? _Never again_!" Megumi yells back.

"Ayame, Suzume, eat your vegetables," Koshijiro reminds the girls gently.

"Yes, Mr. Kamiya!" they chime rather loudly.

"Aw, look at you, Koshijiro, you're so good with children," Kamatari coos, definitely eyeing Mr. Kamiya in an inappropriate way, which Mr. Kamiya doesn't seem to notice.

"This room is full of whack jobs," Kenshin says quietly.

"Hey!"

"Especially you," he adds.

"I still have the gravy on _my_ side of the table."

Quick as lightning, he reaches across the table and whisks the gravy away.

"You _used_ to have the gravy on your side of the table," he corrects her.

She spears a green bean. "Mean."

"So says the girl who wanted to pour gravy on me. Do you know how _long_ it would take to get all the gravy out of my hair? That's just cruel, woman."

"It's so much more _expensive_."

"Oh, _please_, like that even matters! You just want to get rid of me since you _know_ I can't ski on black diamonds!"

"Will they ever shut up?" Kenshin mouths to Kaoru across the table.

She sighs. "No."

Ayame accidentally knocks over her glass of apple juice, causing Kenshin to jump out of his chair to avoid getting wet.

"I'll get towels," he says automatically, but no one is paying attention since Mr. Kamiya has now realized Kamatari's intentions and is now trying to calm Megumi and Sano down and Ayame is crying while Suzume is busy licking gravy off her plate.

Kaoru views the table and stands up. "I'll help."

She follows him into her kitchen.

She finds him sitting on top of kitchen counter, eating a slice of apple pie.

"Ex_cuse_ me, but you can't _do that_!" she stutters, unable to believe that he's actually eating _dessert_ right now.

"Too late."

"And I thought you were going to get towels!"

"It was the perfect excuse since I know you wouldn't let me leave otherwise."

There's a silence in which Kaoru is silently glaring at him, secretly wishing she could eat some of the pie, but _damn it_, she's conservative and she _won't_ eat her pie in the middle of eating dinner!

But…

"Give me a slice," she demands, walking over to him.

A mischievous grin graces his face. "Ah, Kaoru Kamiya is going over to the dark side."

"Just do it before I change my mind. I can't believe I'm breaking tradition on this. I consider myself very liberal on many aspects of life, but holiday traditions are practically _sacred_," she rambles as she watches him cut out a generously sized piece. She likes the way the tendons of his forearms move.

He smiles at her as he hands her the slice. "I know."

"This is monumental," she continues. "I don't know if I should."

He stares at her for a minute, rather intensly, before he hops off the kitchen counter, suddenly too close (or not close enough?) to her.

"Or we could compromise."

"Meaning?" she inquires, not really getting his facial expression or why his eyes are doing that flickering thing to her -

He kisses her without another word.

It feels weird: having a pair of lips on her too dry ones (she would've reapplied her Chapstick if she knew this was going to happen!), especially when the pair of lips on hers belonged to Kenshin Himura, the guy who half the student body thinks kills cats in his free time (he doesn't, for the record, he just happened to walk by road kill and the rumors started from there).

But he's not rough or lustful, which she admires as she closes her eyes. He's rather…nice. Gentle. Surprising.

She wishes she knew what she was doing – this is completely new territory.

So she just follows his lead, his guidance on how they can move harmoniously. She can taste the cinnamon and sugar and apple in his mouth when she shyly slips her tongue between his teeth.

Feeling kind of stupid just standing there, she moves her hands so that they're resting on either side of his face. His skin is soft and warm. Sometimes he looks breakable so her touch is light.

He gasps in her mouth and he pulls her so close that there's no air between them, which is scary as hell, but the goodness overpowers her fear.

She pulls away very little, just so she can breathe. Keeping her eyes closed, she asks him, "Um…what does this mean?"

He's about to answer when they hear, "What's going on in here?"

Kaoru jumps back and puts a hand to her mouth as she stares in horror at her father, who looks angry. Very angry.

"Okay, Kenshin," she says, highly pitched and muffled. "Time for you to go!"

Kenshin nods, looking more scared than she's ever seen him before. "Thank you for the lovely meal, Mr. Kamiya. It was great. Thanks. Okay, bye." And he scurries out of the kitchen, somehow managing to get past Kaoru's father without a punch to the face.

"Now hold on a minute!" Mr. Kamiya starts, marching away from the kitchen after Kenshin.

Kaoru allows herself to giggle. Sure, she'll probably never be able to have Kenshin in the house again, but she'll be _damned_ if she doesn't kiss him again soon.

* * *

A/N: I only have two things to say. First, go see Harry Potter. Second, next update will be from the good ol' USA!

Have a Happy Thanksgiving and please review!

MissGoalie


	71. 049: Club

A/N: I met a Swedish girl in Rome who's obsessed with the genre "House," which I had never heard of. I know music purists would shoot me in the face for describing it like this, but it's kind of like techno with a base – you dance to it in clubs. This song ("Bambi") inspired me (probably because it has clear English in it).

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_Twenty-six boys looking for some fun,_

_From the capital of Norway, rich and on the run._

_Looking for the girls, who stand out in the light,_

_Do you want to be a vintage babe tonight?_

_- Kobojsarna_

**049: Club**

"Battousai," is famous in the music world for a number of reasons: he's a rich trust-fund boy; he's one of the best DJs to have ever existed, and he doesn't mix work and pleasure.

"Battousai, please, for all that is holy in this world, find a girl to fuck," "Zanza" pleads, clapping hand on Battousai's shoulder.

Battousai shrugs off the hand. "Hey, I'm here solely to administer mind-blowing sounds. Hearing pleasure only."

"How you've managed to stave off rumors of being gay, I shall never know."

Battousai elbows Zanza hard.

"Despite being small, you pack a mean punch."

"Can you let me go play now?"

Zanza slaps Battousai on the back, nearly catapulting him to the ground. "Yeah, yeah. Wouldn't want to disappoint the girls."

Battousai's rather excited to play here – this club can fit over hundreds of people. And the sound system is state of the art – he can't wait to play his new beat that he's been working on for the past week.

As soon as he gets behind the system, the crowd comes alive. He likes having this effect on people.

He's glancing over the crowd, seeing their reactions when he spots her.

She's not the prettiest girl in the club nor is she the best dancer, but there's something about her when the lights hit her and the way she smiles that causes him to pause.

His hands are on autopilot as he watches her. She's with a group of people, no more than five or eight, and she talks and dances with them all, smiling and laughing. He thinks he may recognize two of the girls she's with (in fact, one of them was definitely one of Zanza's escapades), but other than that, he's never seen her before in his life.

"Hey, who are you eye-fucking right now?"

Battousai breaks his gaze to glare at Zanza.

Zanza stared at the general area Battousai was. "Oh god. Please don't tell me it's Megumi. She's mine."

Battousai scrunches up his nose. "No. The girl next to her."

"Aaahhh. Okay. Want me to get her?"

Battousai almost messes up the track. "What?"

"Come on, like that's new," Zanza says sarcastically.

"New for me," Battousai mutters, looking down at his computer. "I should've tweeked this better."

"Are you kidding? It's one step away from an orgy."

"Gross," Battousai says, but he's smiling.

Zanza squeezes Battousai's shoulder. "I'll go get her."

Battousai doesn't bother to stop him; resistance is futile.

He doesn't want see his friend make an ass of himself, so he focuses on slowly changing remixes. Some parts of the crowd get wild when they can recognize the next song.

"I don't know whether to be honored or annoyed that you _invited_ me up here."

He turns his head, more than surprised to see her up close. She's very pretty.

"Why honored?" he asks rather cheekily.

She smiles. "I've heard of you. Well, to be honest, my friends have been following your work since…whenever you first came onto 'the scene.' I'm just getting into this kind of music…so I'm a bit clueless."

He smirks. Figures.

"And I'm annoyed because I really like this next song that's coming up. It's the first one I feel in love with," she adds.

"Oh, well, I apologize. Do you want to go back down?"

"I would, but I was told that this is a big deal since you don't ask girls up here."

"That is true."

"Why?"

He shrugs, adjusting some knobs.

She steps a little closer. "Aw, you're _different_."

He smiles. "What's your name?"

"Kaoru. And that's my real name, by the way. So if you want to stalk me on Facebook, it's possible."

He laughs a little. "Good to know."

"And you're only known as _Battousai_. Nobody knows your real name?"

"Nope. I plan to keep it that way for as long as possible. It takes away the magic of it all."

"Right. Mystery Man."

"That I am."

She watches him DJ and it's a bit unnerving, which is just absurd, especially since she doesn't know what the hell he's doing.

"Do you want me to leave?" she inquires. "I feel like this is rather…odd."

"You can if you want. But I would like for you to stay."

She smiles. "No offense, I'd rather not watch you do this the entire night."

"Well, it's a good thing I have some pre-laid tracks at my disposal."

"Oh, for what purpose?"

With a flourish, he presses a button on his laptop. "So I can kiss you."

Her already flushed cheeks turn darker, but she takes another step closer to him. "And what makes you think I'll just let a random person kiss me?"

"It helps that I'm a celebrity in the underground," he supplies, taking a step away from his equipment, towards her.

"That's true. It helps your case quite a bit. But I'm not like one of _those_ girls."

"I figured as much."

"In fact, this kiss would pretty much warrant a date, in my book."

He raises an eyebrow as he lightly rests his hands on her hips. "Really?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm curious of the man behind the sounds."

"Ah, yes. So is everyone. How can I trust you?"

"Don't have I have a trustworthy face?"

He shakes his head, but he's smiling. "Greater men have fallen for less."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."

"I don't know either. I kind of just want to kiss you right now."

She surprises both of them by giving him a closed mouth, rather chaste kiss.

"There. Now, date?"

"You're very persistent."

"And you haven't talked with a girl in a _long_ time. I'm doing you a favor."

He laughs. "Okay, fine. A date. Meet outside here at eight. I'll take you out to dinner."

She smiles. "Lovely." She's about to leave when he tightens his hold on her.

"Ah, not so fast."

He kisses her and it's a _little_ more involved than the first, but she doesn't push him away, which is a plus.

He has to remember to thank Zanza later for this.

* * *

A/N: Random, random.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	72. 099: Writer's Choice

A/N: A Jonas Brothers song shamefully inspired me (throws on goalie equipment to dodge pelted objects). I know! I should be shanked! But if you're curious, it was "Year 3000" – at least it wasn't one of their radio hits?

(I still deserved to be shanked).

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**099: **_**Writer's Choice**_

V.

Kenshin is not quite sure how it happened, but he managed to time travel to the future.

It sounds insane, yes, but how else can he explain taking out a soda for his girlfriend from the vending machine, sneaking a sip of it, the carbon dioxide bubbling through his bloodstream, and as soon as he blinks, he's randomly standing in the middle of his town square, but everything suddenly looks…_modern_.

Of course, following the actions of Michael J. Fox in _Back to the Future_, he goes to find a newspaper in the nearest trashcan…except there _aren't_ any. Apparently in the future, everything thrown into the garbage is automatically incinerated. Thinking he'll never find out the date without getting strange looks from people, he merely looks above his town hall to see the date lit up digitally: April twentieth, 3000.

"No way," he whispers, earning a frightened look from an old woman riding a hovercraft chair.

He starts walking backwards, not quite sure if he suddenly became psychotic, and he's now suffering through an extreme hallucination.

He ends up accidentally bumping into someone walking by.

"Hey! Watch it!" the girl says, her blue eyes narrowing into a glare.

_Whoa_. She's…

"Sorry…I was just…" he trails off because he has no idea how to translate his current dilemma into words without sounding like an escapee from a psychiatric hospital.

Her brows furrow in confusion, looking him up and down. "You're dressed…strangely."

_She's one to talk_, he thinks to himself, eyeing her tight, silver skirt, hot pink, high-heeled go-go boots, and a strange top that can only be worn by Lady GaGa in one of her music videos.

In conclusion, future fashion is a clash of the horridness of the '80s and the eccentric nature of Lady GaGa's wardrobe.

He takes a moment to thank whatever higher being there is that he will not be alive to experience this.

"Where I'm from, these are considered normal," he says, trying to be mysterious, but he just sounds stupid, since his palms are beginning to sweat and his heart is pounding in his chest.

He's really attracted to this girl, which is _not good_ because he has a _girlfriend_, whom he loves.

"Yeah, that was probably in fashion a thousand years ago," she says dismissively.

He laughs, but soon stops when she cocks to her head to the side. "Wait…you're not…_really_ from the past, are you?" she inquires.

He turns white. He totally didn't expect that.

"Huh?" he squeaks out.

"Oh dear, you are. We have strict regulations about time travel, but of course some _idiot_ from the government leaves a bottle behind and someone manages to end up in the present," she sighs, some frustration coloring her tone. "I wish they would change that policy, seriously."

"Oh my god."

"But…this must be really strange for you to hear. Bollocks. I know that you're supposed to be taken to the government…but…I really don't agree with that. So…I'll just hide you."

"Wait…are you serious? You don't even _know_ me. What if I'm some serial killer who goes for young women like you?" he asks, his mind whirling.

"Are _you_ serious? You're harmless," she retorts dismissively. "Besides, you either come with me, or you go to the government, where they keep you in a windowless room for about a month until you go back."

"A _month_?"

"Oh, for any trip through time, you can only stay a month. Apparently there have some successful runs of trips that have lasted for half a year, but…you know science." She grabs his arm and leads him down the street. "My car is parked a block away."

"This is a dream, it has to be," he states under his breath.

"I'm afraid it's not. There haven't been very many of you time stragglers, but I think you're the first one to take it quite well. On YouTube there's a video of a reaction of a man from the past who managed to get here. Quite funny."

"YouTube still exists?" Kenshin asks, shocked.

"Oh, that's right, your generation created it, correct? Wicked."

"What's with all the British slang?"

She cocks her head to the side in confusion. He's finding this action rather adorable. "What?"

"Bollocks. Wicked. British words. Or at least during…_my time_."

"Hm. Strange. _Oh_, yes I do remember learning about that in school. Teachers said we were _recycling_ language." She shakes her head. "I try and block out high school as much as possible."

"So high school _still_ blows in the future."

"Blows?" she questions before stopping at a metal contraption that's floating a foot above the ground. It's dark blue, and there's a glass sphere in the center, and Kenshin can see seats and a steering wheel of sorts. "Here we are."

She reaches into her purse and pulls out a small button, which she presses to make the car light up, and the glass sphere to retract. "Hop in," she says, opening an unseen door to slip inside.

Kenshin stares for a moment before walking around the hovercraft and jumping in.

Kaoru places her hand on a screen, and the glass sphere immediately encases them, making him jump, but his seatbelt automatically prevents him from leaving his seat.

"Holy shit!"

The engine purrs to life as Kaoru laughs. "This _is_ amusing," she says before pulling out swiftly.

Kenshin grips his seat as Kaoru flies into the sky; he's pretty sure she's ignoring speed limits.

IV.

Kenshin's head just about exploded multiple times over the past few weeks as Kaoru showed him how certain gadgets work (there is a handy magnet that will attract your key from anywhere within a quarter mile radius – no more losing keys again!), and some international issues to date (like England and France still dislike each other and China was the world power for about three hundred years until England came back on top again).

"Aren't we…I don't know…ruining the fabric of the space-time continuum or something?"

"No, it's fine. It'll only make a difference if you find out about your future or something."

He kind of doubts that she really knows for sure, but they figure that since the world hasn't stopped existing that they're okay.

"So you guys have records for people from my time?" Kenshin inquires casually as they get into her car; he's definitely getting used to the hovercraft.

"Yes…but honestly, Kenshin, please don't try and look for yourself. Besides, do you really want to know when you and your friends die?"

As they fly through the air, she adds, "Please, don't do anything stupid. You're lucky I'm nice enough to let you stay in the library until I'm done teaching."

He sighs dramatically. "I won't. Promise."

After she drops him off, of course the first place he goes to is records. But once he stands in front of the large-screened computer, he chickens out.

So he decided to look up other things, like the ending of _Lost_ (not that he actually watches the show), and some sport championship winners (except football – he still wants to be surprised every year).

He also attempts to read some bestsellers from this time period, but it references events and objects that he doesn't understand (nor really wants to – apparently there's another world war?), so he quits that endeavor and reads books by authors of his time that haven't been written yet.

By the time he collects a pile of books to check out, Kaoru is heading towards him, a relieved smile on her face.

"Good, you were just reading." She looks at the covers and grimaces. "Ugh. Classics."

"Not to me."

"So odd."

"Check these out for me?" he asks with a charming smile.

She rolls her eyes but smiles when she takes the books out of his arms.

He tries to ignore their hands brushing because that's such a cliché. Along with the feelings that come with it.

III.

After awhile, he eventually gives in, but he searches a different person: Kaoru Kamiya.

He's too curious about her family history.

What surprises him is that when he manages to go back to his generation, he finds his girlfriend, Tomoe Yukishiro.

But her husband isn't him.

Kenshin and Tomoe have talked about marriage once; he was under the impression that he would propose to her…but this is clearly saying something else.

Her husband is her ex-boyfriend, Akira Kiyosato.

What happens to Kenshin and Tomoe in the future?

He's so tempted to check his own name, but he's afraid of what he'll see. But what's scaring him more is the feeling that he already knows what his future will be, seeing this chart.

He keeps staring at the screen in front of him, hoping that it will magically change.

"_Kenshin_! What did I say about looking up people you know?" Kaoru hisses in his ear, but he doesn't react.

"Tomoe…was your distant grandparent," he answers after a minute, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"Wait…your _girlfriend_? What does that mean? Are _you_…my great-great…so on…grandpa?" she asks, sounding upset.

"No. It means…Tomoe and I don't spend the rest of our lives together."

He turns his head to gage her reaction.

She closes her eyes for a moment. "Do you know the man she married?"

He nods his head. "She told me that the only other boyfriend she had before me was this guy named Akira. They were childhood friends and they dated in high school, but they went to colleges on separate ends of the country. And Tomoe and I met in college. I know that I'm not her first love…but I thought that maybe…"

He clenches his hands into fists on his lap, hiding his face again.

"If you stay with Tomoe…I won't exist…" she realizes, lowering herself onto the seat next to him.

They don't speak for a while.

II.

"I missed the stars," he says.

She hums in agreement. "It's nice to get out of the city sometimes."

"I'm glad the future still has this."

She reaches across the small distance between them to cover his hand.

The stars are beginning to disappear and clouds quickly roll in (weather changes in the blink of an eye in the future).

"What would you wish for right now?" she asks.

It starts to rain a bit, but they don't move.

"I wish I didn't have to go back," he blurts. He doesn't know if it's rain or tears rolling down his face.

It's almost like a love confession.

"I wish you'd just kiss me already," she admits.

He allows the rain to completely soak through his shirt as he tries to convince himself that this isn't right, that he can't be with her because there are so many things wrong with this.

However, even as these thoughts run through his head, he still rolls over until he's half on top of her and puts his lips to hers.

He snakes an arm around her waist, bringing her body against his. He tries to make the kiss gentle, sweet, but something inside him demands that he must kiss her harder, faster (there's _notime_).

They finally part, and she places her head against his chest, taking in shuddering breaths.

"This was a bad idea," Kaoru admits softly.

"I don't care."

She chuckles into his wet shirt. "Neither do I."

I.

He feels lighter as the days go on. It's almost like he's fading and he's trying so hard to stay grounded, but no matter how many times he kisses her or holds her close, the feeling gets stronger and he wonders if she can tell.

"You're getting paler," she whispers, her fingers grazing his cheek. "I think your eyes are fading."

He closes his eyes.

Nothing else is said (_what else can be said?_).

0.

And all too soon he opens his eyes and feels himself being torn apart. She holds onto his waist tightly, but he's beginning to lose feeling.

"You know how you asked me what I would wish for?" Kenshin asks, his words rushed because he can feel his skin tingling. He doesn't have much time.

(They never did to begin with).

Kaoru's eyes fill with tears. "Yeah."

"I would wish I could stay with you forever." He doesn't give a shit how cheesy that sounds because it's real.

"Me too." She chokes on her sobs. "Please, Kenshin, don't let this be a memory just for you. I want it too, you got that? _I want this too_. Forever."

He tries to tell her that he loves her, but suddenly he can't talk, and there's a bright white light.

And now he's back in front of the vending machine.

Kenshin collapses to his knees and tries hard to stop his sobs, but tears still manage to fall from his eyes, even though he doesn't make a sound.

He breaks up with Tomoe that day, saying that he knows she's not completely over her ex, and she cries and cries, denying it for an hour before hesitantly agreeing with him.

With that, he let's her go, his one chance of true happiness in his lifetime because what hurts him more is the idea of Kaoru never existing at all.

* * *

A/N: Er, yeah, not the happiest thing I've ever written, but I hope you liked it anyway.

Please review!


	73. 054: Air

A/N: I miss summer T_T

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**054: Air**

"How long can you hold your breath under water?" Kaoru asks as she pulls her wet hair over one shoulder.

Kenshin hums in thought as he stares at her bare shoulders. He's never seen her with so little clothing. "A while. I think."

"Okay. Whoever holds their breath the longest, wins."

"Wins what?"

She shrugs. His eyes are drawn to her skin again. "I don't know. They'll have to buy ice cream for the other?"

He shrugs back. "Sure."

She hops off the stair so she's completely immersed in the pool. He backstrokes to give them some space.

"Alright, ready? One…two…three!"

They dunk their heads in and stare at each other intently. Her hair floating around her entrances him, her eyes look darker in contrast to the bright blue of their surroundings. The little bubbles escaping her lips are adorable and something else that he's been trying avoid.

Suddenly, her face breaks into a grotesque expression with a stink eye, tongue hanging out, and bubbles pouring out of her open mouth. He ends up inhaling a lungful of water as he bursts out laughing, causing him to choke.

He rises to the surface, coughing and laughing before Kaoru joins him, holding onto his forearm.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd inhale like a dummy!" she exclaims in between breaths.

He's still laughing, his voice extremely rough as he watches water droplets fall from her nose onto her very pink lips –

He pulls her close by the back of her head and kisses her, intending to be soft and sweet. But apparently, Kaoru has different ideas and grabs the back of his neck so their bodies tangle together under the water.

Somewhere between Kenshin tugging her hair and ending up against the wall of the pool, he has to pull back because he still can't breathe properly from inhaling water earlier.

While he sounds completely ragged, she says, "Took you long enough, you jerk."

Normally, he would participate in a nice banter, but he's finally breathing normally and he's fit to be making out once more, so he thinks he'll do that instead.

* * *

A/N: Fluff, fluff, fluff.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	74. 092: Christmas

A/N: I never did care about matching holidays with themes…but I couldn't resist since I did it with F&A.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**092: Christmas**

Their six-year-old son jumping on their bed at half past five in the morning abruptly awakes Kenshin and Kaoru.

They're not very happy about this because they only fell asleep four hours ago after the family-friend get together they hosted on Christmas Eve.

"_Mommy_! _Daddy_! Wake! Up!" he exclaims before jumping onto Kenshin.

"Meehhhrrgghhh."

"Come on! I want to see what Santa left me!"

Kenshin lifts his head off the pillow and lets out a silent cry of agony before slowly shifting so he's sitting up in bed. His eyelids are drooping as Kenji tries to shake Kenshin's body through the comforter, which is too thick and warm and maybe if Kenshin just falls back asleep, so will Kenji…

"Dad_dy_!"

"Kenjiiii…" Kenshin whines, bringing his hands to his face, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Of course, Kaoru is still completely knocked out next to him.

He pinches her leg under the covers.

"Argh! Whaaa?" Kaoru moans, catapulting forward, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Great, now we're all up," Kenshin says as he yawns.

"It's _Christmas_!" Kenji stage whispers, excitement shining in his eyes.

Kenshin smiles fondly. "Yeah, it's Christmas." He sighs. "Go on downstairs. Mommy and I will be down in a second. Don't start!"

Kenji beams before jumping off the bed and running out of the bedroom.

"Did you _have_ to pinch me?" Kaoru complains, flipping the comforter off herself.

"Hey, we all have to suffer equally."

She half-glares at him because she's too tired to actually form a proper one.

Before they leave the bedroom, he kisses her cheek. "Merry Christmas, darling dearest."

She smiles sleepily. "Merry Christmas, peachy pie."

He nudges her playfully before heading downstairs.

* * *

A/N: Happy holidays and have a happy new year! See y'all in 2011!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	75. 100: Writer's Choice

A/N: Inspired after watching a devastating Jets loss because I might as well get something out of them. But at least we're in the playoffs! Suck on that!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**100: **_**Writer's Choice**_

The stands are eerily silent as the Meiji High lacrosse players walk off the field, their heads hanging low as the opposing team laughs and cheers in victorious celebration.

Kaoru grips her clipboard in anguish. She wishes the other team would just _shut the fuck up_ and realize that maybe this is the _worst _day for some of these boys.

"That was brutal."

Kaoru turns her head to find Misao to her right, her hands stuffed in her pockets. She doesn't trust herself to speak, so she nods.

They hear a particularly loud cry of triumph, which makes Misao bristle indignantly.

"Douches. They won't be cheering when I kick their asses," Misao threatens, rolling up her sleeves.

Kaoru smiles a little. "Don't do that," she tells her, even though she really wouldn't mind.

They stand in silence for a minute.

"What are you doing later? All those parties aren't going to happen, I don't think…"

"They should. The entire team wants to get wasted, most likely."

Misao nods. "Yeah." She pulls out her cell phone. "I'll send out a message. We'll make it a 'Fuck Watto High rager' or something," she adds as she texts.

When she finishes, she glances back to the tunnel where the boys disappeared. "Do you think they're gonna come out anytime soon?"

Kaoru lightly snorts. "Who knows. Saito is probably castrating them as we speak."

"Well, that certainly won't be good. Can't have Himura without his junk," Misao says, winking.

Kaoru turns bright pink. "We're friends," she half-lies because she isn't quite sure what they are now. They used to be friends, but then she sort of kissed him for good luck before the game and now…

"Right, okay. Hey, maybe this will be your chance. He's all heartbroken from the loss and you can comfort him and it'll be all fluffy and wonderful."

Kaoru rolls her eyes. "That only happens in movies."

"Hey, he could probably use some TLC. After this game? I wouldn't be surprised if his entire body was a giant bruise."

Kaoru winces. This game was particularly terrible for Kenshin. She looks down at the clipboard to do a final tally and she can't believe he saved three-quarter of all shots on him, but they still scored too many in the end.

"Hey, they're starting to come out," Misao whispers, nudging Kaoru out of her stupor.

Kaoru whips her head to see three defenders walk outside, their large bags swung over the shoulders and their faces deliberately neutral.

One of them, Sano, spots Kaoru, mutters something to the other two players before making his way towards her.

"Hey, Sano," Kaoru says softly.

"Hey. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get fucked up tonight," he states, a weak smirk on his face.

"Already taken care of!" Misao chirps.

"Great. I'll tell the other guys. The only rule we have is that we don't mention Watto, lacrosse, Saito, or Monday."

"Why not Monday?"

"Because Saito is going to murder us on Monday. And I quote, 'Each and every one of you better come to practice on Monday despite the season being over because I'm kicking your asses to hell and back.' Meaning, we're going to sprint until we all puke. Twice."

Kaoru and Misao grimace. "Ugh."

Then he gives Kaoru a significant look. "Go see him. And while you're at it, hook up with him. He needs some cheering up."

Kaoru flushes. "Go away, rooster-head!"

"Fine, fine. See you guys later. Probably. I mean I plan on getting so drunk that I won't remember anything. So…yeah. Peace." And with that, Sano walks away to join his other teammates who have began to trickle out.

Kaoru sighs.

"Go on, Kaoru. Call me later, okay?"

Kaoru nods before walking into the tunnel, which smells of body odor and something unknown and yet equally disgusting.

The boys' locker room is a lot bigger than the girls', but it's not as clean, for obvious reasons. Thankfully, there aren't any half-naked boys walking around (which she walked in on the last time) and instead she finds Kenshin lying down on a bench, his jersey drooped over his face and large bags of ice taped to his thighs.

She winces. And she's so nervous that she clutches the clipboard to prevent her hands from trembling.

"Hey, Kenshin," she says, feeling really stupid. How the hell is she supposed to comfort him?

"Hi."

She nods to his legs, even though he can't see her. "Are they that bad?"

He sighs. "They're swollen a bit."

"Do you want painkillers?"

"I already took a few."

"Well…that's good. I didn't have any on me…so I don't know why I even offered. Okay, I'm going to shut up."

She closes the distance between them and takes a seat by his feet since his head is close to hanging off one end of the bench.

She kind of wants to die of embarrassment and discomfort right now.

She wants to say that she's sorry, that this just sucks, but the words get stuck in her throat. Deciding that maybe Misao had the right idea, she gets off the bench, pulls the jersey off Kenshin's face and kisses him quick and hard on the lips.

When they part, making a small _pop_ sound, she blushes and irrationally begins to fold his jersey, making sure it's flat and even.

He catapults himself forward and takes her arm, causing her to drop his jersey. "Seriously? You kiss me right before _the_ biggest game of my life and you kiss me again and then start _folding clothes_?"

She turns even redder. "Did that mess you up?"

He sighs. "Not at all. But that's not the point!"

"Well, I don't know. It was kind of impulsive and I thought that it might cheer you up or something since I don't know what to say to make this any better because it's _not good_ at all and…" she trails off, looking into his eyes desperately. "I really like you," she admits quietly.

He pulls her closer to him. Wincing, he brings one of his legs over so he's facing her. "You don't know how long I've wanted you…well…to do everything you already did," he confesses.

"Well…good."

They stand there awkwardly.

"Okay, this is stupid," he sighs, standing up before gripping her waist and kissing her.

It only lasts for a second before she jumps out of his arms.

"Cold!" she squeals, looking down at his legs.

He groans. "Hold on a sec."

He reaches behind his legs to unwrap the ice packs from them. It takes him a few minutes, but eventually they plop to the ground along with the clipboard.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone had wonderful holidays! Get excited for 2011 - I just may be posting more multi-chapter stories? Especially when this eventually ends (don't want to think about it!).

Please review!

MissGoalie


	76. 016: Purple

A/N: Before CG&STB, I was playing around with the idea of having a west coast boy moving to the east coast. While I've thought about it and developed a rough plot, I was never fully inspired to get down to writing it out from beginning to end. So I decided to just write a scene that I was quite passionate about and call it a day.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**016: Purple**

Kenshin squeezes his eyes tight and groans, trying to move his stiff limbs from the uncomfortable position they're in. He contracts his fingers, feeling the hard wood under him as he tries to register what the hell happened that got him into this mes.

Oh, right. Heading off to the city, meeting up with a friend's older brother and his friends, getting wasted, finding the car gone, dead cell phone, walking home, finding the door locked…

He grimaces, his mouth dry and tasting horrible.

Isn't this a form of child abuse or something? He finds this punishment a bit cruelly unconventional; he gets that he stole the car without permission and left his mother without a way to get to work, but he thinks making him walk the five miles home _and _sleep outside is a bit harsh.

Well, it's not as if she can do this every time he does something wrong – eventually he's going to have to have a key to the house.

He sits up and takes in his surroundings. The sun has risen and he'll admit that's rather nice. Otherwise, still the same small-town he voluntarily checked himself into. Oh, and look, there's the nosy neighbor across the street, openly staring at his homeless self. Lovely.

Without turning around or standing up, he pounds on the door twice. When nothing happens, he gets on his feet and knocks on the door frantically, pressing the doorbell multiple times, trying to be as obnoxious as possible.

The door swings open to reveal his mother, looking furious. "_Enough_. Get in and get ready for school. You're going to have to walk."

He doesn't bother fighting about it – he just wants to brush his teeth and change his clothes. As he slowly climbs up the stairs, his mother calls up to him, "Oh, it's seven, by the way. You should probably get a move on since you're supposed to be there fifteen minutes before first period."

He freezes on the step for a moment, calculating his time – he has time to brush his teeth…and that's pretty much it. _Fuck_.

He rushes to the bathroom and tries to brush his teeth while splashing water onto his face, ending up getting it all on his shirt, but he doesn't really care since this shirt could probably do with a bit of washing.

After spitting into the sink, he stumbles into his bedroom to grab his backpack, which he thinks has one journal and a pen, which will have to do, and his skateboard and helmet in the corner.

This _sucks_ and it's totally all his fault for going out the _night before school_ – since when does he act out like a five-year-old?

"Thanks for the heads up," he mutters sarcastically as he rushes past her out the door.

His body is _totally_ protesting as he hops onto his skateboard and speeds through the streets. He's beginning to realize he has a hangover of monumental proportions and he _really_ wishes he could re-do last night. Or just crawl into bed and sleep, which is the possible alternative. Sort of (if his mother wasn't so strict).

After nearly crashing into two cars and a golden retriever, he makes it onto school property with two minutes to spare. In triumph, he jumps off the skateboard, letting it crash into the steps, and throws his arms up into the air, silently cheering.

People stare at him like he's psychotic.

He never gave a shit back in California, but here it's like he _really_ doesn't give a shit to the point that he'll do things _just_ for the sake of having people stare at him with, "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" expressions.

He's sure there's some sort of psychological reasoning for all this, something to do with his unable to cope that his (ex) best friends are now a couple thousands of miles away and he's gone into voluntary exile, but he doesn't really think much about it as he steps on his board so it flips up into his grip and heads inside the school.

Awesome.

* * *

The day goes by smoothly, despite the number of teachers and students who stare at him with faint looks of disgust. He supposes he looks like shit with his wrinkled shirt and the very faint stubble on his face, but they don't say anything and Kenshin doesn't feel the need to be rebellious beyond his unkempt appearance (which wasn't really his choice, but whatever).

At least until fifth period when he has class with seniors, one of which has decided that since Kenshin has long hair and somewhat feminine features, he most certainly _must_ be a _flaming _homosexual.

No.

Honestly, he doesn't _care_ if people think he's gay, but he _does_ care when people use derogatory terminology to get their "point" across. Also, his less than comfortable sleep has made him very irritable today.

"Fuck off," Kenshin flatly tells the senior, Enishi, in the middle of passing time.

"I'm just letting you know of your _place_ here."

"What? As the resident homosexual? Doesn't Kamatari have that position?" Kenshin retorts, half-mocking. Kamatari is in his grade and he's rather flamboyant – Kenshin can see him fitting in well with his group of friends in Cali.

"I don't know how things _go_ in California, but here, you _respect_ your elders."

Kenshin stops walking to give Enishi a hard glare. "Let me be blunt: next time you say _any_ homophobic slur within my hearing, I'll report you. And if you don't back the _hell_ off, I'll end you," he hisses.

Enishi narrows his eyes and is about to say something until the bell rings, signaling the beginning of the new period.

"Gotta run," Kenshin says before walking down the hallway.

He rubs his eyes tiredly. This is _so_ not his day. In fact, this whole situation is just insanity – it feels like a dream half the time and he's just going to wake up in his own bed on the west coast, back to his old life of laughing with Akira, having _moments_ with Tomoe, and going to the beach after school.

He's over an hour and forty-five minutes away from the closest beach and he _may_ just scream.

He has a free last period and he spends it sitting on the front steps of the school, debating whether to go home or not. He knows once he does, he'll be grounded for the next three months and he'd rather not start it earlier than he has to.

Sighing, he puts his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know. You could rub eyes so hard that you push them into your skull. End up going blind."

Kenshin drops her hands and whips his head to his right to find a girl wearing, essentially, a purple tutu. And neon orange high tops. And jean jacket that's bejeweled and splattered with paint.

_What_ the hell.

"Are you serious?" he inquires, figuring he should just start from there.

She shrugs. "I don't know. I've always wondered if that ever happened, though," she responds airily.

He snorts, looking down at his Vans. He kind of wants to get a different pair, one that's not worn out by sand and perpetually hot concrete. They depress him.

"Your shoes look so perfectly worn. It's almost like someone purposefully make them that way for a movie or something."

He smiles a little.

"What's your name?" he asks her.

"Kaoru Kamiya. And you're Kenshin Himura, son of Sakura Yamada, recently moved here for unknown reasons, but most suspect it's drug or alcohol related."

He raises his eyebrows. "Do they really? I'm straight-edge."

"How wonderful! So am I!" she announces cheerfully.

"Well, I was, until yesterday. But never again," he adds to himself.

"People have seen you sleeping outside. You looked homeless. You still do, actually," she informs him.

He grins briefly. "Yeah, I do. My mom wanted to start my punishment early. Which I'll have to face when I get home."

"Ah, well. It just means she cares. And you did give her reason to do it."

"I know."

They sit in silence together.

"Well, one good thing happened today," she points out after a few minutes.

"What?"

"You've made your very first friend at Meiji High. Congratulations," she answers gleefully.

He grins for a second. "Right."

Although she's as weird as they come, he rather likes this girl.

"Well, I'm going to head home. Give a proper apology. Thanks for your company," he says, getting to his feet slowly.

"That sounds nice. I will see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah."

She beams. "Okay."

He puts on his helmet and adjusts the strap. She stares at him intently as he drops his board to the ground.

"See you," he says, his foot on the board.

"Ciao!" she says, waving.

He heads home with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: If you guys want _some_ sort of companion piece, I wouldn't mind because I do have a few scenes in my head, but we could just leave it at this, the story forever lost haha. Let me know!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	77. 061: Winter

A/N: Not sure if all of you want more, I know a few of you spoke up, but I went a bit overboard with this sequel -_-

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**061: Winter**

"Thanks for letting me stay over," Kenshin tells Kaoru as he takes off his wet shoes, his socks making a gross _squelch_ as they hit the wooden floor of the foyer.

"Of course," she says, unlacing her combat boots slowly, unperturbed by how soaked she is. "I think it's nice of your mother to warn you about your friends visiting," she adds as she lines up their shoes against the wall. He likes how quirky they look.

"They're not my friends," he tells her flatly. "Not anymore."

"Well, they certainly missed that memo," she says lightly, taking his wet sleeve and leading him down the hall.

She hands him a towel and tells him to change out of his clothes and they'll be put in the dryer as he takes a hot shower.

"Take as long as you want," she tells him knowingly and he wonders for the millionth time how she can just _read _him so damn easily.

By the time he finishes his twenty-minute shower, she left his boxers and some of her father's old clothes for him to wear.

He finds her sitting in her bright blue room, staring at the stick-on, glow-in-the-dark stars that take over her entire ceiling.

"Wouldn't so many of those be annoying at night?" he asks as he takes a seat on the plush navy carpet in the middle of the floor.

"I like them."

He nods, looking up at them. There's no order or reason to any of them – no specific constellations and no made up ones. Maybe it's supposed to reflect her crazy mind.

"I like them, too," he says after a minute.

She sits up and smiles at him. "Wonderful!" She swings her legs over the side of her bed and they swing back and forth, her feet not touching the ground since the bed is elevated. "Have your ex-friends been trying to reach you?"

"Yeah, but I turned my phone off," he answers dismissively. "I owe my mom big time for this," he adds thoughtfully.

"I like how you two are getting close. It's so nice."

He smiles a little before frowning. "Yeah. It's weird…my dad always said the worst about her, but now I'm beginning to question everything," he says.

"I believe that you should never take anyone's opinion to heart unless they're your own."

He hums in agreement.

"So…not to be completely nosy…even though I am…why are you no longer friends with your ex-friends?"

He stares at her for a moment before sighing. "We used to be best friends. You know, Three Musketeers. But, uh, Tomoe and I kind of…had a _thing_. It was like…we knew that eventually we were going to be together sort of thing. It was just a fact. And I really liked her for a while and just when I was going to ask her out…I found out through the grapevine that Akira and Tomoe had been hooking up behind my back. Feeling betrayed and, you know, hurt, I cornered them and Akira kind of…lashed out at me. Now, if there's one thing about Akira that he's known for, it's his inability to ever yell. I've never seen him that angry until then."

She winces. "I'm sorry. That is rather unfortunate."

His smile is humorless. "Yeah. Unfortunate."

"But…why are they here?"

"Good question."

She frowns. "I don't like them if they make you this unhappy."

He smiles honestly at her innocence. "You're going to meet them once. You can judge them for yourself."

She stares at him intensely. "They hurt you. I don't need to judge them for myself," she states, surprising him for a second.

He doesn't think he's ever seen her this serious before.

* * *

He's awoken at one in the morning by a flick to the head. He keeps a yelp in check and groggily discovers Mr. Kamiya standing over him, signaling him to follow.

He's rather comfortable sleeping on Kaoru's floor, but he obeys Mr. Kamiya and follows him out of the bedroom.

"I'd rather not come home to find a boy sleeping in my daughter's room," Mr. Kamiya tells Kenshin as they enter the kitchen.

Kenshin wants to retort that he was only sleeping on the floor and it was all completely innocent, but he's really tired and doesn't want to bother. Besides, Mr. Kamiya kind of scares him a bit.

Mr. Kamiya sighs. "What are you doing here? Kaoru won't tell me the reason."

Knowing he won't be able to talk himself out this, he says, "Two of my friends from California are here as a surprise…but I didn't want them to come. Don't want them. My mom's keeping them busy while I hide. Just for tonight." He doesn't look up from his hands.

"I hope you're serious about my Kaoru. Although it doesn't seem that way, she's been through a lot."

Kenshin cocks his head to the side. "Of course I like Kaoru. She's been…great. Really." He stares in his eyes directly. "I would never hurt her."

Mr. Kamiya stares back for a few moments before sighing. "Her mother's death really shook her."

Kenshin nods slowly. "I know."

"And she's actually happy. With you. I haven't seen her this way in a while."

Kenshin can't hold back a yawn. He smiles sheepishly when he's finished.

"Alright, you can go back to bed. _In the guestroom_."

"Thanks," Kenshin says gratefully, getting to his feet. "Just so you know, sir, I haven't been happier than being with her," he tells him before heading up the stairs.

And it's totally and completely true.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, you really didn't have to," Kenshin says, wrapping one of Kaoru's eccentric scarves around his neck, hoping it'll keep him warm from the cold.

He really, really hates this winter weather.

"Of course I do. I would drive you home, but I don't have a license. This is the next best thing."

He shakes his head and smiles. He tosses his board onto the ground and rolls along slowly beside Kaoru's leisurely strides.

"Is it hard to skateboard?" she inquires they walk for ten minutes in silence.

"At first, yeah. But then you get the hang of it." He pauses for a moment. "Want to try?"

She twirls to face him and beams. He's momentarily stunned. "Yes! Show me!"

He steps off his board at the beginning of his street and gestures to it grandiosely. She puts one foot on the board, her leg wobbling a little. "It's…it _moves_," she breathes in shock.

He laughs. "Yeah. It's how you change direction and whatnot."

"You must have excellent balance," she concludes.

"My abs don't come from nothing," he brags, patting his stomach.

She smiles sweetly. "Oh yes. They're quite lovely."

He blushes like crazy, which she laughs at. "Let me help you out with the balancing," he mutters, holding out his hand.

She takes it and lets him lead her through a slow roll, her leg still unsteady.

He stops. "Okay, why don't you just put your two feet on and I'll hold you steady?" he offers.

She adjusts so her two feet are spread apart on the board. He holds both her hands tightly as he slowly pulls her down the road. Her grip strengthens as she quivers on the board.

"This is scary," she admits.

"You have to practice. I got many cuts and bruises when I was little."

"Aww, widdle Kenshin," she coos.

"Hey, I'll let go," he warns her, but he's smiling all the same.

"Don't you dare!"

At that moment, she rolls over some rough pavement that needs to be smoothed over and she completely loses her balance. Quick to react, he grabs her by the waist and lifts her off, letting the board roll down the street past his house.

He exhales and holds her a bit closer to him. "Sometimes you're such a wreck," he says fondly.

She giggles, patting his forearm in thanks. "You saved me, kind sir."

"Yeah, yeah," he says dismissively as he loosens his hold on her. "I shouldn't have allowed that – your father would've skinned me alive if you came back with any injuries."

She spins out of his arms. "I want to try again!" she exclaims before running down the street.

He stares after her for a second before running after her. "Are you serious? No!"

Her laugh echoes in the empty street as she picks up the board and he's quick to take it back. "Oh no, you don't!" he tells her, holding the board out of reach.

She uses his shoulder as leverage to lift herself up to attain for it.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin pauses, allowing Kaoru the grab the board. He looks over at his house and sees his mother standing in the doorway, a hint of a smile on her face, with Tomoe and Akira standing behind her, looking confused.

Kaoru finally follows Kenshin's line of vision and smiles serenely, waving her free hand at them. "Hello!"

"Hi, Kaoru, how are you?" Kenshin's mother inquires.

"I'm very well, thank you. I'm returning your son."

"That's good."

"And I'm taking back my skateboard, thank _you_!" he adds, plucking the board out of her grip. "Nice try."

She pouts, making him grin.

"You have some visitors from California," his mother tells him.

Kenshin glances over his mother's shoulder and tries hard not to grimace. "What are you guys doing here?"

Tomoe and Akira finally walk past Kenshin's mother, hands clasped, to properly greet Kenshin. "Well, it's winter break and we thought it would be kind of cool to spend a few days here. You know, actually experience winter," Akira explains with a smile on his face and Kenshin wonders how he can possibly _do_ that; they haven't talked in _months_.

Kenshin tries to talk, but he can't really get the words out of his throat. Kaoru then decides to skip over to them.

"Welcome to Connecticut! You're really lucky we got hit with that huge snowstorm a week ago – it looks like a winter wonderland!" she chirps.

Kenshin can't help but smile at her, and at Akira's and Tomoe's expressions of utter shock.

"That's Kaoru," Kenshin adds.

She slaps her forehead. "Silly me. Yes, I'm Kaoru, the first friend Kenshin's ever made here!"

He grins sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you…" Akira says slowly. Tomoe is too busy looking between Kenshin and Kaoru to say anything.

Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Kenshin says, "Okay! You've all met, wonderful. Uh, Kaoru? I guess I'll see you around?"

Kaoru twirls to smile at him. "Yes! There's Enishi's party that we're invited to – you could bring your California companions!"

Kenshin almost completely forgot about that. "Oh, right. Yeah. Great."

"Ciao, ciao!" Kaoru says before gliding away.

Everyone stares after her in disbelief.

"Kenshin…who the fuck was that?"

Kenshin frowns at Akira's question. "She's really great," he says, walking up to the house. "And _you_ two have to explain why you're here."

"Well, we wanted to see you and we knew you'd be stubborn about coming back, so we asked Shinji for your address and all that. He said it was fine."

Kenshin shoots a glare at his mother, who looks bewildered. "I haven't talked to him since we finalized your coming here," she reassures Kenshin. "It's his usual lies," she adds under her breath.

"Look, who cares. We're here! And we're going to have fun!" Tomoe says, a cheery smile on her face that used to make his heart race.

"Mom…Tomoe, Akira and I are going to go for a walk, okay?"

"O…kay…"

Kenshin turns right around and doesn't wait for his _friends_ to keep up.

"Hey, Kenshin! What's up with you?" Akira asks, his breath coming out in puffs and Kenshin finds the cold condensation in the air so bizarre.

"What's up with _me_? Have I gone _insane_? Did I _hallucinate_ that time in school when you _bitched me out_ in front of _everyone_? When you called me a cocky bastard and _not worthy_ of Tomoe? Or was that just a dream?"

Akira manages to look a bit guilty and Tomoe is completely avoiding the situation, trying to step away.

"Maybe that was a bit harsh…" Akira admits.

Kenshin barks a cold laugh. "A _bit_? What do you think I'm doing here, Akira? To get away from _you two_." Tomoe whips her head to stare at Kenshin in shock. "Yeah, you too, Tomoe. _Especially_ you."

She frowns at him. "Look, I'm sorry we didn't meet everyone's expectations by dating, but I couldn't help it – I fell for Akira. Not you."

Kenshin grits his teeth. "A little _warning_ would've sufficed. I deserved _at least_ that."

"We were afraid you wouldn't take it well. And hey, we were _right_ – you're here, aren't you?" Akira retorts. "And now you're palling with a special ed kid?"

Kenshin stops walking to fix them a nasty glare. "Don't go there, Akira. Insult me all you fucking want, but don't you _dare_ talk about Kaoru. She's a better person than you'll ever be."

Tomoe rolls her eyes. "We were best friends for _years_ – that doesn't just _end_ after one fight."

Kenshin shakes his head in disbelief. "It does when two of them have been going behind my back for _months_ and deliberately lying to my face." Tomoe's eyes widen and Akira's jaw slacks. "Ah, you didn't know I found that little bit out, did you? Not only did you lie about having a relationship, you lied about how long you were going at it! That's true friendship right there." Kenshin sighs and runs a hand through his bangs. "Look you're stuck here for the week. We'll make the most of it."

This is going to be the most awkward week of all time.

* * *

"Enishi, for all that is good and holy, _please hang out with me_," Kenshin begs on the phone in a heated whisper, hiding in the bathroom of the local diner.

"_Wow, you sound desperate, buddy,"_ Enishi responds, clearly enjoying this situation.

"Please, please, _please_. I'm dying. It's day three of this horrible visit and I'm so close to slitting my wrists."

"_Not funny, Kenshin_."

Kenshin winces. "I'm not trying to be, but you understand where I'm at. This is painful. I don't want to be near them another second. You're popular for a reason. Please."

Enishi sighs. "_Fine. I'll help you out. Because I'm just that generous. You're at the Akabeko?_"

"Yes, thank you! I'll buy you lunch for a _week_."

"_Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in a few minutes._"

Kenshin hangs up with a fist pump into the air. His savior is coming!

* * *

He wants to _kill_ his so-called _savior_.

All of last year's seniors just happen to be in the diner, so Enishi keeps coming and going, just _having_ to make the rounds to see everyone. And not only that, he's being _obvious_ with his checking out of Akira.

"Is he out?" Akira asks Kenshin wearily.

"_No._ So," Kenshin brings a finger to his lips. "He's very tight lipped about it, obviously."

Akira shakes his head. "He's so _obvious_. I mean you'd think someone else would've figured it out before you."

"Kaoru did, but she never said anything about it."

Tomoe gets a look on her face that makes Kenshin wonder why the hell she hates her after meeting Kaoru once.

Then it strikes him because he's not that stupid like every TV character out there.

"Excuse me, I have go vomit," he says before running out the diner.

He inhales sharply, the cold air hurting his lungs. There's _no way_ that Tomoe can house _any_ possible feelings for him; there's just no logic in it.

Or maybe that saying, "You always want what you can't have" is just as true as two plus two equaling four.

_Shit_.

"Kenshin?"

He glances at the street to find Kaoru's head sticking out of her father's car, a smile on her face.

He waves half-heartedly.

She turns to talk to her father briefly before hopping out of the car.

"You need a friend," she states rather than asks.

"I have Enishi as back up," he says, pointing back at the diner.

"You need a friend," she repeats, taking his hand and leaving him back inside.

He smiles at their conjoined hands.

* * *

"Thank god it's New Year's," Kenshin breathes in relief as he and Kaoru are walking down the deserted streets around Enishi's house. "Tomorrow, _today_, technically, they will be leaving and I won't have to see them."

Kaoru hums. "Yes, they're not the most…open people. Strange for people from California, I would think. Of course, not everyone fits the stereotype of where they're from."

"They're acting like jerks here. At home they're nicer."

"Home?"

"Slip of the tongue."

"I mean it's perfectly natural for you to still think of California as home since you've lived there your entire life."

Kenshin throws his arm out to stop her from walking. "I like it here," he tells her. "Yeah, I miss the warm weather and the beach like no other, but…I don't know. I feel better living with my mom and despite my disagreeing with Enishi's reservation on his sexuality, he's a really good friend and you…" he trails off not knowing how to word this properly.

"And me."

His arm slips and he ends up touching her cold hand. "You."

His hand and then his arm and then the rest of his body tingle as he lightly holds her fingers, not quite lacing their hands together.

"Kenshin?"

He tightens his hold on her, trying to feel more because he's been _numb_ for so long and this, being with her, changes that and he's scared out of his mind because he's forgotten what it's like, but…

"You're thinking too much," she says quietly, taking a step closer to him so he can feel her.

"Yeah. Uh, sorry."

"Don't apologize. I think you were pulling a Kaoru Kamiya," she adds with a smile.

"I guess I was."

He looks down at their conjoint hands and wants…

"I kind of want to…" he starts, but stops himself short, feeling his cheeks flush hot. It's a good thing that it's half past midnight.

"Do you want…?" She glances up at him and this is the closest he's ever been to her. Is she thinking what he's thinking?

"I…don't know," he answers in a whisper, a shiver going down his spine when he feels one of her breaths ghost over his mouth. This is strangely more intimate than when he had his first (and only) hook up a little over a year ago, but maybe that's just because he didn't care nearly enough about her as he does about Kaoru.

Their heads come together and they rest their foreheads against one another's, breathing. He inhales her scent of jasmine and knows that it will always remind him of her, no matter what happens in his life.

"So…" she breathes out.

"We should do something about now, right?" he asks because he doesn't know what the fuck to do.

"Probably. That would be the most sensible thing to do and even though I'm not usually very sensible, I want to be. Right now, at least."

He tilts his head and kisses her.

He's still relatively inexperienced so he keeps it gentle and simple, especially since he doesn't know whether she's ever kissed someone (holy _crap_ what if _this_ is her first kiss? _Shit_!).

But she surprises him by taking his face into her hands and pulling him closer, her lips moving with a direct purpose that he's never really seen from her before, but he's not complaining when he takes his limited knowledge in the art of making out by furthering this moment.

He's gripping her waist and she's messing up his hair that's falling out of his low ponytail when car lights flash on them, causing him to wince and blink, trying to see who the _hell_ is trying to ruin this.

"Holy _shit_!"

Kenshin squeezes his eyes shut and groans.

"Is that Sano?" Kaoru asks flatly, dropping her hands so they rest on his shoulders.

"Yeah."

"I'm very much a pacifist, but I will break his kneecaps."

Kenshin laughs, surprised by her reaction. He really wants to kiss her again.

At that moment, three people get out of the car. The smile drops off Kenshin's face when he recognizes the other two.

"Kenshin? What the _fuck_?"

Tomoe and Akira step out of the car, the former looking like she's been slapped in the face (and dare he say _betrayed_?) and the latter looking like a fish out of water.

Kenshin tightens his hold on Kaoru, but she's slipping out of his arms.

"She likes you. She's denying it, but she does," Kaoru whispers so quietly that Kenshin can barely catch her words.

"But I don't like her," he answers back, just as softly.

"I don't know about that," Kaoru states before completely leaving his hold. "Talk to her. _Really talk_." She gives him a brief kiss on the cheek before stepping out the harsh brightness of the headlights.

"Wait, Kaoru! We can at least drive you home!" Kenshin calls out in a strangled voice.

"No. I want to walk," she says faintly. "You don't want to see me right now."

Someone grabs his shoulder and it's Akira, trying hard not to glare. "Come on, Sano offered to drop us off at your house."

He only agrees to it because his will disappeared in the darkness along with Kaoru.

* * *

Kenshin is staring at the plane ticket that's sitting on his desk on the other side of the room, his eyelids drooping, but his mind running too fast to allow him to sleep.

He doesn't know which is worse: the fact that his dad is manipulating him from thousands of miles away to get him to come "home" or the fact that his so-called friends are going along with the plan like it's completely fine.

He doesn't want to go, obviously. He really doesn't – he's grown to really love his mom and he likes how he feels when he's here. But…

It's one thing to be incensed about someone else getting blackmailed, but it's a _completely_ different thing all together when _you're_ the one being blackmailed.

He doesn't want his mom to get in trouble, which will happen if he stays here.

Wow, he's in the middle of a goddamn drama right now and he can't believe this is his _life_.

So, he's fucked either way. Catch-22, right? This is a textbook definition of the phrase, yeah? Whatever.

At that moment, his door slowly opens to reveal his mom, looking tired and concerned.

He looks away and clenches his jaw as a few tears leak from his eyes.

He hears her give a broken sigh. "Let me call Hiko. He can drive you to the airport."

She shuts the door and he tries to bite back sobs, but a few strangled cries manage to escape.

* * *

He sits in the passenger seat and Akira and Tomoe sit in the back, Hiko driving his pick up truck at a dangerously high speed.

It's painfully silent.

Kenshin glances at Hiko from time to time, but the man never falters from the road.

This is such a twisted reprise of the first time he was driven by Hiko, right after being picked up from the airport in September. _That night seems so long ago_, Kenshin thinks wistfully as he watches cars fall behind on the highway.

Hiko jerks to a stop in front of the terminal. "Get out of my damn car," he threatens.

Akira and Tomoe can't get out fast enough.

Kenshin's about to step out when Hiko says, "I'm sorry."

Kenshin takes a deep breath. "Yeah. Me too." He jumps out of the car with his bag.

"We'll ship the rest of your things this week," Hiko adds.

"Thanks."

Kenshin wants to add something else, but Hiko is speeding away, leaving Kenshin alone.

"Come on, Kenshin. We have to check in."

He holds back an ugly retort and walks into the airport.

* * *

He checks his phone for the twentieth time that day and she hasn't written or called back.

He doesn't expect her to.

* * *

His eyes are glued to the window as he flies higher into the sky, watching the northeast until it disappears behind thick clouds.

* * *

A/N: *sigh* I'm planning a third and final one.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	78. 090: Home

A/N: Last one! I enjoyed writing this rather dramatic story.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**090: Home**

_i. January._

The whole thing sucks and he may just be in a legitimate depression.

He has no fucking clue how he was allowed to return to his old school and how his classes from the northeast somehow match with classes here and he's ready to _explode_ after the second day.

His body is being stubborn and just won't adapt to the time difference – he's always three hours ahead and he's thousands of miles away in his mind.

_ii. February_

Sano calls him in the middle of English class. He leaves the room as discreetly as possible and sprints to the nearest boys' bathroom so he can answer it.

"You do realize there's a three hour time difference and that I'm still in school, right?" Kenshin says, out of breath, but so flipping _happy_.

"_Oh, shit, yeah, sorry about that. Did you run out of class or something?_"

"Yeah. I mean…" he trails off, feeling embarrassed.

"_I get it_."

Silence.

"How is everyone?" Kenshin inquires quietly.

"_Good, I guess. We miss you. Kaoru especially._"

Kenshin's breath hitches in his throat. "I've been trying –"

"_I know. She's just…a little off right now. Your leaving was very sudden, like…_"

Kenshin squeezes his eyes shut. "I know," he whispers.

Silence.

"_Did your dad really blackmail you?_"

"Yeah," he answers shortly, effectively ending that topic.

Kenshin removes the phone from his ear and realizes he's been in the "bathroom" for ten minutes.

"I have to go," Kenshin says reluctantly.

"_Right, yeah._"

"I'll…talk to you soon?"

"_You bet_."

Kenshin smiles for the first time in a while. "Bye."

He hangs up and decides to go to the nurse instead. Fuck school. Sano would be proud.

_iii. March_

"Why the hell did you say you'd drive Akira and Tomoe to find me and Kaoru?"

He's sitting on the beach, talking with Sano for the third time this week. On the shoreline is Soujiro skim boarding. The two have grown rather close these past few weeks; he wonders why he never thought to be better friends with Soujiro before.

"_Because you had left with Kaoru a while before and we were worried. Stupid, yes, because we live in the safest town ever, but…there it is. I didn't expect you and Kaoru to actually…_"

Kenshin winces at the memory. "Yeah, well…" he mutters, trailing off.

"_Your mom told me that she wants to speak with you, but she's afraid to call because of your dad._"

Kenshin's nose twitches. "Yeah, she should use another phone."

"_So…are you free? Tomorrow at eight? She'll be off her shift at eleven here, so…_"

"That's good. Thanks, Sano, for doing this."

"_No problem_."

That night he tries not to cry like a baby when he hears his mom's voice on the phone, trying to convince him that everything will be okay one day.

_iv. April_

It's nine in the morning when Kenshin's phone rings, the caller being Kaoru.

He doesn't bother with an excuse, answering the phone as he's running out the door.

"Kaoru! Oh my god, hi, I've…I just…" he starts stammering, but Kaoru interrupts him.

"_Enishi just came out. In the cafeteria. It's bad_."

For a wild moment, he wonders how the hell he can get to the cafeteria before he realizes that he's too close to the wrong one.

"He…oh god…"

"_I'm scared for him. These kids…I don't…_"

Kenshin takes a seat against some lockers. "Will he answer if I call him?"

"_I don't know_…" she whispers, but she can't hide her cracking voice. "_I don't know_."

He clutches his hair in a vain attempt to release some of the tension in his body. "I want to be there…_so badly_…" he merely says in anguish.

He promised Enishi he would be there for him when he came out and now he's not and it's _killing_ him.

They stay on the phone in silence for a few minutes.

"_I'm sorry I haven't called you_," she finally says, "_I didn't feel like I could_."

He doesn't really know what that means, so he just lets it go because they're _finally_ talking again and his life doesn't look as bad anymore.

"If I call you tomorrow, will you pick up?"

"_I think I will._"

He closes his eyes. "I have to talk to Enishi. So I have to hang up now."

"_Okay._"

He grits his teeth and he wants to yell at her, shake her shoulders and demand why she can't have a normal, grounded conversation right now. "Bye," he says flatly before hanging up.

* * *

"_Kenshin!_"

"Enishi!" Kenshin exclaims, feeling like he can float. "Kaoru told…how _are_ you?"

"_Surprisingly, I'm okay. More than okay, really. It's like this _huge_ weight is off my chest. Sure, I've gotten a lot of shit for it and it sucks, not to mention kind of deserved, but I'm sitting at home and I just feel…_free_._"

Kenshin smiles in relief. "I'm so sorry I'm not there right now."

He can imagine Enishi shrugging his shoulders. "_It's okay – I'm glad I did it._" There's a pause in the conversation. "_So…what did your dad say to get you to go back to California?_"

Soujiro is about to walk back to the blanket, but he sees Kenshin on the phone and just sticks his board in the sand and dives into the ocean.

Kenshin sighs. "My parents divorced when I was a baby. Apparently my mom was…out of control. Drank and smoke all the time and was a huge mess. That's why I'm straight-edge – I'm afraid."

"_So _that's_ why she was so angry with you for running off to the city._"

He grimaces. "Yeah. Kind of forgot about that at the time."

"_Okay…so your parents divorce when you were little and I assume your dad just got full custody_."

"Yeah. I saw my mom maybe once a year. She'd fly out to California and stay for a few days and I would meet her for dinner. It was always really awkward. That stopped three years ago and she just called for my birthday and the holidays. Convenient since they're six months apart."

"_She sent birthday gifts, you know._"

"I know. My dad used to _joke_ that it was the one good thing she ever did," Kenshin answers in an acidic tone.

"_But what does he have on her _now_? It's not like he can bullshit now – you can defend her. We all would – she's an amazing person_."

Kenshin picks at the corner of the towel he's sitting on. "It's because he found out about my city escapade. He can use that and say she had a bad influence on me."

Silence.

"It's my fault," Kenshin adds in a whisper, squeezing his eyes shut.

"_No, it's your dad's fault for being a shithead_," Enishi replies sharply. "_You're sixteen. You make mistakes._"

Kenshin shakes his head. "_I'm_ a shithead. I just feel so _horrible_ for my mom to be in this position all because of _me_."

Enishi sighs. "_I'm not going to bother trying to help you on your self-loathing now. So I'm just going to change the subject and ask if you could come out for my graduation._"

"I want to…but I don't know…"

"_Just ask your dad. He can't deny you a _week_, right? And if he's that _concerned_ with your being around your mother, just say you're staying at my house or something. Honestly, your dad can't be _that _much of a prick, right?_"

_v. May_

Apparently he can.

Kenshin does some sleuthing after spring vacation and finds the lawyer who helped his dad win full custody. He schedules a meeting with him outside of the town at a café.

"Wow…I haven't seen you since you were an _infant_," the lawyer, Chou says with a low whistle as the waitress places two glasses of ice tea in front of them.

Kenshin tries to smile. "Yeah…uh. Okay. I just wanted to talk about my dad's case. What he had on my mom."

Chou sighs. "Yeah. That was a pretty nasty one. One of my first, actually. But, here's the deal. Your mom was in a bad position – there wasn't any way she was going to get full custody, but she could've gotten more rights if it wasn't for 'the night.'"

"Okay, what's 'the night.'" Kenshin takes a long drink of his iced tea. It's a little too bitter for his taste, so he opens a sugar packet and pours a generous amount.

"Your dad claimed that your mother stumbled into their house, pregnant with you in the last trimester, completely drunk or high or whatever. She ended up falling…" He shakes his head, letting Kenshin figure out the rest. "It wasn't good. She supposedly claimed that she was staying clean…but that wasn't the case. Turned out her _one_ drink had roofies in it."

Kenshin's eyes widen exponentially. "She –"

Chou nods solemly. "Yeah. But the weird thing is…she was _really_ freaked out when she came around. Like she couldn't understand how it all happened. So her lawyer told me. To be honest, I thought there was foul play going on."

"…What do you mean _foul play_?"

"I mean I don't think your father was being completely honest about that night, but there was no evidence to support otherwise."

Kenshin's heart is pounding in his ears and he think he might just faint.

Chou shrugs. "But hey, I don't know. Essentially, it's her word against his, and her word is worth a lot less."

Kenshin rubs his face with his hand.

"Look, kid, you're…what? Seventeen? You only have another year and then you can do whatever the hell you want. You won't be in anyone's custody." Chou then opens his wallet and drops a few bills on the table. "It's on me."

He leaves Kenshin to his musings, which are turning a lot darker.

_vi. June_

Somehow he's managed to become a contender in a huge skateboarding tournament. He puts his name in the beginning because it was an excuse to get away from Akira and Tomoe, who continue to try to make everything like it was a year ago.

He didn't think he'd actually make it to the top ten; he's better than what he gives himself credit for.

"Good luck, Kenshin!" Akira says on the last day of school, hitting Kenshin on the back.

Kenshin doesn't say anything back as he walks to the parking lot for his Jeep.

Tomoe is already waiting by his car.

"We need to talk," Tomoe says shortly.

"That's great, I don't. Goodbye."

Tomoe slips between the car and Kenshin, their bodies extremely close. "I want you to _listen_. You've been avoiding us for _months_ and I want to _talk_."

Kenshin takes a step back, disgusted. "Fine. Get in the car. I'm in a hurry."

She doesn't waste any time and jumps into the car, not giving Kenshin any time to kick her out.

He sighs as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Now what is _so_ important that you just _have_ to pull me aside?" he asks, not actually giving a shit as he cruises down the street.

"I love you," Tomoe says in a hurry.

"_WHAT_?" he half-shrieks, slamming his foot on the break. Cars honk behind him and he hastily turns on his hazard lights and sets the car in park. "You're _fucking with me_. That's the _only_ explanation for this!"

"No, I'm not! We're not out to get –"

"You know what, actually, I don't want to hear what you have to say because to be honest, I can't fucking _stand you_. What you did to me _sucked_ and it was cruel and it made me realize that you weren't as great of a person as I was building you up to me. I'll admit, I thought I loved you. I think what I felt was on that same track, but…" He shakes his head. "Not anymore. Definitely not anymore. And you just want what you can't have. I doubt it's actually love that you feel for me."

He's out of breath by the end of his speech, but he definitely feels a lot better for getting that off his chest. She just stares at him with an open mouth.

"So…yeah. That's it." He lets out a laugh. "I can drive you home or to Akira's or wherever the hell you want to go. Where to? Make it quick because I have to be at the –"

She interrupts him by forcing her mouth onto his.

He's nonresponsive for a few moments, but then his fifteen-year-old self takes over and moves his lips against hers.

He expects to feel something, but doesn't.

Unlike his kiss with Kaoru.

_Fuck_.

He simply leans back, unperturbed, while she's trying to keep her breathing at bay. He's embarrassed for her.

"I felt nothing," he informs her quietly.

"You…didn't?"

He shakes his head.

She covers her mouth with her hand.

He wordlessly drives her home.

* * *

He thinks he might be dreaming when he sees Hiko standing outside of the skate park, reading a book as he leans against the wired fence.

"_Hiko_?"

Hiko looks up from his book and smirks at Kenshin. "Hey."

"I'm…in complete shock. What are you _doing_ here?"

"A guy who lives around here wanted to meet with me about my pottery. I'm a rich man."

"You're already a rich man," Kenshin retorts, rolling his eyes.

Hiko smirks again.

"Sanosuke told me about this. It's amazing how information travels among us all back east."

Kenshin tries to smile. "Yeah." He looks down at his shoes. "I have to go…you know…_compete_. But…afterwards we could talk?"

"Go. Win."

Kenshin grins and runs inside the park.

He gets second place and an invitation to an even _bigger_ tournament that involves the entire state, not just the county.

* * *

"How's my mom? Have you two…?" Kenshin starts, trailing off with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Hiko shoots him a dark look. "None of your business."

Kenshin smiles. "Right."

The waiter comes and takes their orders.

"Where does your dad think you are?"

"Soujiro is covering for me. I think you talked with him a bit earlier."

"Yeah, the smiley kid."

Kenshin laughs. "Yeah, he's pretty easy going. But he can get rather nasty if you cross him. He's a really good friend."

Hiko nods, taking a sip of beer. "At least that's one good thing about your coming back here."

"That's not all," Kenshin admits quietly. "I think…I think I might be able to prove that my mom didn't…that my dad lied. During the custody battle."

He stares at Hiko, who has a passive expression on his face. "You realize if you have proof…that could get you to come back, right?"

Kenshin lets out a shaky breath and nods. "I know. I just…have to get it out of him. Act like a secret agent and all that."

"That'll be difficult."

Kenshin hums as the waitress places their miso soup in front of them.

"Yeah, just a bit."

Two days later Hiko goes back east. Kenshin gets fourth place and a stupid ribbon but doesn't give a shit – he has something more important to do.

* * *

"Soujiro? I need you to do me the _biggest _favor on the planet," Kenshin says as he drives home from an electronic store.

"_What is it?_"

"Tomorrow night I plan on cornering my dad on something. And if he admits to what I think he did…I'm going to need you to sneak me out."

"_Kenshin…are you _insane_?"_

"Probably. But if this works…I might be able to move back east. For good."

Soujiro sighs on the other end. "_Alright. Fine. It's sinfully easy to sneak out of your bedroom. Just…text me a few minutes before so I can wait outside, you know?_"

"And…you're going to have to buy a plane ticket for me. The soonest one to New York. That night, preferably. I'll pay you back with cash later – I just can't use any of my cards. I've been slowly taking out money over the past three months."

"_Holy _shit_, Kenshin._"

"I know it's crazy, but I have to do this for my mom."

"_And for you_."

"Thank you. I'll text you right before."

* * *

"Hey, Dad? Can I ask you a question?" Kenshin inquires as they're eating dinner at home.

"Sure, kiddo," Kenshin's dad answers, forking a piece of carrot.

"You know how you got custody of me because of something my mother did when she was pregnant?"

The corner of his dad's mouth quirks up at Kenshin calling his ex-wife "my mother" – he used to do that before he moved out east. "Yes?"

"What…was it? Exactly? I think I'm old enough to handle it."

Kenshin's dad sighs sadly. "Your mother told me she would clean her act up after she got pregnant. And she did for a while and I thought that maybe we could get through this. Remained married. But then she snuck out for a cocktail and her drink ended up being laced with roofies. She was lucky she made it home. And then…she ended up falling. That was the final straw."

After living with her for a few months, he can definitely conclude that there's _no way_ she would risk his life. Even if she was just staying clean, he was sure that he was her motivation.

Something doesn't seem right.

"How did she manage to get home? She _drove_? How is that even possible?"

Kenshin's dad shrugs. "She might have the drink right away and drove home quickly, not wanting to get caught. Who knows. I was in the shower at the time."

"Hey…Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You can trust me," Kenshin tries, going out on a limb. "I'm not…I mean I know you did the right thing. I had a great childhood and I love where I grew up. In the end…it all worked out."

Kenshin's dad stares at him hard and Kenshin has to force himself to stare right back, trying to mentally send vibes of encouragement.

_Admit it…come on, Dad, I know you drugged her…_

"The thing about roofies is that you can't trust the memory of the person drugged," his dad continues, cutting up a piece of chicken. "So when people questioned the time she went to the bar, she couldn't remember. People didn't find it weird or anything."

"So…you're saying she didn't go the bar at all."

"I'm saying that she had a glass of alcohol that night and she was supposed to stay sober."

_Red wine – it had to be. The only time she ever drank was on Christmas and she had a glass of red wine for her heart_.

"Right…and…" Kenshin takes a deep breath. "You put roofies in her drink," he states clearly.

"You have to understand, Kenshin, that while we had crazy fun together when we were kids, I was beginning ot realize that she wasn't growing up. That she was going to be _toxic_ for you. Yes, putting roofies in her drink was _extremely_ dangerous for you, I know, but in the end…it was worth it."

Kenshin has to try very, _very_ hard not to vomit at the table. Instead, he forces himself to finish the meal in front of him.

"I agree. It was worth it," Kenshin says after he drops his plates into the sink and pats his dad on a shoulder.

He turns off the recorder in his pocket and takes out his phone:

_Get ready._

_

* * *

_

They're speeding down the highway to make it for Kenshin's late night flight.

"I _can't_ believe your dad _did that_! I thought he was a decent guy! That fucking _asshole_," Soujiro fumes, the speedometer shooting up again.

"I can't think about it anymore or else I'll throw up again," Kenshin groans. "My life is a soap opera. I can't handle this shit."

"But isn't your dad going to realize that you're not in your room?"

"No, not for a few more hours. It'll be too late when he checks up on me."

Silence.

"Look…Kenshin…"

"I'm sorry. You know…for doing this. You've been such a great friend to me these past few months. I really, _really_ appreciate it."

Soujiro smiles. "I know. It's fine. Do what you have to do."

The exit for the airport is next.

"I'll come visit you over the summer."

"Yeah, please. But don't bring your surfboard or anything – the closest beach is a sound."

Soujiro grimaces, making Kenshin laugh.

"I know, I almost cried when I found out."

Soujiro coasts to a stop by the terminal and hands Kenshin the boarding pass. "Alright, man. Call when you land?"

"I will."

Kenshin gets out of the car and grabs whatever he could fit outside of his bedroom window and heads inside.

* * *

After checking his bags in, he takes a seat by the gate and whips out his phone.

"_Kenshin, this better be good_," Hiko growls on the other line.

"Can you pick me up at JFK at six in the morning?"

Silence. "_You're kidding_."

"Don't worry, I'm back for good this time. I'll explain in the car."

When he takes off for New York for the second time, he's excited beyond belief.

* * *

He doesn't sleep the entire plane ride and he's just about halfway ready to collapse. And then he thinks about seeing Kaoru again and gets another burst of adrenaline.

When he turns on his phone, he's got dozens of missed calls and voicemails and texts from his dad.

"Excuse me, can I borrow your cell phone? My battery's low," he kindly asks a woman with a little girl.

He dials Soujiro's number. "Hey, just letting you know I made it. I'll talk to you at the end of the week after I get a new cell phone. You'll know it's me by the Connecticut area code." He hangs up and hands the phone back to the mother.

"Thank you!" he calls back as he runs outside to find Hiko's pickup truck already there. And right before he hops in, he chucks his cell phone into oncoming traffic. Kind of unnecessary, but it feels rather good to do it anyway.

"Welcome home," Hiko greets Kenshin with an actual smile.

"Thanks," Kenshin answers with a grin.

* * *

Kenshin dozes on and off the entire ride and by the time they reach Connecticut, all he really wants to do is crawl into bed and sleep. But he has more important things to do, like crash Enishi's graduation brunch party.

"Alright, have fun," Hiko says, stopping the car at his own house.

"Aren't you going to drop me off?"

"Nah – that will ruin your dramatic entrance. Besides, I left someone important at my house to get you. Can't keep her waiting."

Kenshin stares at Hiko for about five seconds before it clicks.

"Ugh!"

Hiko smirks. "Nothing happened, you pervert. Not yet, anyway."

"Okay, leaving the car right now."

Hiko barks out a laugh. "See you later."

Kenshin grumbles as he reaches into the backseat for his skateboard and helmet.

He stars rolling at a leisurely pace out of his street, barely any cars on the streets. It feels like he never left and it's very comforting. Until he's about two minutes away from Enishi's street and he realizes that _holy shit, I'm seeing these people for the first time in almost six months what am I going to say FUCK ME!_

He increases his speed despite his nerves. The air is getting thick with humidity, something he's forgotten about east coast summers and it's kind of hard to breathe in.

He doesn't realize he's abandoned his board until he's sprinting down Enishi's street. He loosens his helmet and chucks it onto a neighbor's yard.

Enishi lives at the very end of the street, which is a dead end so he uses the entire circle for parties. And when he arrives, he looks and feels like a total mess. He breathes loudly and wipes sweat off his forehead, wanting to curl up on the grass and sleep for the next twenty hours.

Everyone is staring at him blankly.

"Uh…hi," Kenshin says lamely.

"KENSHIN? Well _fuck me_!"

Kenshin beams as Enishi makes his way through a group of people, grinning like a maniac.

"You came!" Enishi exclaims, pulling Kenshin into a tight hug.

"I said I would," Kenshin says, his smile so wide that it hurts his cheeks. "And I'm here for good. I've got my dad tied up."

"I hope you mean literally."

Kenshin rolls his eyes and pulls himself away. "Kaoru here?"

Enishi only smiles, throwing a thumb backwards.

Kenshin looks over Enishi's shoulder and sees Kaoru skipping over to them, her trademark serene smile on her face and her purple tutu that he has such a soft spot for is bouncing with her steps.

"Kenshin, nice to see you," she says cheerfully.

How is she completely _at ease _about this? His heart is pounding like crazy and he just wants to take her somewhere private and –

Then she surprises him by jumping at him, attaching her mouth to his in a sloppy kiss. He can feel her heart hammering against his chest.

This time he doesn't freeze; he knows exactly what to do.

* * *

A/N: And done! This was surprisingly melodramatic hahahah and totally unrealistic, but I had fun writing it anyway.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	79. 012: Orange

A/N: Here's the deal: this _may_ be the beginning of a multi-chapter story that I'll start after I finish CG&STB. Not sure yet – I have a rough idea where it could go, but that could change. Let me know what you think!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**012: Orange**

"Get up – someone's here to see you."

The figure lying on the floor sits up and stares at the guard. "Hah, funny joke," he says with a blank expression. He goes back to his original position.

"I'm serious, get up, you fag."

The man on the floor sighs and sits back up. "Who is it?"

"Who the fuck knows – just get up and follow me."

The man stands up and waits for the bars to move. Then the guard comes over and jerkily traps the prisoner's wrists into the cuffs attached to his uniform. Once properly locked, he is pushed forward and led in front, keeping a few paces ahead of the guard.

"Slow down, fucktard."

"I've been here long enough – it's Kenshin Himura."

The guard jabs Kenshin in the back, causing him to smirk.

Kenshin's never had a visitor before, so he's rather curious. Who could it possibly be? As far as he knows, everyone from his old life wrote him off. Or consider him dead.

It doesn't take very long: soon he arrives at the heavily secured room and he sees his visitor, whom he recognizes instantly. No one else has that haughty stature while wearing the tacky type of suit he usually wore (and still wears, apparently).

The door shuts behind Kenshin and the guard. "What…"

The man gestures to the seat across from him. "Sit, Himura. We need to talk."

Kenshin's feet are pinned the floor; he's still in shock. "You need me for something," Kenshin finally manages to say, trying to urge the gears in his head to start working again.

The visitor lets out a small sigh of impatience. "Yes, obviously. I don't go to prisons to chat with criminals for kicks." He points at the chair again. "Sit."

Kenshin glares. "You haven't changed one bit – you're still a condescending prick," he says coolly before taking a seat, feeling his muscles instantly relax – he hasn't sat in a proper chair in a long time.

The guard is quick to lock Kenshin to the chair, who glances at the mirror in the room, knowing full well that a group of officers are watching and that there are camera installed in every corner of the room.

"Leave us," the visitor tells the guard, who looks at the visitor with a bug-eyed expression.

The visitor takes out his wallet and flashes a badge. The guard shoots Kenshin a warning glare before leaving the room.

"The CIA is willing to cut you a deal," the visitor starts.

Kenshin blinks. "A deal."

"Yes. In exchange for your help…you will be transferred to a more…_comfortable_ facility. Longer time spent outside…beds with new mattresses and blankets…even a TV." The corner of the visitor's mouth twitches, trying to hold back his enjoyment.

"Transferred?" Kenshin murmurs.

"_I_ think he's a _very_ good deal. Think about it as a lesser of two evils. Might as well make the best out of your…_unfortunate_ situation."

Kenshin knows that every inmate in this facility would take this deal in a heartbeat. But he shakes his head. "No."

The visitor's eyebrows rise. "Excuse me?"

"No – that's a cheap deal. The price for my help? The reopening of my case."

The visitor scoffs. "Himura…"

"Come on, Amakusa," Kenshin starts, breathing out a laugh through his nose. "I'm not stupid. And Kagura isn't either. He's not going to deny me anything."

"This _isn't_ a negotiation, Kenshin. Let me make this clear: you're _going_ to give us the information we need, it's as simple as that," he stands up and slowly walks over to him, "It's up to you whether you want something for it. Besides, all the evidence pointed and will _still_ point to you – it's done point done."

The muscle under Kenshin's eye twitches as he glares. "No. Find somebody else, then."

"This just _further_ proves your insanity. Nobody would turn this down."

"I want freedom – I want people to actually _look_ into my case."

"You gave up your freedom when you murdered that family."

Kenshin tenses all his muscles and screws his eyes shut for a moment. When he opens them, he says, "This conversation is over."

Amakusa snarls and fills the last bit of space between them so he's directly in his face. Kenshin tries to bring his cuffed hands to Amakusa's chest, but he only ends up wobbling the chair; he momentarily forgot that he was still connected to it.

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch," Amakusa growls in his ear. Kenshin suddenly feels a pointed pressure on his crotch. He looks down, his eyes impossibly wide and his pupils mere pinpoints until he realizes it's a pocketknife pressed to his pants. He slightly relaxes; he's been through worse. "You're going to talk. I've been given license to use _whatever means necessary _to get you to talk. If you choose to cooperate, you'll be able to have kids…"

Kenshin smirks a little. "How am I supposed to do that when I'm to be behind bars for life?"

The knife presses down a little harder. "Don't try me, Himura. For _years_ I've _dreamed_ of castrating you."

"It doesn't matter what the hell you do to me – the CIA knows it won't get anything out of me through torture – it's useless. At the end of the day, they're not going to get what they want without my cooperation."

Once Amakusa's pressure on the knife lessens, Kenshin uses all his strength to lift the chair up so he can punch him in the gut. The chair falls and Kenshin's on his back as he adds, "That's for being a _jackass_," over the slamming of the door. Guards are rushing in. "Oh, and tell Kagura what I said – I'm not changing my mind."

The guards swarm in on Kenshin and unlock him before dragging him out of the room, all the while he's grinning. It's _finally_ time to get out of here, which is a relief because this orange jumper is _such_ a clasher with his hair.

* * *

Kenshin's in solitary confinement for his poor behavior, but it's nothing new. He spends the time thinking about his meeting with Amakusa. He still hates the son of a bitch, but he can't deny how happy he felt when he saw him. It only means one thing: he's one step closer from stepping outside into the real world.

He then thinks about Kagura, his (former) superior and the one who sent Amakusa. What does he look like? The last time Kenshin saw Kagura, he was recently promoted to Director, looking fresh and ready to take on the world. He would probably look so much older now.

Kenshin always wishes he didn't drive Amakua away – there are so many questions he has. How's the CIA? What new technology is he missing out on? What does the CIA need him for? How's Sano? Misao? Megumi?

And…

He touches the inside of his left wrist, closes his eyes and pictures her: blue eyes burning in her face, tears running down her porcelain face as he was taken away in handcuffs.

Kaoru.

"_Kenshin!"_

He hits the back of his head against the wall; her shriek never leaves his mind.

* * *

Two days later, Kenshin is taken out of solitary and is brought again to the same room, this time Kagura is in the opposite chair. Kenshin's prediction was right – Kagura did get much older.

Kenshin immediately takes a seat in the chair, his legs about to give out; this is serious.

When the door shuts behind them, Kagura asks, "Will you accept my offer?"

"No, I won't."

"I don't know if I can get anything better than that; my superiors are against opening the case – it's been _years_."

"Well, then I suggest finding someone else to do your dirty work. It might be a bit difficult though because I doubt anyone could do what I can."

Kagura gives him a wry smile. "You don't know how much technology has grown over the years."

"Tell me, what's changed?" Kenshin asks, hoping to sound casual.

But he fails. "I'll show you if you accept my offer."

Kenshin sighs. "Then I'll just have to imagine everything. Although I'm rather impressed that the cell phone companies have managed to shrink the phones – those seem sleek," he says, nodding towards Kagura's shirt pocket where an outline of a phone can be seen.

Kagura buttons his jacket, concealing the pocket from view. "Shouldn't have underestimated your eagle eye," he responds composedly.

"I think it's gotten better – you know, staring at the same four walls every day gives you great practice."

Kagura nods to the floor. "What the hell were you doing – attacking Amakusa? Are you insane? You _barely_ escaped the death penalty five years ago – _dozens_ would be more than willing to add you to the list."

"I know and you know that you won't throw my life away for giving Amakusa a well deserved punch to the stomach. I'm _untouchable_."

Kagura shakes his head. "You were too bright for your own good," he mutters.

"Yes, I was extremely bright for my age. But I did have some help form those wiser than myself, which is why I haven't been put on the death row and why you're here practically on your knees, _begging_ for my help for whatever sticky situation you've gotten yourself in."

Kagura narrows his eyes. "This is obstruction of justice. You were doing that from day one."

Kenshin shrugs. "I knew from _day one_ that this business had a lot of gray areas. The CIA broke hundreds of laws in the name of national security. I was smart – I protected myself as the years went on, creating my own client list so that one day, if anything were to happen to me, my captors…or even the CIA would need me. It's like an invisible bulletproof vest."

Kenshin smirks the tiniest bit when Kagura's mouth twitches. "Take him back to his cell," he calls out, waving to the camera.

Kenshin glares at Kagura as guards unchain him from the chair. "Get back to me when you decide to open my case and set me free."

"I understand that you want your freedom – but what else is this for? So you can run off and become a potential security threat? So you can see Kaoru?"

Kenshin stops walking. Chills shoot through every nerve of his body. Hearing her name spoken by someone else makes her solid – after years of saying her name out loud made it seem like she was a secret language that only he knew. He tries not to look at his left wrist.

He clears his throat to make sure his voice is steady. "Here are my conditions if I help you: I'm released until you confirm or deny my guilt. I can be under watch, whatever, that's up to you, but I'm free – I get my own living space, my license back, everything."

"That's a pretty hefty list," Kagura says after a moment.

"Well, you're pretty damn desperate to ask for my help, so I'm going to milk it."

"I'll get back to you."

"You go do that…because if this involves who I think it does…he won't talk with the CIA through messages. Only face to face. And he's only going to want to talk to me."

* * *

Kagura enters his office grimacing – he's not looking forward to the phone call he's going to make to Langley about the issue with Kenshin Himura.

He's also grimacing because he's not happy with this situation. He wants to forget about what happened five years ago – it hurt a lot of people in this office, especially Kaoru. That poor girl wasn't truly happy again until years later.

He shakes his head as he walks in – the bustling of agents, analysts, and tech operatives helping him focus more on the present. One agent in particular, Sanosuka Sagara, comes over to him with a grim expression on his face. Kagura hates seeing Sano with such a serious expression.

"Well…what happened?" Sano asks, trying to hold back his impatience, the one major flaw in him.

Kagura sighs. "He won't talk, as expected. You know how smart he is – he's using his knowledge as leverage to be released."

Sano purses his lips. "So he's getting out." It's more of a statement than a question.

"Well, I have to talk with Langley…nothing's official."

"But…he's getting out, isn't he."

Kagura sighs again. "Yes, he will."

"Shit."

"I know."

"Kaoru isn't going to like this."

Kagura rubs his face. "Can you bring her into my office? I'll tell her now so she has a few days to let it sink in."

"Fine. I wish you luck – nobody can handle her wrath."

Kagura nods and walks past Sano to get to his private office. When he sits down, he murmurs under his breath, "Nobody could except _him_."

He only had to wait a minute for Kaoru to waltz in. She's holding a few folders in her right arm and a cup of coffee in her other, all the while smiling at him.

"Hi, Kagura. How are you?" she asks, stopping in front of his desk before taking a delicate sip of coffee. The ring on her finger glints in the fluorescent lighting.

"I'm well, how are you?"

"Good, good…"

There's an uncomfortable silence, and Kaoru immediately senses his discomfort and hesitation.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?"

Kagura sighs. He really needed to stop sighing. "Yes. There's no easy way to say this…trust me…if there was another way…I would."

Kaoru cocks her head to the side. "What's going on?" she inquires in a wary tone.

"You know the Brotherhood?"

"Of course – the Brotherhood of Five. They specialized in underground information and weaponry dealing. They're not loyal to any nation. Disbanded after the attack on the towers. What about them?"

"The five had one final meeting before splitting up – they created a way, a system, of contacting each other if the circumstances ever came to their reunion."

"We need the Brotherhood?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Okay…so do you need me to go on a covert mission to reach the Dragon?"

"No. It turns out that the Dragon won't talk to us anymore – he will only talk to one agent, and this particular agent is the _only_ person outside the Brotherhood who knows how to reunite them."

Kaoru stares at Kagura with a hard expression for a few moments until everything clicks in her mind. Her eyes widen and her mouth parts a little. "You're joking…"

"I wish I was."

She swallows and straightens her posture a bit more. "What if I were to go –"

"I've thought of that myself, but before he was taken back to his cell, he said that the Dragon would only meet with him face-to-face." Kagura shakes his head. "He planned this from the very beginning – he was selfishly covering his ass."

Kaoru takes a deep breath. "He wasn't liked in Washington, Langley, or anywhere else. He was…brilliant at his job, which was the only reason why they never did anything. Also because we covered for him plenty of times." After another moment of silence, she asks, "When will he arrive?"

"About three days. I just wanted you to be the first to know…given your history."

She nods. "Thank you. So…we'll all be briefed tomorrow, I'm assuming?"

"Yes."

"Then…could I possibly take the rest of the day off? I would like to talk with my fiancé about all this."

Kagura nods. "Of course. Take care."

She gives him a small smile before placing two folders onto his desk. "My and Sano's report on Milan," she adds before turning on her heel and walking out.

* * *

She drops her folders off at her desk and heads toward the op-tech office to find her fiancée, Enishi Yukishiro, discussing with another fellow coworker. He stops talking and turns to find Kaoru staring at him. He smiles and beckons her over.

"Hi, darling," he says kindly, kissing her cheek, allowing the coworker to excuse himself. "Missed me already?"

She smiles. "Kagura gave us the day off. I was hoping we could go out."

He picks up on her distressed face. "What's wrong?"

"Just…come on. Let's leave."

Without another word, he grabs his coat and places a prototype in his suitcase before leading the way out of the building.

They drive home in silence, Enishi trying more than once to strike up a conversation, but Kaoru wouldn't have it until they were in their apartment.

Once they take a seat in their living room, Kaoru blurts, "You remember Kenshin Himura, right?"

He keeps his expression neutral. "Of course – CIA agent charged with the murder of a royal family – thrown into prison without a proper trial – all evidence pointed to him. And…you were romantically involved with him."

She inhales as much as she can before exhaling loudly. "He's being released." She sees the shock on his face before quickly adding, "Temporarily. We need him as a means to an end."

He nods before taking a breath of his own. "I'm here for you – I'm supporting you on this, okay? I'll make sure he stays professional."

She smiles and shakes her head. "It's not so much as that…it's just there wasn't really any closure. That's why it took me so long to let go, you know?"

He tries to smile at her, but it's strained.

She sits herself next to Enishi and rests her head on his shoulders.

Kenshin's not even out of prison yet and _already_ he's causing trouble.

_Typical._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Interested? I know a lot of you guys aren't completely gung-ho about espionage, given your responses (or lack of) to previous oneshots featuring it, but maybe this particular story catches your attention?

Please review!

MissGoalie


	80. 075: Shade

A/N: Happy birthday **guii**!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**075: Shade**

Record high temperatures plus a town-wide blackout that lasts for days is enough to put a lot of people on edge, or just make them ridiculously delirious, which is happening to Kenshin at this point.

He's lying on his back underneath a large tree. He didn't even bother putting on a shirt this morning and he wishes he wasn't wearing swim trunks at all, but they're the lightest item of clothing he owns that's publically acceptable.

Beside him, also lying on her back is Kaoru, who's wearing a tiny, tiny bikini. Normally, he would be salivating over this, but the heat is just so fucking _stifling_ that he's barely able to breathe, let alone get properly aroused, which is just frustrating.

"I'm dying," he says, his mouth uncomfortable dry and hot after the words escape his lips.

She groans. "I can't believe the market turned us away."

"What if we really wanted to buy a twenty-pound turkey? Huh? They lost good business today."

She lets out a slow, breathy laugh. "Because people buy turkeys in the middle of July," she answers sarcastically.

"It's possible."

"Yeah, in Himura World where everything is sunshine and flowers."

"And is air conditioned."

She moans. "Shut up. Don't mention that."

He exhales gradually, staring up at the branches, watching the sun peak through the leaves, which are unmoving.

He thinks he's going to pass out, maybe.

Edges become softer and colors blend together in a warm wash and he's just floating…existing…

He's giggling for no apparent reason.

She laughs at him. "Oh god, Kenshin, we should probably get you somewhere cold."

He reaches over the distance between them and takes her sweat-slicked hand, the heat unbearable and pleasant at the same time. "Nah, I like it here with you."

"You can still be with me in an air conditioned store, Kenny."

He rolls his head from side to side twice. "Then you'd have to put on clothes," he laments. "I like this. One bearable thing about this _fucking weather_."

She laughs nervously, but it sounds kind of glorious to his ears.

"If I wasn't dying of a heatstroke right now, I would totally kiss you right now," he tells her shamelessly, his tongue thick in his mouth. "I should've done it before the heat wave. When I was alive."

"You're still alive," she reminds him rather softly.

"No, I'm not. My insides are boiling as we speak. I'm not going to make it through the night."

She laughs loudly. "Oh, you're so deranged right now."

"Derangedly in love."

"That's not a word, Kenshin."

"What_ever_."

"I probably shouldn't take your last comment very seriously…but you're seriously in love with me?"

"Pffft," he starts, slightly pouting, "Who wouldn't be. You're awesome."

He blinks for a second (or at least he thinks it's a second) and then suddenly she's right in his face.

"This is probably really stupid to do since you're practically high from overheating and I'm well on my way to joining you, but…"

Suddenly being given the strength of the Hulk, he cups the back of her neck and forces her down to his mouth, kissing her deeply, opened-mouthed, languidly.

She rests half on top of him. It's the worst idea ever because they are covered in sweat and their bodies are practically feverish, but it's really the best idea ever because _they are actually touching_.

And then it ends and he's back to being a limp noodle, baking in the sun.

She whips herself off him. "So hot," she groans. "Not very smart."

"But it was _very_ smart."

She sighs. "Okay, let's go. We're getting you to a place with power."

It takes her a long time to get to her feet and when she's standing over him, he feels like he was the one trying to stand up.

"Get up, Kenshin," she orders.

He hums to himself and stares at the leaves again.

"If you don't get up now, I'm never allowing you to kiss me again, 'kay?"

"I…am getting up. In time."

She rolls her eyes.

It's going to take a while.

* * *

A/N: Can you tell I miss warm weather?

Please review!

MissGoalie


	81. 044: Circle

A/N: I saw the preview for _Glee_ next week and realized I haven't written a Spin the Bottle fic…have I? I've done 7 minutes in heaven, I know for sure. So yeah! I can cross one more cliche off my list.

Also, a note about the theme before the last one. I said that it was a potential _multi-chapter_ story, meaning that the rest wouldn't be posted on here, but I would start a completely new story. I thought I was clear about that but I guess not.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**044: Circle**

A group of teenagers plus boredom plus the weekend plus copious amounts of alcohol equals a shit fest, basically.

"Y'know, I better wake up feeling like a black man on Sunday, because I will be washing this night down with a bottle or five of _Jack_," Misao drawls rather loudly, her cheeks flushed and her eyes way too bright.

Kaoru snorts into her hand. "Does Sano even have whiskey?"

"He better, because we are _re-in-acting _that hot mess in the mornin'."

Kaoru brings the cup of coke and rum to her lips and takes a generous sip, feeling it go down a lot easier than it did three drinks ago.

"GUYS!" Sano's voice booms over everyone. "S'time to _gath-round_ for sharing."

Kaoru giggles. "Share what?"

"Get'n circle!"

It takes a few minutes, but eventually the entire ground manages to create a circle, some collapsing in a fit of giggles and others just falling to the ground where they were standing and crawling over to the circle.

"The game, ladies n' gentlemen is _never have I ever_," Sano announces with a relish, plopping down a party pack of Bacardi Breezer in the center. "Grab a bottle every'n."

Kaoru and Kenshin both reach out for the pineapple flavor. "Oh no, I call this!" she exclaims, grinning.

"Y'so _mean_, Kao," he whines, his smile threatening to take over his particularly pink face. Of course he looks adorable, she thinks, but it doesn't hurt quite as much.

"Get lime, you like that."

His hand flops over the pineapple and quickly steals the lime before Megumi can grab it.

"Everyone gotta bottle?"

Soujiro whoops before silently cracking up, falling over so he's resting his head on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Okay. When you've done somethin' someone says they didn' do, you drink. Whoever finishes their bottle first, wins."

"I thought it was that you lose," Akira says.

"What_ever_. I'll go _first_." Sano clears his throat dramatically. "Never have I ever kissed a boy."

All the girls drink take a sip, as does Kenshin.

Everyone turns to stare at him.

Kenshin pauses with the bottle between his lips. "It was _dare_ when I was _thirteen_ at _camp_. I won _ten bucks_. An' at _least_ I can say _fo'sure_ that I'm _def-nitely straight_."

Soujiro claps Kenshin on the back. "Way to go, man. _Represent_!"

Nobody has any idea what Soujiro is talking about.

Akira, Megumi, and Kaoru go without much happening until Misao says, "Never have I ever kissed a _girl_."

All the boys drink up and Megumi and Kaoru do as well, the latter feeling like she should be more embarrassed, but she can't find the energy for it.

The boys gawk between the two girls.

Kaoru is the first to understand because while she's drunk, Megumi is worse. "_Not together_! And _this other girl_ kissed _me_. I don' wanna talk about it. It was at camp."

"All the good shit goes down at camp," Soujiro sums up rather wisely despite being horribly trashed.

"An' whaddabout _you_, _Me-gu-mi Ta-ka-ni_," Sano draws out.

Megumi shrugs and it's not nearly as graceful as it would be if she were sober. "She was wearing Cherry Chapstick."

"OH!" Kenshin and Soujiro exclaim before laughing all over each other.

They manage to go through a few more times around the circle, the statements ranging from the innocent ("Never have I ever went to a water park!" from Tomoe) to the not-so innocent ("Never have I ever received road head! Woe is me!" from Sano).

The two people in the lead, Megumi and Sano, had about enough in their bottles for two or three more questions.

"M'kay," Kenshin says, slapping a hand to his cheek as he ponders. "Never have I ever had sex in public. N' cars in parking lots don' count!"

Soujiro lowers his bottle down from his mouth with a curse.

Sano is the only one who takes a triumphant swig.

"Where?" Misao demands.

"I beat all you mudder-fuggers," Sano calls out. "It was in the summer, _midday_, in the ocean."

"No fuckin' way," Akira writes off.

"S'rather easy to do…" Megumi trails off in realization.

"It wasn't the most _comfort-able_, but t'was the most thr…thrilt…thrilerating."

Kaoru snorts and laughs at the same time because she knows what he's saying is really wrong, but she can't think of anything better.

And Kenshin's laughing as well, which makes her feel even drunker because it _proves_ they're just meant to be, right?

Megumi ends up winning with Soujiro's "Never have I ever gone skinny-dipping."

Misao, suddenly looking psychotic with her crazy eyes and "O" face, rips Megumi's empty bottle and says, "Let's play _spin the bottle_!"

There's a collective groan amongst everyone. "Why? Stupid…" Akira waves off.

"I have a _boyfriend_," Tomoe adds, trying to pat Akira on the knee, but ends up awkwardly patting his hand holding his drink, which spills onto his leg. He doesn't seem to notice.

"It's _nothin'_. Let's do it. We're all _besties_," Sano points out.

"You're all beautiful!" Soujiro inserts unnecessarily.

Misao plops the bottle on the ground and spins it hard. Some people try to follow it, but end up looking away because it makes them really dizzy.

It lands on Soujiro, who grins in a dopey manner.

Misao gets on her hands and knees and crawls over to him to plop a kiss that ends with a wet _smack_ when she pulls away.

Sano then spins the bottle and it lands on Kaoru.

They stare at each other, completely sober and mortified.

"No," they both state at the same time.

"You gotta _do_ it," Soujiro tells them.

"It's like kissing a brother," Kaoru retorts, feeling nauseous.

The rest of the group yells and shouts for about a minute before Kaoru yells, "FINE! Shut th'fuck up…"

Sano and Kaoru inch towards each other, pure looks of disgust firmly in place on their faces. It takes them a few minutes, but eventually, Sano pecks Kaoru on the mouth and they both jump back like shrapnel.

"Where's the _vodka_?" Sano screeches, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Soujiro dutifully hands the almost empty handle over to Sano, who takes a large sip.

"Hand it here," Kaoru says, opening and closing her hand.

The bottle is passed to Kaoru, who takes a takes a swig and smacks her lips together, hoping that she won't recall what that felt like ever again.

Soujiro spins and it lands on himself, causing an awkward silence.

"How d'you make out wid yourself?" Kenshin ponders, scratching the top of his head.

Soujiro wiggles his eyebrows and brings the crook of his elbow toward his lips.

"Jusspin again!" Sano wails, covering his eyes with his arm.

Soujiro giggles and snorts as he spins the bottle again, which almost lands on him again, but _just_ points to Kenshin.

"Ooooooh," Misao catcalls, leaning in to get a closer look.

Soujiro suddenly grabs Kenshin by his face and kisses him hard before pulling away in triumph.

"I win!" he exclaims.

Kenshin just laughs, shaking his head, taking another sip from his bottle. "Twice!"

"_Gooo_, Kenny-boy!" Sano orders.

Kenshin takes a deep breath and twirls the bottle. Kaoru holds her breath and tries not to hope, but it's stupid because it's automatic by this point.

When it begins to slow, she thinks that she may actually have a chance. Sure, this isn't ideal, but it's still something about almost two years of wanting but never acting out on it.

Fuck the group friendship.

She holds her breath and it…passes her. Just enough. It lands on Tomoe.

Suddenly, Kaoru is completely sober and the pain in her heart is _excruciating_. She glances at Akira, who has just noticed the stain on his pants and is trying to rub it with the cuff of his sleeve. Years ago she used to really like him, but Tomoe got him.

Then Kenshin started to change before her eyes and she wanted him. And thus began Tomoe's twisted game of breaking up and getting together with Akira, flirting with Kenshin, but never being with the latter.

Kenshin has lost his concentration and is now staring at the ceiling fan, which is whirling round and round.

Tomoe reaches across the circle, grabs Kenshin by the front of his shirt, and pulls him in for a kiss that's _definitely_ too much for a game of spin the bottle.

Seeing her kiss Kenshin is different from the days when Kaoru would watch her kiss Akira. Back then, it hurt, but she could work through it.

This hurts a _hell_ of a lot more.

Kaoru wobbly gets to her feet. "Bathroom," she mutters, stumbling her way up the stairs.

There's a bathroom downstairs, but she can't pretend to have vomited there since everyone would be able to hear.

She locks the door behind her and sits across from the toilet, her knees brought up to her chest. She feels numb and empty, wanting to cry but not able to bring about the proper feelings for it.

It's stupid, it's all stupid. It's a fucking _game_. And Tomoe would never break up with Akira for good to just be with Kenshin. No way. For some reason, Kenshin is like _the other woman_, but the guy version. Which is fucking weird because Kenshin totally wouldn't do that ever. She thinks. She hopes, anyway.

Her head feels really fuzzy. And she kind of wants to vomit, but she knows she won't. But she does know if she takes _one_ more drink, she'll be upchucking the entire night.

There's a knock on the door and she scrambles to flush the toilet.

She opens the door and is very, very surprised to see Soujiro staring at her with hooded eyes.

"Wha –?"

He pulls her into a tight hug.

Perplexed, she pats his back awkwardly.

"He fuckin' _adores_ you. _Adora_. He won' remember nothin'. 'Kay?" he says gruffly, almost squeezing her.

She smiles a little, finally hugging him back properly. "Thanks, Sou. I don't know about that."

"But _I_ do. I think s'great."

"We're not dating yet. I mean, we won't. No."

He shakes his head and lets her go. "It's happen. I know."

"Do y'need the bathroom?"

"No. Just wanted to hug you. I'm gonna go now." And Soujiro heads back down the stairs to join the rest.

She sighs after him and decides she's had enough for tonight. She goes into the empty guestroom and falls asleep about a minute after she curls into herself on the bed.

* * *

She wakes up to the taste of something foul, like curdled milk or something.

Thankfully, she's not hungover, but her stomach feels empty and full at the same time; she doubt she'll be able to eat until tonight.

She gets to her feet and goes to the bathroom, where she finds those liquid-germ killing rinses that she can't think of the name right now. She does it twice and steals a bottle of painkillers before heading toward the kitchen, where the sunlight is streaming through the large windows. Grimacing, she brings a hand to shield the sun out of her line of vision.

So when she reaches the table, she's scared out of her wits by seeing Kenshin sitting there, face down on the table.

"Kenshin?" she murmurs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

He grunts incoherently.

She gently places the painkillers by his head. He takes a peak and lowers his head again, whimpering. "Thank you, dearest. _Thank you_."

She blushes and turns away, deciding to search through the fridge until her emotions get back in check. Finding two water bottles, she pulls them out and brings them back to the table.

"I'm surprised you're up," she says in quiet voice, checking the oven clock, which reads about half past nine.

"I always wake up early after drinking. God knows why," he says, lifting his head very slowly. He takes two pills and takes a swig of water, which ends up being a long process without any sudden movements of his head.

"At least you're not still drunk like that other weekend."

He grimaces. "I almost wish I was. I hurt everywhere. Especially my shoulder. Did Sou repeatedly slam his head on me again?"

"You betcha."

Kenshin closes his eyes and scoffs in pain.

Then something hits her. "Wait…do you _remember_ last night?"

He opens one violet eye. "Not _everything_. It's coming back the more I whither away in misery and pain. I think I had a shot of _tequila_? Who brought that shit?"

She decides not to mention the kiss.

Oh, _fuck_, she kissed _Sano_ last night. Gross! For a few glorious minutes, she completely forgot about that.

"Did you pass out downstairs?" she asks to distract herself.

"Surprisingly no. I slept on the couch in the living room. Don't know how I got there."

"I'm afraid to check on them."

He sighs. "We should."

Kaoru gets to her feet while Kenshin remains in his chair. "Come on, Kenny-boy, hop to it."

His face crumples. "It's going to hurt. It took me a full fifteen minutes to get to this spot."

"I have faith in you."

It takes him two minutes to get to his feet and another minute to walk up to where Kaoru's standing. She loops his arm around hers and they slowly make their way down the stairs to the gameroom where everyone is sprawled around. Sano and Megumi, interestingly, are cuddling behind the couch; Soujiro is sleeping on the pool table, carrying the eight-ball in one hand and a stick in the other; Misao is on the loveseat, curled like a cat, holding the empty handle of vodka like a teddy bear; Akira is on the floor by the TV and Tomoe is by Akira's feet.

"It looks like we were partying with twenty other people," Kenshin concludes, surveying the damage.

"We should clean up a little."

She goes to the mini-serving bar and pulls out two black garbage bags. Kenshin is staring at some of the half-empty bottles with a faint look of queasiness.

She slaps the bag into his chest. "Come on, just clean up."

They pick up garbage around the room in silence for a few minutes until they reach the middle where the offending bottle used in that stupid game is still placed. She's about to turn around to start cleaning the other end of the room when Kenshin suddenly grabs her wrist.

She stares at him inquisitively.

"Kaoru," he starts, looking like he's trying to get his brain working, but it's not really working since he's clearly in pain. Then he just looks down at the bottle and she realizes that he now remembers what happened.

She flushes, wanting to crawl into the corner or something; not watch Kenshin break his brain over this.

He's about to pick up the bottle and throw it into his trash bag, but then he deliberately turns it so it's pointing at her.

"Wha –?"

He tugs her over so he can gently kiss her.

To say she's shocked would be an understatement. Then she remembers Soujiro drunkenly admitting Kenshin adoring her and she feels everything tingle to the point of being painful, but she smiles against his lips.

"I'm glad my first kiss with you was sober," he says quietly, not quite pulling away.

She sucks on her bottom lip for a moment to keep from outright grinning, but ends up actually making a face of disgust. "Kenshin, you need to rinse out your mouth at least ten times if we're going to do this again."

He gapes before covering his mouth with his hand. "_Fuck_!" What she can see of his face, it's turning bright pink. "I'm sorry! I didn't think that through!" But then he lowers his hand and smiles at her charmingly. "Again? Really?"

She rolls her eyes. "Ten times! And a proper date."

He drops his garbage bag and practically runs up the stairs. It takes her a second to realize what he intends on doing and she chuckles, picking up the bottle, feeling a lot fonder of it now.

* * *

A/N: You know, it takes quite a bit of time to properly write out drunk people.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	82. 042: Triangle

A/N: I was cleaning out my closet yesterday and I found an old Geometry test in it (of course it was one of my worst scores…).

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**042: Triangle**

"Fuck Geometry," he curses.

"I know," she says sympathetically.

"It's really a terrible branch of mathematics."

"Yep."

"Torturous, even. We should alert the government – don't bother with psychical torture! Put a Geometry proof in front of a terrorist and he'll be crying and begging for mercy within the first five minutes!"

She tries hard not to laugh, but he looks so obviously distressed that she can't help it. She brings a hand to her mouth to muffle the laughter, maybe lessen the blow, but he's already staring at her with an affronted expression.

"Hey, you know not all of us can be so linearly and numerically gifted as you are."

"I know, but your rant about using this subject as a torture device for threats of national security is just a tad absurd."

He grumbles under his breath as he looks down at the problem again.

"What's the point of this stupid equals sign with the squiggly line on top of it. It just makes me think of the beach and then that makes me want summer. Winter sucks. I want to wear shorts and drink smoothies and watch crappy TV shows since everyone knows that shows that air during the summer are definitely not good."

She blows her bangs out of her eyes and sighs. "Come on, Kenshin. You have to finish this packet. You only have me for another thirty minutes."

He looks up from his homework to stare into her eyes. "Is there a way I could have you for longer?"

She pushes back her sleeve to reveal her watch. "I mean I can stay for another ten or fifteen minutes if you're _desperate_, but –"

"I mean…wow, that sounded a whole lot more romantic in my head. Just the whole, 'I always want you' kind of thing and how this isn't enough for me, but you don't get it and I'm obviously a complete dunce who should get a pointy hat and be forced to sit in the corner, but…yeah. So…"

She cocks her head to the side. "What did you just say? That was just word vomit. I don't even know where to begin."

He inhales, his face tinged pink. "Right. Okay. Yeah, so. Uh…I guess what I was trying to say is that I like you? In a romantic and somewhat sexual way? Not in a really creepy way or anything. Fuck, I should've just stuck with romantic because now you're definitely thinking I'm a pervert and I'm really not, I swear. I just…sometimes you bite your lip and it kind of drives me crazy. In a good way. Not like…insane I'm going to murder people kind of thing. Oh god, I talk about terrorists and murderers and sex. Your opinion of me must be so below sea level right now."

"Kenshin –"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You want me to leave and never talk to you again. Completely understandable. Just let me grab everything and this will never be brought up again, ever. I swear."

Kaoru roughly grabs him by his ponytail and forces him to sit back down in his chair (since when did he stand up?). "Kenshin," she starts again, keeping her grip in his hair, "Pardon my language, but shut the fuck up. Your rambling is normally adorable, but right now it's not."

He's clearly not breathing anymore so she finishes her point quickly, "Yes, please, ask me out. I would love to go out with you."

He starts breathing again. "Really?"

"Hey, I told you to shut the fuck up," she teases.

He opens his mouth to say something, but he closes it and gives her a charming smile before pecking her on the cheek and standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asks him, watching him pack up his stuff in confusion, "Your tutoring isn't done yet!"

Before he walks out of the room, he answers, "Fuck Geometry!" in a much more cheerful tone than the first time he said it.

* * *

A/N: Hope that made you happy, or at least temporarily lifted your mood during the process of reading?

Just so you know, if you go to my LiveJournal and go to the tag "FICS," it will take you to my masterlist of drabbles/oneshots I've posted for RK, most of which haven't been posted here. I also have stuff for HP and Gilmore Girls – check it out!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	83. 050: Spade

A/N: I've actually been planning to write this epic multi-chapter story for years, but the inspiration always came and went. I decided to actually write a scene from it to see if it would help.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**050: Spade**

The dimly lit room is completely silent as the cards are now face up, revealing his future.

Kenshin stares at the spade in front of him, the spades in his future. War. Blood. Death.

His hands on his lap clench into tight fists, trying to keep calm as he waits for the oracle to speak.

"Your future is not bright, my prince," she points out gently, sadly.

"Kenshin…" Hiko starts, staring intently at the cards, "Have you been thinking about this for long?"

Kenshin lowers his head so his bangs shadow his face as he thinks. "I suppose, yeah," he admits, "I was hoping my father would change his mind, but…"

"Pr…Kenshin, how exactly would you –" Aoshi starts, but Kenshin cuts him off.

"I don't _know_ – no one's ever done this before."

There's a tense silence.

"I don't suppose you could read how this could end?" Hiko asks the oracle, not really expecting a positive answer.

The oracle shakes her head before pinning Kenshin with an intense stare. "Your country rests on _you_ and what you decide. And with that said, you must leave. I cannot be linked to any discussion of possible treason – I'm already barely legal in your land."

Kenshin, Hiko, and Aoshi stand up and formally bow to the oracle. "Thank you," they say.

"Good luck."

When they're on the street, the full moon lighting the way, Aoshi says, "I know a place we can talk."

"How exciting," Kenshin responds happily, "We get to visit the Oniwaban hideout."

"It probably wouldn't be wise to be shouting that in the street," Hiko points out, rolling his eyes and slapping Kenshin upside the back of his head.

"Ow," Kenshin whines, rubbing his head.

* * *

The silence in the Oniwaban hideout, which is underneath an inn, is just as bad as the first one with the oracle.

"We need to plan," Aoshi states.

"We can't jump into this," Hiko counters. "What you guys – what _we're_ thinking of is high treason. If this doesn't work or if it fails – we'll be executed."

"Then at least it would be for a cause worth _dying for_."

"Kenshin's life can't be thrown away so easily! He's this country's _only hope_ for change!"

"Can we not talk about me like I'm not here?" Kenshin inquires lowly, but the two older men ignore him.

"It's not like he's going to be _first in line_ on the battlefield if this happens! He'll be perfectly safe at a distance," Aoshi snaps.

"Actually –" Kenshin starts.

"He might as well be – his father already despises him as it is. He catches _one _whiff of this and he'll be pointing the finger at him. At this point, he'd rather see Kenshin hang than _you_ and this is the perfect excuse to do it," Hiko cuts Kenshin off.

"He's _protected_ by this country's magic – he's the _only_ heir to the throne," Aoshi explains impatiently.

"The magic would _break_ if he were to go against his father – he'd sever any connection he has to this land!"

Kenshin slams his hands onto the table and stands up.

The other two fall silent.

"This is _my_ life," Kenshin says, his breathing harsh, rattling in his chest, "I will act in the way I see is best for these people…_my_ people."

"And what do you suppose that is, Kenshin?" Hiko inquires coolly, "You can't fight your father – you can't raise a strong enough army and many people still doubt you. They still see your father in you."

"Rebelling against my father would change that," Kenshin points out.

"They'll just assume that you're power hungry and don't want to wait for the throne any longer."

"Then what if Aoshi leads and I don't?"

"But…that means…" Aoshi starts, but stops himself from finishing.

"My family's line will end with me," Kenshin finishes for him.

Aoshi shakes his head. "I can't lead this country."

"I'm sure you could."

"I don't _want_ to lead this country," Aoshi retorts angrily. "I fought against your father because I figured no ruler would be better than one at all. But now that I know you…you have to lead. It's your _duty_. Being a martyr isn't. You played that role a long time ago."

Kenshin closes his eyes and tries not to focus on that time, on that family. He takes a seat and thinks, his mind wandering to the cards that represent the future, how there were no hearts – just spades.

He wonders about Kaoru and how she'd think about this; it's a far cry for the person he used to be.

"I have to think. Hiko will contact you when I make a decision," Kenshin states, his head buzzing with little spouts of magical energy the land is giving off.

* * *

Kenshin's sitting over the window ledge of his room when his father walks in.

"You were out late."

"I enjoy meditating outside at night," Kenshin lies easily. He's always been able to convince his father of anything when he was younger. But now he's not so sure.

His father stands behind him, gazing out to view the vast land the distant lights of the towns and cities on the horizon.

"It's a large responsibility," his father states quietly.

Kenshin's grip on the ledge tightens as he hums in agreement.

"This country is on the brink of chaos. It needs a strong, invincible leader," his father continues.

Kenshin keeps his face impassive.

"My job is extremely difficult – you've seen so in your observing and training."

"Yes."

"Transferring power is just not an option right now, especially since you've been absent for so long."

"I've been here for months, though."

"Yes, and that's well and good, but it's not _enough_. It's going to take _years_ until we're stable. You understand this, right? And it's good for you – you can have fun with kids your age."

_Yeah, except they all despise me_.

"Right."

His father claps a hand on his shoulder. "I knew you would understand. It's ultimately for the best."

"Of course. This is very important."

"Get some sleep – you're going to observe another meeting on agriculture and rationing."

"Good night."

When his father shuts the door behind him, Kenshin squeezes his eyes shut and mourns the loss of his future, his possibilities.

* * *

"Okay, I'm curious. Why did you ask to meet me?" Kaoru inquires, entering her drawing room as a flush grows on her face, remembering what happened the last time they were together.

Kenshin glances at the closed door, waiting for her guards to move to their proper places.

"What?" she pushes him, wanting this visit to end as quickly as possible because the more time she spends with him, the worse she feels.

"I came to say goodbye. Formally."

She cocks her head to the side. "What? What do you mean?"

"It means I may not see you again."

She worries her bottom lip in concern. "What are you doing?"

He opens his mouth as if to say something, but he closes it. "Nothing. You're getting married very soon and there's simple no need for us to be in contact."

"Something's happening," she whispers, fear gripping her.

His eyes flash in warning, confirming her thoughts. "So, this is my farewell," he concludes, bowing. "I'm sorry everything turned out like this."

She takes a few steps closer to him and tries to breathe.

He straightens up and tries to smile at her. "I'll be fine. Really."

She reaches out her hand to touch his scarred cheek, but with a pained expression, he steps back. Her hand drops to her side and all her regrets and words she ever said to him tighten her throat like a noose around her neck.

* * *

Aoshi and Hiko wait for Kenshin to start talking.

Kenshin swallows before gripping the hilt of his sword. "We need a call to arms," he asserts, his voice low and quiet.

Aoshi's cold eyes flash maniacally, passionately. "War," he breathes out, getting to his feet. "I'll let the group know. We'll start planning tonight."

Aoshi leaves Hiko and Kenshin behind as he gathers his subordinates.

Hiko stares at Kenshin with a hard look. "I think you're an idiot, but I'm afraid you may just be right about this," he admits.

"You don't have –"

"Of course I do."

Kenshin smiles fleetingly. "At least I know what I'm doing. I just don't know how to bring it about."

"That's why you have advisors," Hiko points out dismissively, "Every good leader needs them."

The Oniwaban enter the small room in a single file, leading with Aoshi and followed by Misao, who is bouncing with every step. The others have determined, solemn expressions on their faces as they take seats around the table.

Kenshin looks at everyone's faces, his heart throbbing in his chest. It's beginning to end.

"Okay," he breathes out, "Where can we start?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update – I've been juggling a few writing projects on LiveJournal and I tend to neglect this one -_-

If any of you guys are fans of _Glee_, I've started a new fic on my profile - it focuses on missing moments between Puck and Quinn in season two, so it's mostly friendship with hints of "romance" - it's supposed to follow canon.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	84. 031: Sunrise

A/N: Not really sure where this came from.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**031: Sunrise**

Kaoru's giggling as she's holding onto Kenshin's arm as they walk toward his limo along with the rest of the cast of his _award winning_ show.

"Oh god, what is my life right now?" she says, looking up at the sky, which is beginning to lighten with the rising sun. "I was just at an _awards show_."

"That you were. Thank you again for being my date," Kenshin responds, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"And I was on a _red carpet. _Like…people are going to put me in blogs and judge me and oh _fuck me_."

Kenshin laughs. "You look flawless. Or, at least you did before I smudged your lipstick," he says with a bit of a sheepish expression.

She rests her head on his shoulder because now she doesn't have to care about her hair (which she really stopped caring about as soon as the ceremony was over and the after parties began).

"My feet hurt _so_ much," Misao whines, stumbling in her high pumps, "Actually, they're beyond pain right now. I won't be able to _walk_ tomorrow."

"You mean later today," Soujiro points out rather unnecessarily.

Misao throws the finger in his face.

"Now, now, Misao, that's no way to act as a young lady," Megumi says, still looking impeccably put together as she did hours ago when they first arrived on the red carpet.

"You are an…anomen…anemonamenally."

Kaoru lifts her head off Kenshin's shoulder and they both share a confused look. "Does she mean…?"

"Anomaly?" Kaoru realizes, making sure to pronounce the word carefully so it doesn't appear that she's not as drunk as Misao, even though she's pretty close.

Kenshin beams at her. "Yeah!" He pulls her closer to himself to the point that she's not really sure where she ends and he starts, which she's never experienced before, but she really likes it.

"Yay! Kaoru! She understands," Misao gushes. She hangs back so she can knock into Kenshin's free side. "You, sir, should feel _blessed_ to have this awesomest girl."

"I do, Misao," he answers, using his other arm to loop around her shoulders.

"Plus, it's like, so cool that she's not famous."

"Well, technically, I kind of am now?" Kaoru supplies. "I am dating a pretty up-and-coming actor."

"You think I'm pretty?"

Kaoru rolls her eyes. "I meant that you were kind of important. But I guess you can be kind of cute."

Kenshin leans in and lays a loud kiss to her temple. "And you're incredible."

"Ugh, if the alcohol doesn't make me vomit when I get home, it'll be you guys," Misao moans, trying to get out of Kenshin's embrace, but ends up almost knocking into Megumi, who exclaims out of annoyance.

Kaoru looks up at the sky again, admiring the hint of pink that can be seen on the horizon. She may be exhausted and her dress is kind of uncomfortable and her feet are numb, but she's also incredibly happy in a very cheesy way.

"I'm really happy," she states.

"Awww…" everyone else coos.

"Oh, fuck you all!"

"I'm really happy, too," Kenshin whispers in her ear, causing goose bumps. "Are you sleeping with me?"

"Not in the dirty sense, but sure," she says, feeling a secret thrill in the pit of her stomach.

"Good. Because I want to cuddle."

She laughs. "I figured."

They finally reach the limo, which was parked rather far away now that she thinks about it, and they pile in, with Misao yelling, "Yeah! There's still vodka in here!"

"No! No more drinking for you!"

"Try and stop me!"

* * *

_We don't know who the hell this girl is or how she's so damn lucky to snag a catch like Kenshin Himura, but we have to hand it to her – this look is perfect. From the dress to the coloring to the hair and makeup – extremely well done. We look forward to seeing more of you in the future!_

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking of writing a prequel, but we shall see.

Please review!

MissGoalie


End file.
